Harry Potter et les Six Fondateurs
by arnaldus
Summary: [complète]Après ODP et AU par rapport à PDSM[pas de spoilers]. Dumbledore avait essayé de tout contrôler, et le résultat était une tragédie. Chaque bataille était gagnée, mais ils étaient en train de perdre la guerre. Il était temps de changer son plan.
1. Réflexions

Résumé: Après L'Ordre du Phénix (AU pour Prince de Sang Mélé). Albus Dumbledore avait essayé de tout contrôler, et le résultat avait abouti à une tragédie. Chaque bataille était gagnée, mais ils étaient en train de perdre la guerre. Il était temps de changer de plan. Il était temps de remplacer le contrôle par la confiance.

Une histoire sur le courage, l'amitié et l'amour qui se combinent pour conduire à la victoire contre Voldemort. Le vainqueur ne sera pas un héro solitaire, mais une équipe forgée par les épreuves et unie par l'amitié.

* * *

_- "Les enfants, je vous en pris!" commença à dire Arthur._

_- "NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS DES ENFANTS!" cria Ron. "Harry n'est plus. Personne ne peut l'être après une telle horreur."._

_**Prologue**_

Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait, seul dans son bureau de Directeur de Poudlard, au sommet de la plus haute tour du château. Les traces du désordre causé par la colère de son dernier visiteur avaient disparu. Tout avait été réparé, très vite, mais le Directeur n'était pas prêt d'oublier ce qui avait été dit dans cette pièce.

Tout avait été réparé, sauf une chose : la confiance de Dumbledore en lui même.

_Je ne peux pas y arriver tout seul. Harry ne peut pas y arriver tout seul. Je ne sais même plus comment l'aider._

La guerre contre Voldemort durait depuis plus de vingt ans. Ils avaient gagné des combats, mais le prix à payer avait été terrible.

_Et nous sommes en train de perdre la guerre._

C'était tout juste s'il parvenait à contenir celui qu'il continuait d'appeler Tom Jédusor. Le Directeur savait depuis longtemps que seul Harry était capable de gagner cette dernière bataille, et il avait essayé de lui donner toutes les chances de s'y préparer, de survivre, et de devenir assez fort pour remplir son destin, mais le garçon était en train d'être détruit par les épreuves inhumaines qu'il subissait, et toutes ses tentatives pour l'aider avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se transformer en de nouvelles formes de torture.

_Je ne peux plus le protéger désormais. Je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'il se protège lui même._

Poursuivre la même stratégie devenait plus dangereux que d'en essayer une autre. Dumbledore considéra le magnifique objet d'argent qui traînait sur son bureau, et dont l'apparence évoquait le croisement d'un mobile surréaliste avec une horloge en cours d'assemblage. Les pièces métalliques scintillaient dans la lumière des bougies qui éclairaient la pièce. C'était supposé être un instrument de divination, un cadeau de la part d'un ami qui croyait en ces choses. Bien sûr, l'appareil n'avait jamais fait aucune prédiction valable, mais il était inoffensif, et joli à regarder.

_Je vais prendre le risque qu'il en est capable._

Le Directeur n'aimait pas faire des paris, mais il avait déjà essayé de tout contrôler, et ça n'avait pas très bien marché. Une expression résolue prit forme sur le visage du vieux sorcier. Il resta immobile quelques minutes, figé de concentration, puis un sourire éclaira ses traits.

_Mais pas tout seul._

Même un Gryffondor pouvait avoir envie de mettre toutes les chances de son coté.

**_Chapitre 1 – Réflexions_**

_Manoir de la famille Krum, Bulgarie : Un matin de début juillet,_

Le manoir de la famille Krum était une vieille demeure nichée au milieu d'un grand parc naturel. Une pelouse descendait doucement vers un petit lac encadré par quelques groupes d'arbres. La propriété dominait un petit plateau et s'ouvrait sur un horizon de chaînes de montagnes grises et blanches. L'air était frais, à cause de l'altitude, mais le soleil d'été rendait l'atmosphère agréable. L'aile sud du bâtiment était surmontée d'une terrasse, où était dressée une grande table sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir les restes d'un petit déjeuner. Malgré l'heure tardive, quelqu'un y était encore installé. Une jeune fille avec une longue et volumineuse coiffure marron.

Hermione Granger admirait la vue avec contentement.

_C'est vraiment magnifique. Exactement le genre d'endroit pour oublier tous ses problèmes. Vu d'ici, ils ne sont pas si importants. _

Une voix en provenance du salon adjacent lui fit tourner la tête.

- Hermion-y, je dois faire une course au village, ce matin, dit Viktor Krum. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Avec plaisir. Je te rejoins en bas dans une minute ?

- Très bien.

Hermione et ses parents étaient ici depuis une semaine. Ils avaient été invités par les parents de Viktor pour des vacances en famille. Ça se passait très bien, même si Hermione et Viktor représentaient l'unique point de contact entre leurs deux mondes. Si les Krum représentaient une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers, le père et la mère d'Hermione étaient des 'Moldus', des humains sans pouvoirs magiques, des dentistes pour être précis. Chacun comprenait à peine en quoi consistait l'univers de l'autre, mais ils réussissaient à s'entendre - unis par des goûts communs pour la nature, le vin, la musique, et par le fait que leurs enfants soient amis.

Et peut être plus que cela.

_Bon sang ! Ca va trop vite, et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je veux faire._

Viktor avait fait ses études à Durmstrang, une autre école de magie, ici en Bulgarie, et il appartenait également à l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Ils s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant, lors du tournoi de la Coupe de Feu à Poudlard. Il avait été un des champions en compétition, et il l'avait invitée lors du bal d'honneur donné à cette occasion.

Hermione avait acceptée, malgré sa surprise initiale, mais ils s'étaient très bien entendus. Elle avait apprécié sa maturité. La plupart des garçons de son âge, même ses amis proches, l'énervaient souvent par leurs goûts immodérés pour les jeux et les farces. En contrepartie, Hermione savait qu'elle était jugée beaucoup trop sérieuse par ses camarades.

Malgré sa célébrité, Viktor était un garçon calme et réservé. Il avait trouvé chez elle un auditoire attentif et intelligent, et en retour, il lui avait appris beaucoup de choses pratiques sur le monde des sorciers. Ce monde merveilleux qu'elle avait découvert tardivement, et où elle voulait prendre toute sa place.

Depuis leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient écris régulièrement et ils avaient même pu se revoir brièvement, à l'occasion de courtes visites de Viktor à Londres. Plusieurs fois, il avait proposé à Hermione et à ses parents de venir passer quelques jours ici. Cette année, ils avaient acceptés.

_Viktor est un compagnon agréable. Il peut paraître étrange aux yeux des autres, mais c'est une des rares personnes qui ne me considère pas comme une intellectuelle obsédée par les livres et les études. Il m'apprécie comme je suis, sans être jaloux ni moqueur._

La veille au soir, ils s'étaient promenés tous les deux. Main dans la main, en parlant des livres qu'ils avaient lus, du concert que les Krum allaient organiser pour le village voisin, de ce qu'elle comptait faire après ses études... Plusieurs fois, Viktor avait évoqué, sans le dire explicitement, d'autres projets qu'ils pourraient faire ensembles, plus tard.

_Vivre ici avec lui. Est-ce que je suis prête à cela ?_

Elle devait admettre que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise décision. Les Krum étaient une ancienne lignée de sorciers, respectés par tous. Ses parents seraient en sécurité ici. Ce n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, dans un monde où les attentats contre les Moldus par des sorciers criminels se multipliaient.

_Non ! Si on est venu ici, c'est justement pour ne plus penser à ces histoires._

Elle n'avait même pas parlé de la guerre avec Viktor. C'était un sujet d'actualité important en Angleterre, mais ici, en Bulgarie, les journaux l'avaient à peine évoqué. Hermione laissa son regard dériver. Elle voulait retrouver l'impression de paix et de sérénité qui l'avait quitté, mais les problèmes du monde étaient aussi réels que les montagnes devant ses yeux. Voldemort était bien réel, un sorcier si terriblement maléfique et puissant que nombre de gens n'osaient même pas prononcer son nom, et encore moins depuis sa réapparition, à l'occasion du tournoi de le Coupe de Feu, justement.

Le meilleur ami d'Hermione avait été un des participants. Harry Potter avait même gagné la Coupe, ex-aequo avec son ami Cédric, et cela avait failli lui coûter la vie. Voldemort avait transformé l'épreuve en un piège diabolique. Harry avait réussi à s'échapper mais Cédric était mort, tué par un des sbires de Voldemort.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je repense à tout ça ?_

Peut être parce que c'était aussi son histoire. Elle se revit dans les sous-sols du Ministère de la Magie à Londres, trois semaines plus tôt, là où Harry avait confronté Voldemort une nouvelle fois. Elle avait été à ses cotés, avec Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville. Hermione n'oublierait jamais qu'elle avait failli mourir, ce jour là. Elle passa machinalement sa main sur son ventre. Au moins, ses cicatrices étaient elles moins visibles que la marque que Harry portait au front. Celle que Voldemort lui avait infligée, en essayant de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

_Je ne veux pas penser à Harry._

Mais c'était impossible. Harry faisait partie de sa vie. Une autre personne était morte au Ministère. Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Ça avait été un choc terrible pour lui. Harry avait déjà beaucoup changé depuis le tournoi, mais après cela, il était devenu presque comme un étranger.

_Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire, en ce moment ? Si quelqu'un mérite d'avoir des vacances comme celles-ci, c'est bien lui. Mais non, il doit rester chez cette famille monstrueuse. Pas d'amis, pas de concerts, pas de promenade le soir._

C'était vraiment trop injuste. Au moment où elle pensait au futur, à son futur, elle aurait voulu que Harry soit enfin heureux, qu'il ait une vraie famille, ou qu'il puisse au moins être avec ses amis. Au lieu de cela, il était obligé d'habiter dans cette horrible maison, au milieu de ces gens qui le méprisaient, et uniquement parce que c'était le seul endroit avec une magie assez puissante pour le protéger de Voldemort. Une magie conjurée par sa mère, avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée.

La mort était omniprésente dans la vie de Harry. Hermione avait l'impression de le comprendre pour la première fois, et le poids de toutes ces tragédies la submergeait.

_Pauvre Harry._

Dans sa tête, elle le voyait, assis dans sa chambre, seul ou en train de parler avec Hedwig, son hibou. Peut être lisait il un livre ou bien...

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

Elle leva la tête. Sa mère se tenait à coté d'elle et la regardait anxieusement.

- Ma chérie, tu as l'air toute triste. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête et réalisa qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Non rien. Il n'y a rien... (Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux.) Excuse moi. C'est stupide. Il fait beau, on est en vacances. (Elle se redressa brusquement.) Ca va bien, maintenant. Pas de problème.

Jane Granger lui caressa affectueusement la joue.

- Tu es sûre ?

Hermione était sûre, et surtout, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Et puis, qu'est ce que sa mère pourrait comprendre ? Depuis longtemps, elle n'essayait même plus d'expliquer à ses parents ce qui se passait dans son autre vie. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'y intéressaient plus vraiment. C'était trop irrationnel pour eux.

- Non, c'est bon, M'man. (Elle força un sourire.) Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave. J'ai juste eu des pensées tristes. C'est idiot. (Elle se leva et essuya encore ses yeux.) Je dois avoir une tête pas possible, maintenant, et Viktor qui m'attends en bas. Je vais aller me refaire une beauté.

Sa mère chercha à accrocher son regard, mais elle n'insista pas.

- Très bien, ma chérie, comme tu veux.

Hermione quitta rapidement la terrasse. Jane la suivit des yeux.

_Comme elle a changé. Je ne l'ai vraiment pas vue grandir. _

Toute petite, Hermione avait été une enfant brillante et enjouée, mais au fur et à mesure que son intelligence s'était développée, elle s'était éloignée de ses camarades pour devenir introvertie et même solitaire, sans cesse au milieu de ses livres. Jane et son mari avaient commencé à s'en inquiéter sérieusement lorsqu'ils avaient reçue cette convocation pour cette étrange école de magie.

Leur monde avait basculé d'un seul coup. Les sorciers et les sorcières existaient vraiment, et leur fille en était une. Les faits étaient là, démontrables et indiscutables. Ils ne doutaient pas que c'était vrai, mais ils ne le comprenaient pas vraiment.

Pour Hermione, Poudlard avait été une véritable révélation. Elle était revenue de son premier trimestre avec un enthousiasme qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu. Elle avait parlé de nouveaux amis, de professeurs extraordinaires, et de savoirs fascinants. Leur confusion n'avait pas diminuée, au contraire, mais il était clair que leur fille avait trouvé une place dans ce monde. Ils l'avaient accepté.

C'était il y a cinq ans, et Hermione avait encore changée depuis. Elle parlait moins, et quand elle le faisait, ils pressentaient un coté sombre dans sa vie. Jane et Marc Granger ne comprenaient absolument plus rien à ce que leur fille devenait.

_Privet Drive,_

A ce moment là, Harry était effectivement avec Hedwige. Il complimentait l'oiseau en détachant le parchemin fixé à sa patte. Autour de lui, s'étalait le désordre d'une chambre encombrée de restes de nourriture, de vêtements sales et de livres.

- Merci pour le courrier, ma belle. Tiens voilà pour toi.

Le hibou prit le morceau de gâteau dans son bec et, après quelques cercles autour de la pièce, alla se percher dans sa cage. Harry reconnut immédiatement l'écriture caractéristique et son visage s'éclaira.

_Ca vient de Remus._

Remus Lupin et Rubeus Hagrid étaient les derniers amis des ses parents à être encore en vie, avec Albus Dumbledore bien sûr, mais... il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser au Directeur de Poudlard en ce moment, et surtout pas à leur dernière rencontre.

Harry savoura l'instant avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Son existence à Privet Drive était si déprimante qu'il en venait à faire durer les moindres occasions agréables. Les premiers jours avaient été les pires, Il avait passé des heures à ressasser les événements de la bataille du Ministère, la mort de Sirius, et les terribles révélations de Dumbledore. Harry avait alterné entre le dégoût devant sa propre stupidité, et la colère face aux actions incompréhensibles de Dumbledore et du reste de l'Ordre, et surtout de Rogue.

Il avait fini par se calmer, puis il avait essayé de se distraire avec des livres et des revues, L'Hebdo du Quidditch et même Une histoire de Poudlard, mais tout lui semblait futile et sans intérêt. Poudlard traînait au pied du lit, le livre favori d'Hermione, celui qu'elle mentionnait sans cesse.

_"Si tu avais lu 'Une histoire de Hogwarts', tu saurais que..."_

C'était presque la première phrase qu'elle avait prononcée devant lui et Ron, lorsqu'ils avaient fait leurs premiers pas comme sorciers et sorcière. Harry soupira. Ces premières années d'insouciance étaient bien loin, désormais.

Il décacheta la lettre.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. J'ai pensé que tu aurais envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec toi même. Je sais que c'était mon cas. Sirius comptait beaucoup pour toi, mais il était aussi mon ami._

_Je pense à toi chaque jour, Harry, et quand bien même je ne peux prétendre remplacer Sirius, j'aimerai pouvoir d'aider comme il l'aurait fait, lui._

_Il s'est passé des choses terribles, pour notre monde, pour nos amis, et surtout pour toi. Pire encore, ce n'est pas fini, comme tu le sais bien. Mais, tu n'es pas tout seul, Harry. Tu as des amis. Rappelle toi que l'affection de tes proches t'a déjà protégé, et qu'elle le peut encore. C'est très important._

_Nous n'allons pas attendre que d'autres malheurs surviennent. Nous allons nous battre, tous ensembles, et nous allons gagner. Je sais que nous y arriverons._

_Alors n'abandonne pas._

_Je crois que nous devrions parler tous les deux. Qu'en penses tu ? J'imagine que ça serait mieux à un moment où ton oncle et ta tante ne sont pas là. Réponds moi pour me dire quand je pourrais venir te voir._

_Affectueusement,_

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S. Souviens-toi de sa dernière._

La première réaction d'Harry fut une bouffée de colère, comme chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Sirius, ou qu'il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait en pitié, et puis son émotion se dissipa lentement. Remus ne lui voulait que du bien. Il l'avait souvent montré.

_Quel jour somme nous, aujourd'hui ? Oui, la pleine lune était il y a deux jours. Il vient juste de récupérer._

Remus était un Loup-Garou. Il avait été mordu par l'un d'eux, lorsqu'il était enfant. Chaque mois, au cours d'une terrible et douloureuse transformation, il se changeait en une créature monstrueuse. Malgré ça, il était toujours serviable, même s'il restait plutôt triste et réservé.

Une ligne accrocha son regard.

_"Nous allons combattre cette menace... et nous allons gagner."_

Ça au moins, c'était ce qu'on attendait d'un Gryffondor. Une affirmation de courage et de détermination, même si l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas gagné beaucoup de batailles, ces derniers temps.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir dire par : "Souviens-toi de sa dernière" ? _

Cette phrase évoquait une seule chose pour Harry. La Beuglante que sa tante Pétunia avait reçue il y a un an.

_"Souviens-toi de ma dernière, Pétunia!"_

Juste au moment où son oncle avait été sur le point de le jeter en dehors de cette maison. La Beuglante, une lettre enchantée et particulièrement bruyante, avait été envoyée par Dumbledore à sa tante, pour lui rappeler de sa promesse de le garder, lui Harry, chez elle. C'était indispensable pour sa protection, ainsi que le Directeur avait expliqué plus tard. Le plus choqué avait été son oncle, lui qui haïssait tous ce qui avait trait à la magie, lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa femme avait forgé un pacte avec des sorciers !

_Mais Remus n'est pas en train de parler de Pétunia._

A quoi pouvait-il faire référence ?

_A ma dernière conversation avec Dumbledore ?_

Harry revint sur les paroles du vieux sorcier. Beaucoup de choses avaient été dites, ce soir là. Il se leva et commença à marcher en long et en large dans la chambre. Il était toujours énervé, mais également intrigué.

_Remus essaye de me dire quelque chose, et cette lettre a un sens caché._

Il y avait de bonnes raisons pour user de telles ambiguïtés dans les communications. Certains craignaient que le courrier volant puisse être intercepté.

_Même si le Ministère s'est enfin rangé de notre coté, et que Voldemort doit être sur la défensive, au moins pour un moment._

Harry relut attentivement la lettre, cherchant des indices derrière chaque phrase.

_"... Tu as des amis... l'affection de tes proches t'a déjà protégé... c'est très important."_

Il soupira.

_Ouais, surtout que la conséquence, c'est de m'enfermer ici pendant les vacances._

Et pour ce qui était de l'affection des Dursley, ils pouvaient repasser.

_"... et qu'elle le peut encore."_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?_

Ça ressemblait aux fadaises que Dumbledore lui sortaient toujours. Le pouvoir de l'amour et du coeur, bla bla bla. Harry ne voyait pas à quoi ça pouvait servir contre Voldemort, un ennemi capable de tuer avec un seul mot, et qui avait corrompu tant de gens pour en faire des Mangemorts, des sorciers criminels dévoués à sa cause.

Ils menaient une guerre sans merci, et dans une guerre, la chose la plus importante devait être de se battre, de rassembler ses forces et de les utiliser contre l'ennemi.

_Mais Dumbledore ne fait jamais ça. Lui, il est toujours sur la défensive._

Remus serait il en train de parler de la magie que sa mère avait utilisée pour le protéger de Voldemort avant qu'il ne la tue ? Celle-là même qui rendait nécessaire sa présence à Privet Drive chaque été.

Un de ces sortilèges lui avait presque permis de tuer Voldemort. Harry frissonna d'horreur au souvenir du visage de Quirrel en train de se désintégrer sous ses mains.

_Mais au moins, c'était une arme._

Une arme qu'il n'avait plus. En utilisant le sang de Harry pour se régénérer, Voldemort l'avait neutralisé. Harry soupira. Remus voulait en parler avec lui. Pourquoi pas ?

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tellement mieux à faire._

Il fouilla dans le désordre de sa malle pour trouver une plume et un morceau de parchemin.

_Remus,_

_Merci pour ton message. Les Dursley seront absents demain après midi. Si ça te convient, tu peux passer vers trois heures._

_Respectueusement_

_Harry_

Il enroula le message et l'attacha à la patte de l'oiseau.

- Ça, c'est pour Remus, mais reviens vite. J'aurai d'autres messages pour toi.

_Je vais écrire à Ron et à Mione. Je me demande comment se passent leurs vacances. Au moins, ils en ont, eux._

_Manoir de la famille Krum,_

Hermione alla directement dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Elle fit couler de l'eau froide, s'aspergea le visage et se sécha vigoureusement.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, à la fin ? Je suis là, tranquille, et le simple fait de penser à Harry me fait perdre les pédales comme une stupide gamine sans cervelle. _

Déjà qu'elle ne supportait déjà pas les comportements illogiques, et soit disant 'féminins', chez les autres filles, alors que ça lui arrive à elle était parfaitement intolérable.

_Tout à fait comme cette gourde de Cho avec sa manie de pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non._

Cho Chang.

La petite amie d'Harry.

_Ex-petite amie, en fait._

Malgré son énervement, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir des embrouilles de son ami avec la jolie Serdaigle. Particulièrement lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard, lorsqu'ils s'était disputés lorsque Hermione avait demandé à Harry de la rejoindre en plein milieu de leur balade. Il avait accepté sans réfléchir, et Cho l'avait très mal pris.

_Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de ma part._

Sa réflexion spontanée la surprit. Elle n'avait pas cherché à provoquer de dispute. Simplement, ce pauvre Harry n'avait aucune connaissance des subtilités de la psychologie féminine.

Alors qu'elle même les connaissait très bien.

_Hum._

Hermione était assez honnête avec elle même pour remettre en question son attitude à cette occasion. Avait elle, consciemment ou pas, cherché à perturber les relations entre Harry et son amie ?

_Bien sûr que non._

Elle n'avait pas été jalouse, pas un instant. Elle se souvenait même d'avoir été heureuse pour Harry lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Cho. Et de toute façon, elle même était avec Viktor.

Elle était toujours avec Viktor. Hier, ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Au clair de lune, près du lac.

_Très romantique, exactement comme je l'avais prévu._

Elle n'avait pas perdue la tête. Elle était restée maîtresse de la situation, comme toujours.

_Mais est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ?_

Elle se souvenait du visage de Harry lorsqu'il avait embrassé Cho pour la première fois. Il ne touchait plus terre. Il semblait tellement heureux qu'elle en avait été émue.

_Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ?_

Parce qu'elle voulait ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans les yeux d'Harry, ce jour là. Elle voulait connaître cette passion.

_Harry ne comprend peut être rien aux filles mais il sait tomber amoureux._

Etait elle amoureuse d'Harry?

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

D'accord, elle avait presque pleurée en pensant à lui, mais c'était probablement par compassion pour ses malheurs, et la pitié n'était pas une bonne base pour construire une relation romantique. Viktor et elle se considéraient comme des égaux. Si elle voulait aider Harry, il serait plus simple de rester son ami. D'ailleurs, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

_Je donnerais ma vie pour Harry, comme pour Viktor._

Mais curieusement, ce n'était pas pareil.

_Donner sa vie pour quelqu'un n'est pas la même chose que d'être prête à la passer avec lui._

Hermione pouvait imaginer sa vie, sa vie d'adulte, avec Viktor. Elle en avait une idée assez précise.

_Et avec Harry ?_

La question ne s'était jamais posée, malgré d'occasionnels sentiments ambigus envers Harry ou Ron. Mais c'était normal, c'était les deux garçons qu'elle connaissait le plus, tandis que Viktor... Elle était confuse et pleine de doutes. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle en était là.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_

Ses tentatives de raisonnement n'aboutissaient à rien. Hermione se sentait ballotée par des émotions contradictoires et la logique ne lui était d'aucun secours. Finalement, elle se leva avec impatience, sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier.

Viktor attendait dans le hall. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne l'aperçut qu'à la dernière seconde.

- Hermion-y, tu es prête ?

- Euh, là... maintenant ? (Hermione lutta contre une confusion inexplicable, avant de se reprendre.) Ecoute, il faut que je discute de quelque chose avec Maman. Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre encore un peu ?

- Bien sûr. Tu vois, je t'attends ici, d'accord ?

Elle lui offrit un rapide sourire avant de reprendre le chemin du jardin.

_Il est vraiment facile à vivre. Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit jamais disputé à propos de quoi que ce soit._

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas avec Harry qui pouvait être une des personnes les plus butées qu'elle connaissait. Hermione soupira.

_Ce n'est pas si simple. _

Sa mère s'était assise sur un des bancs à coté de la pièce d'eau. Hermione ralentit pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne voyait pas encore comment aborder les choses, sans compter que ses parents étaient totalement ignorants de Voldemort et la menace qu'il représentait.

_C'est probablement mieux, d'ailleurs. S'ils savaient tous, ils seraient capable de m'interdire de revenir à Poudlard, et ça, il en est hors de question._

Sa mère sourit en l'apercevant.

- Tu as une meilleure tête que tout à l'heure, ma chérie. Alors, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui te rendait si triste ?

Hermione s'assit à coté d'elle et commença à s'expliquer Elle raconta l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour Viktor mais comment elle n'avait pas vraiment prévue de s'engager sérieusement, et maintenant elle se posait également des questions vis à vis d'un autre de ses amis.

- Harry. C'est ce garçon qui est dans ta classe et dont tu m'as déjà parlé ? Celui qui est orphelin ?

- Voilà. Lui, et Ron, tu sais, c'est Ronald Weasley, celui qui vient d'une autre famille de sorciers.

- C'est ça, et vous êtes toujours ensembles depuis le début.

- Oui. Bon, je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais Harry, il lui arrive toujours des trucs pas possibles...

Hermione fit un résumé édulcoré des malheurs de Harry. Sa mère l'écoutait attentivement.

- Tu veux me dire que tu hésites entre lui et Viktor, c'est ça ?

Hermione balança la tête et se tortilla de manière inconfortable avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais même pas si je suis vraiment attirée vers lui, M'man. En fait, je me demande si mes sentiments ne sont pas qu'une sorte d'attitude maternelle, à cause de tous ses problèmes.

Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Attitude maternelle, vraiment?_

- Tu sembles prendre cela très à coeur, Hermione. Tu sais, à ton âge ce n'est pas inhabituel de sortir avec plusieurs garçons.

Hermione sursauta.

- Maman ! Je t'assure que je ne te dérangerais pas si c'était juste une question de 'petits amis' comme tu dis. C'est beaucoup plus sérieux que ça.

Elle grimaça intérieurement à sa propre réaction.

_Ça c'est bien toi, ma grande. Dieu nous préserve que tu ne prennes pas le moindre sujet au sérieux._

- Je ne veux pas jouer avec eux, continua-t elle d'une voix plus basse. Je les respecte trop pour ça.

- Excuse moi, ma chérie. Tu as entièrement raison, et je t'approuve complètement.

En fait, Jane Granger était plutôt contente. L'attitude de sa fille était certainement un signe de maturité. Hermione continua.

- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec Harry... je ne sais même pas s'il y pense seulement lui même. Il me considère probablement plutôt comme une soeur... Il avait une petite amie l'année dernière, mais c'est fini entre eux, maintenant.

Sa mère amorça un autre petit sourire amusé. Elle savait beaucoup mieux que sa fille qu'à leur âge, les garçons considèrent rarement les filles comme des sœurs.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te vient à l'esprit quand tu penses à lui ? demanda-t elle plutôt.

Hermione tourna son regard vers la surface du lac et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Et bien, c'est vraiment la personne la plus courageuse et la plus vaillante que je connaisse. Je voudrais l'aider, enfin, je l'aide déjà, mais je voudrais en faire plus, mais ce n'est pas facile. Il garde beaucoup de choses en lui même. Il est souvent très têtu, mais quand les choses vont bien, c'est vraiment un ami merveilleux, et nous avons passé des moments formidables ensembles.

- Et quand tu penses à Viktor ?

Hermione sourit à son tour. Elle devinait la technique que sa mère était en train d'appliquer.

_Bien sûr les professions médicales suivent des cours de psychologie pratiques._

- Viktor est gentil. Il est intelligent, et Harry aussi d'ailleurs ! (Tu te disperses ma grande !) Hum, on a des discussions très intéressantes tous les deux, sur plein de sujets, et... il m'a appris beaucoup de choses que je ne connaissais pas. Il est très calé en histoire, tu sais. Viktor est vraiment agréable à vivre et... (Hermione haussa involontairement les épaules.) Je ne sais pas... je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était tous ce qu'elle avait à dire à propos d'un garçon qu'elle fréquentait depuis plus d'un an ? A coté de cela elle se sentait capable de parler de Harry pendant des heures, même si... Une boule d'angoisse lui bloquait sa gorge. Sa mère marqua une pause avant de lui répondre.

- Tu n'est pas amoureuse de Viktor, annonça-t elle. Il ferait sans doute un bon partenaire mais tu n'es pas sûre que la vie soit assez stimulante avec lui.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Elle venait de réaliser exactement la même chose.

- Mais ta vie peut être intéressante de ton seul fait, tu sais, continua Jane, même si tu ne partages pas tout avec ton compagnon.

A cette idée, Hermione secoua brutalement la tête. Ca ressemblait à un choix par défaut, et elle avait plus d'ambition que cela.

_Je veux que ma vie soit un succès à deux, en équipe._

- D'un autre coté, poursuivit sa mère, il est évident que tu trouve Harry beaucoup plus intéressant. Présenté comme ça, le choix parait simple. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose ?

_Elle a raison. Ca devrait être une décision plutôt simple._

- Je ne sais pas...

La perspective d'être amoureuse de Harry était curieusement troublante. Elle avait plus que de l'affection pour lui, c'était clair, maintenant, mais d'autres émotions plus sombres se mêlaient à ses sentiments.

- J'ai peur, dit elle en baissant les yeux.

- Peur ? De lui ? C'est vrai que tu le présentes comme quelqu'un d'assez impressionnant. Il n'est pas violent, quand même ?

- Non, pas lui...

Harry n'était pas un garçon ordinaire. Tout ce qui arrivait autour de lui... Les images du ministère remontèrent de sa mémoire.

_L'un de nous pourrait mourir dans cette guerre... _

Hermione s'imagina être tuée, ou torturée jusqu'à la folie comme les parents de Neville. Elle n'avait pas à se demander comment Harry réagirait, ou elle même, si c'était l'inverse. Elle frissonna incontrôlablement en réalisant que cela pouvait très bien se arriver. La mort, ou de terribles blessures, feraient toujours partie de leurs vies tant que Voldemort ne serait pas vaincu. C'était déjà atroce d'y penser pour soi, mais d'imaginer que ça puisse toucher des êtres chers, ça devenait insoutenable.

_Harry ! Il vit avec des idées comme ça dans la tête depuis que Cédric est mort. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait changé._

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Sa mère devait bien s'en rendre compte, mais Hermione réalisait autre chose.

_Comment puis je penser que c'est de la pitié que j'éprouve pour lui ? Il est incroyablement fort de pouvoir vivre cette situation et ne pas s'écrouler._

Elle était fière de lui.

- Hermione ! Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_Non. Tu as dit exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je l'aime, je l'admire. Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider et je veux être cette personne._

- Ma chérie ?

Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

_Comment lui expliquer ? C'est impossible, mais ce n'est plus nécessaire. J'ai choisi._

- Non, ça va bien. Je... écoute, je ne peux rien te dire d'autre. (Elle se leva.) Merci beaucoup, Maman. Tu m'as vraiment aidée, et ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je dois faire.

Elle força un sourire. Sa mère la considéra anxieusement.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui, absolument. Et maintenant, je dois aller en ville avec Viktor. Ca ne va pas prendre longtemps. Nous serons de retour pour déjeuner. (Elles se regardèrent un instant.) A tout à l'heure, Maman.

_Viktor. C'est lui l'étape suivante. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais il faut que je lui explique. Oui._

Elle commençait déjà à organiser ses idées en revenant vers la maison.

- Hermione !

Elle s'arrêta.

- Oui M'man ?

- Tu vas parler de ça avec Viktor ? (Elle hésita.) Et ensuite, tu vas t'en aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesça.

_Elle a compris, et c'est une bonne chose. Elle expliquera la situation à Papa._

- Oui. Je veux m'occuper de ça le plus vite possible.

_Même si je n'ai pas une idée très précise sur la manière de le faire._

- Si je peux te donner un conseil ? (Hermione acquiesça.) Dis juste à Viktor que tu as besoin de réfléchir. Ca sera plus facile s'il prend le temps de comprendre par lui même. Même dites avec gentillesse, certaines paroles peuvent faire très mal, tu sais.

_Elle a raison. Il va falloir que je m'en souvienne._

- Merci M'man. Je note ça. C'est un bon conseil.

Viktor l'attendait dans le salon, en train de lire le _Magikal Poshta_, l'équivalent Bulgare de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Est-ce que tu es prête, Hermion-y ?

Elle était prête, et déchirée par un sentiment de culpabilité grandissant. Il la regarda avec une expression interrogative et se leva pour lui prendre la main.

- Tout va bien ? Tu as un air un petit peu... étrange ?

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas l'endroit.

- Non, il n'y a rien. On y va ?

Ils marchèrent en silence le long de la route, en se tenant simplement par la main. Hermione essayait de calmer les battements de son coeur en regardant le paysage. Plusieurs fois, Viktor lui jeta des regards inquiets. Il percevait son trouble et essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

_Elle si sérieuse, aujourd'hui. Elle est toujours sérieuse quand elle travaille mais jamais quand nous sommes seulement... ensembles._

- Hermion-y ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a quelque chose, je le sens.

Elle ne pouvait plus repousser le moment. Elle s'arrêta et lâcha sa main.

- Viktor, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Il se raidit immédiatement. Hermione vit son regard basculer de l'interrogation à l'inquiétude, et elle se haït pour ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Viktor... je t'aime bien, et je suis très heureuse d'être ton amie, mais au delà de cela... je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressent... Je pense que je dois te le dire, et...

_Il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là et que j'attende de voir comment il réagit._

Viktor déglutit péniblement.

_Est-ce qu'elle est en train de me dire qu'elle ne n'est pas amoureuse de moi ? Que c'est déjà fini entre nous ?_

En vrai, les choses n'étaient jamais allées très loin, et il n'avait pensé sérieusement que depuis quelques jours. Là maintenant, elle lui semblait plus belle que jamais, avec son visage intense, et cette immense chevelure qui semblait toujours excessive pour sa petite taille.

- Hermion-y, Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je pensais que ça allait bien, nous deux. Est-ce que c'est moi qui... ?

Elle grimaça en entendant la douleur qui perçait dans sa voix. Elle avança, pour s'arrêter juste avant de le toucher.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Tu as été très bien, et j'ai été très heureuse avec toi. Je suis toujours... heureuse. (Elle prit une profonde respiration.) Viktor, je trouve vraiment que tu es un type bien, et si quelque chose cloche, c'est de mon coté que ça se passe. J'ai besoin de... de faire quelque chose. De vérifier que... (Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre avec plus de fermeté.) Et toi, tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'a aucune arrière pensée... Viktor, je suis vraiment désolée !

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux encore une fois. Elle fit un terrible effort pour le regarder en face, et pour garder le peu de contrôle qu'elle conservait encore.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Hermione n'osait plus rien dire, et Viktor ne savait pas comment répondre. Finalement, il reprit le chemin du village, sans se retourner. Hermione hésita, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces de le suivre. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne venait pas de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

_Le Terrier, le soir même,_

Molly Weasley préparait le dîner. Chez les Weasley, cette activité constitait une tâche collective où participaient plusieurs des occupants enchantés de la cuisine.

Autour d'elle, casseroles, cuillères et ingrédients tournoyaient et faisaient leur travail. Une sélection de légumes et de viandes étaient en train d'être coupés et bouillis, pendant d'une volée de flacons d'épices et de condiments dansaient en l'air, accompagnés de fiches de recettes et d'ustensiles, et cherchaient à capter son attention en agitant de minuscules bras.

Ce soir là 'Curry' était particulièrement excité. Le bocal jaune avait formé une alliance avec un livre de cuisine exotique et il repoussait vigoureusement ses concurrents, dont le principal, une bouteille de vin rouge soutenue par un parchemin de recette de _Poulet à la Bordelaise_.

Molly jugea le plat français trop lourd.

- Non Claret, pas ce soir, mais je te promet qu'on fera quelque chose avec toi, dimanche prochain.

Le bocal de curry tira une langue moqueuse en direction de son rival qui se mit en position de lui envoyer un bouchon bien placé. Molly intervint pour rétablir l'ordre, baguette à la main. Les plats furent laissés à eux mêmes, et à la surveillance de quelques incantations, et la cuisinière rejoignit le reste de la famille dans le salon.

Lorsque tous les plats furent laissés à eux mêmes, et à la surveillance des ustensiles magiques qu'elle avait préparés, elle rejoignit le reste de la famille dans le salon.

Arthur et Ron s'affrontaient au dessus d'un échiquier pendant que Ginny lisait tranquillement un livre. Fred et Georges ne rentreraient pas avant le week-end, et Percy...

L'expression de Molly se troubla et sa bonne humeur disparut. Ils étaient toujours brouillés avec Percy.

_Par Merlin ! Percival Weasley, quand vas tu réaliser ce que tu as fait ? Comment peux tu ne pas comprendre à quel point le Ministère a été injuste envers nous et avec Harry ?_

Penser au jeune orphelin la rendit encore plus triste.

_Pauvre garçon. Je sais bien que Dumbledore a ses raisons de ne pas nous le confier pour tout l'été, mais quand même. Il doit bien y avoir une meilleure solution que de l'envoyer chez ces bandits. Il ne peut même pas pratiquer sa magie, là bas._

Son émotion se changea en colère devant le fait que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Harry (pas si jeune que cela. Il a seize ans, maintenant. Ce n'est plus un petit garçon) était soumis à de telles restrictions pour assurer sa sécurité. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse.

_Les responsabilités et les dures leçons de la vie viennent bien assez vite. Ce garçon mérite mieux qu'il n'a, et nous devrions au moins pouvoir lui donner un minimum de vie familiale._

Elle savait que, parce qu'ils étaient ses amis proches, Ron et Ginny étaient particulièrement exposés à la menace que faisait peser Voldemort sur leur monde. Elle était fière d'eux mais terriblement inquiète aussi. Elle soupira.

_Il n'y a pas de choix. Nous faisons ce que nous devons._

Ron leva la tête, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Ca sent rudement bon, M'man. Et si on invitait Harry, ce soir ?

- Tu sais bien ce que Dumbledore a dit. Il doit rester encore quelques jours chez son oncle et sa tante.

- Oui, mais... écoute, M'man. Là bas, il n'a probablement rien d'autre à manger qu'un morceau de pain sec et de l'eau croupie. Il va perdre des forces et s'il est attaqué, il...

Ron s'étrangla à cette seule idée.

- Il a raison, ajouta Ginny. C'est complètement idiot de le laisser tout seul.

Arthur soupira.

- Ron, Ginny, on vous a déjà expliqué qu'il est parfaitement en sécurité chez son oncle sa tante, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée par les répétitions. Il ne peut rien lui arriver, sauf s'il quitte la maison, justement.

- Et il ne risque pas de mourir de faim, ajouta Molly. Nous avons envoyé de la nourriture la semaine dernière, et hier encore.

Ron savait que ses parents avaient raison, mais son ami lui manquait. Il était persuadé que c'était une erreur de le tenir à distance.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Quidditch ? Et pour l'entraînement en défense ? Il y a plein de choses importantes qu'on devrait faire ensembles. (Il se leva et commença à s'agiter en donnant libre cours à sa frustration.) C'est stupide ! L'année dernière c'était la même chose, et il est presque mort. Sirius...

Il s'arrêta devant les visages bouleversés de ses parents. Tout le monde avait encore en mémoire les événements qui avaient conduits à la mort de Sirius.

- Excusez moi, bredouilla-t il. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... je veux dire... j'ai confiance en vous, mais...

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais au lieu de ça, elle se leva subitement pour remonter dans sa chambre. Arthur se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Calme toi, Ron. Je sais ce que tu ressens, et combien c'est dur, mais il faut nous faire confiance. Cette année ne va pas être comme la précédente. Beaucoup de choses ont changées.

_Oui, beaucoup de choses ont changées, en bien comme en mal, mais au moins, nous n'avons plus le Ministère contre nous._

Un instant, Arthur Weasley hésita à évoquer les plans dont il discutait parfois avec Dumbledore, mais il ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Ils étaient prêts à s'accrocher à n'importe quoi, et la déception serait bien pire que n'importe quelle frustration.

- Allez, c'est à ton tour de jouer...


	2. Déclaration

**_Chapitre 2 – Déclaration_**

_Privet Drive, après midi suivant,_

Harry allait et venait nerveusement dans la maison en attendant l'arrivée de Remus. Les Dursley l'avaient laissé seul, après lui avoir répété la liste des interdits habituels. Au moins, depuis la menace de Maugrey, ils ne le persécutaient pas comme les années précédentes. Ils avaient simplement remplacé la méchanceté par l'indifférence. Lui même ne leur prêtait plus d'attention, seulement du mépris. Il avait décidé une fois pour toute que ces gens n'avaient aucune importance dans sa vie. Ils n'étaient que des inconvénients à subir ou à éviter.

Hier, il avait écrit une lettre à Hermione. Ca lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu.

_Hermione,_

_Comment se passe tes vacances ? Bien j'espère. En ce qui me concerne, disons seulement que je m'ennuie à mourir. Enfin, je devrais voir Remus bientôt, et ça sera vraiment avec plaisir. Cet endroit ressemble trop à une prison._

_Vous me manquez, toi et Ron. Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment remercié pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi l'année dernière, mais ça a beaucoup compté, surtout ton idée géniale du groupe de défense. C'était la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivée, et c'était grâce à toi._

_J'espère qu'on aura le temps de se voir tous les trois avant la rentrée. Je te promets de faire un effort pour ne pas râler comme l'année dernière. Garde cette lettre. Si je recommence, tu n'auras qu'à me la montrer, et je la fermerai._

_Je t'embrasse, et transmet mon amitié à Viktor._

_Harry_

La sonnerie retentit. Remus ! Il fonça ouvrir la porte, pour se retrouver face à face avec un couple bien habillé, du genre de ceux qui proposent des lectures de la bible ou des abonnement à des sectes.

- Bonjour...

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reconnaître Tonks et Remus dans leurs vêtements Moldus.

- Salut, Harry, dit Tonks. Comment ça va ?

- "Bonjour Tonks, Remus. Entrez je vous en pris."

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il s'était attendu à n'avoir qu'un seul visiteur.

- Tonks est de garde, cet après midi, expliqua Remus.

- Et je voulais saluer mon frère d'arme, ajouta joyeusement la jeune sorcière. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison ?

- Non, je suis tout seul. Les Dursleys ne rentreront pas avant au moins six heures.

_Frère d'arme, tu parles !_

Il se serait bien passé qu'on lui rappelle ses soi-disant exploits. Mais Remus avait dit quelque chose d'encore plus troublant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'être de garde' ? Tu n'es pas ici pour veiller sur moi, quand même ?

- Bien sûr que si. Dumbledore ne t'as pas expliqué comment tu étais protégé ici ? Nous sommes en guerre, tu sais, et ça suppose des soldats et des gardes.

- Mais... je pensais qu'il s'agissait seulement de sortilèges et d'autres choses comme ça. Vous êtes combien, là dehors ?

- Il n'y a que moi, mais en cas de problème, j'aurai le temps de sonner l'alarme et de les ralentir suffisamment, expliqua-t elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Tu seras en sécurité à l'intérieur en attendant que le reste de l'équipe arrive.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était seule. Il savait de quoi les Mangemorts étaient capables.

_C'est de la folie. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin comprendre ?_

- Tonks, je ne veux pas que tu sois tuée à cause de moi !

Remus le regarda avec surprise. Il prit le garçon par l'épaule.

- Harry, ça ne concerne pas seulement toi. Tu es une personne importante. Il est normal de te protéger, ainsi que d'autres cibles potentielles, mais il n'y a pas assez-

- Il n'y a rien de normal ici ! (Il se désengagea brutalement et pointa furieusement en direction de Tonks.) Elle est toute seule, et s'il y a vraiment du danger, ça ne sera pas suffisant. J'en ai assez ! Combien de personnes vont encore mourir à cause de moi ?

- HARRY, CA SUFFIT ! cria Tonks d'une voix de sergent chef qui le figea sur place. Je suis désolée de devoir te le dire, mais tu te trompes lourdement. Si une bande de Mangemorts attaque, alors nous nous battrons, et si quelqu'un meurt, ça ne sera pas de ta faute, mais de celle de ces monstres et de Voldemort.

_Elle n'hésite pas un instant à prononcer son nom_, pensa Remus, admiratif.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Tonks d'une voix ferme, c'est mon devoir et mon honneur de te défendre, et si ça aide un peu à vaincre ces salauds, alors ça en vaut la peine. Je le fais parce que c'est important, parce que tu es important dans ce combat. Je le ferais aussi à cause de qui tu es, mais ce n'est en rien ta responsabilité.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi remontée. Elle afficha un sourire sauvage.

- Et si ça tourne mal, j'espère bien en emporter quelques uns avec moi. De plus, tous les Aurors et tous les membres de l'Ordre en feraient autant. Et toi Harry, tu ferais pareil. Alors il est où le problème ?

Harry était stupéfait d'être la cible d'une telle attaque. Il secoua faiblement la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de problème Harry ! C'est comme ça que les choses doivent être, mais si tu t'obstines à nous empêcher de nous battre, alors c'est comme si tu aidais Voldemort à gagner ! ajouta-t elle vicieusement.

Il grimaça. La violence de ses reproches était cinglante comme une gifle.

_Comment est-ce qu'elle peut dire une chose pareille !_

Il fit un pas en arrière dans le couloir, bousculant une petite table contre le mur. Le vase qui était posé dessus explosa au sol en mille morceaux.

- Harry, ajouta Tonks. Tu dois te débarrasser de cette idée fixe, que tes amis sont des victimes à protéger. Nous sommes tous des combattants, solidaires les uns sur les autres, mais le plus important c'est de se battre. Parce que si Voldemort réussit, alors ce sont des millions d'innocents qui vont réellement souffrir et mourir.

Elle le cloua du regard pendant encore quelques secondes, puis elle tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte, et sortit dans la rue.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, complètement défait par l'assaut qu'il venait de subir. Il n'osait même pas regarder Remus.

_Elle a raison. Je le sais bien, et qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Que c'est trop dur ? Que j'ai envie de laisser tomber ? Je n'ai pas envie de laisser tomber, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas à quel point c'est dur, après Cédric et Sirius ?_

Remus était surpris par la réaction de Tonks. Il avait presque essayé de l'interrompre, mais elle avait mis le doigt sur un point essentiel. La réaction pathologique de Harry face à la mort.

_Merlin sait que le gamin a de bonnes raisons, mais les arguments de Tonks tiennent la route. Est-ce qu'il le comprend, seulement ?_

Il lança un sort _Reparo_ sur le vase brisé et se tourna vers Harry qui était encore sous le choc de la diatribe dirigée contre lui.

_Je savais que les Aurors étaient formés à rude école mais je n'en avais pas tiré toutes les conséquences. Tonks a toute l'apparence d'une brave fille, mais elle sait certainement se montrer brutale. _

Remus appréciait la compagnie de la jeune sorcière, un sentiment qu'il savait réciproque, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il replaça le vase sur la table.

_Finalement, mon boulot c'est de recoller les morceaux._

Il prit doucement le garçon par le bras.

- Harry ?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il se laissa faire. Remus le dirigea vers le sofa du salon et s'assit en face de lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de conversation que j'avais imaginée.

Harry explosa d'un rire nerveux.

- Ce n'est pas non plus ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il soupira profondément, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

- Ecoute, dit Remus, Tonks-

Harry soupira encore.

- Je sais qu'elle a raison, interrompit Harry, et je sais que je suis stupide de réagir comme ça. Je n'arrête pas de me le répéter mais je n'y arrive pas. (Il serra les poings.) Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que des gens meurent parce qu'ils sont près de moi, et sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

- Tu fais des choses. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Tu devrais le savoir. (Harry ouvrit la bouche et Remus leva la main.) Ne me parle pas de Sirius. Dumbledore répète à qui veut l'entendre que c'est lui le plus coupable dans cette affaire, et quelques soient les responsabilités des uns et des autres, connaissant Sirius, c'était quelque chose qui pouvait toujours arriver.

Harry acquiesça faiblement. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser, désormais, et il n'avait pas envie d'en débattre, certainement pas avec Remus.

Remus pensa à Sirius, qui avait été son ami pendant si longtemps. Il regarda le jeune garçon.

- Harry, l'année dernière, l'Ordre t'a tenu à l'écart et je sais que tu l'as mal pris. Je crois que maintenant, même Dumbledore le regrette, mais à l'époque, la plupart d'entre nous considéraient que c'était une bonne décision.

- La plupart d'entre vous ?

Remus afficha un sourire embarrassé.

- J'admets que ton parrain était particulièrement en désaccord, et il ne se privait pas de le dire. J'avais quelques doutes, mais je les ai gardés pour moi. (Il soupira.) Je le regrette sincèrement, Harry, je crains d'avoir laissé les autres décider à ma place. J'ai été faible.

Harry secoua la tête. Remus avait le courage d'affronter une épouvantable transformation chaque mois, et il exécutait régulièrement des missions mortellement dangereuses pour le compte de l'Ordre. Il était tout sauf un faible ou un lâche.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je pense aussi que c'était une erreur. Je me suis senti abandonné, et ensuite j'ai agis seul, sans savoir quels étaient les enjeux...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Le fait est, continua Remus, qu'il est n'est pas très commode de ne pas être d'accord avec Dumbledore en ce qui te concerne, sans parler de lui désobéir. Mais j'ai quand même une proposition à te faire, plutôt deux d'ailleurs. (Il semblait un peu embarrassé. Harry se demanda où il voulait en venir.) La première c'est que, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais t'adopter. (Il leva aussitôt la main.) Cela n'est pas si simple, comme tu peux l'imaginer. D'abord à cause des caractéristiques de ton logement actuel... (Il grimaça.) et des miennes propres. Mais j'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore, et il m'a dit que Privet Drive ne sera peut être pas aussi important dans le futur. Ecoute, je ne m'imagine pas être à même de remplacer Sirius mais j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi et...

Remus s'interrompit car Harry souriait et acquiesçait furieusement.

_Remus, oui. Ca serait presque aussi bien que d'être avec Sirius._

- Dois-je comprendre que tu est d'accord ? demanda Remus avec espoir.

- Merci, Remus. J'aimerai beaucoup ça, moi aussi, dit Harry avec sincérité.

Le visage de Remus s'éclaira, avant de redevenir sérieux.

- Bon, mais tu réalises quand même que, en tant que tuteur, je serais responsable pour ta conduite et ton éducation. (Ecoutez l'ex-Maraudeur qui parle. Le Lunard de la bande aux quatre cent coups.) Néanmoins, comme nous ne sommes pas dans une situation normale, et que tu n'es plus un enfant, alors nous pourrions peut être... arriver à un accord.

Harry afficha sa curiosité. Remus s'agita inconfortablement sur son siège et continua.

- Voilà, je promets de ne rien te cacher de ce que je sais, ce qui n'est pas grand-chose, si tu acceptes de faire pareil et de ne pas... agir inconsidérément. (Harry fit immédiatement la moue.) Pas sans m'en parler, au moins. Je garderais tes secrets et je t'apprendrais, à toi et à tes amis, tous ce que je peux... y compris dans des domaines qui ne sont pas vraiment recommandés pour les jeunes sorciers, finit il avec un sourire un peu embarrassé.

_Responsable, vraiment ? Si James était là, il se roulerait par terre en pleurant de rire._

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Harry.

- C'est une proposition intéressante. Ça ne risque pas te causer des problèmes ?

- Et bien... je ne pense pas pouvoir être une pire influence que Fred et George. De toute façon, il faudra que je l'annonce à Dumbledore.

- Ah. (Le visage de Harry se referma immédiatement.) Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?

- J'ai, hum, décris une situation hypothétique, et je crois qu'il a parfaitement compris. En tout cas, il ne m'a pas mis en garde. (Remus leva la main pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas forcément un accord.) Réfléchit bien à ça, Harry. Je serais toujours de ton coté, nous le sommes tous, mais si tu acceptes ce que je te propose, tu t'engages à partager avec moi une partie de tes secrets, ce qui n'est facile pour personne et encore moins pour toi. En échange, je pense que mon aide te sera plus efficace.

Harry prit le temps de la réflexion. Il avait confiance en Remus qui l'avait toujours soutenu comme professeur, et ensuite comme ami.

_Qu'est-ce que Papa ferait à ma place?_

La réponse était évidente.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ferais partie des Maraudeurs, alors ?

- Bienvenue au club, Harry.

_Manoir de la famille Krum,_

La journée avait été calme. Viktor était parti pour Sofia pendant trois jours, pour cause d'entraînement de Quidditch. Il n'avait pas proposé à Hermione de l'accompagner, et elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Personnage n'avait fait de remarques, sauf madame Krum qui s'était étonnée qu'elle n'en profite pas pour visiter la ville. Hermione était resté dans sa chambre à réfléchir, et à douter.

_Est-ce que Harry voudra de moi ? Si ça se trouve, je ne suis pas son genre de fille. Non ! Je ne veux pas penser à ça._

Quelque soit la réaction de Harry, la pire des choses serait de ne pas lui parler. Et puis elle savait comment faire. Une fois en face de lui, elle tâterait le terrain en douceur, pour ne pas se ridiculiser en cas d'échec. Garder le contrôle, toujours. Ce serait facile, Harry ne cachait jamais ses sentiments.

Sa première préoccupation restait de trouver le moyen de revenir en Angleterre le plus vite possible. La veille, après avoir considéré plusieurs possibilités, elle avait finalement écrit une lettre à Dumbledore en expliquant qu'elle voulait profiter de l'été pour faire des recherches sur certains sortilèges, et pour aider Harry (et Ron) à se préparer pour l'année suivante.

Elle avait conscience que son argumentation était assez spécieuse, mais l'essentiel était que le Directeur comprenne son urgence et ce qu'elle voulait.

_Laissez moi venir, et voir Harry._

Une lettre de lui était justement arrivée ce matin. Détacher le parchemin de la patte d'Hedwige avait fait battre son coeur un peu plus vite. La missive n'annonçait rien de particulier, et elle savait que Harry était tout sauf un écrivain prolixe.

_Mais il disait des choses gentilles sur moi!_

C'était bien que Remus vienne le visiter, même si elle trouvait le professeur trop taciturne. Ce dont Harry avait besoin, c'était de quelqu'un qui lui redonne le moral.

En milieu d'après midi, Hermione décida de sortir dans le parc pour lire un livre sous les arbres, mais elle était incapable de se concentrer. Un éclat de couleur dans le ciel attira son oeil. Un magnifique oiseau rouge et or volait droit vers elle. Elle le reconnut immédiatement.

_Fumseck! C'est la réponse de Dumbledore._

Le phénix se posa devant elle. Ses mains tremblaient en dépliant le message. Il contenait également un petit paquet enveloppé de papier qui tomba à ses pieds.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Je ne peux qu'apprécier votre désir de retourner à Poudlard après seulement votre seconde semaine de congé. Une telle dévotion envers notre enseignement est fort louable, hélas l'école est fermée et même (ou surtout) nos professeurs ont besoin de repos._

_Néanmoins votre présence pourrait effectivement m'être utile pour un de mes projets en cours, et ceci devrait aller de pair avec vos intentions. Si vous pouvez préparer un minimum de bagages avant six heures ce soir, le Portoloin cis joint vous conduira à moi._

_Avec mes salutation distinguées_

_Albus Dumbledore - Directeur_

Elle déballa avec précaution l'objet qui accompagnait la lettre.

C'était une patte de lapin blanche.

_Privet Drive,_

Harry et Remus avaient poursuivi leur discussion dans sa chambre, devant un plateau de thé. Harry n'était jamais très confortable dans le salon des Dursley.

- Dans ta lettre, tu fais référence à la magie qui me protège ici. Comment cela marche, exactement ? C'est peut être quelque chose que je devrait savoir ?

Remus acquiesça. Il avala une gorgée de thé et prit un moment pour organiser ses pensées.

- D'abord, il faut comprendre que toute magie provient de la même origine, que l'on peut considérer comme une sorte d'énergie pure, mais qui doit être traitée par un esprit humain, en l'occurrence, celui d'un sorcier ou une sorcière.

- Donc, quand on lance un sort, on utilise son esprit pour manipuler cette énergie ?

Remus était ravi de faire un cours. Il avait adoré être professeur, c'était vraiment dommage d'avoir dû s'arrêter.

- C'est un effet de transformation, effectivement, et l'état d'esprit du sorcier est très important. Les sorts les plus communs sont basés sur des processus mentaux partagés par tous les sorciers. N'importe qui peut les apprendre, même si certains sorciers lancent des sorts avec plus de puissance que d'autres parce qu'ils peuvent transformer une plus grande quantité d'énergie. Il y a un effet dans l'autre sens, lorsque deux sorciers font un pacte et qu'ils le scellent avec la magie. Celui-ci devient ensuite contraignant pour eux, littéralement en forçant leurs esprits à y adhérer. Maintenant, certains sorciers ont des esprits très particuliers, ce qui les rend capables d'utiliser l'énergie magique de manière unique.

- Tu veux parler des gens comme les Mangemorts et Voldemort ?

- Oui. Voldemort est capable de sortilèges que personne n'autre ne peut égaler, pas même Dumbledore, et ceci parce que son esprit est totalement voué au mal. En particulier, il arrive à extraire une énergie magique supplémentaire à partir d'actes monstrueux comme la torture ou le meurtre. (Le visage de Harry se ferma. Remus continua.) Mais tu dois comprendre que l'inverse est vrai. Par exemple, Dumbledore pense que tu es potentiellement capable de prouesses équivalentes en utilisant des émotions positives. C'est à ça que je faisais allusion dans ma lettre, et c'est également de cette manière que ta mère t'a protégé.

Harry l'écoutait en affichant une expression dont l'intensité mit Remus mal à l'aise.

- Dumbledore m'a dit qu'au Ministère, lorsque Voldemort avait possédé mon esprit, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'y rester. (Il fixa le sol en racontant la scène.) C'était horrible, j'étais prêt à mourir, et je pensais que j'allais au moins rejoindre Sirius et à quel point je l'aimais. Tout d'un coup la pression a disparu, et il est parti.

- Exactement, Harry. C'est ce type de magie que nous pouvons utiliser contre Voldemort. En fait, c'est probablement la seule qui soit assez puissante pour le détruire, parce qu'elle est diamétralement opposée à tout ce qu'il représente.

- Voldemort pense que l'amour est inférieur parce que cela produit de la faiblesse, nota Harry en se remémorant ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.

- C'est faux, Harry. Et je dirais même qu'en pensant cela, Voldemort ne peut que sous-estimer ce dont nous sommes capables, répondit Remus.

Il faisait de son mieux pour projeter une assurance qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment. En dépit des explications _théoriques_ du Directeur, il était loin d'avoir tout compris toutes les subtilités en jeu.

- Mais, comment allons nous _utiliser_ ce pouvoir ? J'aime mes amis, mais tous ce que j'imagine, c'est que Voldemort va en profiter pour les attaquer et me faire souffrir, comme avec Sirius. Ma mère m'a protégée, mais elle en est morte.

Remus soupira. Harry ne faisait qu'exprimer ses propres craintes.

- Je ne le sais pas vraiment, Harry, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Dumbledore est sûr que la solution est là.

- Pourquoi il ne nous le dit pas, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me dit jamais rien !

Remus haussa les épaules dans un geste désolé.

- Il a ses raisons, Harry. Un jour, il t'expliquera ces choses. Fais lui confiance.

Harry soupira. Ils étaient revenus au point de départ.

- Ouais, ouais. Il m'expliquera tout quand je serais prêt, je suppose. C'est généralement comme ça avec lui.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Remus allait bientôt devoir partir, et il voulait laisser Harry réfléchir à ce dont ils avaient parlé.

- Nous reparlerons de tous cela, Harry. Je dois m'en aller maintenant, mais je reviendrai.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta.

- Quand ?

- Je te contacterai, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier ma promesse, Harry. Fais moi confiance.

Harry hocha la tête et afficha un sourire résigné.

- Je te fais confiance, Remus. Prends soin de toi.

_Quelque part en Angleterre,_

Après avoir activé le Portoloin, Hermione s'attendait à se retrouver à Poudlard, sans doute dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ou un de ses laboratoires. Elle se matérialisa effectivement devant le Directeur, mais dans une maison qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

Elle était extrêmement nerveuse.

- Bonjour, Hermione, dit Dumbledore avec sa voix toujours posée.

- Bonjour, monsieur.

_Il m'a appelée par mon prénom!_

C'était un honneur que le protocole de l'école ne réservait qu'aux élèves jugés particulièrement dignes d'attention, et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup.

- Merci de m'avoir autorisée à venir, ajouta-t elle.

Dumbledore sourit avec gentillesse et attrapa son bras pour la guider vers une paire de fauteuils. La décoration de la pièce était sobre mais chaleureuse, avec des murs de couleur beige, et des meubles en bois doré. Tout paraissait neuf et très propre.

- Je t'en prie. Ton offre d'assistance était très généreuse, et comme je te l'ai écrit, tu peux effectivement m'aider dans un de mes projets.

Elle s'assit, très intriguée.

_Ses projets! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien y jouer comme rôle?_

Il s'installa en face d'elle. Sur une petite table basse, il y avait plusieurs boites de sucreries qu'il lui proposa. Lui même sélectionna une longue guimauve verte qu'il ingurgita avec un plaisir évident.

- Bien sûr, tu te poses la question de savoir de quoi il peut bien s'agir. Je vais te le dire, dans un moment. (Il se cala dans son fauteuil.) Mais d'abord, je voudrais que tu saches que j'ai suivi ton parcours à Poudlard avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le professeur McGonagall est très impressionnée par tes résultats, et moi aussi. Je peux même témoigner que tu es parmi les plus brillants élèves de cette école depuis que j'y suis moi même, et ce n'est pas rien.

Hermione se tortilla d'aise. Elle savait qu'elle était douée, mais jamais elle n'aurait espéré entendre de telles louanges, et encore moins de la part de celui qui était considéré comme le plus puissant sorcier au monde.

- Je dis cela en toute sincérité, continua-t il, et aussi pour que tu ne penses pas que ce que je vais te proposer soit facile, ou que je ne te prenne pas au sérieux.

Hermione comprit qu'il allait effectivement lui confier une tâche particulièrement ardue, et son anxiété revint en force.

- Mais avant cela, Hermione, je dois te poser une question assez personnelle, à laquelle je te demande de répondre avec la plus grande sincérité. C'est très important.

Il marqua une pause. Hermione était désormais extrêmement inconfortable.

_Dans quel pétrin est-ce que tu t'es encore fourrée, ma grande ?_

- Quels sont exactement tes sentiments à l'égard de Harry ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut savoir ça ! Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui répondre ? _

C'était pire que chez un docteur pendant un examen embarrassant. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire au Directeur qu'elle pensait être amoureuse de Harry, et puis ça ne le regardait pas.

- C'est mon ami le plus cher, répondit elle prudemment, et je voudrais l'aider, et le voir. Je veux dire... il a besoin qu'on l'aide, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione crut lire une surprenante expression de regret sur le visage de Dumbledore, et immédiatement, elle se demanda pourquoi.

_C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas que je vois Harry._

Peut être qu'il avait des raisons important pour ça ? Liées à sa sécurité, sans doute. Sa tension monta d'un cran.

_Non ! Je veux bien accepter que Harry ne soit pas amoureux de moi, mais s'il l'était et que nous ne puissions pas..._

- ... j'avais juste prévu de parler avec lui, balbutia-t elle. Si c'était possible... je veux dire que je voulais vous demander... (_Tu es en train de paniquer ma grande ! Calme toi !_) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que je ne puisse pas l'aimer ?

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en portant sa main à sa bouche. Dumbledore la regarda avec une soudaine attention.

- L'aimer ? dit il.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, incapable de parler.

- Excuse moi de te le redemander, Hermione, insista-t il avec beaucoup de gentillesse, mais tu es en train de me dire que tu es amoureuse de Harry ? C'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit elle d'une toute petite voix.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec bienveillance.

- Alors, n'aie pas de crainte. Tu vas le voir bientôt, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne puisses pas le lui dire.

Hermione s'effondra de soulagement dans son siège. Son coeur battait encore à toute vitesse.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété Hermione, continua le Directeur. Je devine ton émotion, et bien que je ne puisse pas prédire comment Harry va réagir, je t'assure que j'approuverais votre relation sans réserve. (Il sourit affectueusement.) Mais laisse moi maintenant te dire pourquoi cette question était si importante.

Il expliqua le mécanisme par lequel la mère d'Harry lui avait fournit une protection vitale contre Voldemort, et pourquoi il devait retourner régulièrement dans la maison de Privet Drive.

- Vois tu, Hermione, je cherche à mettre en place une magie similaire, ici même. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle peut être engendrée par un acte d'engagement exceptionnel, comme celui de deux personnes qui se déclarent leur amour.

Hermione était fascinée.

_Une magie d'engagement ! Quel concept extraordinaire._

Elle réalisa quelque chose d'autre.

- Mais, monsieur. La mère de Harry est morte. Est-ce que ça veux dire que...

- Non, Hermione, la rassura-t il. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire pour quelqu'un de mourir pour qu'un tel sort fonctionne. Si c'était le cas, je n'y penserais même pas. (Il marqua une pause avant de poursuive.) Harry est courant de la protection de sa mère, mais je ne lui ai rien dit de ce que je voulais faire. J'ai préparé cette maison pour qu'il puisse y habiter, mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour lancer effectivement les sortilèges, et... aussi pour mieux comprendre ces mystères.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je suis très honorée, monsieur. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir les compétences nécessaires. Ca doit être quelque chose de très complexe.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Dumbledore, mais difficile, oui, j'en ai peur. J'ai consulté plusieurs archives, et je n'ai trouvé que très peu d'information. Il faut donc effectuer des recherches théoriques et imaginer des solutions plutôt que d'appliquer un savoir existant. En fait, peu de sorciers ou de sorcières sont aussi qualifiés que toi pour m'aider. Il est même possible qu'il y ait avantage à ne pas s'encombrer des préjugés qui accompagnent une connaissance trop étendue.

Dumbledore s'interrompit pour lui laisser le temps de digérer, ce qu'elle fit en silence, consciente de l'importance de toute décision à ce stade. Elle se força à évaluer toutes les conséquences possibles.

_Et Harry ne m'aime pas ? Est-ce que la magie opérera quand même ?_

Elle posa la question. Dumbledore acquiesça gravement.

- Tu as raison de soulever ce point. En vérité, je ne sais pas, mais je suis à peu près sûr que la puissance de l'enchantement dépend essentiellement de la sincérité de l'engagement de celui ou celle qui le lance. Même si Harry ne retourne pas ton amour, je pense qu'il devrait au moins y avoir un effet bénéfique significatif. L'amour ne peut pas être contrôlé ou précipité, et c'est justement cette sincérité qui va produire le charme.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Le Directeur la regarda avec beaucoup de gentillesse.

- Je sais que je te demande quelque chose de très inhabituel, Hermione, et je suis conscient que cela va te causer beaucoup de peine si les choses ne se passent pas comme tu l'espères. Il n'est pas question de t'imposer quoique ce soit. Je veux que tu prennes le temps de la réflexion. Harry t'apprécie déjà beaucoup. Cette affection peut elle devenir de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne serais pas surpris.

Hermione avait la bouche sèche. Les enjeux venaient subitement de monter beaucoup plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

_Mais les raisons de s'engager sont encore plus fortes. Et même si ça ne marche pas, ça ne sera pas pire._

Elle lui répondit calmement.

- Je le veux faire, professeur, répondit elle calmement. Je suis prête.

- Très bien Hermione. (Il sourit et se leva.) Viens que je t'explique où j'en suis, et ce que j'ai déjà préparé.

Ils passèrent dans une autre pièce, puis dans un couloir dont l'agencement lui était étrangement familier.

_Ca me rappelle... Mais comment serait-ce possible ?_

- Monsieur. Où sommes nous ? demanda-t elle. On dirait...

Dumbledore afficha la figure enjouée d'un petit garçon qui venait de faire une farce particulièrement réussie.

- Oui, Hermione. Nous sommes au 12 Square Grimaurd. Quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'ancienne propriété de Sirius Black qui appartient désormais à Harry James Potter.

- Mais tout a changé ! C'était horrible avant, avec ces choses atroces sur les murs.

- Sirius m'avait désigné comme gardien, expliqua-t il. Au cas où... il lui arriverait quelque chose.

Hermione vit passer une lueur sombre dans ses yeux. Il resta silencieux un moment et elle aussi. La mort de Sirius avait été une tragédie pour tous. Dumbledore soupira doucement et continua.

- Cela m'a donné un contrôle plus direct sur les enchantements de cette maison. J'ai demandé l'aide de Dobby et du professeur Flitwick et nous avons réussi à... redécorer.

_Redécorer ! Comme il dit. _

Elle pouvait imaginer l'ampleur de la tâche. C'était un travail extraordinaire. Elle avait une autre question.

- Où est Kreattur ?

Le misérable Elf de Maison les avait trahi, l'année dernière, même s'il était tout autant une victime de ses anciens maîtres que leur ennemi.

- Il n'est plus là. Nous n'avons plus à nous en soucier.

- Vous ne l'avez pas... ? commença-t elle, horrifiée.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit il en secouant la tête. Nous ne lui avons pas fait de mal, mais il devait être neutralisé. Tu vois, après la disparition de Sirius, il était désormais libre de trahir les secrets de cet endroit auprès de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy, qui sont les dernières descendantes de la lignée des Black. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le tuer, et les Elfs sont très résistants aux sorts d'amnésie, mais je suis parvenu à le placer dans un état léthargique prolongé. Une prison temporelle, en quelque sorte. Quand ses connaissances ne pourront plus nous nuire, je le relâcherais.

"Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le tuer, et les Elfs sont très résistants aux sorts d'amnésie, mais j'ai réussit à le placer dans un état léthargique prolongé. Une prison temporelle en quelque sorte. Quand ses connaissances ne pourront plus nous nuire je le relâcherais."

Hermione acquiesça. C'était sans doute la meilleure des solutions possibles pour cette créature. Elle visita le reste de la maison, et fut saluée avec effusion par Dobby qui mit un point d'honneur à lui détailler l'ensemble des changements effectués, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne lui demande gentiment de se taire.

Cette nuit là, dans sa chambre, Hermione écrivit une lettre à Harry. Il fallait garder le secret sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais elle voulait quand même préparer le terrain.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai reçu ta lettre avec plaisir, et je suis très heureuse t'avoir pu t'apporter quelque chose de positif l'année dernière. Je ferais encore mieux cette année, tu verras. Je note aussi ta promesse, et je t'y tiendrais._

_Je suis désolée que tu sois toujours coincé chez ton oncle et ta tante, mais je suis sûre que ça ne va pas durer longtemps, et que nous pourrons nous retrouver bientôt. J'en suis aussi impatiente que toi. En attendant, garde le moral._

_Tu es très important pour moi, Harry. Ca me brise le coeur de te savoir triste, alors s'il te plait, pense à des choses joyeuses. Imagine que nous sommes ensembles, ou que tu joues au Quidditch avec Ron._

_Je pense à toi, toujours,_

_De tous mon coeur, Hermione_

_P.S._

_Juste un mot pour mettre les choses au clair au sujet de Viktor. Je sais que toi et Ron vous aimez me charrier à ce sujet, mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes amis sans plus. A ce propos, il te salut bien._

Elle vérifia le texte.

_Là. Je dis le minimum, sans vraiment lâcher le morceau, et ça devrait le mettre dans le bon état d'esprit._

Elle avait un peu de remord au sujet de Viktor, mais c'était une question où la fin justifiait les moyens. Elle relut la lettre une dernière fois.

_En fait, ma grande, tu y vas un peu fort. Tant pis, mais s'il ne comprend pas, alors c'est vraiment sans espoir._

Elle scella le message et le donna à son hibou. Harry devrait recevoir la lettre dans la matinée.

_Maintenant, je devrais essayer de dormir. J'ai le sentiment que demain sera une journée chargée._

Et ce fut le cas. Hermione et le professeur Dumbledore parcoururent d'innombrables grimoires de descriptions de sortilèges et de pactes magiques pour tenter d'en extraire les éléments qui pouvaient leur être utiles. Ce travail la passionnait mais elle n'avait pas l'impression de l'aider beaucoup.

- Au contraire, ma chère Hermione, dit-il. Discuter avec toi de ces choses les rend beaucoup plus claires dans mon esprit, et puis ta manière toute particulière d'aborder les problèmes me suggère des possibilités que j'aurais sans doute manquées sinon. (Il sourit.) Nous faisons du très bon travail tous les deux, et le fait que nous le fassions pour Harry, me satisfait encore plus. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Là, elle était certainement d'accord avec lui.

_Privet Drive,_

Harry lut la lettre d'Hermione avec une certaine surprise mais aussi une douce impression chaleureuse. L'énergie et le coeur que son amie mettait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait était palpable à chaque phrase. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son exubérance.

_C'est vraiment une chic fille._

Il la visualisa à coté de lui, et c'était effectivement très agréable.

_Il faudrait peut être que je me calme avant de commencer à imaginer des choses._

Néanmoins, il se sentait moins triste. La visite de Remus lui avait laissé une impression mitigée, mais la lettre d'Hermione lui remontait le moral.

_Mais combien de temps est-ce qu'ils vont encore me laisser ici ?_

_Square Grimaurd,_

Après deux jours de travail intense, Dumbledore et Hermione se tenaient dans la chambre prévue pour Harry, prêts à lancer le sortilège de protection définitif. C'était le meilleur emplacement pour le faire, la pièce était pratiquement au centre de la maison.

Hermione se concentra et mit toute sa foi dans les dernières incantations. Quand elle eut terminé, elle ne détecta rien de particulier, mais Dumbledore lui assura que tout était parfaitement en place.

Il balaya la pièce du regard et se tourna vers elle.

- Je crois que nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, ma chère. Il ne reste plus qu'à amener Harry ici, et que tu lui parles, ce qui complétera l'enchantement.

Le coeur d'Hermione s'accéléra brusquement.

_C'est le moment. Je vais revoir Harry et lui dire... Oh mon Dieu !_

Le Directeur consulta l'appareil complexe qui lui servait de montre.

- Son oncle et sa tante sont absents ce soir, je crois qu'ils ont été invités à une sorte de bal masqué, et c'est l'heure où Dudley traîne habituellement dans les rues. Si tu es prête, je vais aller rejoindre Harry, avec Remus. Nous devrions être de retour dans une petite heure.

Hermione était incapable de parler. Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Dumbledore lui lança un dernier sourire d'encouragement et disparut.

_Privet Drive,_

Harry descendit répondre à la sonnerie de la porte. Cette fois encore, Remus n'était pas seul.

- Professeur Dumbledore !

- Bonsoir, Harry.

Harry était tout sauf préparé à cette rencontre. Il les regarda, bouche bée.

- Pouvons nous entrer, Harry ? demanda le vieux sorcier d'un ton courtois.

Harry réalisa avec un sursaut qu'il leur bloquait le passage et qu'ils restaient dehors.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il leur bloquait le passage.

- Euh, désolé ! Rentrez, je vous en pris.

Il recula maladroitement pour leur laisser la place. Le Directeur regardait autour de lui avec curiosité.

- Euh... je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? proposa Harry en refermant la porte. Il y a du gâteau au chocolat dans le frigidaire, si ça vous tente.

Dudley serait furieux qu'on touche à ses rations mais Harry n'en avait cure.

- Avec plaisir, mon garçon, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry les conduisit dans la cuisine. Il coupa trois parts de gâteau, et servit des verres de jus de fruit pour accompagner. Le Directeur attaquait sa portion avec gourmandise. Même Remus regardait avec amusement. Quand il eut terminé, Dumbledore se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Merci beaucoup, Harry, c'était délicieux. (Puis, changeant de sujet.) Et sinon comment te sens tu ? demanda-t il doucement.

- Je vais bien, monsieur, répondit prudemment Harry. Mais... enfin, ce n'est pas très drôle de rester ici.

Dumbledore acquiesça distraitement.

- Je sais, je sais. Je crois comprendre que toi et le professeur Lupin vous avez discuté de l'éventualité d'une adoption.

- Oui, monsieur, et je lui ai donné mon accord, répondit Harry en jetant un regard rapide à Remus.

Dumbledore hocha encore une fois la tête.

- Hum, je ne suis pas contre dans le principe, mais je crains qu'il ne soit pas possible que tu habites dans la demeure actuelle du professeur...

Harry accusa le coup. Même Remus semblait surpris.

_Est-ce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ?_

- ... cependant, continua le Directeur, J'ai une alternative à te proposer. Nous venons justement de terminer la transformation du Quartier Général. Je pense que vous y serez bien.

La déception de Harry se transforma en une satisfaction mesurée. Le Square Grimauld n'était pas le lieu qu'il aurait choisi. Remus accrocha son regard.

_N'importe quoi pour enfin quitter cet endroit misérable._

- D'accord, monsieur.

Dumbledore mit sa main dans sa poche et en tira un emballage de barre chocolatée.

- Ce Portoloin va nous emmener dans ta nouvelle demeure, où nous allons pouvoir continuer notre discussion. Je vais laisser un mot à ton oncle et ta tante pour leur dire que tu ne reviendras pas. Quelles sont les affaires que tu veux prendre avec toi ?

_Le Terrier, _

Le hibou traversa la fenêtre ouverte et surgit soudainement au milieu du salon des Weasley.

- Du courrier ! s'écria Ginny.

Arthur récupéra le volatile avec précaution et détacha le message fixé à sa patte. Il le parcourut rapidement avant de lire à haute voix.

_Vous êtes tous cordialement invités à dîner au Quartier Général, ce soir à neuf heures. _

_D._

- Dumbledore nous convoque ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron. C'était prévu ?

- Je ne dirais pas exactement que c'était prévu, répondit Arthur. Mais, disons que je ne suis pas totalement surpris. (Il les regarda tous en souriant.) Et je pense que nous allons entendre de bonnes nouvelles.

_Square Grimaurd,_

Le Portoloin les fit apparaître au milieu du salon. Harry réalisa que la maison avait complètement changée. Il ne reconnaissait pratiquement rien. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des tableaux sombres, ni de l'atmosphère oppressante dont il se souvenait. La sinistre habitation de la famille Black était devenue une demeure lumineuse et confortable. Remus paraissait aussi surpris que lui, tandis que le Directeur les regardait avec un amusement non dissimulé.

- Harry Potter, monsieur !

_Dobby !_

L'Elf se précipita pour embrasser une de ses jambes.

- Dobby ! Comment vas tu ?

- Dobby va très bien, monsieur. Dobby est fier d'être le premier à souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry Potter dans sa nouvelle maison. Dobby, et les amis de Harry Potter, ont beaucoup travaillés pour la préparer pour lui. Est-ce que Harry Potter aime sa nouvelle demeure ?

- C'est magnifique, Dobby. (Harry regarda autour de lui, admiratif, et Dobby roucoulait d'aise.) Merci beaucoup, vraiment. C'est un travail extraordinaire.

- Bonsoir, Harry.

Encadrée dans une porte, Hermione le regardait, lumineuse dans une robe d'été bleue. Avant qu'il puisse dire un mot, elle s'était précipitée dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit à son tour, la tête perdue dans sa chevelure.

C'était une sensation merveilleuse.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais en Bulgarie ?

- J'y étais jusqu'à quelques jours, et je suis venue de la même manière que toi. (Elle se tourna vers le Directeur.) Grâce au professeur.

Harry se retourna. Dumbledore semblait extrêmement satisfait de lui même. Harry réalisa qu'il tenait toujours Hermione par la taille. Il la relâcha en rougissant légèrement.

- Monsieur. C'est... fantastique. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas, Harry, je suis heureux de t'annoncer qu'il y a mieux à venir. (Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.) La famille Weasley devrait nous rejoindre d'ici peu, et nous allons pouvoir passer une agréable soirée tous ensembles. (Il se tourna vers Hermione.) Ma chère, puis-je suggérer que tu fasses les honneurs de la maison pendant que j'explique quelques petites choses au professeur Lupin ?

Hermione prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna en direction du couloir. Même le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait disparu du mur de l'entrée.

- Dobby et Dumbledore ont mis deux jours pour en venir à bout, expliqua elle. Et ils ont pratiquement dû enlever une partie du mur.

Les chambres étaient toujours au premier étage. Elle montra à Harry celle qui avait été préparée pour lui. Les murs étaient décorés de posters de Quidditch, et de photos de Poudlard et de ses amis. Il y avait un bureau, plusieurs coffres et un deuxième lit.

_Pour Ron, bien sûr. Vraiment ça va être super ici._

C'était presque un rêve. Puis Harry réalisa qu'il se tenait très prêt d'Hermione et qu'elle le regardait avec une intensité troublante.

_Elle est vraiment ravissante._

- Hermione, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, et je suis vraiment content que tu sois là.

Son estomac semblait faire des drôles de choses.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça._

Mais il se souvint que ça lui était déjà arrivé, une fois... Il se racla la gorge.

- Tu... tu as participé à tout ça ?

- Uniquement pour cette pièce. Le directeur et Dobby se sont occupés du reste de la maison.

Harry regarda autour de lui avec un sourire émerveillé.

- Je suis vraiment impressionné, Hermione. Tu as fait un travail ... formidable. (Il hésita, et sa main se leva à moitié vers elle.) Je suis très heureux de revoir, tu sais. Tu as l'air... épatante.

Hermione respira profondément.

_C'est le moment ma grande ! C'est Ton Moment, alors essaye de ne pas le gâcher._

- Harry, j'ai quelque chose de spécial à te dire.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et simultanément, elle sentit la magie qu'ils avaient préparée prendre vie. Harry aussi semblait se rendre compte de quelque chose, à en juger par l'expression sur son visage.

Hermione prononça ce qu'elle considérait comme les paroles les plus importantes de sa vie.

- Je t'aime, Harry. (Elle lut la surprise dans ses yeux, tandis le flux de la magie qui les entourait redoubla de force.) Je ne le savais pas avant, mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Je suis revenue à cause de cela. Je veux être avec toi, tout partager avec toi, parce que je t'aime.

Les murs de la chambre étaient devenus flous. Un vent surnaturel balayait la pièce. La peau d'Hermione semblait lumineuse. Harry ne reconnaissait presque plus la fille devant lui.

_Hermione m'aime! Qu'est-ce que peux dire?_

- Je n'ai pas fait que re-décorer cette chambre Harry, continua-t elle. Dumbledore m'a appris les sortilèges qui te protégeaient dans la maison de ta tante, et je les ai employés ici. (Hermione marqua une pause pour qu'il comprenne. Elle rayonnait comme si lampe l'éclairait de l'intérieur. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.) En déclarant mon amour pour toi, je suis en train de les activer.

La magie soufflait autour d'eux comme une tempête. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Les mots venaient d'eux mêmes.

_S'il te plait, ne te mets pas en colère. S'il te plait, dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi !_

- J'espère tellement que tu partages mon amour, Harry. Je l'espère plus que n'importe quoi au monde, mais même si tu ne le fais pas, il se passera quelque chose...

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer. Elle avait été aussi loin que possible, et maintenant c'était à lui de prendre la suite. Elle resta immobile, à le regarder intensément.

Harry était bouleversé par la réalisation de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il l'avait toujours admirée, et il ressentait plus que de l'affection pour elle, mais ça dépassait tout qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Les murs de la pièce tournoyaient. Il avait l'impression que le sol bougeait sous ses pieds. C'était peut être un effet des sortilèges, mais la seule chose qui existait vraiment, c'était cette fille en face de lui, qui venait de lui faire la plus bouleversante des déclarations.

Du fond de son coeur, montait la réalisation qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, qu'il avait toujours attendu ce moment, sans le savoir.

_Hermione._

Il l'aimait, mais à cause de cela, il voulait aussi la protéger et donc la tenir éloignée du danger qui pesait sur lui.

_Je l'aime. Je veux l'aimer mais est-ce la bonne décision ? Je veux le faire. Je le veux tellement..._

Les deux sentiments luttaient dans son esprit et le déchiraient. Il se remémora sa conversation avec Remus. Quelque chose bascula.

- Hermione, je...

Il n'arrivait pas à parler mais peut être que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et, doucement, il prit son visage dans ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres. Elle se colla contre lui, et il sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses bras autour de ses épaules, son parfum dans sa tête.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, ils se regardèrent. Le visage Hermione rayonnait de bonheur, et celui d'Harry était celui d'un petit garçon le matin de Noël.

_Mieux que ça, on ne peut pas._

Hermione trébucha et il la rattrapa de justesse. Ils se retrouvèrent à genoux sur le sol.

- Hermione ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle acquiesça. La tension nerveuse des derniers jours l'avait épuisé et maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvée Harry, et qu'ils étaient enfin ensembles, le soulagement la vidait de ses forces.

_Je savais que tu embrassais bien, Harry, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point._

- Oui ! Ça va aller... juste un coup de barre.

Elle posa la joue contre sa main. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, émerveillé par la douceur de son contact.

- Maintenant, je comprends mieux certaines allusions dans ta lettre.

- J'ai pensé tout ce que j'ai écrit. Mais je ne pouvais pas être trop explicite.

- Je me sens un peu bête, quand même. (Elle secoua la tête. Il continua.) C'est comme tu le disais. Je t'aime sans doute depuis longtemps, mais je ne le savais pas.

Ils se relevèrent. Harry regarda la chambre autour d'eux, qui serait toujours un endroit spécial.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde ? Ce que tu as fait est extraordinaire.

- Je suis la fille la plus heureuse au monde, aussi.

Ils se regardèrent, chacun perdu dans les yeux de l'autre. Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser encore.

_- Harry ! Hermione ! Vous êtes où ? _

Ils eurent juste le temps de se tourner vers la porte lorsque Ron, essoufflé, apparut dans l'ouverture. Il se figea immédiatement sur place.

Harry le fixait, pétrifié d'appréhension. Ils avaient été trois amis, égaux entre eux. Maintenant, deux étaient plus que ça. Comment allait il réagir ? Il accrocha son regard et supplia silencieusement.

Personne ne disait un mot.

Ron était stupéfait devant la vision de ses deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sa première réaction fut la colère. _Il ne m'ont rien dit !_ suivi par une bouffée de jalousie.

- Ron... commença Harry.

Sans lâcher la main de Harry, Hermione tendit le bras dans un geste d'invitation. Harry fit de même. Ron déglutit et fixa les mains tendues, et au delà, les deux regards anxieux.

_Au moins je les intéresse encore._

Il afficha une moue dégoûtée.

- Enfin, je suppose que ça devait arriver.

Le repas était terminé. Les invités se levaient de table. Molly se laissa entraîner par Arthur et Remus.

- Laisse Dobby s'en occuper. Pour cette fois, tu peux bien profiter de la présence d'un Elf de maison.

Harry avait la curieuse impression de n'être pas complètement réveillé. Après des semaines de solitude, avoir tout ce monde autour lui donnait presque le vertige. Ils étaient descendus tous les trois pour rejoindre le reste des invités. La réaction de Ginny avait été plus mesurée que celle de Ron. Elle l'avait embrassé rapidement, sans faire de remarques particulières, puis Harry avait salué les parents Weasley. Molly l'avait serré contre elle jusqu'à la limite de l'étouffement.

Il se leva de table. Dans le salon, Hermione, Ron et Ginny échangeaient des commentaires sur la transformation de la maison. Harry réalisa que Dumbledore le regardait calmement. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la cuisine.

- Hermione m'a expliqué ce que vous avez fait, monsieur, Je vous remercie... pour tout.

- Oh, je n'ai fait que le plus simple, répondit il. Et je crois que tu sais quelle est la personne qui a joué le rôle le plus important.

Ses yeux pétillaient. Harry sourit et détourna un instant son regard vers le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Et bien, Remus et mademoiselle Tonks ont suggérés que toi et des amis bénéficient d'une formation avancée dans certaines techniques de défense. Ce n'est pas tout à fait habituel, mais étant donnée votre singulière capacité à vous trouver dans des situations de danger, j'ai finalement donné mon accord.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit, avant d'être remplacé par une expression plus sérieuse.

- Et... pour Voldemort ?

- "Salut Ginny. Ravis de te revoir."

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, si c'est ta question. J'ai bien quelques hypothèses, mais c'est un sujet que je ne voudrais pas aborder pour le moment. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, si tu veux bien. (Harry acquiesça silencieusement.) En attendant, je crois qu'il y a assez pour vous occuper pendant ces vacances.

- Oui, monsieur. Je suis entièrement d'accord.

Dumbledore lui souhaita bonsoir, et après un dernier regard bienveillant, quitta la pièce.

Hermione s'était assise près de Ginny et de Ron, et elle retraçait les événements des derniers jours. Ron renifla bruyamment lorsqu'elle évoqua Viktor.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu sortais avec ce type.

- Tu es injuste ! Il est très sympathique, une fois qu'on dépasse son attitude un peu froide. Je n'ai pas voulu le blesser, mais il l'a été quand même

Elle se sentait toujours un peu coupable.

_Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir._

Hermione enchaîna sur sa lettre à Dumbledore, ils furent impressionnés d'apprendre comment il avait répondu.

- Fumseck ! Ça c'est quelque chose, s'exclama Ron admiratif. Et ensuite ?

Elle passa rapidement sur son entrevue avec le Directeur et leurs préparatifs. Ils auraient l'occasion de rentrer dans les détails plus tard. Quand tout avait été prêt, et que Dumbledore était parti chercher Harry, Hermione était descendue dans la cuisine, pour discuter avec Dobby et essayer de calmer ses nerfs.

Et puis Harry était arrivé.

Ginny et Ron restèrent silencieux un long moment pour digérer son récit. Harry vint s'asseoir derrière Hermione et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Ron fit une grimace de dégoût.

_Il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse. Parce que ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter._

Hermione leva la main à sa bouche et bailla incontrôlablement.

- Fatiguée ? demanda Harry.

- Epuisée. Je vais monter me coucher et dormir jusqu'à demain midi.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et Ginny.

- Vous restez ici ce soir, hein ? Et les jours suivants, bien sûr.

- Je veux ! affirma Ron.

Ginny murmura son acquiescement. Molly donna son accord et promit de leur ramener des affaires de rechange le lendemain. En attendant, ils se débrouilleraient avec les moyens du bord.

Remus avait sa chambre dans la suite du rez-de-chaussée. Ron partagerait celle de Harry, et les filles iraient dans celle d'Hermione, qui d'ailleurs s'était endormie sur le divan. Harry la regarda avec embarras. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, et il n'osait pas la prendre dans ces bras.

_Je ne suis probablement pas assez costaud et je serais ridicule d'essayer. _

Ron semblait aussi perdu que lui. Ginny marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct à propos de la stupidité congénitale des garçons et sortit sa baguette.

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ (Le corps d'Hermione s'éleva dans les airs.) Et maintenant, pousse toi de là, Harry. Allez vous coucher tous les deux, ordonna-t elle.

- Tu as utilisé un sort ! s'écria Harry.

Etant encore sous la limite d'age légal, ils n'en avaient pas le droit en dehors de l'école.

- J'ai vérifié avec Remus, répondit elle. Nous pouvons le faire ici parce que la maison n'est pas vraiment dans le monde des Moldus, c'est comme pour le Terrier. Cela veut aussi dire que nous pourrons nous entraîner.

Harry leva un sourcil.

_Ça c'est intéressant._

Ils montèrent l'escalier, avec Hermione qui flottait devant eux. Harry hésita devant la chambre des filles, mais Ginny le repoussa fermement.

- Non. Elle a besoin de dormir, et vous aussi. Vous aurez le temps de vous voir demain. Bonne nuit, dit elle en fermant la porte.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ron haussa les épaules. Ginny était une fille, pire, une soeur. Son comportement était incompréhensible, par définition.

Il siffla son appréciation en entrant dans leur chambre et leva le pouce en direction d'Harry. La pièce était encore un peu trop "rangée" à leurs goûts, mais ça n'allait pas être un problème longtemps.

- Ron ? (Harry s'était assis sur son lit.) Je voulais que tu saches... Enfin, je suis très heureux que tu sois là avec moi... avec nous.

Ron détourna la tête avec embarras.

- Aw... ouais, moi aussi, vieux.

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu dois savoir.

Harry lui expliqua le sortilège de protection. Ron était fasciné.

- Alors, c'est Hermione qui... whoa ! C'est dingue.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta Harry. Tu te souviens quand tu nous as trouvé là haut ?

Ron afficha un air embarrassé.

- C'est juste que j'étais surpris, tu sais, mais maintenant ça va, je t'assure.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais, quand tu as parlé, pour dire que tu étais d'accord, et bien j'ai senti la magie réagir, un peu comme quand Hermione... enfin...

- Attends, tu veux dire que moi aussi, je participe à ce truc de protection ?

- Ouais.

Un sourire de fierté illumina le visage de Ron. Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment, et soudain Ron s'exclama.

- Merlin !

- Comme tu dis.

Ils éteignirent les lumières, mais Ron avait encore besoin de discuter.

- Harry ? Tu sais, à propos d'Hermione...

- Oui ?

- Deux ou trois fois, je m'étais dit qu'elle sortirait peut être un jour avec l'un de nous... (Il marqua une pause.) L'année dernière, à un moment, j'étais presque sur le point de lui dire... Mais je n'ai pas osé... et puis elle était avec Viktor alors...

- Hum.

- C'est une chic fille.

- Oui !

- Ca ne t'embête pas d'en parler ?

- Non, je crois que je pourrais en parler toute la nuit. J'imagine que ça finirait par te lasser.

Ron rit.

- Ouais. Toute la nuit, je pense que je m'en lasserais.

- Ron ?

- Ouais ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu pensais à elle. Si j'avais su... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

- On aurait pu jouer ça aux Echecs des Sorciers.

- Jamais de la vie ! Tu aurais gagné trop facilement. Ca ne serait pas juste. Pourquoi pas un duel à coup de baguettes ?

- Pas juste, non plus. J'imagine qu'on aurait réglé ça à la Bataille Explosive.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Et toi, t'avais déjà pensé à elle... je veux dire, avant ?

- Non, pas vraiment. D'abord il y avait Cho... J'ai vraiment été nul sur ce coup là.

- Tu méritais mieux. C'était juste une allumeuse.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, mais ça n'aurait pas marché de toute façon... et d'ailleurs, ça n'a pas marché. Ensuite, je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser. (Et Sirius est mort.) Mais ces derniers jours, j'étais déprimé. Je broyais du noir. Toi et Hermione, vous étiez à peu près les deux seules choses auxquelles j'aimais penser... Je pensais souvent à elle, mais pas vraiment de cette façon. J'imagine que c'était mon subconscient.

- Et moi alors ?

- Et bien, je n'imaginais pas non plus sortir avec toi ! (Ron éclata de rire. Harry continua plus sérieusement.) Quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle m'aimait, et ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était... je n'était pas vraiment surpris, mais c'était comme si je me réveillais et que je savais que l'aimais aussi... Je ne pouvais pas parler... alors je l'ai embrassée.

- Whoa ! Ça a dû être quelque chose.

- Oui !

- J'espère avoir un moment comme ça moi aussi un jour.

- Bien sûr que tu l'auras Ron. Je ne peux pas imaginer que ça ne t'arrive pas un jour... Et ce jour là, Hermione et moi, on sera là aussi.

- Merci.

- Allez, bonne nuit, Ron.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.


	3. Catharsis

**_Chapitre 3 – Catharsis_**

_Square Grimmaurd,_

Harry se réveilla paisiblement. Dans le lointain, il entendait les bruits joyeux d'un repas, et des bribes de discussion. Au bout de quelques instants, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un se tenait près de lui. Un parfum léger flottait dans l'air. Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une forme floue au dessus de lui.

La forme s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement. _Hermione!_

- Bonjour, Harry.

Il sourit et allongea la main vers ses lunettes. Maintenant, il la voyait nettement.

- Bonjour, Hermione. (Sa main se leva pour lui caresser la joue.) Quelle heure il est ?

- Dix heures vingt, grosse flemme ! Je me suis permis d'entrer. Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu dors ?

- Tu peux venir me voir dormir quand tu veux...

Elle sourit et l'embrassa encore. Il répondit avec enthousiasme, mais elle le repoussa en arrière.

- Ça suffit, Harry. Les autres ont bientôt fini de- (Il la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.) Harry, j'adore ça mais vraiment- mmff !

Hermione se dégagea pour reculer jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Harry secoua la tête en riant.

- Ok, mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je reviens tout de suite, et on continue."

- Harry !

- Non, je rigole. On va descendre. Tu n'as pas déjeuné ?

- Juste une tasse de thé. Je vais venir avec toi.

- Aux toilettes ?

- Harry !

- Je rigole. Tu sais ça me rappelle mon premier jour à Poudlard, juste après avoir quitté les Dursley, tout était nouveau et merveilleux. J'étais aux anges. Je me sens pareil en ce moment.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je suis très heureuse, moi aussi.

- Je t'aime, dit il doucement.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il prononçait ces deux mots. Ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression.

- Et je t'aime aussi ! (Elle se dirigea vers la porte.) Mais je t'attends en bas avant cinq minutes si tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi.

Harry sauta du lit et fonça vers la salle de bains.

- J'y serais !

En revenant, il vit que ses vêtements avaient été rangés dans les différents coffres et tiroirs de la chambre, mélangés avec une quantité remarquable de chaussettes de toutes tailles et couleurs. Harry soupçonna que Dobby en était la cause. Il pouvait très bien l'imaginer passant ses nuits à vérifier que son sorcier préféré ne risquait pas de manquer de chaussettes. Harry mit les premiers habits qui lui tombèrent sous la main et sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, sauf Dobby qui lui annonça que tout le monde avait voulu prendre le petit déjeuner dans le jardin.

- Il y a un jardin ici ? C'est nouveau.

- Oui, Harry Potter. C'est quelque chose que le professeur Dumbledore a jugé utile. C'est un très joli jardin, il y a même un petit terrain de Quidditch, pour que Harry Potter puisse s'entraîner, ajouta-t il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Hein ! Dobby, il faut que tu me montres ça !

L'Elf le guida au travers d'une porte que Harry n'avait jamais remarquée dans la version précédente de la maison, et tout d'un coup, il se retrouva sur une terrasse, ébloui par le soleil, et face à un jardin parfaitement normal. Ca ne pouvait pas être un vrai, car il n'y avait pas la place physique dans le lotissement extérieur. Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une extension magique, mais il n'en aurait jamais imaginé une aussi grande. C'était une chose d'ajouter un ou deux sièges dans une voiture, mais là c'était presque un parc qui avait été créé. Il y avait même une piscine.

Au bout de la terrasse, Remus et les autres étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner autour d'une longue table. Harry se dirigea vers eux et salua tout le monde. Il s'assit en face d'Hermione.

- Harry, dit Ron d'une voix excitée. Il y a un terrain de Quidditch, là derrière ! Et Dumbledore a ramené ton Eclair de Feu. On se fait une partie, juste après de manger ?

Harry poussa un cri de joie. Lui et Ron levèrent la main en l'air et se claquèrent bruyamment les deux paumes. Ginny éclata de rire et il fit pareil avec elle.

- Vous avez amené vos balais ?

- Non, mais il y a des Brossdurs 6 dans la réserve. Des vieux modèle mais ça ira, et puis tu nous prêteras le tien ?

Hermione commença à dire que la matinée serait mieux employée à organiser les tâches à prévoir pour l'été, mais Remus l'interrompit en posant la main sur son avant-bras.

- Laisse les s'amuser un peu. Et puis en ce moment, Harry est comme un gamin dans un magasin de jouets. Tu n'arrivera pas à le faire se concentrer sur quoique ce soit.

Elle n'en était pas si sûre, mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Ginny pour chercher son appui, celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Désolé, moi je vais avec eux. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué tous ensembles.

Hermione jeta un oeil à Harry qui affichait un sourire stupide. _Je vois effectivement que je n'en tirerais rien._

- Hé ! Hermione, intervint Ron. Harry n'a pas joué depuis que Ombrage l'a puni. Tu te souviens, lorsqu'il t'avait défendu contre Drago.

Il n'y avait rien à rajouter à ça. Dobby apporta une tasse de thé à Harry et s'affaira autour d'eux. Hermione considéra l'Elf et fronça les sourcils.

Harry étendit la main en travers de la table.

- Mione, dit il sérieusement (Elle tourna la tête vers lui.) Laisse moi juste faire quelques passes avec eux. On discutera ensuite, d'accord ?

Hermione acquiesça, avec un vague sentiment de culpabilité.

- Tu as raison, et je suis une rabat-joie, comme d'habitude. (Elle lui tapa doucement sur la main.) Allez, vas y, on a tout le temps.

Remus était resté silencieux, mais attentif, pendant leurs échanges. _Je vais avoir du pain sur la planche avec ces gosses._

Il prit une gorgé de thé.

_Mais je ne vais pas commencer à m'inquiéter outre mesure._

Le temps était parfait, avec beaucoup de soleil, mais sans qu'il fasse trop chaud. Il allongea ses jambes et s'installa plus confortablement dans sa chaise. Harry termina rapidement son déjeuner en échangeant d'autres remarques enjouées avec Ron et Ginny. Il était certainement d'excellente humeur. Dès qu'il eut terminé, ils partirent tous les trois vers le terrain.

- Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser à vous regarder vous gérer l'un l'autre, dit Remus à Hermione. En ce qui concerne le Quidditch, je crois que tu devras en prendre ton parti. Il ne le laissera jamais tomber.

Hermione soupira en suivant Harry du regard, jusqu'au moment où il disparut derrière les arbres.

- Oui, je vois ça, et pour être honnête, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Chacun de nous a ses centres d'intérêts. J'espère seulement que nous n'aurons pas tellement de différences que nous finissions par nous disputer à tout bout de champ.

_C'est un problème que ne je n'avais certainement pas avec Viktor. _

Elle se donna mentalement un coup de pied de continuer à comparer les deux garçons. Ca devenait vraiment une sale manie.

_J'ai décidé, et je ne regrette rien._

- Il y a des différences entre vous deux, Hermione, dit doucement Remus. Tu devrais les accepter, surtout si tu regardes ce qu'elles sont vraiment.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Vous allez tous les deux jouer un rôle important dans ce qui va se passer, dit Remus en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Même après nous aurons vaincu Voldemort. En fait, ajouta-t il en souriant, je ne serais pas surpris de vous voir un jour figurer sur des cartes de Chocogrenouille, parmi les sorciers et les sorcières de légende.

Hermione fit une grimace, mais elle était plutôt flattée. _A vrai dire, ça me plairait vraiment beaucoup._

- Plus sérieusement, continua-t Remus. Il est préférable de regarder les vos différences sous l'angle de comment vous abordez les défis. Toi, tu voudras toujours utiliser tes capacités intellectuelles pour résoudre les problèmes, et je ne parle pas seulement de connaissances livresques. (Il désigna la maison derrière eux.) Nous avons la preuve que tu es capable de beaucoup de créativité. Harry de son coté, préférera toujours une approche directe, en utilisant son courage et sa force pour réduire les obstacles. En dehors de ça, je vois surtout beaucoup de points communs. La loyauté envers vos amis, le sens moral, et l'initiative, pour ne nommer que quelques uns.

Hermione réfléchit un moment.

- Donc, vous pensez que nous sommes non seulement compatibles mais aussi que, en tant qu'opposés, nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre ? _Pourquoi pas ? Viktor est une personne très logique, comme moi, et même si cela me plaisait, peut être que justement, ça ne m'attirait pas ?_

- Je ne crois pas que les opposés s'attirent dans les relations humaines, répondit Remus. Je pense qu'une attirance initiale est aléatoire et volatile, et qu'elle dépend aussi bien du physique que du mental. (Il lui lança un clin d'oeil et Hermione rougit.) Mais elle ne dure que si les deux partenaires peuvent construire quelque chose ensemble.

"Par exemple," continua-t il. "Je pense que Cho et Harry n'avait pas de vrais projets en commun, sans compter que Cho est une personne plus _faible_ que toi ou Harry. Je ne suis pas surpris que cela n'ait pas duré."

Elle hocha la tête en se remémorant le bilan qu'elle avait fait avec sa mère.

- Je crois que je comprends ce que vous dites. C'était un peu mon problème avec Viktor.

- C'est possible. Maintenant, une chose qui peut justifier cette impression, je veux dire, que les opposés s'attirent, est le fait qu'il est plus simple de distribuer les rôles que de les partager, ce qui est susceptible de produire de la frustration, surtout si une personne est plus compétente qu'une autre, ou si les deux ont de fortes personnalités, ajouta-t il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça, sans relever la pique amicale.

- Je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez dire, professeur. _Il a raison, nous ne sommes pas si différents Harry et moi. Nous voulons les mêmes choses mais nous utilisons nos talents différemment._

- Considère également, poursuivit Remus, que James et Lily étaient aussi différents que Harry et toi, et bien qu'ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, je peux témoigner que leurs débuts furent... assez tumultueux. Je me souviens de prises de bec spectaculaires.

- La mère d'Harry, dit pensivement Hermione. J'aurais bien aimé la connaître.

- C'était une sorcière remarquable, dit-il doucement. Elle était forte, et très généreuse. Elle a beaucoup apporté à James.

Il repensa à la tête brûlée qu'avait été James Potter avant de connaître Lily. _Maître farceur de Poudlard, grande gueule et ami extraordinaire._

- Oui, murmura-t il. Elle en a fait le meilleur sorcier qu'on puisse imaginer.

- Elle l'a changé ? demanda Hermione. Comment était il avant ? Je croyais qu'il était comme Harry ?

- Non, dit il en secouant la tête. Il avait l'apparence d'Harry, mais sa personnalité était beaucoup plus dominante... avec un coté brutal. Il était puissant en magie et il n'hésitait pas à en user. (Il marqua une pause.) Harry en paye le prix aujourd'hui avec le professeur Rogue.

Hermione avait entendu parler de la _farce_ que Sirius avait jouée à Rogue, et qui avait presque causé sa mort. Elle supposa qu'il y avait eu d'autres incidents.

- James s'est adouci par la suite, continua Remus. Mais quand il avait votre âge, il était très arrogant. Harry ne l'est pas du tout, et je suis content qu'il ait hérité de la gentillesse de sa mère.

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête pensivement.

- Merci beaucoup pour cet éclairage, professeur. Je me souviendrais de ça, et je vais y réfléchir.

- Je t'en prie, dit il modestement. C'est un vrai plaisir de discuter avec vous tous. C'est bien mieux que de ressasser des vieux souvenirs.

Il avait retrouvé son expression taciturne, et Hermione réalisa que cet homme avait lui aussi beaucoup souffert, presque autant que Harry. _Nous ne nous rendons pas compte de la chance que nous avons comparé à d'autres. Harry, Remus, Neville... ils font aussi parti des victimes de cette guerre. Ils ont survécus et ils se battent toujours._

Emue, elle plaça sa main sur celle de Remus.

- Vous avez perdu Sirius, vous aussi, c'était votre ami. Je suis désolée.

Il hocha la tête sans la regarder, et sa voix était distante.

- Quand nous étions avec James c'était comme pour vous trois, Hermione. Nous avons fait tellement de choses ensemble, pas toujours aussi dramatique, peut être, mais c'était très fort quand même... Nous nous sentions tellement _vivants_...

Il resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'osait pas l'interrompre. Il continua.

- Lorsque James et Lily furent tués, et Sirius emprisonné, et que même moi, je croyais qu'il était un meurtrier... Je me suis retrouvé seul. Je crois que pendant des années, j'étais plus mort que vivant. (Il frissonna et elle eut un pincement au coeur en imaginant ce qu'il avait dû vivre.) Plus tard, quand je suis revenu enseigner à Poudlard, j'ai retrouvé Harry, et j'ai commencé à revivre. Sirius est revenu, ensuite, et nous étions ensemble de temps en temps... Après tout ce qui s'était passé, nous étions plus comme des frères que jamais...

Hermione était très émue, et en sympathisant avec la douleur de Remus elle imaginait aussi celle de Harry, qui vivait avec les mêmes fantômes. _ Et il n'en parle jamais. _

Elle serra sa main plus fort. Remus se dégagea et essaya de lui sourire..

- Excuse moi, Hermione. Je ne devrais pas partir dans mes souvenirs comme un vieil homme. C'est vraiment mieux de vivre dans le présent. J'ai aussi des bons moments, tu sais.

Elle n'en était pas si sûre, mais ça ne la regardait pas.

- Non, je crois qu'il fallait que j'entende ça. Et peut être que je devrais aussi entendre que Harry me raconter tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment fait, pas entièrement, ou alors peut être avec vous ?

- Non, répondit Remus en secouant la tête. Et tu as raison de penser qu'il devrait le faire. (Il afficha un sourire embarrassé.) Parce que ça soulage quand même de se confier, mais Harry est extrêmement résistant, tu sais. Il a subi plus de chocs que toutes les personnes que je connais. (Hermione grimaça douloureusement, et il hocha la tête.) La plupart des gens seraient en miettes après ça. (Il fit un geste vers le terrain de Quidditch.) Pourtant, il reste capable d'aimer la vie et de rire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il garde au fond de lui, mais ça doit être très fort. Fait très attention quand tu le feras sortir.

Hermione se leva, une expression très sérieuse sur le visage.

- Je suis très contente que vous soyez avec nous, professeur. Nous avons besoin de vous, et vous m'avez fait prendre conscience de plusieurs choses importantes. (Elle se dirigea vers la maison.) Si quelqu'un me cherche, je serais dans ma chambre, en train d'écrire à mes parents.

Remus acquiesça et la regarda partir._ Ils forment une bonne troupe, tous autant qu'ils sont. Dumbledore a peut être raison de parier sur eux, même s'ils ont beaucoup à apprendre._

Il se cala plus confortablement dans son siège et se détendit. _L'été va être superbe, je pense._

Son oeil accrocha un mouvement inhabituel parmi les arbres. Intrigué et légèrement inquiet, il se tourna pour mieux voir. Il commençait tout juste à sortir sa baguette de son étui lorsqu'une forme floue et très rapide lui fonça dessus et immobilisa son bras. _Qu'est ce que..._

La forme indistincte se transforma en une silhouette féminine familière.

- Tonks !

- VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! rugit elle, avant d'éclater de rire devant son embarras. Je t'ai bien eu n'est ce pas ? Et si tous ces sortilèges de protection ne fonctionnaient plus ?

- Espèce de démon ! Tu m'as fait une peur de tous les diables ! Et tu n'es pas raisonnable en ce qui concerne les sortilèges.

- Peut être, mais je ne pouvais pas rater une telle occasion, répondit elle sans aucun remord.

_Maugrey Fol Oeil a transformé les Aurors en une bande de casse-cou paranoïaques_, pensa-t il, avant de se dire que c'était probablement la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Assez longtemps pour admirer tes talents de psychologue. Tu te débrouilles très bien avec ces gosses. Je suis impressionnée, et j'imagine que Dumbledore le sera aussi.

- Je travaille pour _eux_ plus que pour lui, grogna-t il. Même si je suis d'accord sur ce qu'il convient de faire. (Il la regarda sévèrement.) Et tu ne t'es pas trop mal débrouillée toi non plus l'autre jour, si je m'en souviens.

_Elle a presque brisé le coeur du gamin. Mais ça a marché. _

- Je sais ce que tu ressens pour eux, dit Tonks d'une voix plus douce. Tu es incapable de leur faire du mal, même quand il le faut. C'est pour ça que c'était à moi de faire le sale boulot. (Elle posa la main sur son bras.) Tu es trop chic type, toujours à prendre soin des autres, surtout quand il s'agit d'orphelins seuls au monde comme toi.

Elle se tenait très près de lui. Il était extrêmement conscient de son parfum. _Très agréable, une touche de musque et quelque chose de floral..._.

Elle changea brusquement la couleur de sa chevelure qui prit la même couleur châtain, parsemée de mèches blanches que la siennes.

- Arrête, Tonks.

- Arrête quoi ? répondit elle faussement innocente.

Elle avança doucement vers lui. Remus frissonna. Ses sens, amplifiés par sa moitié animale, la rendaient encore plus désirable.

- Tonks, murmura-t il. S'il te plait...

- Justement, c'est ce qui me plait.

- "Oui Remus. Ta compagnie. J'aimerais beaucoup."

Elle avança la main pour le toucher, mais il attrapa son poignet avant. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, puis Tonks haussa les épaules avec une petite moue joueuse.

- Il reste du thé pour moi, au moins ?

- - -

Harry venait de passer le Souafle à Ron lorsqu'il repéra le couple depuis les airs. Il s'arrêta et leva la main pour prévenir les autres.

- C'est Tonks ! s'exclama Ron .Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

- Elle et Remus, ils vont nous donner des cours particuliers cet été, expliqua Harry.

- Vous avez vu leur manège ? dit Ginny. Ça fait des mois qu'ils se tournent autour. C'est ridicule.

- Il doit y avoir une sorte de microbe dans le coin, fit Ron avec une moue écoeurée. _Et ça serait peut être pas mal que je l'attrape, moi aussi._

Il rougit lorsque qu'il vit le regard moqueur que lui jetait Harry.

- Je te conseille de te retenir de faire des remarques désobligeantes envers Tonks, si tu ne veux pas finir plié comme un bretzel. Cette fille est une vraie dure.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

- Elle m'a remonté les bretelles sans ménagement, quand j'ai dit... une connerie. (Il grimaça.) Tu parles d'une leçon qu'on n'oublie pas. En fait, ajouta-t il en le regardant le frère et la soeur, elle m'a tout à fait rappelée votre maman. (Ron roula des yeux et Ginny lui tira la langue.) Mais s'il faut se battre alors il n'y a pas mieux qu'elle.

Ron et Ginny opinèrent, ils se souvenaient de la bataille du Ministère.

- Quelle heure il est ? demanda Harry. Je crois que je vais retourner dans la maison.

- Et peut être que Hermione est en train de se documenter sur des techniques avancées de bécotage, railla Ginny.

- Elle n'en a pas besoin, répondit Harry avec dignité. Et tu peux en penser ce que tu veux.

Ils rassemblèrent les équipements de Quidditch pour les ranger, avant de reprendre le chemin de la maison. Tonks leva un bras pour les saluer.

Remus sursauta quand il vit les jeunes gens mais Tonks était parfaitement à l'aise, comme à son habitude.

- Salut Harry, Ron, Ginny. Un temps idéal pour le Quidditch n'est ce pas ?

- Génial !

Remus ne disait rien. Il semblait pensif, mais pas vraiment triste. Ron et Ginny se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur.

- Je prends la salle de bain en premier, annonça Ginny.

Remus se leva pour aller vers les arbres. Sa main se posa brièvement sur l'épaule de Tonks. Harry repensait à la remarque de Ginny. _Ce n'est pas mes affaires._

Il accrocha le regard de Tonks.

- Euh... Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois et-

- Non, Harry. Je sais que j'ai été brutale avec toi, mais je pense que c'était des paroles que du devais entendre. (Il acquiesça d'un air embarrassé. Elle baissa la voix et continua avec un clin d'oeil.) Et si tu penses que c'était dur, laisse moi te dire que ça ferait figure de chansonnette par rapport à certaines engueulades de Maugrey aux nouvelles recrues. Il n'a pas son pareil pour réduire quelqu'un à l'état de carpette, avant de nettoyer le sol avec.

Harry déglutit en imaginant une telle scène. Tonks éclata de rire en voyant sa tête.

- Laisse tomber. Continue comme tu fais, Harry, et tout ira bien.

- Merci. Dumbledore m'a dit que toi et Remus vous allez travailler avec nous, cet été. Tu loges ici, bien sûr ?

- Hum, je ne voudrais pas présumer de votre hospitalité...

- Tonks, tu es encore plus une Black que moins, alors je voudrais que tu considères cette maison comme la tienne. Et puis c'est certainement plus pratique pour me protéger, ajouta-t il.

"Et si tu te met avec Remus, alors tu deviens en quelque sorte ma marraine," ajouta-t il.

Elle leva un sourcil avant d'afficher une expression malicieuse en lançant un regard rapide en direction de Remus.

- D'accord. J'accepte avec plaisir. Merci, Harry.

Il retourna à l'intérieur. Ginny était toujours dans la salle de bain, mais la porte de la chambre des filles était ouverte. Hermione rédigeait une lettre.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, je finis juste un petit mot pour mes parents. Tu peux rester, j'en ai seulement pour un instant.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un des lits. _Le sien ou celui de Ginny ?_ Il regarda autour de lui. Les deux filles avaient à peine commencé à ajuster la décoration de leur chambre. Leurs touches personnelles n'apparaissaient que dans quelques détails ça et là.

_L'autre lit doit être celui de Ginny._ Il y avait un grand poster du Terrier au dessus. _Alors je suis dans le lit d'Hermione. Hé hé!_ Il s'y allongea et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller en respirant doucement son odeur.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que tu n'es pas dans le lit de Ginny ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- La photo du Terrier au dessus de l'autre, répondit il du tac au tac. Sinon je ne suis pas sûr de reconnaître ton parfum mais... Ah ah ! (Il brandit un livre qu'il avait trouvé sous l'oreiller.) Une preuve irréfutable !

Elle lui lança une boulette de papier à la tête.

- Comment oses tu ! cria elle dans une fausse colère. Avoir des doutes sur mon parfum !

- J'ai besoin de plus d'entraînement.

Elle se jeta sur lui, et ils roulèrent sur les couvertures. Harry pressa son visage contre son cou et ferma les yeux. _C'est vraiment super. Dommage que Ginny va débouler dans cinq minutes._

- Je voulais te dire, ajouta-t il. Tonks est en bas, elle va rester avec nous.

- C'est une bonne chose. Je discutais justement avec lui et il était tellement triste à propos de... elle s'interrompit en lui jetant un regard inquiet.

- A propos de Sirius ? compléta Harry.

Il perdit immédiatement son sourire. Hermione se pressa contre lui.

- Excuse moi. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de peine, toi aussi. _Espèce d'idiote ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de parler de Sirius ?_

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit il en haussant les épaules. Il faut bien que je vivre avec, et avec d'autres choses aussi.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder fixement.

- Harry, je veux que tu me parles de ces autres choses, de tout ce qui c'est passé. Je ne connais qu'une partie de l'histoire et je veux la partager avec toi. Je suis sûre que ça t'aidera.

Il détourna son regard.

- Je ne suis pas sûr...

- Moi je le suis. Harry, regarde moi.

Le visage de Hermione était attentif et concerné. Il pouvait sentir son affection et son désir de l'aider. Il tourna la tête vers le mur et laissa son attention dériver vers le passé.

- C'est une longue histoire...

- On a le temps. Je veux savoir, Harry. C'est important pour moi, pour nous.

Derrière lui, elle aperçut Ginny qui revenait de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une grande serviette, et les cheveux dégoulinants. Hermione grimaça furieusement en secouant la tête. Ginny fronça les sourcils puis acquiesça. Elle prit la robe qui traînait sur son lit et quitta silencieusement la pièce, mais elle était quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait se dire,. Elle ne referma pas la porte et resta à coté, dans le couloir, pour écouter.

Harry ne l'avait pas entendu. Il revenait sur les détails de sa vie que ses amis ne connaissaient pas déjà, en parlant d'une voix calme et presque détachée. Il commença par les mesquineries des Dursley et leurs méchancetés ordinaires, puis de sa joie de découvrir le monde de Poudlard, d'avoir enfin de vrais amis, de jouer au Quidditch.

Il revivait ces moments accompagné des mêmes émotions qu'il avait ressenties. Sa voix était tour à tour triste, joyeuse ou tendue. Hermione écoutait avec fascination.

Il retraça les événements de ses premières luttes contre Voldemort, d'abord sous la forme du professeur Quirrell, et ensuite en tant que Tom Jedusor. Il sentait une tension monter lentement en lui, au fur et à mesure qu'il confrontait les terribles peurs associées à ses souvenirs. Sa respiration devenait laborieuse.

Dehors dans le couloir, Ginny écoutait, captivée par son récit. Ron sortit de la salle de bain et s'étonna de la voir dans le couloir, une robe à la main, l'oreille collée à la porte. Elle l'interrompit avec impatience et tenta de lui expliquer silencieusement ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Elle gesticula tellement que sa serviette se dénoua et glissa sur sa taille. Ron écarquilla les yeux en billes de loto et essaya maladroitement de la rajuster. Ginny l'ignora. Elle restait rivée aux paroles de Harry, les yeux fermés pour mieux entendre. Ron comprit enfin ce qui se passait, et le frère et la soeur s'assirent côte à côte pour écouter la suite.

Au fur et à mesure que Harry racontait, ses amis étaient de plus en plus horrifiés. Ils connaissaient déjà les événements importants qu'il relatait, mais là, ils les vivaient vraiment avec lui, et ils en ressentaient toute la violence. Ginny se replongeait dans le cauchemar de sa possession par Tom Jedusor. Quand Harry décrivit sa découverte de son corps sans vie au fond de la Chambre des Secrets, elle à trembler et à gémir faiblement. Ron la serra dans ses bras.

Le récit continuait, et la voix de Harry se brisa lorsqu'il décrivit l'effet dévastateur qu'avait les Détraqueurs sur lui, le rendant aveugle et seulement conscient des hurlements de sa mère en train de mourir. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle horreur soit possible.

Il lui fallait toute son énergie pour continuer. C'était comme de gravir une dernière colline à la fin d'une longue marche, pas après pas, dans une agonie d'épuisement. Il se laissa tomber au pied du lit, mais il continua de parler, et après un moment les mots venaient d'eux même.

Il arriva à la troisième tâche de la Coupe de feu, et au choc d'être téléporté dans le cimetière, parmi Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Il décrit la mort de Cédric, l'affrontement terrible jusqu'au paroxysme de son duel contre Voldemort, la vision des fantômes de ses parents qui l'aidèrent à se sauver de justesse. Il ajouta des éléments qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas à Dumbledore.

L'imagination d'Hermione lui détaillait toutes les scènes de cette nuit terrifiante. _C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais ! Comment fait il pour supporter ça ?_ Elle voulait crier, mais elle se força à rester muette, et à ne pas bouger pour ne pas l'interrompre. Elle porta son poing serré à sa bouche et se mordit les doigts jusqu'au sang. A l'extérieur Ron et Ginny se regardaient, pétrifiés.

Harry parla ensuite de l'attaque des Détraqueurs, l'année précédente, du tribunal du Magenmagot, et de la douleur sans cesse plus forte que lui causait son lien avec Voldemort. Jusqu'à ses visions de Sirius en train d'être torturé. Il enchaîna sur la bataille du Ministère, la mort de Sirius, et enfin le duel entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, avec l'agonie de la terrible possession.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'entendaient plus que le battement frénétique de leur coeur et de leur respiration haletante. L'air dans leurs poumons était devenu un fluide épais, presque irrespirable. Le sang coulait le long de la main d'Hermione, et son visage était livide. Harry ferma les yeux et, d'une voix éteinte, il termina par la retranscription de sa conversation avec Dumbledore et la révélation de la prophétie.

Puis il s'arrêta enfin. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, maintenant. Il se tourna vers Hermione, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

- Tu vois, ça va être lui ou moi, sanglota-t il. On est liés l'un à l'autre. Au début, je croyais juste que j'allais devoir aider Dumbledore, mais... C'EST MOI QUI VAIS DEVOIR AFFRONTER VOLDEMORT TOUT SEUL !

Ron n'en pouvait plus, il se précipita dans la chambre.

- Harry! T'es pas tout seul, mon vieux... on est là. On va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, tous ensemble.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris de voir qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils avaient écouté. _Pourquoi pas. On est dans la même galère après tout._

Ginny pleurait contre lui, Ron le regardait anxieusement, Hermione le serrait dans ses bras. Il percevait toute leur affection et leur désir de l'aider, et pour une fois, il ne voulait pas les refuser.

- Ron, Ginny...

Harry sentait la terrible tension le quitter. Il se laissa aller en fermant les yeux, épuisé et tout juste conscient de ses amis qui se pressaient contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par perdre connaissance.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny émergèrent lentement de leur transe. Harry semblait dormir. Ils osaient à peine bouger de peur de le réveiller. Hermione se leva la première et essuya ses yeux. Elle s'était mordue si profondément qu'il y avait du sang plein sa robe et son visage. Sa main lui faisait mal, d'une douleur sourde qu'elle ignora.

Ginny était à moitié enveloppée dans un assemblage de serviettes et de vêtements trempés. Ron ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Il serrait les poings de colère.

Hermione sentait, elle aussi, une terrible rage monter en elle. _Comment ont ils pu laisser faire ça !_ Elle pensait aux adultes qui auraient dû agir pour préserver Harry de telles horreurs.

- Allons leur dire ce qu'on pense, annonça-t elle d'une voix dure.

- Oui, répondit Ron en acquiesçant vigoureusement. Ginny habilles toi. Pendant ce temps là, on va le mettre dans son lit.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras, il était largement assez fort pour le porter. Hermione le suivit dans leur chambre. Ils l'allongèrent sur son lit, elle le recouvrit d'un drap et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ginny enfila sa robe froissée, sans prendre la peine de se sécher ni de mettre autre chose. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Des bruits de voix montaient du salon.

Remus et Tonks étaient en train de discuter avec Dumbledore, Arthur et Molly, qui venaient d'arriver.

- Ron, Ginny. Je vous ai amené des vêtements, annonça Molly gaiement.

Son expression bascula en voyant leurs visages défaits et le sang qui maculait la robe d'Hermione.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Harry vient de nous raconter toute son histoire. COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU LUI LAISSER SUBIR TOUT CA ! hurla Hermione.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi furieuse de toute ça vie, et il fallait qu'elle se défoule sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Vous auriez dû nous prévenir ! ajouta Ron. Nous n'étions même pas au courant de la prophétie.

Ginny ne disait rien mais elle regardait les adultes avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût.

- Les enfants, je vous en prie ! commença Arthur.

- NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS DES ENFANTS ! cria Ron. Plus Harry. Personne ne peut l'être après de telles horreurs.

Il étouffa un sanglot. Les adultes étaient pétrifiés, sauf Dumbledore qui les regardait calmement. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Harry est une épave après nous avoir dit tous ça, dit elle d'une voix mordante. VOUS auriez pu lui épargner cette épreuve.

- Comment ? répondit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

- Vous auriez pu nous mettre au courant, pour que Harry n'ait pas à le revivre, répondit Ron.

- Non. Je n'aurais pu vous transmettre qu'une vision partielle de ces événements, expliqua raisonnablement Dumbledore. Votre compréhension en aurait été moindre, et surtout, Harry aurait conservé ses angoisses au fond de lui même.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais l'assurance du Directeur était un mur inébranlable.

- Au lieu de cela, continua Dumbledore, vous avez partagés avec lui ces terribles expériences. Non seulement vous en êtes plus proches les uns des autres, mais en ayant ainsi confronté ses démons, Harry va enfin pouvoir guérir des traumatismes qu'il a subit.

Hermione voulait lui répondre mais elle était bien en peine de trouver des arguments adéquats. _Bon sang ! Il faut toujours qu'il ait raison, et il est tellement sûr de lui._

- Il a été tenu à l'écart l'année dernière et nous aussi.

- Cela a peut être été une erreur, et je l'ai admis envers Harry quand nous en avons parlé, (Dumbledore baissa la tête.) En regardant en arrière, j'ai sans doute eu tort, mais à l'époque il y avait de bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Hermione cherchait désespérément une faille dans la logique du vieux sorcier. Au bout d'un moment, elle concéda qu'il n'y en avait pas, et elle baissa la tête.

_Il a peut être raison mais Harry a quand même souffert ! _

Elle recommença à pleurer. Dumbledore s'avança vers elle et leva doucement son menton de sa main. Hermione le regarda avec impuissance, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Tu dois me croire Hermione, quand je te dis que Harry compte autant pour moi que pour vous, dit il d'une voix douce et triste, et que j'ai tout essayé pour l'épargner. Je sais que j'ai échoué, plusieurs fois, parce que trop de choses étaient au delà de mon contrôle. Le destin a choisi Harry pour accomplir une tâche terrible, et nous devons l'aider à s'y préparer. Cela signifie qu'il doit être fort, et pas faible.

Hermione cligna des yeux et hocha la tête.

- Chaque fois que Harry survit à une de ces épreuves, continua Dumbledore, il grandit en force, malgré les blessures. Si je l'avais préservé plus, il n'aurait pas survécu aux dernières confrontations. Tout ce que je peux faire, et ce que je fais, c'est de m'assurer qu'il affronte son défi ultime, non pas seul, mais entouré et soutenu par des amis forts, et qui l'aideront à réparer les dommages qu'il est sûr de subir. (Il se tourna vers Ron et Ginny.) Et c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Je sais que c'est douloureux, et cela l'est aussi pour nous, mais c'est le prix qui doit être payé.

Il marqua une pause pour leur laisser digérer ses paroles.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Vous n'êtes effectivement plus des enfants, mais vous n'êtes pas encore des adultes, avec tout votre potentiel. C'est pour cela que maintenant est un temps pour se renforcer.

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Les autres adultes et les trois jeunes n'osaient pas se regarder. Seul Dumbledore semblait serein. Molly mourrait d'envie de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais tout le monde semblait attendre un signal pour faire le premier geste.

Ils entendirent des bruits dans l'escalier. Harry qui descendait et considérait leur attroupement avec une mine interrogative. Hermione se précipita contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t il. Il y a un problème ?

Ils le regardaient comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète. Ce fut Remus qui répondit le premier.

- Non, Harry. Il n'y a pas de problème, dit il doucement.

- Venez, mes amis, dit Dumbledore en indiquant la direction de la terrasse. Venez avec moi dehors, et asseyons nous ensemble. Nous allons boire et manger, profiter du soleil, et parler de choses plus légères.

Molly embrassa Ginny. Arthur passa son bras autour des épaules de Ron en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Ils sortirent dans le jardin. Ron et Ginny gardaient les yeux fixés sur Harry et Hermione, presque comme des gardes du corps. Remus s'en sentit profondément ému. Il l'indiqua à Tonks qui hocha la tête. _Dumbledore a raison. C'est une méthode douloureuse mais elle marche._

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, presque sans parler. La tension se dissipait lentement et ils échangeaient des sourires timides. Harry était calme, presque rêveur. Il prit tout d'un coup conscience de la robe tachée de sang d'Hermione, et de ses écorchures, mais avant qu'il ne commence à s'alarmer Dumbledore sortit sa baguette.

- Permettez moi.

Il murmura une incantation et le sang et les marques disparurent, y compris les traces de larmes sur son visage. Même la coiffure d'Hermione s'arrangea en une construction élégante.

- Hé ! Joli, fit Ron.

- Un sortilège très simple que j'ai appris il y a longtemps, expliqua modestement Dumbledore. J'étais alors amoureux d'une ravissante jeune femme assez émotive, et il m'a beaucoup servi.

Hermione ne pouffa nerveusement de rire lorsqu'il ajusta également l'apparence de Ginny. Le vieux sorcier se tourna vers Harry.

- Comment te sens tu, mon garçon ?

Harry accrocha le regard de Hermione avant de répondre.

- Bien, Je me sens très bien, monsieur. Un peu fatigué, mais vraiment, ça va.

L'ambiance se détendit un peu plus. Dobby arriva, entouré d'une farandole de plats, de pichets, et de couverts, qui flottaient autour de lui, avant d'aller se placer sur la table. Ils commencèrent à manger et la conversation s'engagea vers des détails pratiques. Molly et Arthur avaient amené quelques affaires, mais Ginny et Ron décidèrent qu'un autre voyage au Terrier était nécessaire. Il y retourneraient dans l'après midi.

Après le dessert, Dumbledore leur transmit les résultats des épreuves BUSE. Hermione avait évidement le maximum dans toutes les matières, ce qui ne surprit personne sauf elle même. Harry et de Ron n'avaient pas de quoi pavoiser, sauf en Défense où Ron avait un Excellent et Harry un Excellent avec Félicitations, la seule matière où il battait Hermione.

Le Directeur expliqua qu'il avait mis en place une connexion permanente entre Poudlard et le Square Grimmaurd, ce qui leur permettrait de visiter la bibliothèque de l'école, ou de le consulter lui, si c'était nécessaire.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra rendre visite à Hagrid ? demanda Harry.

- Vous le pourrez, confirma Dumbledore. La seule restriction est de ne pas sortir de Poudlard, ou d'ici, sans une protection adéquate, telle que définie par moi ou par Remus. (Harry acquiesça gravement.) Je dois également vous annoncer que le professeur Rogue a accepté de tenir une session de soutien en potions, à l'attention des élèves dont les résultats sont insuffisants pour l'accès à son cours de sixième année.

- Oh non ! C'était si bien jusqu'à maintenant, soupira Ron écoeuré.

- Je croyais que tu voulais être un Auror, dit Tonks. Il faut un ASPIC en potions pour cela, et ça implique d'être accepté au cours de Rogue.

- Remus et Tonks seront capables de vous assister dans cette matière, comme dans d'autres, ajouta Dumbledore. Je pense aussi qu'une dispense pour passer l'examen de transplanage, pourra être arrangée pour vous quatre, en vue des circonstances exceptionnelles. Bien sûr, je vous demanderais de rester discrets vis à vis des autres élèves.

Cette nouvelle réconforta un peu Harry et Ron. Hermione était ravie.

- Comme vous le savez, continua Dumbledore, il est impossible de transplaner ici. (Il sortit de sa poche un objet enveloppé dans du papier froissé.) Par précaution, je vous ai préparé un Portoloin réutilisable. Il ne fonctionnera qu'avec l'un d'entre vous, mais il vous permettra de transporter d'autres personnes, ou des objets volumineux.

- Génial ! fit Ron.

"Pour l'utiliser un simple contact n'est pas suffisant. Il faut faire tourner cet partie." Il leur expliqua le mécanisme." Par la suite vous, ou n'importe quel objet ou personne avec lequel vous êtes en contact, sera téléporté dans cette maison.

- "Génial!" fit Ron.

Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement et, avec une dernière bénédiction, Dumbledore s'en alla.

Sans sa présence rassurante, le groupe sembla réaliser plus concrètement toute l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer. Chacun sentait une fatigue lui tomber dessus. Les Weasley annoncèrent qu'ils allaient partir, Harry et Hermione prirent congé de Molly et d'Arthur.

- Vous revenez ce soir ? demanda Harry à Ron et Ginny.

- Bien sûr.

Hermione pris Harry par la main et ils retournèrent dans la maison. Remus et Tonks se retrouvèrent seuls dans le jardin. Remus étendit la main pour reprendre une portion de dessert. _Je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé depuis Poudlard._

- Harry m'a dit que je pouvais emménager n'importe quand, dit Tonks avec un sourire malicieux. Personnellement, je trouve que ce serait du gaspillage de préparer une chambre supplémentaire.

Remus manqua de s'étouffer avec son morceau de tarte. Elle se leva pour lui taper le dos. Il reprit sa respiration et leva la main pour l'arrêter.

- Tonks !

- Remus !

Il soupira.

- Tonks, Je ne peux pas-

- Je ne te le demande pas de t'engager. Toi ou moi, on peut mourir demain, mais en attendant... (Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la tête contre sa poitrine)... nous pouvons quand même nous donner quelques instants de bonheur.

- Je...

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre._ Elle a raison._

Tonks s'approcha et leva son visage vers lui. Remus plongea son regard dans ses yeux, et sa bouche descendit vers la sienne. Ils oublièrent Harry, Dumbledore et reste du monde.

- - -

Hermione sentait son coeur s'accélérer pendant que Harry et elle se dirigèrent vers sa chambre. Elle allait protester lorsqu'il ferma la porte, mais il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Shss, je veux juste que tu restes avec moi. (Il l'embrassa doucement.) Nous avons tout le temps devant nous pour... nous connaître, une étape après l'autre. (Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête.) Laisse moi juste m'endormir à coté de toi, ma belle, douce, aimante... Hermione.

Elle l'étreignit avec passion. _Harry mon brave, magnifique, noble, amour._

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures et s'allongèrent sur le lit, lovés l'un contre l'autre, sa tête sur son épaule, son bras autour d'elle. Harry caressa doucement son visage et laissa le dos de sa main glisser sur sa poitrine. Elle frissonna et se serra encore plus contre lui. Il lui sourit, laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les paupières.

Hermione écouta le bruit de sa respiration devenir de plus en plus régulier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Elle ferma les yeux et fit de même.

- - -

Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul bruit dans la maison, celui de Dobby, qui finissait joyeusement d'enchanter plusieurs jeux d'aiguilles et des pelotes de laine, afin de tricoter des paires de chaussettes aux motifs outrageusement colorés, qu'il comptait offrir à toute la maisonnée.


	4. Projets de vacance

**_Chapitre 4 – Projets de vacance_**

_Square Grimmaurd,_

Remus respirait tranquillement. Délicieusement conscient de la présence de Tonks contre lui. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir. _Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?_

Il s'était volontairement tenu à l'écart du monde pendant plusieurs années. A cause de sa condition de Lycanthrope, mais pas seulement. La mort de Lily et de James, et la condamnation de Sirius avait compté pour plus encore. _J'étais dégoûté de la vie et de vivre._

Il sentit Tonks bouger sous les draps. Sa tête ébouriffée aux cheveux vert vif se tourna vers lui. Elle lui lança un clin d'oeil malicieux.

- Hmm, Ne penses tu pas que c'était exactement ce qu'il convenait de faire ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire contre, répondit il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa et elle se coula contre lui. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment. Graduellement leurs pensées retournèrent vers le reste du monde.

- J'ai du rater quelque chose hier, dit elle. Il va falloir que tu me racontes.

- Dumbledore ne m'a expliqué les choses qu'à la dernière minute, mais son pari avec Hermione a payé gros. Il m'a dit que cet endroit est désormais mieux protégé contre Voldemort que Poudlard.

Elle acquiesça. Le projet de reconstruire les défenses autour d'Harry avait été discuté au sein de l'Ordre, mais il était resté largement théorique.

- Ce ne sera pas inutile d'avoir une position de repli si les choses tournent mal.

Il afficha un sourire moqueur.

- Je suis étonné d'entendre parler de repli. Je croyais que les Aurors, sans peur et sans reproche, ne battaient jamais en retraite ?

Elle lui jeta un regard froid.

- Tu veux peut être une démonstration de mes talents de combattant ?

Il leva immédiatement les mains dans un geste de soumission.

- Pitié ! Je n'ai pas encore récupéré de ton dernier assaut. Heureusement que les Loups-garous peuvent se régénérer.

Elle le frappa avec un oreiller et lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent au milieu des draps en riant.

- Tu as remarqué comment ils se tiennent proches désormais ? dit il, revenant sur ce qui c'était passé. Et ils ne quittent plus Harry des yeux.

- Ils ont affrontés la mort ensemble, acquiesça-t elle. Ca crée un lien qui ne disparaît jamais.

Sa voix exprimait à la fois son admiration et une crainte respectueuse. Remus la regarda curieusement.

- Tu en parles comme si tu voulais la même chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu peux te moquer de cette mystique de guerrier, mais ça existe et c'est très fort. Quelquefois, lorsqu'une unité résiste à une bataille terrible, les survivants restent ensemble et deviennent une force de combat exceptionnelle. Il se battront mieux, résisteront à tout, et ils rallieront les autres, même dans des conditions désespérées. (Elle se tourna vers lui.) Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait, et lui est peut être capable de les contrôler, mais aujourd'hui, ils ont pris leur indépendance.

- Et ils regardent vers Harry, ajouta Remus.

- Je pense que notre mission est d'aider Harry à devenir un chef. Ce n'est que le début.

- Oui. Hier, l'Armée de Dumbledore, et maintenant, quelque chose d'autre.

L'Armée de Dumbledore avait été un groupe de soutien formé par les élèves l'année précédente, pour remplacer leur inefficace professeur de Défense. Il avait eu un succès imprévu au delà de Gryffondor, un des rares exemples de coopération entre les Maisons de Poudlard. Pour Harry, en prendre la tête avait été une excellente occasion de développer ses capacités de commandement, et de gagner le respect des autres élèves.

Le groupe avait été une idée d'Hermione.

- Je les ai vu monter tous les deux, dit Tonks en souriant.

- Tu penses... commença Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non. Ils vont prendre leur temps. C'est normal pour des gosses sensibles. (Elle sourit malicieusement.) Pas comme nous, mon grand loup lubrique.

Il réagit avec indignation.

- Comment ça, lubrique ! J'ai été honteusement séduit, voilà ce qui c'est passé.

- Et tu as adoré.

- Et j'adore ça.

- - -

_Le terrier,_

La famille Weasley arriva chez elle dans une atmosphère tendue. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé pendant le trajet, chacun était encore en train de digérer les événements du matin, et puis il y avait quelque chose de nouveau. Pour la première fois, Ron et Ginny se sentaient plus proches l'un de l'autre que de leurs parents.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé pendant le trajet, chacun d'eux était encore en train de digérer les événements du matin. Pour la première, fois Ron et Ginny se sentaient plus proches l'un de l'autre que de leurs parents. Arthur et Molly le percevait et ça les dérangeait, surtout Molly qui était toujours très sensibles en ce qui concernait ses enfants.

- Avant d'aller chercher vos affaires, je voudrais vous dire quelque chose ? dit Arthur.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Molly, qui hésita plusieurs secondes avant de s'éclipser. Renouer le dialogue serait déjà assez difficile sans qu'elle soit présente. Ron et Ginny se regardèrent. Ginny hocha silencieusement la tête.

En rentrant dans la pièce principale, Arthur mit un point d'honneur à consulter l'horloge qui indiquait la position de chaque Weasley. Il nota qu'ils suivirent la direction de son regard, et que leurs expressions s'adoucirent un peu. _Oui, vous faites partie d'une famille, les enfants. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis. Souvenez vous toujours de cela, quelques soient nos désaccords._

En plus d'être un membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix, Arthur était aussi un des plus proches confidents de Dumbledore. Il connaissait certains de ses projets. _Et des projets dans les projets._ Comme ils avaient souvent parlé de Harry, il avait été moins surpris que les autres ce qui s'était passé.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu une telle violence.

- Dumbledore m'avait prévenu, mais rien de ce qu'il m'avait dit n'aurait pu me faire comprendre Harry comme vous le comprenez maintenant.

Après un moment, ils acquiescèrent, mais ils gardaient toujours leurs distances.

- Quelque soit la manière dont les choses tourneront, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis fier de vous, et que je respecterais votre décision. (Il marqua une pause.) Et bien sûr, vous aurez toujours mon affection.

Lorsque le visage de Ron se déforma en une grimace gênée, il sut que ses paroles avaient fait mouche.

- P'pa, on sait ça. On comprend mieux les choses, maintenant, mais ce qui a été dit reste vrai. Vous ne pouvez plus nous traiter comme des enfants.

Ginny hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles de son frère.

- Et nous allons prendre nos propres décisions en ce qui concerne Harry, désormais.

Arthur soupira. _Un arrêt des hostilités, à défaut d'être une reddition inconditionnelle. Je n'espérais pas mieux et en vérité, je craignais même pire._

- On vous aime aussi, toi et Maman, dit Ginny. On a besoin de prendre le large, c'est tout.

Elle avança vers son père pour l'embrasser. Ils retrouvèrent ensuite Molly pour faire aussi la paix avec elle, ce qui fut une scène beaucoup plus émotive, mais après cela, la famille Weasley était réconciliée. Sauf pour Percy.

- - -

_Square Grimauld_

Harry et Hermione se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la première fois. Harry se sentait délicieusement reposé et en paix. Il pensa à tous les futurs et précieux moments comme celui là qu'ils allaient vivre, et c'était un sentiment merveilleux. Sa main caressa son front et écarta une mèche de cheveu. Elle traça la marque de sa cicatrice.

- Est ce qu'elle te fait toujours mal ?

- Non. J'ai eu quelques élancements habituels ces derniers jours, mais rien depuis que je suis ici.

- Alors la maison te protège vraiment ? _C'est fascinant._

- Grâce à toi, encore. Dumbledore m'a laissé entendre que ça pourrait être le cas. Ca serait vraiment super, et aussi...

Sa voix se perdit, puis il se mit à rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens d'avoir une idée démente. Tu sais que la cicatrice me fait mal lorsque Voldemort est en colère ou sous le coup d'une forte émotion. (Elle acquiesça avec une grimace inconfortable.) Et bien, peut être qu'il y a un effet inverse. (Il la regarda avec un sourire espiègle.) Peut être que lorsque je t'embrasse passionnément, je lui cause une douleur épouvantable.

Elle sourit à peine. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle, et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se moquer de leur ennemi mortel. Harry éclata de rire et se leva, plein d'énergie, en étendant les bras, comme pour mieux s'approprier ce qui l'entourait.

- Tu sais, je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'explorer cet endroit.

Il marcha vers une petite table contre le mur. _Mon bureau, dans ma chambre, dans ma maison._

Quelqu'un avait pris soin de l'arranger soigneusement. Sur le coté, il y avait une photo animée de ses parents qui lui faisaient signe. Il prit le cadre et les regarda pensivement. _Maman et Papa, comme j'aimerai que vous soyez là avec moi._

Il le remit à sa place. Il y avait aussi de quoi écrire : un plumier, de l'encre, un buvard et des parchemins, et un livre qui semblait très vieux. Sur la couverture il y avait une enveloppe avec marqué dessus :_ Pour Harry_. Il reconnut l'écriture de Sirius. Il la décacheta.

_Harry,_

_J'ai trouvé ça l'autre jour en nettoyant le grenier, et je sais que ça va t'intéresser. Nous en reparlerons avec Dumbledore._

_Sirius._

Hermione se leva à son tour et le rejoignit. Il lui montra la lettre et examina le livre de plus près. _Un dernier cadeau de la part de Sirius._

Le titre était inscrit sur la première page : _L'épée et le Serpent - L'héritage de Gryffondor et de Serpentard._ Cela semblait être un ouvrage sur la vie de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard à l'époque de la création d'Hogwarts. Il était vraiment très ancien, une véritable pièce de collection.

- Tu auras envie d'y jeter un oeil, toi aussi, dit il à Hermione. Ca devrait faire une annexe intéressante à ton livre préféré.

Hermione examina le volume et en convint. Elle lui rendit la lettre de Sirius avec une expression gardée.

- Ca va ? demanda-t elle doucement en lui touchant le bras.

Elle craignait toujours sa réaction à chaque fois qu'il était question de Sirius. Il haussa les épaules.

- Ça me rend triste, mais je ne vais pas m'effondrer à chaque fois que je pense à lui. Je crois que j'ai enfin accepté qu'il ne soit plus là. (Il la regarda d'un air décidé.) On n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'on allait faire. Qu'est ce tu dirais de préparer un petit snack, et d'aller s'asseoir quelque part dehors ?

- Excellente idée.

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour rassembler les éléments d'un thé garni, et ils transportèrent le tout dans le jardin, près de la piscine et sous l'ombre d'un groupe d'arbres. Hermione remarqua que la maison était vraiment très calme.

- Je crois que nous n'étions pas les seuls à faire une sieste, dit Harry avec un sourire provocateur. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que l'été va être chaud. _Je me demande si elle va rougir._

- Gardez le contrôle de votre imagination, monsieur Potter, répondit elle avec froideur. Nous sommes venus ici pour parler sérieusement.

- Oui Hermione.

Il parvint à garder son expression sérieuse pendant presque quatre secondes. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

_Ca va vraiment être un été super._

Harry voulait d'abord se débarrasser d'un sujet précis.

- Parlons d'abord des Elfs de Maison, proposa-t il.

- J'allais te le proposer, répondit elle. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce tu comptes faire au sujet de Dobby ?

Harry redevint immédiatement sérieux. _Il y a des jours où j'aurais voulu ne jamais entendre parler de ces créatures._

- Dobby est un Elf libre, présentement employé par Poudlard, dit il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Je le considère comme un ami, (Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai libéré.) et je veux qu'il soit heureux, ce qui suppose qu'il soit libre de faire ce qu'il veut. S'il veut être payé pour ses services, je suis évidemment prêt à y participer.

- Dumbledore lui verse un salaire dérisoire ! protesta Hermione.

Harry la regarda avec agacement. Hermione était une fille merveilleuse, mais il y avait des moments où elle devenait carrément impossible. _Dobby n'est qu'un cas particulier. Il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur les Elfs dans le cas général, et on verra ensuite pour lui. _

- Peut on évoquer d'abord la condition générale des Elfs de Maison ?

Elle acquiesça. Il réfléchit un instant, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Premièrement, je suis d'accord avec toi que tenir en esclavage des créatures intelligentes est immoral, et quand on y ajoute des mauvais traitements, alors cela devient répugnant et méprisable.

Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il continua.

- Deuxièmement, j'étais finalement moi même dans cette situation avec les Dursley, et ça me donne quelques droits à avoir une position privilégiée sur la question. _Ouais, ça c'est un bon argument._

Il marqua une pause et regarda Hermione qui acquiesça après un moment.

- Troisièmement, je rends hommage à ton sens moral pour améliorer la condition des Elfs de Maison. Je sais que tu le fais pour d'authentiques raisons éthiques, et je j'adore pour ça, et pour d'autres choses.

Il lui offrit un large sourire, mais l'expression d'Hermione était réservée. _Bon._

- Quatrièmement, je crois que tu devrais te poser plusieurs questions, et je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'ais fait. Spécifiquement : Pourquoi Winky, ou les autres Elfs de Maison de Poudlard, n'adhèrent ils pas à ton projet ? (Hermione fronça immédiatement les sourcils.) Quel est ton but exactement ? Qu'ils soient heureux ou bien de leur imposer une organisation sociale que tu considères juste, quelque soit les conséquences pour eux ?

_Je vais en prendre plein la figure avec ça, mais je dois le lui dire._

Effectivement les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent de colère, et sa bouche se ferma en une ligne serrée, mais elle ne dit rien. _Pour l'instant._ Il dégluti et continua.

- Quelle est la meilleure stratégie pour atteindre ton but ? Ce n'est pas forcément la plus directe. (Hermione ne broncha pas.) As tu considéré d'autres créatures que les Elfs de Maisons, comme les Centaures et les Loups-Garous par exemple ? (Elle hocha lentement la tête.) Cinquièmement, si tu peux me convaincre que tu as un projet qui a une chance raisonnable de faire quelque chose de bien, alors je suis prêt à financer S.A.L.E. de manière plus que raisonnable. (Le visage d'Hermione s'adoucit légèrement.) Sixièmement, tant que cette histoire avec Voldemort n'est pas terminée, je pense que tu devrais engager quelqu'un pour gérer S.A.L.E. à ta place. (Ses sourcils re-froncèrent immédiatement.) Et septièmement, je suggère que nous discutions de ce problème à Dumbledore. Il m'a déjà exprimé des sentiments proches des tiens. Nous devrions aussi en parler avec Hagrid et Remus, et bien sûr avec Dobby.

Harry arrêta là son discours, et il se dépêcha de se servir une tasse de thé. _Maintenant, on va voir si j'ai fichu le reste de la journée en l'air en déclenchant notre première dispute._

Hermione se repassa silencieusement ses paroles. _Au moins il n'est pas indifférent sur le sujet. Je suis à peut prêt d'accord avec la plupart de ses idées, et je vais au moins devoir réfléchir en ce qui concerne les autres._

Harry attendait toujours sa réponse. Elle prenait son temps, et il commençait à s'en inquiéter.

- Merci Harry, dit elle finalement.

Il hocha prudemment la tête. _Et bien nous n'allons peut être pas avoir de dispute._

- J'accepte quelques un de tes arguments, mais j'en ai aussi de mon coté, continua-t elle.

Son sourire était vaguement inquiétant. C'était celui qu'elle arborait aux échecs, deux ou trois coups avant d'annoncer un mat.

- Premièrement, les attitudes de Kreattur, Winky, et même de Dobby, sont la preuve que le système actuel aliène les Elfs, et leur inflige quelque chose qui ressemble à un lavage de cerveau. Le fait que la magie y joue un rôle ne fait que le rendre encore plus immoral. Deuxièmement, l'histoire de la lutte contre l'esclavage, dans le monde des Moldus, confirme la nécessité d'une position morale pour faire avancer les réformes. Le simple bon sens ne suffit pas. S.A.L.E. sera cette position morale.

Harry écoutait attentivement. Pour l'instant, sa réaction n'était pas trop négative.

- Troisièmement, continua-t elle, je suis d'accord avec toi qu'il faut définir un projet précis. Je vais donc y réfléchir, très sérieusement.

Elle conclut en affichant un sourire triomphant.

- Quatrièmement, et finalement; je considère que je peux désormais compter sur ton soutien actif, dès que j'aurai mis au point une stratégie efficace pour améliorer la situation des Elfs de Maison, et des autres minorités magiques.

_Il veut se servir de la logique contre moi, très bien. J'ai juste besoin de renforcer un ou deux arguments et ensuite il sera fait comme un rat._

Harry était plutôt soulagé.

_Je crois que j'ai gagné le premier round, de justesse, mais je ne suis pas très confiant sur la suite. Il vaudrait mieux changer de sujet._

Ce qu'il fit que la manière la plus simple possible. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Sinon, en dehors de ça, qu'est ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait de choix sur une carrière particulière, mais dans tous les cas, je voudrais devenir une sorcière puissante et respectée.

- Comme Dumbledore ?

- Et bien, je n'imagine pas être aussi puissante que lui, répondit elle. (_Bien sûr que si, ma grande._) Mais j'aimerai bien être quelqu'un vers qui les gens se tournent dans des situations difficiles.

- Comme maintenant.

- Oui, comme maintenant. (_Et c'est ce que fait Dumbledore. Il est en train de préparer Harry, mais sans tout lui dire._) Mais moi, je ne serai pas aussi manipulateur que lui.

Harry hocha la tête, mais sa remarque le fit réfléchir.

- Tu sais, s'il avait annoncé la prophétie à tout le monde, un des complices de Voldemort se serait probablement occupé de moi avant même que je n'arrive à Poudlard.

- On aurait pu te protéger, le Ministère... Oh.

_Le Ministère ne l'a pas cru l'année dernière. Harry a raison. Ce n'est pas si simple._

- Oui, et je comprend mieux l'attitude de Dumbledore maintenant, acquiesça Harry. Même si nous ne connaissons pas vraiment sa stratégie.

- Il nous manipule tous.

- Ca te gêne ?

- Pas toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Non, pas vraiment. Je crois que ses intentions sont honorables, et j'ai confiance en lui. (_Mais nous devrions nous attendre à d'autres surprises._) Et puis, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, la dernière fois.

- "Et puis ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé."

Il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et sourit.

- Non, pas trop mal, effectivement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire.

- Et toi, demanda Hermione. Quels sont tes plans, quand tu auras fini tes études à Poudlard ?

- T'épouser !

- Harry ! (_Est ce que tu le penses vraiment ?_) C'est trop tôt pour parler de ça !

Il rit.

- Non bien sûr, tu as raison. Il va d'abord falloir que je sorte avec d'autres filles. Pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas mieux ailleurs.

- Harry ! Tu es impossible !

- J'adore quand tu réagis comme ça. (Il l'embrassa et continua d'une voix plus sérieuse.) Pour répondre à ta question, et bien j'avais pensé devenir un Auror, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule chose que je veuille faire.

- Pourquoi pas devenir un joueur de Quidditch ? Comme professionnel ?

Il afficha un sourire malicieux.

- Comme Viktor, tu veux dire ?

Elle refusa de mordre à l'hameçon.

- Oui monsieur Harry Potter, répondit elle très dignement, comme Viktor Krum, qui est un très bon ami à moi, et rien d'autre.

Harry hurla de rire.

- Bien répondu, dit il. Ok, Quidditch comme professionnel pourrait m'intéresser, mais... je ne sais pas. Je continuerais sûrement à y jouer, mais en amateur.

- Pourquoi tu veux devenir un Auror ?

Il fit un geste vague.

- En fait, c'est un peu comme toi. Etre puissant et défendre les autres. Je suppose aussi que le fait que Papa en était un m'influence également. (Il eut un sourire embarrassé.) Et puis il y a le coté prestigieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment.

- Présenté comme ça, nos projets sont un peu gamins, dit finalement Hermione. Il va falloir trouver mieux.

- C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons deux ans devant nous, et Voldemort à vaincre, avoir d'avoir à nous en occuper, dit il avec un petit rire.

Elle était stupéfaite. _Voldemort ! Il fait des blagues à propos de Voldemort, alors que la plupart des gens ne supportent même pas d'entendre son nom, sans parler de le prononcer. Je vois maintenant qu'il s'en est vraiment remis, mais il exagère peut être un peu._

Elle le lui dit et il en convint.

- Tu as raison. C'est un peu une surcompensation par rapport à mon attitude précédente. (Il sourit.) Et aussi de l'euphorie à cause de toi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir atteint un stade où il ne me fait plus peur. (Harry la regarda très sérieusement.) Il peut me faire du mal, même me tuer, moi ou d'autres, et je le hais plus que tout au monde, mais je n'ai pas peur de lui, désormais.

Hermione admirait sa détermination, mais elle ne se sentait pas aussi sûr d'elle même. _Moi j'ai peur, pour moi, pour lui, et pour les autres. _

Elle n'avait pas encore affronté le danger comme lui. Pendant la dernière bataille ils avaient combattu en groupe, emportés dans l'action immédiate. Elle savait qu'elle avait suffisamment de courage pour faire bonne figure dans des telles circonstances, mais qu'est ce qui se passerait si elle se retrouvait seule devant le mal qu'ils affrontaient ? Comment réagirait elle face à une souffrance atroce, pour elle ou pour ses amis ? Ets-ce qu'elle serait capable de dépasser sa peur, et d'agir comme il le faudrait ? _Je ne sais pas. Tous ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui._

Ses doutes devaient se lire sur son visage, et elle ne voulait pas que Harry s'en rende compte, et qu'il ait honte d'elle. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, pour y trouver le confort mais aussi pour cacher sa faiblesse. Mais elle frissonnait d'angoisse, et ça elle ne pouvait pas le cacher.

- Hermione ?

Elle parla d'une toute petite voix, très différente du ton décidé qu'elle avait normalement.

- J'ai peur, Harry. Je ne sais pas... j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Harry, je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que toi. Je suis désolée, je vais essayer mais...

Son imagination reconstruisait les horreurs qui avaient déjà eu lieu, et elle lui montrait des variantes où c'était elle même qui figurait dans ces cauchemars, ou ses parents.

- Mon amour, je ne suis pas courageux tout seul. C'est vous tous qui m'aidez à l'être, et même si j'étais seul vous seriez dans mon coeur et ça suffirait. C'est pareil pour toi.

Elle essaya de se raisonner, mais une pensée terrible lui glaça le corps, et elle se mit à trembler encore plus. _Je ne pourrais vaincre ma peur qu'après avoir affronté, et survécu, aux mêmes épreuves que lui. _

L'idée de la douleur ou de blessures physiques la terrifiait, mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose à laquelle elle ne pourrait pas échapper. _Je doit me durcir pour cela, quand ça arrivera je devrait être prête._ Lui, il l'avait fait, mais il n'avait pas eu à y penser à l'avance. Elle aurait aussi à lutter contre la peur de l'anticipation.

Harry s'en rendait compte. Il se souvenait de sa propre terreur à la vision de Voldemort dans le cimetière. Il la prit par les épaules.

- Hermione, regarde moi.

Elle essayait désespérément de garder le contrôle d'elle même, mais ses lèvres tremblaient. Il la força à lever les yeux.

- Hermione ! Ecoute moi. Quoiqu'il arrive. N'abandonne jamais. Jamais. Tu entends ?

Elle le regardait, en essayant de se raisonner mais la logique ne lui était d'aucun secours, au contraire.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Hermione, dit il avec force. Je trouverai toujours un moyen de t'aider. Ne perds pas espoir, jamais. Promets le moi.

Elle s'accrocherait à ça. A la pensée qu'il serait là pour elle, qu'il la sauverait, quoiqu'il arrive. Si une personne en était capable, c'était lui. Elle acquiesça et se calma un peu. Il la serra dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux en murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

Le temps passa en silence. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit Remus et Tonks qui s'approchaient.

- Nous allons avoir de la compagnie. Nos gardiens sont de retour.

Elle suivit son regard. Harry fit signe aux adultes de les rejoindre.

- Essuie tes yeux, taquina-t il. Sinon ils vont croire qu'on est déjà en train de se disputer.

Elle utilisa rapidement sa serviette. Harry se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

- A propos, je trouve que Tonks est radieuse.

En même temps, il laissa sa main lui caresser le bas du dos. Hermione dégagea et le renversa sur le sol.

- Harry ! Est ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à des choses sensées ? accusa-t elle seulement à moitié amusée, en lui plaquant les mains au sol.

Il se laissa faire et la regarda tranquillement sans répondre. Ca l'énerva jusqu'au moment où elle perçut une trace de sérieux sur son visage.

- Je pense surtout à toi, répondit il doucement. Et je ne lutte que contre ce que je veux pas.

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Il est en train de me dire que maintenant qu'il accepte ce qu'il ne peut pas changer, je devrais faire pareil. _Elle réalisa qu'il parlait à la fois de ses peurs et de son attitude en général.

_Je ne suis pas coincée ! Bon ok, peut être un peu, par rapport à d'autres. Mais je ne me laisse pas aller n'importe comment. Est ce que je suis gênée à propos des choses physiques ? _

Elle était assise à califourchon au dessus de lui. Ca ne la gênait pas de le toucher, et d'être à son contact. Elle aimait ça, mais elle voulait contrôler la situation. _ Mais je ne pourrais pas toujours le faire. Est-ce de ça donc j'ai vraiment peur ? Etre emportée par des sensations physiques que je ne contrôle pas, comme la douleur ou le plaisir ?_

C'était une réflexion intéressante. Quand elle se posait des questions elle voulait des réponses, et si elle ne les trouvait pas toute seule, alors elle allait les chercher, dans les livres ou ailleurs.

- On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? dit Tonks.

Hermione tourna la tête. Elle et Remus se tenaient par la main. _C'est vrai qu'elle est ravissante, et je suis très contente pour Remus. _

- Non, en fait nous parlions du futur.

Remus leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Et alors ?

Elle retourna son regard vers Harry.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire, et à apprendre.

- Nous sommes là pour cela, répondit Remus en souriant.

- Alors on va en profiter, mais on va attendre les autres. Est ce que vous voulez un peu de thé ?

- - -

Les deux Weasley arrivèrent peu de temps après. Ginny avait une idée à leur soumettre.

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait organiser une fête ici et inviter le groupe de Défense. Par exemple, le jour de ton anniversaire, Harry.

Ron opina.

- Ça serait génial, et on pourrait en profiter pour discuter de l'activité du groupe l'année prochaine.

Tout le monde était d'accord. Il fut rapidement décidé que le meilleur point de ralliement était devant le magasin de Fred et Georges, dans le Chemin de Traverse.

- Et à partir de là nous utiliserons le Portoloin de Dumbledore pour les amener tous ici.

La discussion s'engagea sur divers détails d'organisation de la maison où ils allaient passer tout l'été ensemble, pour en arriver naturellement à ce que Remus et Tonks pourraient leur enseigner.

- Vous avez réfléchi à des sujets précis ? demanda Remus.

Hermione consulta ses notes.

- Et bien, le principal c'est combat et défense, bien sûr, mais ça c'était prévu, et je pense que vous jetterez un oeil sur ce que Harry nous a appris l'année dernière. Ensuite, Dumbledore a mentionné le Transplanage. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il nous faudra pour passer l'examen ?

- Je pense que vous serez prêt dans deux à trois semaines, si vous êtes aussi motivés que je l'imagine.

Il parcourut leurs visages soudainement sérieux. Ils acquiescèrent tous solennellement.

- Harry aura aussi besoin de s'entraîner en Occlumencie," ajouta Hermione en cochant une autre case sur sa liste. Nous aussi peut être, et pourquoi pas en Legimencie ? ajouta-t elle interrogative.

Remus échangea un regard avec Tonks. La Legimencie était une pratique très strictement encadrée. Mais ça pouvait leur servir, certainement.

- Hum, je suis d'accord sur le principe, mais je vais quand même demander à Dumbledore s'il n'a pas d'objection.

- Est ce que je vais encore devoir travailler avec Rogue ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Tonks. Tu auras assez de lui pendant l'année scolaire.

- Mais tes relations avec lui sont un problème qu'il faudra résoudre un jour, souligna Remus.

Le visage de Harry se ferma brusquement.

- Après la manière dont il a traité Sirius ! (Il secoua la tête.) De toute façon, quoique je fasse, je suis sûr que ça ne donnerait rien.

- Peut être, mais il faudrait quand même y songer, dit Hermione. (Il lui jeta un regard surpris.) Ne fais pas cette tête. Remus a raison. Et de la même façon, nous devrions définir une stratégie vis à vis des Serpentards, et sur la manière de gérer les provocations de la part de ceux comme Drago.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Vous vous souvenez que chaque année le Choixpeau ressort la même litanie, comme quoi les quatre Maisons doivent travailler ensemble.

- C'est pas demain la veille ! s'exclama Ron.

- Mais ça doit avoir de l'importance, sinon il ne le répéterait pas à chaque fois, insista Hermione. En fait, je ne serais pas surprise si Poudlard était quelque part affaibli, dans un sens magique, lorsque les Maisons sont désunis. (Elle se tourna vers Remus et Tonks.) Ça vous parait logique, non ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. _Les quatre maisons. Gryffondor et Serpentard, comme dans le livre de Sirius._

- Ce n'est pas impossible, dit Remus. Bien sûr la personne la mieux à même de répondre est le Directeur. (Il la considéra avec curiosité.) Est ce que tu penses à quelque chose de précis ?

- Et bien, répondit elle, je me disais que Poudlard avait été étrangement passif dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et malgré ça l'école est impliquée, et pas seulement à cause de nous... (Elle soupira.) Mais il me manque des informations. Je viens des Moldus et il y a trop de choses que je connais pas encore de votre monde, et en particulier sur votre l'organisation sociale, mais j'ai noté plusieurs points :

Elle énuméra sur ses doigts.

- Il y a un Ministère, plusieurs anciennes familles, dont certaines sont importantes, des écoles, et pas seulement Poudlard, qui elle même est divisée en quatre Maisons, auxquelles certaines familles sont fortement associées. Il y a aussi les Mages Noirs qui semblent apparaître préférentiellement dans certaines familles.

- Et surtout chez Serpentard, insista Ron.

- Oui, sans doute, mais je me demande s'il n'y a pas des liens profonds entre toutes ces choses. Des liens cachés que nous devrions peut être prendre en compte. (Elle regarda les quatre sangs purs.) Est ce que je parle de choses qui vous semblent évidentes ? Ça ne fait certainement pas partie du programme de l'Histoire de la Magie, à moins que j'aie raté quelque chose.

Ron et Harry échangèrent des sourires amusés. L'Histoire de la Magie était enseignée par le professeur le plus barbant de l'école. Un fantôme qui faisait le même cours depuis des siècles, et qui ne couvrait que les anciennes guerres avec les Goblins. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, sauf quelques fanatiques comme Hermione.

- Tu es en train de parler de l'organisation entre les pouvoirs, dit Remus.

- Euh, oui, si vous voulez.

- D'accord. (Remus hocha la tête et passa en mode conférencier.) Là, je dois pouvoir compléter ce que tu sais déjà. Dans le monde des Moldus, si j'ai bien compris, le pouvoir est souvent économique, ou appuyé sur des éléments de l'économie, l'argent, la propriété, les entreprises. Les sorciers ne sont pas assez nombreux pour opérer de la sorte. L'argent compte un peu, mais pas tant que cela.

Ron et Ginny affichèrent des mines embarrassées, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. Les Weasley n'étaient pas riches. Remus les ignora.

- En fait, il est principalement utilisé pour acheter directement des objets ou des services, continua-t il. La seule institution financière est Gringotts. Une seule banque pour l'ensemble du monde magique. Ce que nous avons en quantité c'est la magie, et c'est donc la base de nos organisations. Il ne s'agit pas tant de l'importance des sorciers individuels, qui sont plus ou moins puissants, mais surtout d'alliances et de rituels qui remontent à l'époque des premières communautés de sorciers.

Harry et Hermione écoutaient attentivement. Les autres devaient savoir ça, mais c'était complètement nouveau pour eux.

- Ces rituels et ces alliances sont une source importante de puissance magique, expliqua Remus. Beaucoup d'entre eux sont des secrets jalousement gardés. Certains sont dépendants de reliques ou de lieux particuliers. Les écoles comme Poudlard, et les organisations comme le Ministère sont en réalité des développements relativement récents. Poudlard est la plus ancienne école, et son système à quatre Maisons est unique.

- Mais il y a d'autres écoles.

- C'est exact, mais elles sont toutes plus petites et plus homogènes. En ce qui concerne le Ministère de la Magie, il y a un organigramme officiel qui représente une répartition superficielle de certaines juridictions, mais celles-ci ne concernent en fait que des activités secondaires. Derrière cette façade, il y a plusieurs groupes qui coopèrent généralement, mais pas au delà de leurs intérêts particuliers, et qui sont essentiellement des alliances d'anciennes familles.

Remus hésita.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il est possible que les Maisons de Poudlard aient été une tentative de réorganiser ces communautés. Là encore, il faudrait demander au Directeur. En ce qui concerne les Mages Noirs, c'est un fait qu'ils sont plus présents dans certaines familles que dans d'autres.

- Le discours officiel est bien sûr qu'il n'en est rien, dit Tonks, et que chaque occurrence est un cas particulier de déviance individuelle. En fait, c'est un sujet tabou.

- Oui, dit Remus. Je ne serais pas surpris s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, une sorte de vulnérabilité intrinsèque, mais même si c'était le cas, et que cela puisse être prouvé, il n'y a probablement aucune chance pour qu'une famille renonce à son héritage sans se détruire elle même.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Et bien, une des raisons de l'importance donnée aux sangs purs, et surtout à certaines familles, est l'existence de rituels familiaux, souvent très anciens, et qui leur confèrent des pouvoirs particuliers.

- Drago ! cria Harry.

- Oui, il y a de bonnes chances pour que la famille Malefoy utilise des rituels de magie noire, et que Drago y est, ou va y être, associé.

- Mais Voldemort n'est pas un sang pur, remarqua Ginny. Et pourtant, il s'allie avec eux.

- C'est vrai, mais nous savons que Tom Jedusor est l'héritier de Serpentard, donc il peut invoquer cette légitimité, répondit Hermione. (Elle réfléchit à ce que Remus venait de dire.) Je pense que ce serait très intéressant de rechercher toutes les informations qui lient les Mages Noirs à certaines lignées.

- Et on sait tous qui est la personne la mieux placée pour le faire, dit Ron d'un ton ironique.

- Peut être, répondit elle avec un sourire charmeur. Mais je pense que ça irait plus vite si d'autres personnes m'aidaient dans les lectures et les prises de notes. Merci de t'être porté volontaire Ron.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Ron qui grimaça. Harry expliqua qu'il voulait d'abord lire le livre de Sirius, et donc qu'il ne participerait pas à leurs travaux au début, ce qui lui valut un regard écoeuré de la part de Ron. Ils iraient visiter la bibliothèque de Poudlard, demain, et en attendant, ils passeraient en revue les livres disponibles ici.

Ils se levèrent tous pour se diriger vers la maison. Tonks annonça qu'elle allait prendre des affaires chez elle, et qu'elle serait de retour en fin d'après midi. Remus se cala confortablement contre un arbre, et il commença la rédaction de quelques notes sur les futurs cours de défense et de Transplanage. Harry le rejoignit avec le livre de Sirius. Hermione, Ginny et Ron revinrent avec une grande quantité de livres, plumes et parchemins, et ils s'installèrent sur la table de la terrasse. Hermione organisa le travail et Ron poussa un gros soupir avant d'ouvrir un vieux grimoire à la couverture poussiéreuse.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le seul bruit fut celui des pages qui se tournaient, et des plumes qui grattaient le papier.

Remus était extrêmement satisfait. Bien des choses avaient changé depuis deux jours et il pouvait anticiper une longue période d'enseignement et de leçons particulières au bénéfice de ses élèves préférés, sans parler de Tonks. Il jeta un oeil à Harry qui était plongé dans la biographie des anciens sorciers. Sirius lui avait un peu parlé de ce livre, mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le consulter, en dehors d'un balayage rapide de quelques pages. Une des choses que Sirius avait mentionnées était la similitude troublante entre la situation actuelle et celle qui existait à l'époque de la fondation de Poudlard. Ce serait très intéressant de creuser ça.

Le temps passa, rythmé par leurs activités silencieuses. Tonks était revenue, son arrivée annoncée par un bruit de déplacement de coffres et de bagages divers en provenance du hall, puis elle vint rejoindre Remus.

Le soleil venait de passer derrière un arbre. Harry se leva et s'approcha de la table où ses amis travaillaient toujours, à coté d'une pile impressionnante d'ouvrages en provenance de l'ancienne bibliothèque de la famille Black. Ron s'appliquait très sérieusement et méthodiquement à mettre à jour des listes de références détaillées. Pour Harry, qui avait plutôt l'habitude de le voir bâcler ce genre d'activité, ce n'était rien moins qu'une révélation. Ginny était aussi sérieuse qu'Hermione, mais ça, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Harry les regardait avec affection. C'était la même impression de fierté et de camaraderie qu'il avait eut lors des cours de défense. Tous ensemble, ils oeuvraient en vu d'un objectif commun important.

Il se mit derrière Ron et Ginny et plaça ses deux mains sur leurs épaules. Ils levèrent les yeux. Harry était prêt à taquiner Ron sur son assiduité, mais ça ne serait pas approprié. Il pourrait le faire plus tard, pour l'instant, il voulait simplement les encourager. Il serra doucement leurs épaules et hocha la tête, admiratif. Il accrocha le regard d'Hermione.

- Vous êtes là dessus depuis plus de deux heures. Pourquoi ne pas faire une pause et piquer une tête dans la piscine ?

- Oui ! approuva Ron. Et ensuite ça va être l'heure de dîner. (Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère.) Euh... je veux dire, pour que nous soyons en pleine forme pour continuer ce soir, ajouta-t il rapidement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais sa bouche se tordait malgré elle, avant d'afficher un sourire amusé. Elle marqua sa page et ferma soigneusement son livre.

- D'accord. On arrête là et on se contentera d'une synthèse rapide pour ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire trop travailler pour un premier jour.

- C'est très aimable à vous, professeur Granger, railla-t il.

- Surtout que tu ne peux pas lui emprunter ses notes comme d'habitude, ajouta perfidement Ginny, avant de courir se réfugier dans la maison pour éviter sa réaction.

Harry la suivi en riant. Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu sais, ce genre de truc n'est pas trop pénible, finalement. En tout cas, pas comme les devoirs qu'on nous donne à l'école.

- Et bien en fait, c'est exactement la même chose qu'un devoir scolaire, sauf que là nous le faisons pour nous, répondit elle.

- Et pour Harry.

Hermione le regarda avec attention.

- On n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en parler. Tout c'est passé si vite. J'espère que tu es... bien, avec le fait que Harry et moi on soit ensemble ?

Il détourna son regard. _Est ce que je devrais lui dire ce que j'avais espéré ? Quel intérêt ça aurait il ?_

- Ron ? (Elle étendit le bras et prit sa main dans la sienne.) Toi et Harry vous avez toujours été mes amis, et vous êtes très important pour moi... et nous ne nous sommes jamais menti.

Il se tourna vers elle et baissa les yeux. _Elle ne m'a jamais pris la main avant. _En fait aucune fille ne l'avait jamais pris par la main. Il se rendait compte que c'était quelque chose qui lui manquait.

- Et bien, on ne se dit pas tout non plus, répondit il, sans la regarder en face.

Elle était quoi pour lui ? Une amie, oui bien sûr, mais pas vraiment une confidente. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais pas jusqu'à évoquer ses propres sentiments, c'était autre chose.

Hermione sentait son embarras et elle en devinait la cause. La situation était délicate. Sans aller jusqu'à se mêler de choses intimes, elle voulait être sûr que Ron ne gardait pas des regrets ou des blessures, qui pourraient se transformer en ressentiment plus tard.

- Ron, écoute moi...

Elle avait parlé d'une voix très douce. Pas du tout le ton qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre de sa part. Il tourna enfin la tête pour la regarder.

- ... tous les trois, on a grandit ensemble, et découvert le monde. Au début, on n'est pas toujours conscient de certains sentiments. L'amitié, l'admiration, l'attirance... et l'amour. Je ne savais pas que j'était amoureuse de Harry jusqu'à quelques jours, mais je crois que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments particuliers pour vous deux, même si ce n'était pas très clair pour moi. (Elle plaça son autre main sur celle de Ron.) Et je sais qu'il y avait aussi de ça pour Harry... et peut être pour toi aussi ?

Il déglutit et détourna à nouveau son regard. _Elle vient de le dire, mon vieux. Tu peux bien avoir le même courage non ?_

- Euh, oui... un peu, marmonna-t il.

Il était très inconfortable, mais c'était une occasion parfaite pour éclaircir les choses. Instinctivement, il en sentait l'importance. Il la regarda en face.

- Je crois que j'aurais aimé sortir avec toi, moi aussi, dit il enfin.

Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Hermione affichait un sourire affectueux.

- Je suis désolée. Maintenant, je sais que tu as un peu de peine, et je suis désolée pour ça aussi.

Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est bon. Enfin non, c'est pas bon. (Il se tortilla sur sa chaise.) Je veux dire, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout ça, c'est des gamineries, ajouta-t il, en retrouvant de son esbroufe habituelle.

Elle ne s'y trompa pas.

- Je ne suis pas inquiète pour toi. Je me sens concernée et je tiens à toi.

- Je suis vraiment très heureux pour toi et pour Harry, dit il sincèrement. _C'est vrai, je le suis vraiment._

Le fait de le dire lui réchauffa le coeur. Hermione était touchée de sa sincérité.

- Maintenant j'ai une dette envers toi.

- Hein ?

- J'aimerai que tu trouves quelqu'un, toi aussi. Le jour où ça arrivera, je serais là pour t'aider.

Il afficha une expression indignée.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin d'aide !

Mais en vrai, l'offre d'Hermione ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle était même très tentante.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu as un coeur gros comme ça, et tu es adorable, mais je te connais, et je sais que tu en verras de toutes les couleurs. Tu te souviens de Cho et de Harry ? (Ron acquiesça en grimaçant. Elle continua.) Non pas que je sois une experte, mais au moins je serais impartiale. (Son sourire devint malicieux.) A moins que tu ne préfères voir avec Ginny ?

"Non pas que je soit une experte mais au moins je serais impartiale." Son sourire devint malicieux. "A moins que tu ne préfère demander l'aide de Ginny?"

Sa grimace se changea en une expression horrifiée.

- Non ! Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi.

Il était sûr qu'il préférait rester célibataire toute sa vie plutôt que de subir l'humiliation de demander à sa petite soeur, la bonne manière de sortir avec des filles.

- Alors c'est entendu. On va se baigner maintenant ?

- Je veux !

Ils se levèrent. Spontanément Hermione s'approcha et lui mit les bras autour du cou avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. Ron était surpris, et un peu embarrassé. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle avait fait ça. Le contact du corps d'Hermione contre le sien était... Il valait mieux qu'il arrête d'y penser. _Harry t'es un sacré veinard!_

- Dommage que tu n'ais pas une soeur jumelle, dit il en blaguant, presque. (Il secoua la tête et se dégagea avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.) Allez, on avait dit qu'on aller nager.

- - -

Après leur baignade, des Hiboux furent envoyés à ceux qu'ils voulaient inviter, puis ils dînèrent. Dobby avait glissé ses cadeaux sous leurs serviettes. Chaleureusement félicité et remercié, l'Elf se tordit de plaisir et expliqua longuement que, au contraire, c'était lui qui les remerciait d'être si bons et généreux, et qu'ils étaient les plus nobles sorciers et sorcières qu'un Elf pouvait rêver connaître et servir. Hermione fit un effort héroïque pour ne rien dire.

Le reste de la soirée se poursuivit tranquillement. Tonks mis en service son phonographe, et Hermione et Ginny en profitèrent même pour donner des cours de danse à Harry et Ron.

L'été ne faisait que commencer.


	5. La Marque

**_Chapitre 5 – La Marque_**

_Quelque part,_

Severus Rogue reprit conscience sur le sol en pierres d'une pièce froide et sombre. Une terrible douleur lui élançait le corps. Des odeurs de sang et d'une peur abjecte flottaient dans l'air. Il entendait des plaintes étouffées et le martèlement d'un pas brutal.

_Au moins je suis toujours vivant, et pas trop amoché. Pour l'instant._

Bellatrix Lestrange gémissait à coté de lui. Les restes d'une robe détrempée de sueur lui collaient à la peau.

_Je dois admettre qu'elle est plutôt gironde, si seulement elle savait se taire._

Ses interventions maladroites n'avaient réussit qu'à enrager Voldemort, le provoquant à leur lancer des Doloris et autres maléfices. Elle n'en avait pas été la seule cible, même Queudver n'avait pas échappé à la colère de son maître. Il gisait, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, à coté de la dépouille brisée d'un jeune Mangemort qui avait eu l'idée incroyablement stupide de dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait sous-estimé les élèves de Poudlard.

_D'autant plus impardonnable qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Il aurait du savoir que la bêtise et l'insolence ne se mélangent pas bien dans ces lieux._

Voldemort était le seul debout. Il allait et venait dans la pièce, sa baguette à la main, et les yeux brillants comme des braises. Il avait évacué la plus partie de sa rage, mais il n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Il commença à poser des questions plus précises à ceux qui avaient survécu au raid sur le Ministère.

_C'est maintenant que ça va devenir dangereux. S'il se doute de quelque chose, alors ce qui c'est passé jusqu'à présent ressemblera à une discussion amicale en comparaison._

Il fit un effort pour calmer sa respiration.

_Fascinant à quel point la douleur constitue son mode d'expression privilégié. Il doit sûrement y avoir une raison psychologique. _

Au cours des années, Severus avait développé sa propre méthode pour faire face à une situation mortellement inconfortable. Un Mangemort, devenu espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais officiellement rien de plus que professeur de potions et responsable de la Maison Serpentard.

Les exercices intellectuels avaient souvent été son refuge loin d'un monde brutal et cruel. Il avait peu d'amis, Lucius Malefoy avait été le plus proche, et il n'avait jamais ouvert son coeur à personne. Seul Albus Dumbledore lui avait montré une affection vraiment sincère.

_Ce satané vieil homme. Il m'a sauvé et désormais je ne peux rien lui refuser._

En vérité, Severus n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Il avait commit l'erreur de rejoindre les Mangemorts, pour des raisons qu'il savait maintenant avoir été mauvaises, et il ne pouvait pas échapper aux conséquences tant que leur ennemi à tous était vivant.

_Je suis pris le même piège que ce maudit gamin Potter. Quelle ironie qu'il soit ma seule chance de m'en sortir._

Il savait bien que son animosité envers le garçon était irrationnelle, mais il était soumis à trop de pression, entre la culpabilité, la douleur et la colère. Il fallait qu'il s'en défoule, et Potter avait le malheur d'être une cible idéale.

_Assez ! Je dois me concentrer sur comment lui répondre._

Par nécessité, Severus était devenu un maître en Occlumencie, l'art de dissimuler ses pensées et de mentir sans éveiller les soupçons. Même s'il ne pouvait pas espéré tenir une minute contre un Voldemort déterminé et averti, il avait une chance s'il se cantonnait à dire ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait entendre.

La douleur était une distraction dont il pouvait de passer.

- Où est Potter maintenant ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton glacial.

- Il n'est pas chez son oncle ? répondit Rogue.

Il savait que Dumbledore avait prévu quelque chose pour le garçon mais il n'en avait pas dit plus - sinon pour lui imposer cette idée ridicule de session de rattrapage.

- Je ne le crois pas. Nous n'avons pas de surveillance rapprochée, mais il n'a pas été vu dehors depuis plusieurs jours, et il y a une réduction du nombre d'Aurors qui patrouillent autour de la maison.

_C'était une erreur de relâcher la surveillance, il aurait été possible de gagner un peu de temps._

Voldemort regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux.

- Est il à Poudlard ?

- Je ne l'y ai pas vu depuis que les élèves ont quitté l'école, répondit il sincèrement.

- Et ses amis ?

- En vacances ça et là, je suppose. Le jeune Weasley doit se trouver chez ses parents.

Voldemort resta un moment silencieux. Le temps n'était pas venu de s'attaquer à des objectifs secondaires. Le but premier était de se regrouper et de renforcer son pouvoir. Il avait besoin d'un plan pour détruire le seul sorcier qui pouvait lui tenir tête. _Le garçon n'est pas si important à court terme. Quelques soit ses pouvoirs, ils ne sont pas encore développés. Le Directeur, c'est autre chose._

- Que savez vous des projets d'Albus Dumbledore ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit. _Rigoureusement exact. Nous n'avons même pas discuté de ce qui est arrivé au Ministère._

Bellatrix choisit ce moment pour s'introduire dans leur conversation.

- Tu pourrais lui poser la question ?

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage.

- Quand j'aurais besoin d'une suggestion de ta part, je le ferais savoir. _Endoloris_ !

Le sort était dirigé principalement contre elle, mais Severus en subit une partie des effets. Ils se tordirent sur le sol tous les deux pendant de longue secondes.

_Maudit soit cette stupide femelle ! A-t-elle seulement un cerveau ?_

Voldemort se pencha et lui fit lever la tête à la pointe de sa baguette.

- Je veux que tu retournes là bas, et que tu obtiennes des informations précises sur ce que Dumbledore compte faire. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles avant une quinzaine de jours.

Il jeta un Portoloin au sol et disparut. Severus resta allongé un moment pour récupérer sa respiration, puis il étendit la main vers l'objet. Immédiatement, il se trouva emporté dans le vide, pour réapparaître au milieu d'une clairière. Il était dans la forêt, pas très loin de Poudlard.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Une exposition prolongée au Doloris produisait des blessures internes qui devaient être soignées rapidement. Il disposait de plusieurs potions pour cela... mais elles se trouvaient dans son laboratoire, dans les donjons de l'école. Il allait devoir traverser au moins un kilomètre de forêt. _Et je ne suis pas dans une forme éblouissante._

Severus Rogue serra les dents, se mit debout, et commença à marcher.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Harry et Hermione sortaient de la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette recroquevillée, et aux vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés, traverser la cour principale du château de Poudlard.

Ils venaient de conclure une première recherche sur les principales communautés et familles de sorciers. Harry avait également terminé la lecture du livre de Sirius. Ce matin, un rendez vous avait été arrangé avec Dumbledore pour en discuter.

- C'est Rogue, s'exclama Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? On dirait qu'il est blessé.

Le professeur ne les avait pas vus. Il titubait au niveau de l'entrée principale du hall lorsque Dumbledore et madame Pomfresh le rejoignirent. Il s'écroula à leurs pieds. La nurse se précipita à son chevet et poussa un cri. Elle agita sa baguette au dessus du corps de Rogue qui se mit à luire d'une aura rouge sombre.

- Albus ! Je dois l'emmener à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

- Un instant Pomy, répondit le Directeur. Severus, pouvez vous nous parler ? Que s'est il passé ?

Les lèvres de Rogue s'agitèrent faiblement. Harry et Hermione ne purent entendre, mais le visage de l'infirmière blanchit brusquement, et la bouche de Dumbledore se figea pour former une ligne mince. Quelques instants plus tard, le Directeur agita la main devant son visage, et Rogue s'écroula inconscient. Dumbledore se leva.

- Vous trouverez des potions anti-Doloris dans ses quartiers, dit il à madame Pomfresh. Je préfère que vous le transportiez là bas plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie, et soyez discrète. Le mot de passe de Serpentard est 'Emeraude'. Il aura besoin de se reposer. Faites lui subir un examen complet et tenez moi au courant.

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur, mais sans autres remarques. Une rapide incantation fit flotter le corps inconscient, et ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier des Serpentards. Dumbledore prit la direction qui menait à sa tour. Harry et Hermione attendirent un moment avant de suivre le Directeur.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, répondit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré, étant donné que je ne peux évidement pas lire dans ton esprit. Cependant, je pense qu'il était avec (Elle déglutit.) Voldemort, qui ne doit pas être très satisfait de la manière donc les choses se passent, et qui l'a sans doute fait savoir à ses troupes.

Elle regarda Harry avec une expression effrayée.

- Il a dû utiliser le Doloris, dit il d'une voix étranglée. Je n'aime pas Rogue, mais je ne lui souhaiterais quand même pas ça.

Il n'oublierait jamais la terrible douleur que provoquait le sort. Harry avait plusieurs fois entendu dire que Rogue espionnait Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre. Il n'y avait pas attaché beaucoup d'importance. Plus maintenant. _Ils peuvent lui faire de telles choses alors qu'ils ne le soupçonnent même pas, qu'est-ce que ça quand ils auront vraiment des doutes ?_

Hermione ferma les yeux et se pressa contre lui. Harry se secoua et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- N'y pense pas. Allons voir Dumbledore. On a des choses à discuter avec lui. (Hermione ne bougea pas.) Hé ! Ça va ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Oui, ça va aller.

Ils reprirent leur chemin à la suite du Directeur. Devant l'entrée de son bureau, Harry annonça le mot de passe. L'accès à l'escalier s'ouvrit et ils montèrent.

C'était la première fois que Hermione avait l'occasion de visiter les lieux, son regard fut immédiatement émerveillée par les innombrables et mystérieux objets qui s'y trouvaient. Les titres des quelques livres qu'elle put déchiffrer semblaient tous plus fascinants les uns que les autres. Elle espérait bien qu'un jour elle aurait l'occasion de les feuilleter.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Monsieur ?

Il hocha lentement la tête avent de se tourner vers eux.

- Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Harry.

Il fit un effort pour prendre un air enjoué, mais leurs mines sérieuses lui firent immédiatement comprendre ce qu'ils avaient dû voir.

- Comment se porte le professeur Rogue, monsieur ? demanda gravement Harry.

Dumbledore nota l'usage du titre honorifique. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry de l'employer vis à vis de ce professeur particulier.

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelles, répondit il. Mais je crains qu'il n'ait pas passé une nuit très agréable.

Harry déglutit difficilement et Hermione étouffa un cri. _Ils l'ont torturé pendant des heures !_

Dumbledore leva la main.

- J'ai conscience de l'horreur que cela représente pour vous. Vous êtes au courant que le professeur Rogue joue un rôle précieux en tant qu'agent dans le dispositif ennemi. Il s'est porté volontaire pour cette mission, et nous sommes tous d'accord qu'il peut y mettre un terme à tout moment. (Il les regarda avec gravité.) Il insiste pour continuer.

Harry savait qu'à la même place il en ferait sans doute autant. _Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait les mêmes dispositions._

- Le professeur Rogue est un sorcier puissant, continua Dumbledore, et il peut résister à beaucoup... d'abus de ce genre. Il y a néanmoins des limites à ce qu'un être humain peut endurer. Et les choses sont rendues encore plus complexes par la Marque de Ténèbres que Voldemort peut utiliser pour le convoquer ou le tourmenter."

- Monsieur, comment le professeur Rogue est il devenu un Mangemort ? demanda Harry.

Le Directeur soupira.

- Il faudra que tu lui poses la question toi même pour connaître la réponse complète. Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il s'est trouvé entraîné dans une action dont il n'avait pas mesuré toutes les conséquences. Quand il a réalisé de quoi il s'agissait, il a réagi d'une manière très courageuse et il est venu me voir. (Dumbledore marqua une pause et considéra les deux jeunes gens.) Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez avez conscience de la difficulté d'une telle décision. (Harry et Hermione ne dirent rien.) J'ai lu dans son âme, et j'ai vu que ses regrets étaient sincères. Je lui ai donnée ma confiance et toute l'aide dont j'étais capable.

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le regretter, ou de douter de sa franchise. Je peux vous assurer qu'il souhaite la perte de Voldemort, plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. (Harry acquiesça avec réticence. Dumbledore fit un geste d'impuissance.) Je sais bien que sa personnalité n'est pas des plus agréables, et il y avait une grande inimité entre lui et ton père, Harry, mais Severus Rogue n'est pas un mauvais homme. Sa vie n'a pas été très heureuse, et pas seulement de son fait. Je voudrais que tu gardes cela à l'esprit lorsque tu as affaire à lui.

Harry resta silencieux un moment et soupira.

- Ouais, il n'a pas eu de chance.

Il considéra Hermione un moment, en se remémorant les mauvais traitements qu'il leur avait tous fait subir en classe. _Une de ses raisons devait être de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais il était également désagréable en privé._

Ses sentiments vis à vis de Rogue étaient devenus plus ambiguës. Pour la première fois, il voyait Rogue comme une victime, une de plus parmi les innombrables vies que Voldemort avait brisé. L'injustice de la situation lui semblait soudain insupportable. De toutes ses forces, il voulait y mettre un terme, mais que pouvait il faire ? Il serrait les poings lorsqu'il réalisa que Dumbledore le fixait avec une attention toute particulière. _C'est comme un test..._

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, Harry ?

- Comment lui faire accepter notre aide ? _Ron va en faire une jaunisse._

Dumbledore le regarda avec une fierté évidente. Il avait longtemps attendu que Harry fasse une telle proposition, malheureusement ce n'était pas aussi simple.

- Est-ce que tu comprend pourquoi il pourrait la rejeter ? demanda-t il doucement.

- Sa haine pour mon père... et pour Sirius, répondit Harry.

Il était extrêmement inconfortable d'avoir été témoin de ce qu'ils avaient fait contre Rogue, et son instinct lui commandait de résoudre ce conflit à tout prix. Il comprenait aussi que les bons sentiments seuls ne suffiraient pas à guérir cette blessure. Le récit sur Gryffondor et de Serpentard avait évoqué plusieurs situations dans lesquelles celui qui avait l'avantage pouvait se montrer magnanime. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse s'appliquer à lui et Rogue.

- C'est l'obstacle le plus important, oui, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry ne voyait qu'une seule solution possible. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Et si je... lui demandais pardon, en leurs noms ?

Il avait peur, en agissant ainsi, de trahir la mémoire de son père, cependant ça semblait être la bonne chose à faire. Dumbledore acquiesça gravement.

- Oui, Harry, bien que ton père ne soit pas le seul responsable, il me semble que c'est à un Potter de faire ce premier pas. Le professeur Rogue aura alors la responsabilité de l'accepter ou pas. Le succès n'est pas garanti, mais ce serait une très bonne chose. Il fait partie de ceux qui peuvent le plus t'assister contre Voldemort.

- Mais comment pourrions nous effectivement l'aider ? demanda Hermione, avec son sens pratique habituel.

Ni Harry ni Dumbledore n'avait d'idée là dessus. Hermione resta songeuse un moment. Son regard se porta sur le Phénix de Dumbledore qui étendit les ailes et frotta ses plumes de son bec. Le récit d'Harry était encore dans sa mémoire, lorsque les larmes de l'oiseau l'avaient guéri du poison mortel du Basilic.

- Pourrions nous essayer de retirer la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda-t elle.

Dumbledore fit une grimace.

- Je ne vois pas comment. Ce type de magie est extrêmement difficile à annuler. J'ai moi même essayé, sans succès. En théorie, avec assez de puissance, cela devrait pouvoir se faire. J'ai eu l'occasion de perfectionner plusieurs techniques très intéressantes lorsque nous avons... retiré certains artefacts de Grimmaurd (Il inclina la tête en geste d'excuse vers le portrait du grand père de Sirius, qui se racla bruyamment la gorge en affichant un air offusqué.), mais je suis presque sûr que cela poserait un danger mortel pour le professeur, et je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions le protéger."

L'esprit d'Hermione se mit à faire des associations. _Protection - Harry - Grimmaurd - Engagement_.

- Est ce qu'un engagement formel entre Harry et le professeur Rogue pourrait lui procurer une protection suffisante ? Dans la même logique de ce que nous avons fait tous les deux ?

Dumbledore ouvra la bouche de surprise et oublia de la fermer pendant quelques secondes.

- Quelle idée extraordinaire ! C'est un peu plus compliqué que tu ne le penses, mais il y a quelque chose... (Il leva la tête en l'air et murmura des paroles indistinctes, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un problème mental difficile.) Nous ne pourrions pas réaliser quelque chose d'aussi puissant qu'à Grimmaurd, mais nous n'avons besoin que d'une protection temporaire...

Il réfléchit encore et son visage s'anima de plus en plus.

- Il va falloir que je discute de ce problème avec le professeur Flitwick, conclut il finalement. Mais je pense que si le professeur Rogue consent à sceller une paix sincère avec Harry, nous pourront utiliser le pouvoir d'engagement correspondant pour le protéger, tout en disposant de suffisamment de force pour détruire la Marque. (Il secoua la tête d'un air navré.) Je vieillis, décidément. C'est évidemment une solution à laquelle j'aurai dû y penser moi même.

- Il faut le faire, annonça Harry avec détermination. Il n'y a que des avantages. Cela permettra d'améliorer les relations avec Serpentards, et nous pourrions même peut être convertir d'autres Mangemorts.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Voilà qui serait vraiment une grande victoire contre Voldemort.

Ils se regardèrent avec enthousiasme. L'idée de pouvoir prendre l'initiative contre leur ennemi juré les remplissait d'énergie. Même Fumseck poussa un cri joyeux.

- En attendant, reprit Dumbledore, je voudrais que nous revenions à la discussion que nous avions prévue. Asseyez vous, je vous prie. (Il fit un geste et deux fauteuils confortables se matérialisèrent à coté d'eux.) J'ai lu ton rapport, Hermione, et le livre que Sirius t'a laissé, Harry, et je doit admettre qu'ils touchent tous les deux à un sujet très pertinent à notre situation. En fait, tout se tient. Nous avons un ennemi commun, Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort, et un danger secondaire, représenté par les tensions destructrices dans notre société. Certaines de celles ci prennent leur racine dans d'anciennes rivalités, mais la plupart se ramènent à l'attitude négative d'une partie de notre communauté vis à vis du monde des Moldus, et les sorciers qui en viennent. (Il inclina la tête vers Hermione.) Même votre sollicitude envers les Elfs de Maison doit être considérée dans ce cadre, ma chère.

Hermione était déjà fière de sa proposition, mais son sourire s'élargit encore.

- Le livre de Sirius contient des informations que je connaissais par ailleurs, continua Dumbledore, mais il représente le témoignage le plus précis sur une période charnière de notre histoire. Il s'agit bien sûr de la rencontre entre ces quatre magnifiques sorciers, et de la fondation de l'école de Poudlard, la première communauté explicitement dédiée à la fusion de groupes indépendants de sorciers, au travers de l'éducation de leurs enfants. Ce fut un véritable succès. Songez que, pendant plus d'un siècle, il n'y a eu aucune manifestation organisée de Magie Noire.

Hermione était surprise d'entendre cela. En fait, elle compris que malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient encore qu'une connaissance limitée sur les Mages Noirs et leurs agissements. Dumbledore avait l'air de dire qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène récurrent. Elle lui posa la question.

- Oui, Hermione. Peu d'enfants de Moldus sont conscients de ces choses, répondit il, et la plupart des sorciers de souche préfèrent l'oublier. Il y a toujours eu des apparitions régulières de Mages Noirs. Seuls les plus puissants d'entre eux développent des organisations connues du grand public, et ce sont ceux ci qui sont dangereux. Pour des déviants individuels, nous avons les Aurors qui sont parfaitement capables de les contrôler et de protéger le reste de la population. Mais s'il y a un thème récurrent dans toutes ces instances de Magie Noire, c'est bien le préjugé anti-Moldu. En le réduisant, nous pouvons espérer instaurer une nouvelle ère de paix.

Il les regarda tous les deux pour bien souligner son argument.

- A mon avis ceci est aussi important que de détruire Voldemort.

Ils restèrent silencieux devant cette affirmation. La première réaction de Harry fut de se dire que s'était encore quelque chose qui leur tombait dessus, mais il réalisa également que, contrairement à l'élimination de Voldemort, il ne s'agissait pas d'une tâche qu'il aurait à accomplir seul.

_Et puis cela devrait quand même être moins dangereux._

Après leur conversation, Dumbledore les invita à prendre un repas avec Hagrid et le professeur McGonagall, dans une des salles à manger privées de l'école.

Hagrid était ravi de revoir Harry et Hermione, et encore plus en apprenant les derniers développements. Il était si enthousiaste que Dumbledore et McGonagall durent lui rappeler qu'il était certainement prématuré de les comparer à James et Lily, et de parler de mariage et de futurs enfants, comme il se laissait aller à le faire. A la fin du repas, McGonagall et Hermione entamèrent une discussion sur un point précis de Transfiguration, pendant que Harry racontait à Hagrid les changements effectués à Square Grimmaurd.

- Et le jeune Remus ? demanda innocemment Hagrid. Comment va-t il ?

Harry rougit légèrement, et se contenta de dire que Remus allait très bien, sans mentionner Tonks. Les yeux de Dumbledore dansèrent d'amusement. Le professeur McGonagall semblait bien se douter de quelque chose. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais Hermione détourna la conversation en expliquant en détail la formation que les deux adultes leur prodiguaient. A l'entendre, le 12 Square Grimmaurd était devenue une véritable université privée.

Après le repas, Dumbledore les emmena voir le professeur Flitwick pour discuter de la manière de retirer la Marque. Les deux sorciers échangèrent des arguments techniques complexes, émaillés de références plus obscures les unes que les autres. Harry, et même Hermione, furent immédiatement et complètement dépassés, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick ne leur explique en détail ce qu'ils allaient faire. Plus d'un intervenant allait être nécessaire pour l'opération.

- Dans le cas présent nous allons avoir besoin de plusieurs enchantements pour combattre la malédiction et pour protéger Severus, dit il. Monsieur Potter et lui fourniront l'essentiel de la puissance nécessaire grâce à leur engagement. Une fois que celle ci sera disponible, mademoiselle Granger et moi même tenterons d'éliminer la Marque. Le Directeur se chargera de nous préserver tous des effets secondaires inévitables.

Hermione s'entraîna à lancer le contre-sort qu'ils allaient employer. Il n'était pas trop difficile en lui même, et comme elle allait essentiellement assister le professeur, elle n'avait pas à en maîtriser toutes les subtilités.

Quand ils furent prêts, le Directeur les conduisirent vers les appartements de Rogue. Le professeur était allongé sur son lit, mais il ne dormait pas. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère lorsqu'il vit Harry.

- Je ne souhaite pas vous voir, Potter, aboya-t il. C'est déjà assez que je doivent perdre mon temps à rattraper votre incompétence et celle de vos camarades.

Dumbledore leva la main dans un geste apaisant.

- Je vous en prie, Severus. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre que d'écouter ce que Harry souhaite vous dire. Il s'agit d'un sujet important et qui vous concerne.

Rogue fixa le Directeur d'un air buté. _Quelle idée absurde a-t il encore imaginée ? Pourquoi ne me laissent ils pas en paix ?_

- Une simple minute d'attention, Severus, continua Dumbledore. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre, mais j'ai peur de devoir insister.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il était extrêmement rare que Dumbledore lui impose quoique ce soit. La plupart du temps c'était quelque chose de déplaisant, mais toujours pour de bonnes raisons.

- Comme vous voulez. _Et ne perdons pas de temps._

Il considéra Harry, en prenant note de plusieurs changements subtils dans sa posture. _Il semble certainement plus serein que je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je m'attendais à le voir plus déprimé après le fiasco du Ministère._

Harry devait faire un réel effort pour ignorer l'animosité qui émanait de l'homme. Il brûlait d'y répondre par une remarque cinglante. Au lieu de cela, il se répéta les arguments à même de convaincre un Serpentard. Il regarda le professeur calmement.

- Professeur Rogue. Nous avons tous un intérêt commun à oeuvrer à la défaite de Voldemort et ses complices, au delà des conflits entre vous et ma famille. Je connais votre engagement et je sais le prix que vous en payez.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Potter ! Mes actes ne concernent que moi, et ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Il ne s'agit pas de pitié, professeur. Je vois simplement quelqu'un qui combat le même ennemi que j'affronte moi même, et que je pense pouvoir aider.

- Vous m'aideriez moi, Potter ? railla-t il. Comme le bon petit Gryffondor que vous êtes ? Que Merlin me préserve de vos délusions infantiles !

- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, la tradition des Gryffondor n'est pas d'aider les Serpentards de bonté d'âme, répondit Harry avec fierté. Et il n'est pas non plus dans la manière des Serpentards de l'accepter. Ce que je propose est de mettre un terme à nos disputes.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Rogue était ouvertement méprisant. Harry pointa vers l'avant bras du professeur.

- Pour vous débarrasser de _ça_.

Rogue était abasourdi et muet de rage. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde.

- COMMENT OSEZ VOUS PRESUMER INTERVENIR DANS UN DOMAINE OU VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ! hurla-t il. (Il se tourna vers le Directeur.) Quelle idée idiote avez vous mise dans la tête de ce garçon cette fois ci ?

En temps normal, Rogue n'aurait jamais ainsi manqué de respect au Directeur, mais là, il lui semblait vraiment que toutes les bornes avaient été franchies. Son malheur était suffisamment grand pour mériter un minimum de considération.

Dumbledore ne se troubla pas.

- Severus, répondit il calmement. il y a réellement une possibilité pour que nous puissions retirer la Marque des Ténèbres. J'ai réfléchi très sérieusement à la question, et le professeur Flitwick est également de mon avis.

Plusieurs émotions passèrent rapidement sur le visage de Rogue. _Les idiots ! Ne savent ils pas ce qui risque de ce passer ? Quelle arrogance !_

Mais du fond de lui même il sentait monter l'espoir insensé d'être enfin libéré de la malédiction qui lui avait été infligée. _J'ai failli une fois, et ça a causé ma ruine, et maintenant, ils se proposent de remettre les choses en place. Est ce seulement possible ?_

L'espoir était comme d'imaginer le lever du jour après une longue nuit glaciale, mais la peur de la déception était terrible. Des émotions violentes qu'il avait enfuies au fond de lui même remontaient à la surface. La peur, la révolte et le désespoir menaçaient de le submerger. Il fit un effort suprême pour se contrôler.

- Est ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de me faire ? souffla-t il d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Hermione. Nous vous proposons la possibilité de vous libérer, au prix du risque d'une déception énorme, ou pire encore. (Elle inclina la tête vers Harry.) Il n'y a rien de trivial ou de simple dans nos intentions.

Il se calma, impressionné malgré lui par leur sérieux.

- Je ne peux pas imaginer d'une force suffisante pour retirer la Marque sans causer la mort de la personne, dit il froidement. Quelle est votre idée ? _C'est de la folie pure._

Harry lui répondit sobrement.

- La magie d'engagement. Comme ce qui a été fait à Privet Drive, et maintenant au Square Grimmaurd. Dans le cas présent nous l'utiliserions d'une manière un peu différente.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. _Il fait référence au sacrifice de sa mère et à la protection qui en est résultée. Mais que c'est il passé au Square Grimmaurd ?_

Dumbledore décrivit en quelques mots ce qui avait été accompli. Rogue regarda Hermione qui se tenait à coté d'Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de railler.

- Doit je comprendre que nous n'avons qu'à déclarer notre amour réciproque, Potter ?

- Non, monsieur. (Harry se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.) Mais je suis prêt à vous présenter des excuses sincères pour tout ce que mon père, Sirius et moi même avons fait contre vous, et à pardonner ce que vous avez fait contre eux ou moi. Et je ferais serment... de vous respecter et vous considérer comme mon ami.

Rogue resta silencieux. Il devrait accepter d'en faire de même, bien sûr. Il se remémora quelques uns des pires incidents qui l'avaient opposés aux Maraudeurs dans le passé. Il en ressentait surtout du dégoût. _Nous étions tous des gamins stupides._

Il fixa Harry. Sa dispute avec le père du garçon était désormais une chose abstraite, et son attitude comme professeur, une broutille. Au bout du compte, la seule vraie culpabilité qui restait était le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de Sirius. _Que j'ai certainement souhaité._

- Etes vous également prêt à pardonner ce qui c'est passé avec Sirius ? demanda-t il d'une voix basse.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

Sa voix tremblait un peu mais la réponse était claire.

Rogue comprit qu'il était face à un choix qui allait engager le reste de son existence. Indépendamment d'être débarrassé de la Marque, il ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Le visage attentif du vieil homme indiquait qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce qui était en jeu, certainement plus que ces deux gosses.

_Satanés Gryffondors. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se mêlent toujours des affaires des autres !_

Il attendit que le Directeur lui dise quelque chose, un encouragement à prendre ce risque, mais Dumbledore restait silencieux.

_Il veut que je prenne ma décision seul._

Rogue savait que s'il refusait, Dumbledore ne dirait rien. Mais cela resterait toujours quelque chose entre eux. Une dernière chance qu'il avait laissé passer. Peut être même la dernière.

_Ai je vraiment le choix ? Oui bien sûr. Je peux ravaler mon orgueil et accepter ce pari gigantesque, ou bien je peux rester à mariner dans mon jus, avec toutes les chances d'une mort ignominieuse._

Il regarda Harry, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir un réel respect. Quoiqu'il arrive, cela serait déjà un changement de ne plus voir son père à sa place, et de tirer un trait sur cette partie de sa vie.

Harry fixait Rogue. Il avait l'impression de comprendre une partie de son trouble, et puis le professeur n'avait plus cette expression hautaine et méprisante. Harry hésita. Rogue était une victime de Voldemort, et c'était l'occasion de prendre une revanche, avec un acte positif. Il sentait une euphorie le gagner. Son visage s'éclaira, et il lança sa main en avant.

- Professeur...

Rogue regarda la main tendue devant lui. _Bien sûr. Un contact physique sera nécessaire._ Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait serré une main avec sincérité. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du garçon. Il était troublé par la vitalité et la joie de vivre qui s'y exprimait.

_Bon sang! J'ai réellement envie de le faire._

Severus Rogue fit un pas en avant et prononça les paroles qui scelleraient le pacte.

- Je pardonne ce qui a été, et j'exprime mes propres regrets pour les actions qui furent les miennes. Puisse les rancœurs du passé être oubliées. Je m'engage à être à tes cotés et à t'aider, toi et tes amis... Harry !

Il tendit la main pour saisir fermement celle de Harry. La manche de sa robe dévoila la Marque qui s'anima brutalement. Les deux sorciers grimacèrent et se raidirent, comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Dumbledore, Flitwick et Hermione prirent immédiatement position et commencèrent à murmurer les incantations du contre-sort.

La Marque pulsait de façon obscène sur la peau de Severus. Sa surface noire brillait d'une lumière verte menaçante. Harry porta brusquement son autre main à son front. Sa cicatrice le brûlait intensément.

Des traits de feu jaillirent des baguettes de Flitwick et d'Hermione, et convergèrent vers la Marque qui se déformait de plus en plus. Rogue et Harry hurlèrent de douleur, mais ils continuaient à se tenir l'un l'autre.

Hermione était terrifiée, mais elle se força à rester concentrée. La Marque s'était transformé en une créature tentaculaire qui se détachait du bras de Rogue et se battait contre les rayons de leurs baguettes. Un liquide noir coulait sur la peau du professeur.

Une douleur inouïe saturait les esprits de Harry et de Rogue. Ils ne pouvaient qu'à peine se voir, isolés dans les brumes de leur agonie. Par moment, Harry percevait des bribes de souvenirs de la vie de Rogue. Des images brutales de disputes, avec Sirius ou son père, ainsi que des visions de Lucius Malefoy, de Voldemort et d'autres personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ces impressions passèrent trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse les analyser, et il lui était impossible de se concentrer.

Ca semblait durer beaucoup longtemps que ce que Hermione aurait pensé. Elle jeta un oeil inquiet vers le professeur Flitwick et sa peur redoubla quand elle vit qu'il semblait également troublé. _Ca ne se passe pas comme prévu. Mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?_

Dumbledore gardait les yeux fermés, dans une attitude de concentration extrême. Une lueur dorée émanait de ses mains et baignait les deux protagonistes, mais elle vit qu'il tremblait légèrement. _Il peut tout juste les protéger, et pour combien de temps encore ?_

- Nous allons changer de tactique, mademoiselle Granger, dit rapidement le professeur Flitwick. A mon signal vous allez lancer un autre contre sort."

Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle devait faire. Hermione essayait désespérément de ne pas penser à ce Harry devait subir, ou à ce qui pourrait se passer si elle échouait. Elle répéta mentalement la nouvelle incantation et fit signe qu'elle était prête.

- Maintenant ! cria Flitwick.

Le trait de feu de sa baguette vira de couleur pour prendre un bleu intense. La Marque s'agita violemment, désormais complètement engloutie dans un nuage bicolore.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé toutes les techniques mentales que Remus lui avait apprises, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne lui restait plus que la force de sa volonté, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps...

La douleur s'interrompit brutalement, et sa vision redevint normale. Il aperçut ce qui semblait être une bulle rougeâtre, emprisonnant une forme noire qui flottait au dessus de leurs avant bras. Lui et Rogue se tenaient encore. Le visage du professeur ruisselait de sueur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et pendant un instant, leurs esprits ne firent qu'un. Harry se vit au travers d'un regard qui n'était pas le sien, perdu au milieu d'une forêt de pensées étranges. Ca ne dura qu'une seconde avant que le contact ne soit rompu. La réaction le vidait de ses forces. Sa dernière perception consciente fut de basculer en avant.

Rogue était incapable de rester debout. Dans un dernier effort, il ne s'écroula pas totalement et accrocha machinalement le corps d'Harry qui tombait dans ses bras. Il vit la peau ensanglantée, mais libre de toute marque, de son avant bras, et il comprit que c'était fini. Qu'il était libre. Un mélange de soulagement et de joie intense le submergeait. Il serra doucement le garçon dans ses bras et pressa son visage contre l'épaisse chevelure noire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire une chose pareille. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Severus Rogue souriait de bonheur.

Il leva les yeux, Dumbledore le regardait avec anxiété. Hermione semblait terrifiée.

- Il va bien... Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien maintenant...

- - -

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir une rangée de figures angoissées. Hermione pleurait en lui tenant la main. Il était à l'infirmerie.

- Est-ce que ça a marché ?

- Oui, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue se repose, mais la Marque a été enlevée et détruite. L'opération a été un peu plus compliquée que ce que nous avions prévu, mais c'est un succès total. (Il engloba Hermione du regard.) Vous avez fait du très bon travail tous les deux. Je vous en félicite.

- Comment te sens tu, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Il sourit, fatigué, mais suprêmement satisfait. Pour une fois, il avait pris une initiative qui avait été un succès. Il n'avait pas seulement évité un échec, il avait réussit quelque chose de positif.

- J'ai des courbatures partout et un mal de tête terrible, mais sinon, ça va. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Il commença à se lever de son lit. Madame Pomfresh déclara immédiatement qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il reste à l'infirmerie en observation. Harry lança un regard vers Dumbledore.

- Harry, tu peux aller dans le dortoir des Gryffindors si tu souhaite te reposer un moment avant de retourner chez toi, dit il. Je te demande simplement de nous faire signe au moindre problème. Je pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à Hermione pour garder un oeil sur toi.

Hermione assura très sérieusement Madame Pomfresh qu'elle prendrait toutes les précautions nécessaires. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, les yeux du Directeur dansèrent d'amusement, et même le professeur Flitwick poussa un petit gloussement. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et prirent congé. Harry allait prendre l'embranchement du premier étage vers les dortoirs, mais Hermione continuait à monter l'escalier.

- Heu, Hermione, la tour Gryffondor est par là, remarqua-t il, surpris.

- J'ai une autre idée, répondit elle mystérieusement. Suis moi, et ne dit rien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'entrée de la Pièce de Nécessité.

- Harry, ferme les yeux s'il te plait, et ne pense à rien jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

Il obéit sans chercher à comprendre. Hermione se concentra un moment. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, les choses étaient exactement comme elle le voulait.

- Tu peux venir maintenant, dit elle doucement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, pour immédiatement les écarquiller. La pièce ressemblait aux appartements privés d'un Sultan. Il y avait des coussins brodés partout et des draperies sur les murs. Le sol était recouvert de tapis moelleux. Une immense baignoire, presque une piscine, était incrustée dans le sol et emplit d'une eau bouillonnante et mousseuse. Sur le coté, un large lit à colonnades, tendu de voilures, semblait incroyablement confortable. Une musique douce et des parfums apaisants flottaient dans l'air. Des serviettes épaisses et des robes de chambres soyeuses était accrochées à une rangée de portes manteaux. Il y avait même une table de massage.

- Whoa ! Hermione, c'est génial !

Elle sourit, assez satisfaite d'elle même.

- Je me suis dit que le dortoir ne serait peut être pas aussi confortable. Et nous serons plus tranquille ici qu'à la maison

Il prit doucement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. La douleur de l'épreuve passée était complètement oubliée.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t il. Tu es vraiment une sorcière merveilleuse.

Hermione avança doucement la main pour tirer le pan de sa veste.

- Tu permets ?

Son geste était hésitait et elle avait du mal à le regarder en face. Harry était soudain incapable de parler et il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer machinalement. Hermione retira sa veste et continua en ouvrant les boutons de sa chemise, avant de s'arrêter. Ses mains à lui se levèrent à leur tour et ses yeux questionnèrent silencieusement. Elle soutint son regard un moment, et déglutit avant de hocher la tête. Maladroitement, osant à peine la toucher, il détacha sa cravate. Ils se dévêtirent lentement, sans prononcer une parole, les yeux brillants d'émotion, et en tremblant d'anticipation.

Le corps d'Hermione était aussi magnifique que tous ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sa main caressa doucement son épaule et descendit le long de son sein. Elle frissonna. Le visage d'Harry était illuminé de joie et d'émerveillement.

- Tu es la plus belle fille du monde, dit il simplement.

Débarrassés de leurs derniers vêtements, et s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, chacun presque assourdi par les battements de son coeur. Hermione lui prit la main et le guida dans le bain. L'eau était tiède et apaisante. Harry sentait son corps se détendre, et les dernières douleurs disparaître. Ils s'allongèrent, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant.

- Je crois que nous devrions visiter l'école plus souvent, dit il en étendant la main vers l'un des deux verres de jus citrouille glacé qui venait d'apparaître sur le rebord.

Hermione opina et prit le sien.

- C'est certainement mieux que de ce cacher dans l'oisellerie pour se bécoter.

Harry se souvint de certaines remarques entendues dans la salle de bain des garçons.

- Est ce que les filles discutent beaucoup de... ce genre de choses ?

- Beaucoup trop ! Pavarti est une des pires.

- Peut être que cette année, tu seras plus intéressée, dit il malicieusement, et tu auras quelques histoires à raconter toi aussi.

- Certainement pas ! Elle fronça les sourcils. Tu ne parlerais quand même pas de nous avec les autres garçons ?

- Non, bien sur que non. (_Certainement pas maintenant._) Mais peut être qu'un jour, j'en discuterai avec Ron, ajouta-t il en lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

- Avec Ron, d'accord, mais sans détails, d'accord ?

Il rit.

- On va se faire pas mal charrier, de toute façon. J'espère que tu en es consciente ?

- Le couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard ?

- Oui. Avant de devenir le couple le plus célèbre du monde des sorciers.

- C'est peut être un peu tôt pour parler comme ça ?

- Je ne suis peut être pas complètement objectif, dit il en souriant, mais je ne peux pas imaginer vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Hermione ne disait rien, elle le regardait comme si elle se demander s'il était sérieux.

- Bien sûr, ajouta-t il, il faudrait sans doute qu'on se teste avec une brouille majeure. Mais je suis confiant qu'on en sera capable.

- De se brouiller ou de s'en remettre ?

- Les deux, bien sûr.

Elle lui jeta de l'eau à la figure.

- Sale gosse ! (Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule.) Je suis très contente d'être avec toi, Harry, dit elle doucement.

Il la serra contre lui. Ils discutèrent enfin de ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue. Harry lui expliqua que pendant un moment il s'était retrouvé dans l'esprit du professeur, conscient de toutes ses pensées.

- C'était... je ne sais pas comment te dire. Extraordinaire.

Hermione était fascinée, intellectuellement, mais l'expérience l'avait quand même secouée. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que cela serait si douloureux et si _salissant_.

- Tu hurlais de douleur. C'était atroce.

- Tout contact avec la magie noire est douloureux, j'imagine, en tout cas pour moi. La transmission de pensées s'est produite après, quand tout était fini.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement. _C'est un peu comme de mettre un enfant au monde. Ca fait mal, il y a du sang... et une nouvelle vie._

- Est ce que tu crois que c'était pareil pour lui ?

- Oui. Je crois que ça a fonctionné dans les deux sens. (Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point distant.) Je n'ai pas seulement perçu ses pensées, tu sais. J'étais vraiment comme lui, avec la même attitude envers les choses. Tu sais, maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore lui fait confiance. C'est un homme solitaire et très dur, mais il a beaucoup de principes et d'intégrité.

- Rogue ? Des principes ? (Elle était outragée.) Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il a fait en classe ?

- Oui... mais ça n'était pas très important pour lui. Pour d'autres choses, et pour ses élèves Serpentards, il a des principes très fort.

- Ah oui, et lesquels ?

- Les Serpentard sont arrogants vis à vis des autres maisons, mais entre eux, il y a beaucoup de discipline, et une sorte de solidarité brutale. Ils travaillent dur, et ses élèves le respectent énormément.

Elle aurait besoin de réfléchir avant d'admettre une telle chose, mais il semblait sûr de lui.

- Que penses tu qu'il va se passer désormais ?

- Nous allons devoir amener le reste de Serpentard de notre coté, dit Harry avec fermeté.

Elle comprit que les derniers événements lui avaient fait prendre cette décision, qui n'avait été qu'une hypothèse jusqu'à présent. _Il va vraiment le faire._ Et bien sûr, elle l'aiderait.

- Certain d'entre eux n'accepterons jamais, mais certains finirons par nous suivre, admit elle.

- Oui. Ca ne va pas être simple. Tu as entendu ce que Dumbledore a dit. En partie il y a cette vieille culture des sorciers et les préjugés contre les Moldus, même dans les autres Maisons.

Hermione était d'accord. Elle avait subit sa part de moquerie et d'ostracisme, et elle en avait d'autant plus souffert qu'elle avait fait d'immenses efforts pour faire partie de ce monde. Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle méritait d'être acceptée. _C'est encore une chose dont j'ai peur. De ne pas pouvoir prendre ma place à ses cotés. Il appartient à ce monde, par son héritage et par son pouvoir, mais ce n'est pas mon cas._

- Mione, ma chérie. Pour lutter contre ces préjugés, nous avons le meilleur des arguments.

- Quoi ?

Il avait deviné ses pensées, mais elle ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait vouloir parler.

- Toi. (Elle fronça les sourcils, mais il continua.) Tu es la preuve vivante que les Moldus peuvent réussir, brillamment, dans notre monde.

Elle secoua la tête rageusement. Elle voulait tellement le croire, mais elle n'osait pas. Il la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Ne fait pas attention à ceux qui te rejettent, poursuivit il. Les uns après les autres, ils changeront d'avis. Ne regarde que ceux qui t'admirent et qui t'encouragent, ils sont les plus nombreux. Même Severus te vois avec un oeil différent. (Elle lui retourna un regard incrédule.) C'est vrai, tu peux me faire confiance, j'ai été dans son esprit, et il apprécie ta valeur. Il ne va pas te faire la bise tous les matins, mais si tu regardes les signes derrière le mur qu'il garde entre lui et l'extérieur, tu verras que c'est vrai.

- Bien sûr, il sera reconnaissant...

- Non. La gratitude n'est pas une qualité des Serpentards, mais ils respectent la puissance et le savoir. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il voit en toi une vraie sorcière légitime.

Il le pensait vraiment, et Hermione ne voulait que le croire. Apaisée, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- - -

Severus Rogue n'était pas dans son état normal. Extérieurement, ça ne se voyait pas trop. Il avait récupéré, fait un brin de toilette, et il s'était changé dans une tenue propre, mais son esprit restait un tourbillon de pensées confuses. Sans cesse, il fallait qu'il retrousse sa manche pour se persuader que la Marque avait bien disparue. Un changement remarquable. Jusqu'à présent la vue de son avant bras lui avait plutôt donné la nausée, mais maintenant, à chaque fois, il souriait, tout en se disant qu'il était en train de devenir gâteux.

_D'abord Dumbledore et maintenant Potter. Ces maudits Gryffondors ne me laisseront jamais en paix !_

Non pas qu'il regrettait leur dernière intervention, mais il avait attaché beaucoup d'importance à son indépendance, à une époque.

_Indépendance de façade, oui._

Même dans les pires moments, son intellect ne lui mentait jamais, mais il ne l'écoutait pas toujours. Un coup frappé à la porte annonça le Directeur. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste et lui fit signe de rentrer. Dumbledore s'avança et le considéra attentivement.

- Comment vous sentez vous, Severus ?

- Très bien, monsieur.

En réalité, en plus de sa confusion mentale, après sa nuit de torture et de la récente épreuve, il souffrait d'une collection variée de douleurs et de crampes, mais au bout du compte, il se sentait effectivement en bonne forme. La présence du Directeur lui apportait même un point d'ancrage qui était le bienvenu. Il n'était pas seul, et qu'il y avait un monde extérieur à prendre en compte. Il se sentait redevenir Severus Rogue, l'homme chargé de multiples responsabilités, et qui ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses.

- Vous êtes content de vous ! lança-t il à la tête du vieux sorcier.

Dumbledore sourit affectueusement. Il connaissait Severus mieux que quiconque. Ces signifiaient seulement que le professeur se remettait de son expérience.

- Je suis fier de Harry, et de vous, répondit il calmement.

Severus soupira.

- Etait ce vraiment une idée à lui ?

- Absolument. Et c'est mademoiselle Granger qui a suggéré de profiter de l'occasion pour détruire la Marque. Je suis absolument confondu de ne pas y avoir pensé moi même.

- Albus... J'étais dans son esprit à la fin. Je me suis trompé sur son compte. Je le dit ici et maintenant, et je ne veux plus jamais y revenir.

Il soutint le regard du Directeur, prêt à répondre vertement à toute remarque que celui-ci pourrait faire. Dumbledore acquiesça silencieusement, et changea le sujet.

- Il y a d'autres choses que nous devons aborder, Severus. Entre particulier, sur l'affectation des postes de professeurs.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Vous avez toujours l'intention de donner à Lupin la chaire de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Je ne déciderais rien avant d'avoir entendu votre," dit Dumbledore en le fixant calmement. Je me permet simplement vous rappeler que j'ai besoin d'un professeur de Potions compétent, et que vous avez également vos devoirs de chef de Maison, qui seront particulièrement important cette année. Enfin, je me pose des questions sur l'enseignement de l'Histoire de la Magie.

Il résuma rapidement la conversation qu'il avait eue ce matin avec les deux élèves. Rogue se mordit la langue pour ne pas faire des remarques désagréables. Il ferait ses propres choix sur la manière d'éduquer les enfants de Moldus. _Ne me poussez pas trop vite!_

- Vous voulez que je discute de cela avec Lupin ? dit il d'un ton sec.

- Je vous en serais effectivement reconnaissant.

- Très bien. Je le ferais.

A ce moment, Rogue aperçut Harry et Hermione dans le couloir derrière la porte. Le garçon semblait tellement content de lui que s'en était positivement indécent.

- Monsieur ?

Rogue fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Vous pouvez rentrer, monsieur Potter... Harry. Mais par Merlin ! J'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas m'infliger ce sourire exaspérant à chaque fois.

Si possible, le sourire du garçon devint encore plus éclatant.

- Seulement en privé, monsieur. Je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles avant de repartir.

Rogue soupira encore. _Comment diable ai-je pu me retrouver dans une situation pareille ? _ Il savait qu'il allait devoir s'y plier, et à vrai dire ça n'était pas si terrible._ Au moins il ne m'appelle pas Severus - pour l'instant._

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, Harry, répondit il d'une voix sarcastique. Et puisque vous allez retourner au 12 Square Grimmaurd, puis-je vous charger d'un message pour Remus Lupin ?

- Avec plaisir, monsieur, dit Harry avec empressement.

Rogue grimaça et leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

- Dite lui que je serais ce soir Aux Trois Balais, à sept heure, et que s'il peut se libérer, je souhaiterais discuter de plusieurs sujets avec lui.

Il fixa le garçon. _Et n'allez pas vous imaginer de me remercier!_

Quelque chose dans son regard fit comprendre à Harry qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop en faire. Il contrôla son expression et hocha gravement la tête, au grand soulagement de Rogue.

- Je lui dirais dès notre retour, monsieur.

- Merci. (Il marqua une pause.) Et je vous souhaite, ainsi qu'à mademoiselle Granger, d'excellentes vacances.

Il inclina brièvement la tête mais avec dignité. Muets de stupéfaction, Harry et Hermione firent de même et ébauchèrent un mouvement pour sortir.

- Monsieur Potter ? ajouta Rogue.

- Oui ?

- Je compte sur vous, et sur monsieur Weasley, pour être extrêmement bien préparés pour le cours de rattrapage dans un mois.

Harry sursauta.

- Oui, monsieur !

- - -

Dès leur retour, Harry et Hermione racontèrent aux autres les événements de la journée. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, et d'abord celle de Ron.

- Vous avez fait _quoi_ avec Rogue ?

- J'ai conclus une paix avec lui, et nous avons retiré la Marque des Ténèbres des Mangemort, répéta Harry.

- Vous me faites marcher ! (Ron les regarda avec suspicion.) Harry, c'est la blague la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendue.

- Non, c'est totalement vrai, confirma Hermione. Enfin Ron, tu ne penses quand même pas que je plaisanterai au sujet d'une chose pareille.

C'est effectivement ce que Remus pensait, mais leur récit défiait son imagination.

- Et il m'attend ce soir à Pré au Lard ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut discuter. Nous n'avons pas parlé de toi. Je ne me sentais pas le droit d'engager d'autres personnes que Sirius et mon père. Mais je pense qu'il sera beaucoup plus raisonnable qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Ce serait logique, et au bout du compte, les Serpentards sont logiques.

Ron afficha une moue écoeurée.

- Parce que tu penses comme un Serpentard, maintenant ?

Ginny le foudroya du regard.

- Penser comme un Serpentard est ce que Harry doit pouvoir faire pour réconcilier les Maisons de Poudlard. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il va devenir comme les pires d'entre eux.

- Ecoute, Ron, insista Harry, c'est une occasion unique à saisir. Nous devons donner à Rogue, et aux autres Serpentards, une vraie chance de coopérer, et que l'école puisse enfin présenter une façade unie au reste du monde.

- Attends, tu crois sérieusement que c'est possible ?

- Je le crois, et je ferais le maximum pour que ça se passe comme ça, répondit Harry avec décision.

- _Nous_ ferons le maximum, corrigea Hermione.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire. Ron était déchiré entre son scepticisme, renforcé par de nombreuses années d'arrogance et d'animosité de la part des Serpentards, et sa foi envers son ami.

- Il n'est pas question d'accepter leurs abus et de tendre la joue, continua Harry. Nous allons insister pour qu'ils nous respectent, mais nous ne nous laisserons pas être provoqués, et nous chercherons des alliés dans leurs rangs.

- Si nous en trouvons assez pour accepter ces idées alors ceux qui ne suivront pas le mouvement n'auront pas d'importance, ajouta Hermione.

Le regard de Ron alternait entre eux. Finalement, il donna son accord en soupirant.

- N'empêche que ça ne va vraiment pas être une partie de rigolade, si vous voulez mon avis.

- - -

_Pré au Lard, le soir,_

Remus se Transplana dans le village de Pré au Lard, à l'heure convenue, devant l'entrée de la taverne des_ Trois Balais_. Il n'y avait que quelques clients à l'intérieur. Il aperçut Rogue, assit à une table, seul, devant un pichet et deux verres vides.

- Bonsoir, Severus.

Rogue leva les yeux et indiqua la chaise libre en face de lui.

- Bonsoir, Remus. Voulez vous vous joindre à moi ?

Remus s'assit. Ils regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Leurs relations n'avaient jamais dépassées le stade d'une froide cohabitation, et ils ne savaient ni l'un ni l'autre comment procéder. Rogue brisa la glace en levant le pichet et en le proposant

- Puis-je vous offrir à boire ?

Remus acquiesça, et Rogue remplit leurs verres. Remus leva le sien pour porter un toast.

- Au futur ? proposa-t il.

Rogue acquiesça et son regard se dirigea machinalement vers sa manche. Remus nota le geste et inclina la tête vers l'avant bras de Rogue.

- Je suis très heureux pour vous, Severus, dit il doucement.

Rogue soupira. Il avait passé un long moment à réviser sa position concernant Remus. _Un Loup Garou !_ Il s'était rendu compte que son ancienne animosité envers lui avait largement disparu. En vérité, Remus avait surtout eu le tort d'être l'ami de James et de Sirius. Une fois le premier problème évacué, il n'était qu'une créature magique comme beaucoup d'autres. Pour Rogue, la révulsion inspirait par sa lycanthropie était contrebalancée par sa proximité avec Harry.

- Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, cette situation est assez... perturbante. Je suis encore en train de m'adapter. (Remus hocha la tête, Rogue continua.) Je suis néanmoins arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y a pas de sens de continuer à se battre froid.

Il marqua une pause. Remus retint sa respiration.

- Je me considère désormais comme un ami de Harry, continua Rogue. (Il toucha la surface de la table, comme pour se persuader de sa réalité) Et je suis également prêt à être le votre. _Et bien sûr, vous allez accepter, noble Gryffondor que vous êtes._

Un sourire malicieux prit lentement forme sur le visage de Remus. Il posa son verre et tendit la main à Rogue.

- Je serais ravi d'être votre ami, Severus.

Rogue grimaça devant la main offerte. Il n'aimait pas toucher les autres, ou être touchés par eux d'ailleurs, mais il comprenait que le contact physique était important pour ces gens. Il tendit sa propre main et serra celle de Remus. L'autre semblait prendre un malin plaisir à son inconfort.

- Je ne vous propose pas l'accolade, Severus, ajouta-t il gentiment.

_Intolérable._

- Ça ira comme ça, dit Rogue en dégageant sa main.

Remus émit un petit rire, puis redevint sérieux.

- Ces gosses sont incroyables. A chaque fois que nous pensons avoir le contrôle de la situation, ils interviennent pour tout chambouler.

- Oui, acquiesça Rogue. Harry va effectivement devenir un sorcier très puissant. Il n'a peur de rien, et il entraînera les autres avec lui. Dans un sens, c'est extrêmement dangereux.

- Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il est en train de devenir... instable ?

- Non. Il n'y en a aucun signe pour le moment, et Harry ne semble pas vouloir abuser de ses pouvoirs, mais ceux ci augmentent, et il n'hésite pas non plus à les utiliser. J'ai peur qu'un jour, il... s'impatiente de nos limitations.

- Le pouvoir corrompt ? C'est ça votre inquiétude ?

- Exactement. Beaucoup d'hommes, et de sorciers, honorables en ont été ruinés.

Remus haussa les épaules, on pouvait faire confiance à Rogue pour imaginer le pire.

- Il tient compte de l'opinion de ceux qu'il respecte. A nous de montrer le bon exemple.

- Et de guider le reste des élèves, répondit Rogue. Ne vous trompez pas. Il y a beaucoup de choses admirables en lui, mais il grandit trop vite.

- Nous ne nous pouvons y faire grand-chose pour l'instant.

- Non. (Severus marqua une pause et fit tourner son verre d'un air absorbé.) Il y a un autre sujet que je souhaiterais aborder.

- Je vous en prie.

- Cela concerne les postes de professeurs pour l'année qui vient. (Rogue semblait particulièrement intéressé par les réflexions des chandelles sur son verre.) La chaire de Défense est ouverte, et Dumbledore souhaite également remplacer le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Hum. Et vous voudriez prendre en charge la classe de Défense ?

Remus avait espéré enseigner cette matière mais il n'allait certainement pas insister. Rogue balança la tête.

- Et bien, le Directeur m'a fait remarquer que j'avais déjà de nombreuses responsabilités, mais en ajoutant qu'il serait réceptif à une proposition raisonnable.

- Je n'insisterais pas pour l'avoir, Severus, dit doucement Remus. Je sais que vous êtes aussi qualifié que moi, et en vérité, ça ne me déplairait pas d'enseigner l'Histoire de la Magie.

Rogue leva les yeux et le regarda directement.

- Que diriez vous de partager le poste de Défense ? proposa-t il.

Les sourcils de Remus se levèrent de surprise.

- Une disposition inhabituelle, mais qui pourrait fonctionner. Je pourrais prendre les trois premières années et nous pourrions organiser des travaux pratiques en commun. Il est souvent utile d'avoir deux professeurs pour cela.

- Je suis d'accord. Je vais moi même transmettre mes classes de potion de première et deuxième année à un jeune candidat, pour me consacrer aux élèves plus âgés. (Il leva son verre.) Buvons à cela, alors.

Remus prit son verre et ils trinquèrent. Il toussa brusquement lorsque l'alcool brûlant lui enflamma la gorge.

- Qu'est ce c'est ? souffla-t il d'une voix rauque. _Le goût n'est pas mauvais, mais qu'est ce que ça arrache!_

Rogue afficha un sourire cruel.

- Une recette personnelle. Appelons cela du Whiskey de Feu amélioré.

- Et il y en a tout un pichet !

- Ce soir, j'ai vraiment besoin de boire sérieusement. (Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.) Voulez vous m'accompagner ?

Remus regarda son verre avec inquiétude.

- Je risque de ne pas y survivre, dit il d'un air dubitatif. (Puis il afficha le même sourire trompe-la-mort que Rogue avait vu chez Harry.) Mais qu'il ne soit pas dit que je ne relèverais pas le défi.

- Voilà qui est parlé comme un vrai Gryffondor.

- A la gloire éternelle de Serpentard et de Gryffondor confirma Remus.

Ils finirent le pichet, et Rogue en fit apparaître un deuxième. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne garderait une mémoire claire du reste de la soirée, mais plusieurs témoins raconteraient plus tard les détails d'une beuverie épique, accompagnée de récits scandaleux, de chansons de corps de garde, et même de pitreries de potaches. Leurs libations se terminèrent au petit matin, lorsque McGonagall et Tonks furent contactées par la tenancière. La pitié prit le pas sur la réprobation, et elles transportèrent les deux sorciers dans leurs lits respectifs, au lieu de les laisser finir de cuver au fond du fossé où ils s'étaient finalement écroulés.


	6. Anniversaire

**_Chapitre 6 – Anniversaire_**

_Le lendemain,_

Ce matin là, deux personnes eurent plus de mal à se réveiller que la moyenne. Severus et Remus émergèrent de leur sommeil avec un mal de tête considérable et un esprit passablement confus.

Seul Severus avait anticipé cette situation, et il avait bien sûr préparé une potion en conséquence. Son inconfort ne dura que le temps nécessaire pour atteindre sa salle de bain privée et vider la fiole posée en évidence. Ses symptômes disparurent immédiatement, en ne laissant qu'un goût désagréable dans sa bouche, un petit prix à payer pour éviter une longue matinée de misère.

_Indispensable après une tournée comme hier soir._

Il considéra le récipient vide avec fierté. C'était une recette personnelle, et confidentielle. Un des petits avantages de sa profession. Severus fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait de la deuxième fiole. Les poches de sa robe étaient vides.

_J'ai dû la lui donner, ou alors elle s'est perdue quelque part. Tant pis._

Il ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails de la soirée, mais son regard était à nouveau irrésistiblement attiré par son bras. Il n'y avait rien à y faire, il fallait qu'il vérifie encore une fois. Severus retint sa respiration et remonta sa manche... la Marque n'était pas revenue.

Severus Rogue se regarda dans la glace en se demandant s'il allait jamais s'y habituer.

_Je ne me plains pas. J'ai probablement perdu à tout jamais le droit de me plaindre. _

Il étouffa une exclamation agacée et continua ses ablutions.

- - -

Remus n'avait aucun souvenir concernant une quelconque potion contre la gueule de bois. Son réveil était comparable au lendemain de ses transformations mensuelles. Il se traîna vers le lavabo et fit couler un peu d'eau fraîche sur sa tête en soupirant misérablement. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit Tonks rentrer dans la chambre.

– Tiens donc, le loup errant est de retour, lança-t elle avec une voix beaucoup trop forte. J'espère que tu es conscient que ta réputation en a pris un coup hier soir. Tout le village ne parle que de ça.

Remus leva un visage défait et marmonna une phrase indistincte où il était vaguement question de répondre à un devoir supérieur, et d'être désolé. Tonks secoua la tête avec un air écoeuré et lui offrit une fiole de potion.

– Je viens de trouver ça dans la poche de ta robe. C'est marqué _"Pour après"_, et pense que c'est pour toi.

Intrigué, Remus l'ouvrit et renifla précautionneusement le contenu. L'odeur n'était pas très engageante, mais au point où il en était. Il avala la dose d'un coup et poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

_Severus a dû me la donner hier soir. Gentil de sa part._

Il devait avoir une expression assez stupide, à en juger par le regard que lui jetait Tonks. Il expliqua rapidement comment s'était passé leur rencontre.

– Tout compte fait, c'était une soirée très intéressante. J'étais prêt à affronter un Rogue plus ou moins adouci mais en fait, il était quasiment sympathique, sans parler de ce petit geste.

– Et bien c'est parfait, mais en parlant de sortie, l'anniversaire d'Harry est aujourd'hui, et nous avons juste le temps pour une leçon ce matin avant de préparer la maison pour la réception.

Remus s'habilla rapidement et sortit pour saluer la tablée qui finissait son petit déjeuner. Il raconta en détail sa soirée avec Rogue. Ron secouait la tête et redemandait confirmation de chaque détail, jusqu'à ce que Remus lui montre la fiole de potion vide, et qu'il finisse par se taire.

– N'empêche qu'on va avoir Rogue pour deux classes au lieu d'une. Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se regroupèrent pour une révision de sortilèges de combats. Ils avaient déjà atteint le stade où plusieurs des sorts qu'ils utilisaient étaient trop dangereux pour pouvoir se les lancer entre eux. Harry avait demandé à Tonks comment les Aurors résolvaient ce problème, et elle lui avait parlé des champs atténuateurs et des sphères de simulation. Remus avait protesté devant leur prix, mais Harry avait commandé un jeu complet, en plus de divers autres équipements qui pouvait leur être nécessaire.

– Ces Gaillons ne me servent à rien au fond de leur coffre. Acheter ce matériel est la meilleure utilisation que je puisse en faire.

Les simulateurs étaient idéals pour s'entraîner au combat. Ils étaient programmés pour prendre différents aspects et représenter des combattants, des alliés ou même de simples figurants. Tonks ne voulait pas leur apprendre le maléfice _Avada_, mais il y avait d'autres sorts tout aussi efficaces pour neutraliser un sorcier.

A onze heures, Remus et Tonks partirent pour les Chemins de Traverse, avec le Portoloin spécial, pour récupérer les invités. Ce ne fut pas aussi simple que ça. Plusieurs d'entre eux avait profité de l'occasion pour jeter un oeil sur les derniers produits du magasin des Weasleys, et leur curiosité initiale s'était rapidement transformée en fascination. Remus dut menacer les jumeaux de ne pas les attendre s'ils n'arrêtaient pas immédiatement leur commerce. Il fallu encore un peu de temps avant que George ne ferme le magasin, en emportant un large paquet couvert d'avertissement et d'inscriptions mystérieuses.

Enfin, ils furent tous assemblés autour de Remus. Il activa le Portoloin, et le groupe se matérialisa dans le jardin.

– Fred ! George !

– Hé ! Harry !

– Alors, vous avez fermé la boutique pour la journée ?

– Une excellente occasion, dit Fred.

– On n'a pas levé le pied depuis l'ouverture, confirma George.

– Je suis vraiment content que ça marche pour vous, les gars. Félicitations.

– Bonjour, Harry.

Luna affichait toujours le même sourire rêveur. Harry se tourna vers elle en souriant. Luna posa doucement une main contre son bras et l'embrassa affectueusement, juste au moment où Hermione arrivait à son tour, et prenait position fermement à coté de lui. Harry se sentit soudain embarrassé.

– Je vois que ton coeur a trouvé l'âme soeur, Harry, ajouta doucement Luna, sans retirer sa main.

– Euh... Oui, c'est à dire que-

– Tu as l'air heureux.

– Oui ! (Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Hermione et se dégagea gentiment.) Je le suis vraiment.

– Alors je suis très contente pour vous deux. Bonjour Hermione.

– Bonjour.

Harry repéra Neville qui lui faisait signe.

– Bon, il faut que je te laisse... A tout à l'heure, Luna.

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire chaleureux, et Hermione se retrouva seule en face de Luna, pas très sûre de l'attitude à adopter. Intellectuellement, elles étaient totalement opposées. Luna semblait toujours prête à divaguer sur des sujets irrationnels ou imaginaires. Pourtant c'était une Serdaigle et, quand elle s'était retrouvée au Ministère avec eux, elle s'était battue courageusement.

_Et Harry l'apprécie._

Hermione cherchait comment engager la conversation lorsqu'elle se souvint que Luna avait parlé d'une excursion avec son père, pour retrouver la trace d'un animal au nom improbable qu'elle n'avait pas retenu.

– Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda-t elle poliment.

– Le voyage a été agréable, mais tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'en connaître les détails, répondit Luna sans agressivité, mais avec une franchise déconcertante. Je sais que tu ne crois pas à l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus, mais ça ne fait rien. Nous n'en avons pas trouvé de toute façon.

Hermione était un peu choquée d'entendre un langage aussi direct.

– Ah... Et bien, c'est exact que je ne suis pas très fan de tes animaux étranges, mais je te demandais juste ça amicalement.

_Et j'espère bien que c'est comme ça que tu vois ta relation avec Harry._

Luna pencha la tête de coté et considéra l'autre fille d'un air amusée.

– Bien sûr que je suis ton amie, Hermione, et tu ne devrais pas avoir peur que je cherche à te voler Harry. Je n'essayerais pas, et de toute façon, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Hermione essaya de rire, mais en vrai, elle était assez décontenancée. Luna avait vraiment des manières bizarres.

– Tu lis dans mes pensées, ou quoi ?

Luna hésita et pendant un instant son visage devint plus sérieux.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais je devine généralement ce que les gens ont en tête lorsque ça me concerne, ou quand ils ne disent pas la vérité.

Hermione rougit.

– Je t'assure que...

Elle s'interrompit en réalisant que ce Luna venait de dire devait être littéralement exact.

– ... pourquoi tu me dis ça ? dit-elle finalement.

– J'avais décidé de le dire à Harry. Je crois qu'il est capable de le comprendre, et toi aussi.

– Oui, enfin, je pense...

– Ce n'est pas toujours agréable, continua Luna, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai simplement décidé d'ignorer les autres quand leurs pensées sont déplaisantes.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_C'est pour cela qu'elle a toujours l'air rêveuse. Ce n'est pas une affectation, c'est sa manière de se protéger de ce que lui montre son talent._

– Je crois que je te comprends un peu mieux, Luna. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mal jugée, et je voudrais vraiment que nous soyons amies.

– Mais nous le sommes, répondit Luna en souriant, même si nous ne serons pas souvent du même avis. Allez, je vais te laisser aller saluer les autres invités, maintenant.

La réception battait son plein. Pour la plupart d'entre eux c'était la première occasion de se retrouver depuis la fin des classes et il y avait beaucoup de potins à échanger.

– ...combien de BUSE est ce que tu as eu ? J'en ai seulement quatre, et mes parents sont furax. Ils me font suivre des cours particuliers pendant tout le mois d'Août...

– ...enfin ensemble. Ca fait deux ans que j'attendais ça...

– ...professeur Lupin habite ici ! Vous croyez qu'il va revenir à Poudlard ?

Le repas aurait lieu dehors. Un match de Quidditch fut organisé pour l'après midi, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas envie de profiter simplement de la piscine et du soleil. Tonks avait mis en service son gramophone, et la moitié du salon avait été aménagée en piste de danse. Hermione repéra Ginny à coté de Dean Thomas, mais leur discussion semblait tendue. Hermione regarda pensivement son amie. Ginny passait d'un garçon à l'autre un peu trop rapidement à son goût.

_Ce n'est pas mes affaires._

Harry était en pleine discussion avec un groupe où se trouvait Neville, Macmillan et Colin. C'était remarquable de regarder Neville et de comparer ce qu'il était devenu au garçon maladroit de ses premières années. Son rôle efficace lors du combat du Ministère, et l'amitié et la considération que lui portait Harry, avait considérablement amélioré sa confiance en lui. Sa dévotion envers Harry était évidente. Tout compte fait, Hermione se disait que leur groupe se développait sur de bonnes bases, et elle n'était pas peu fière du rôle qu'elle avait joué.

Elle chercha Ron du regard, et elle fut un peu surprise de le trouver en pleine conversation avec Luna. Il faisait de grands gestes pour illustrer son propos où il était apparemment question de manoeuvres et de tactiques. Ce n'était pas clair s'il s'agissait de Quidditch ou de défense.

_Ron en train de parler avec Luna. Intéressant._

Elle réfléchit. Ce serait bien que Ron se trouve une petite amie. Si elle ne se trompait pas sur son compte, il serait plus exclusif que Harry, et encore moins disposé à supporter le jeu habituel de feintes et de taquineries des filles de son âge.

_Il voudra aller trop loin trop vite._

Comment se comporteraient ils ensemble ? Hermione s'amusa un moment à jouer les entremetteuses. Avec sa _vue_ et son intelligence, Luna disposait de tous les atouts nécessaires pour contrôler la situation. Il n'y avait pas à se faire de soucis pour elle. Est ce que ça conviendrait à Ron ? Il ne serait pas gêné par ses capacités mentales. Il n'était pas stupide, mais l'intelligence n'était pas un domaine de compétition pour lui, et il avait d'autres talents.

– On surveille la concurrence ? murmura Harry dans son dos.

Elle sursauta. Il avait suivi son regard.

_Est ce qu'il s'imagine que je suis jalouse ?_

– Non. On a discuté, et je sais qu'elle ne court pas après toi.

– Bien sûr que non ! (Il eut un petit rire.) Mais, je me trompe, ou bien elle semble intéressée par Ron ?

– Je crois qu'elle évalue la marchandise. (Hermione résuma sa conversation et sa découverte du talent de Luna.) Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

– Ca me plait assez. Il les regarda un moment. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de grand-chose.

– C'est un garçon. Vous êtes tous assez catastrophiques dans ce domaine. (Elle considéra la situation.) Je propose que nous laissions les choses suivre leur cours, avant de donner un coup de pouce au moment opportun.

Harry fit une grimace.

– Euh... Ca serait peut être mieux si _tu_ donnais le coup de pouce. Je préférerais rester à l'écart.

Elle lui jeta un regard de commisération.

– Tu n'auras rien à faire. Evite seulement de lui dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ok ?

Le déjeuner fut annoncé et les convives convergèrent vers la grande table où Dobby avait déjà installé le premier service. Harry avait été placé à un bout, la place d'honneur.

– Harry ! Un discours ! cria Colin.

– Parle à tes disciples Maître, ajouta Fred d'une voix inspirée.

– Oui, montre nous la voie, Noble Seigneur Marqué par l'Eclair, ajouta George.

D'autres encouragements fusèrent et Harry se résigna à dire quelques mots. Malgré son embarras, il était plutôt flatté.

– Mes amis, commença-t il.

– Il nous aime ! hurla Fred.

– Nous n'osions pas y croire, ajouta George en affichant une expression d'adoration éperdue.

Harry leur jeta un regard écoeuré, et Hermione tapota sa baguette dans sa paume avec un air menaçant. Les jumeaux prirent immédiatement une attitude d'invités modèles, droit sur leur chaise et les mains jointes sur la table. Elle se pinça les lèvres et Harry fit de son mieux pour les ignorer.

– Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma nouvelle maison et... je suis très heureux que vous soyez là.

Ca lui semblait être le début de discours le plus maladroit qui puisse être, mais ils applaudirent généreusement.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à vous dire, continua-t il, sinon que j'espère bien poursuivre le

groupe, l'année prochaine. Certain d'entre vous ne seront plus là, mais d'autres nous rejoindrons, et je serais fier d'apprendre de nouvelles choses avec vous.

Ils applaudirent encore. Harry afficha un sourire embarrassé. Il y avait bien autre chose qu'il voulait leur dire, mais il hésitait à le faire. Il accrocha le regard de Remus qui hocha la tête. Il leva la main pour reprendre la parole.

– Encore un mot. Ceux d'entre vous qui voulaient suivre l'enseignement ASPIC de potions, et qui n'ont pas obtenus la note maximale, sont sans doute au courant que le professeur Rogue donnera un cours de rattrapage cet été. (Des gémissements et des soupirs s'élevèrent autour de la table.) Mais vous ne savez peut être pas que le professeur Lupin partagera cette année la classe de Défense avec lui. (Les gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité.) S'il vous plait ! Ecoutez moi.

Harry attendit que le silence revienne. Il voulait vraiment plaider la cause de Rogue, et aussi préparer la reconstruction des relations avec les Serpentards.

– Nous avons discuté tous les deux avec le professeur Rogue et un certain nombre de, euh... points de désaccordsont été résolus. (La plupart le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.) Je... j'ai bon espoir pour que les cours avec lui vont désormais, euh, mieux se passer.

Il y eut d'autres manifestations d'écoeurement et même quelques protestations. Harry essaya de mettre toute la force de conviction possible dans sa voix.

– S'il vous plait. Quoique qu'il y ait eu dans le passé, et quelque soit votre opinion, il y a une chose dont je suis sûr et que je vous demande de prendre en compte. (Il attendit que les murmures s'arrêtent.) J'ai énormément de respect pour le professeur Rogue et je lui fais totalement confiance. Cela n'a peut être pas toujours été le cas, mais ça l'est désormais.

Un silence glacial accueillit ces paroles. Ils le regardaient avec gêne, comme s'il venait de dire une grossièreté embarrassante. Même Fred et George étaient en mal de trouver quelque chose à dire. Harry était sûr que si n'importe qui d'autre avait parlé comme lui, ils auraient été sans pitié.

_Non mais quelle idée géniale j'ai eu de vouloir parler de Rogue. Je suis vraiment doué quand il s'agit de froisser le maximum de gens._

Ron ne savait plus où se mettre. Seules Ginny et Hermione le regardait avec sympathie. Harry lança un regard angoissé à Remus qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

– Si je peux me permettre d'ajouter quelques mots à ce que vient de dire Harry, son opinion en ce qui concerne le professeur Rogue est entièrement partagée par moi même et par le Directeur Dumbledore. C'est bien sûr votre droit le plus strict de décider de ces choses par vous même, mais nous vous demandons de lui donner une chance. (Il marqua une pause pour renforcer ces paroles.) Sur une note plus positive, je suis heureux de vous annoncer que le Directeur m'a donné, ainsi qu'à mademoiselle Tonks ici présente, et qui est membre de l'organisation des Aurors, l'autorisation de vous enseigner des techniques de défense qui ne sont normalement pas abordées avant le diplôme ASPIC.

Quelques expressions positives firent leur apparition à cette nouvelle et il y eu même des applaudissements isolés. Remus s'assit et repassa la parole à Harry.

– Bon, ceci termine notre minute de sérieux - et je vous rappelle que vous avez insisté pour avoir un discours, annonça-t il avec une grimace. (Quelques rires fusèrent.) Nous allons nous restaurer, et il y aura une petite partie de Quidditch pour nous aider à digérer. (Les amateurs manifestèrent bruyamment leur satisfaction.) Et pour le reste, nous avons le jardin et la piscine avant la soirée dansante. J'ai cru comprendre que certains de nos anciens camarades ont prévus une petite surprise supplémentaire.

Fred et George affichèrent une paire de sourires inquiétants. Les plus courageux crièrent leur enthousiasme mais d'autres semblaient vaguement craintifs.

– Voilà j'ai fini, dit Harry, et je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en se rasseyant sous les applaudissements. Hermione lui serra la main. Il grimaça en secouant la tête, et en se disant que décidément il était nul pour les discours et qu'il allait désormais faire tout son possible pour les éviter.

La nourriture était excellente, et en quantité plus que généreuse. Hermione était impressionnée par le travail qu'avait du faire Dobby. Ils étaient presque une vingtaine et bien que la cuisine de la maison soit bien équipée, et même en utilisant la magie, ça n'était pas un petit exploit. Elle le signala à Harry.

– Je me demandais comment Dobby a pu s'en sortir.

– Il n'est pas tout seul, répondit Harry en avalant un morceau de poulet. Il m'a demandé la permission de faire venir Winky pour l'aider, et puis ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il se prépare. (Il ajouta rapidement, avant qu'elle ne recommence sa rengaine sur les Elfs de Maisons surexploités.) Tu sais que je lui dit toujours de ne pas trop en faire, mais il adore ça, ajouta-t il en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

– Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça quand tu parles de Dobby, soupira-t elle. Je ne vais pas faire une esclandre comme-

– L'avocate passionnée des droits Elfiques... interrompit Fred qui avait suivit leur conversation.

– ... que tout le monde connaît bien, conclut George.

Hermione leur jeta un regard noir.

– Nous avons discuté de ça avec Harry, et bien que je ne regrette rien, j'ai l'intention d'agir différemment dans le futur.

Fred joignit les mains et leva un regard de remerciement à l'attention d'une déité invisible, pendant que George se pencha pour lui serrer solennellement la main de Harry et le féliciter pour avoir réussit un exploit de légende.

Hermione ignora leurs mimiques et engagea la conversation avec son voisin de droite. Après le repas, les joueurs de Quidditch se préparèrent et quelques uns prirent position pour les regarder. Les autres rentrèrent pour se changer, ou pour chercher de quoi lire, ou restèrent allongés dans l'herbe à bavarder.

Luna hésita à aller voir le match. Le Quidditch n'était pas vraiment son truc, mais Ron était visiblement un passionné, et ce serait une occasion d'être proche de lui. Sortir avec un garçon n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle recherchait particulièrement, mais elle voulait s'intégrer dans le groupe et elle sentait intuitivement que ce serait plus facile en s'impliquant _romantiquement_ avec un des membres. Après Harry et Hermione il était inévitable que d'autres couples se forment.

_Et qui sait, peut être que Ron va ressentir quelque chose de spécial pour moi ?_

Luna s'était depuis longtemps résignée à avoir une vision fataliste et cynique des autres. Son don rendait leurs défauts et leurs petitesses tellement visibles qu'elle devait presque toujours les tenir à distance et masquer leurs sentiments, sauf pour de très rares exceptions, comme Harry justement. Quand elle était près de lui, elle pouvait presque relâcher ses défenses.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre, à la fin de l'année à l'école, il avait été terriblement triste et abattu. Sa réaction spontanée avait été de sympathiser avec ses propres soucis, les misères mesquines de ses camarades de chambrée. Elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de s'accrocher à lui à ce moment.

_De toute façon, je ne décide jamais ce genre de chose rapidement. J'ai trop tendance à méfier._

Hermione était une probablement une meilleure compagne pour Harry. Comme lui, elle avait l'énergie et la volonté pour prendre les décisions nécessaires. Luna se voyait plutôt comme quelqu'un qui ne ferait que suivre et aider de telles personnes. C'était mieux ainsi.

_Qu'est ce qu'il reste alors ? Ron ou Neville..._

Harry était très proche de Neville, qui était quelqu'un de bien, mais elle ne sentait pas vraiment attirée par lui. Peut être que si ça ne marcherait pas avec Ron.

Alors, aller voir le match ou pas ? Ce n'était qu'un simple jeu. Spontanément, elle aurait décidée de rester allongée dans l'herbe à rêver, mais dans le cas présent, son instinct lui disait d'aller rejoindre les autres spectateurs et de le voir jouer. Elle prit un pichet de jus de citrouille, quelques biscuits et trouva une position confortable, un peu à l'écart des autres.

Ron gardait les buts, et Harry et deux autres jouaient en défense. Ginny faisait partie de l'équipe adverse et elle n'avait pas l'intention de faciliter les choses pour son frère. L'année dernière, Ron avait souffert d'un terrible manque de confiance en lui, fortement aggravé par les railleries des Serpentards, jusqu'au dernier match où il avait enfin triomphé.

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise désormais, et elle ne manqua pas de remarquer la manière subtile dont Harry le renforçait par des compliments enthousiaste à chaque succès. Il semblait également lui déléguer toutes les décisions tactiques, et dans ce domaine, Ron ne s'en sortait pas mal du tout.

En les regardant, Luna fut confortée dans son opinion que le Quidditch ne l'intéresserait jamais, mais leurs manoeuvres aériennes étaient impressionnantes.

_Voler est quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avec eux. _

Hermione vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fan de Quidditch.

– Pas plus que toi.

– Oh, je ne fais qu'accompagner le mouvement. Tenir compte des goûts de l'autre et tout ça, mais c'est peut être pareil pour toi ? demanda-t elle malicieusement.

Il lui semblait bien que Luna suivait les mouvements de Ron plus que l'ensemble du jeu lui même.

– Je ne sais pas encore, répondit elle sans quitter le spectacle des yeux.

– Nous parlons bien de Ron n'est ce pas ?

Luna se tourna vers Hermione. Son expression était neutre.

– Je trouve qu'il est mignon. Pas toi ?

– Il est adorable, même s'il a le don de m'énerver de temps en temps. Bien sûr, je les fréquente lui et Harry depuis longtemps.

Les deux filles se regardèrent pendant un moment. Hermione rompit le silence.

– Luna, excuse moi de poser la question mais je voudrais savoir. Est-ce que tu envisages de sortir avec Ron ?

– Oui. Tu cherches à m'avertir de quelque chose ?

Elle ne sentait pas d'animosité de la part d'Hermione, seulement un fort sentiment protecteur.

– Ecoute, je sais que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal intentionnellement, mais Ron est le genre de garçon à qui on peut facilement briser le coeur. Si vous sortez ensemble, il va tout de suite le prendre au sérieux. (Elle afficha un sourire embarrassé.) Je voulais juste te dire ça et rien d'autre.

Luna la regarda pensivement.

_Ils font attention les uns aux autres, bien sûr. C'est une raison de plus pour les rejoindre._

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les allumeuses avec Ron, dit elle d'une voix sérieuse. Je ne garantis rien, mais je promets de faire attention à _ton ami_.

Hermione étendit son bras et toucha doucement celui de Luna.

– Je ne voulais pas d'offenser, et je serais vraiment contente si toi et Ron étiez ensemble.

– Tu en parles comme quelqu'un de plutôt émotif.

– Il est sensible, et il prend les choses très à coeur. Mais quand il s'engage, on peut vraiment compter sur lui. Il a même un cerveau, quand il veut bien y faire attention. (Elle grimaça.) Ne croit pas que je veuille le diminuer. Son travail scolaire ne paye pas de mine, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre aux échecs. Il fera un superbe sorcier un jour, j'en suis sûre.

Luna acquiesça.

– Il a un sens tactique très développé. Je l'ai vu diriger les autres joueurs, et même si je n'y comprends rien, _eux_ pensent qu'il est bon.

Elles retournèrent leur attention vers le ballet aérien. Les joueurs ne comptaient pas les points et semblaient plutôt se lancer des défis sur la manière la plus spectaculaire de marquer des buts ou d'intercepter le Souafle. Après avoir sauvé une passe particulièrement délicate, Ron se lança dans un tonneau virevoltant qui fit grimacer Hermione.

Quand ils eurent terminé, les joueurs rassemblèrent leurs affaires et prirent le chemin de la maison en échangeant des commentaires excités sur le jeu. Harry avançait, radieux, les bras autour des épaules de Ron et de Ginny. Il aperçut Hermione et Luna et se dirigea vers elles en lançant aux autres des indications rapides sur la disposition des salles de bains et des accessoires dans la maison. Ron lui emboîta le pas.

– Alors ? Le spectacle vous a plu ? demanda Harry en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol.

Sans attendre la réponse, il prit le verre d'Hermione et le vida d'une longue gorgée.

– C'était très impressionnant, ajouta Luna. (Elle proposa son propre verre à Ron.) Tiens, tu dois avoir soif, toi aussi.

Ron hésita. Il y avait même des traces de rouge à lèvres sur un coté. Il se dit qu'il serait malpoli de refuser, et plutôt piquant d'accepter. Il vida le verre sous le regard approbateur de Luna.

– Merci, Luna. J'en avais besoin.

– Je t'en prie. Est ce que tu en veux encore ?

– Euh... Oui, merci.

Harry et Hermione firent un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

– Vous volez tous les deux comme si vous aviez passé toute votre vie sur un balai, continua Luna en incluant Harry dans son regard. J'aimerais bien que vous m'appreniez quelques uns de vos mouvements.

Ses yeux regardaient Ron sur la fin de sa phrase.

– Pas de problème...

Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'enseigner quoique ce soit à quiconque, et encore moins à une fille, une Serdaigle de surcroît. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Hermione qui hocha doucement la tête.

– Euh... c'est quoi ton modèle de balai ? ajouta-t il.

– En fait, j'avais justement l'intention d'en acheter un, répondit Luna. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais m'aider à en choisir un qui me convienne. J'ai peur de ne pas vraiment m'y connaître. Est ce que tu as prévu d'aller au Chemin de Traverse un de ces jours ?

Ron était sur le point de dire oui lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas complètement maître de son emploi du temps. Il se tourna vers Harry qui acquiesça.

– En fait, tu pourrais y aller demain. Hermione et moi, on a rendez vous ailleurs.

Hermione sursauta.

– Comment ça : un rendez vous. Je ne suis pas au courant !

Harry afficha une expression espiègle.

– C'est normal. Je ne t'ai encore rien dit parce que c'est une surprise.

– Une surprise ? J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose d'imprudent ou d'inutilement dangereux.

_Harry est déjà assez casse-cou quand il est déprimé. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il est capable de faire dans son état actuel._

– Rien à craindre. Remus sera avec nous. Fait moi confiance. C'est quelque chose qui va te faire plaisir. (Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais les yeux de Harry pétillaient de plaisir. Il se tourna vers Ron.) Il y a deux ou trois trucs que tu pourras acheter pour nous. Je vais te faire une liste.

Ils se levèrent pour reprendre le chemin de la maison. Les garçons allèrent se changer pendant que Luna rejoignit Ginny près de la piscine. Hermione prit la direction de la cuisine.

Dobby et Winky allaient et venaient autour d'une table chargée de gâteaux et de friandises diverses. Dobby était exubérant comme à son habitude, mais Hermione regarda surtout Winky semblait presque heureuse elle même. En tout cas elle était nettement mieux que la dernière fois qu'Hermione ne l'avait vue.

– Bonjour Dobby, comment ça va, Winky ?

Les Elfs se tournèrent vers elle. Winky esquissa un sourire.

– Winky est très contente d'aider Harry Potter et ses amis, missy Hermione, répondit elle timidement.

– Je tiens à te remercier pour cette aide, Winky, et on à beaucoup apprécié le magnifique repas que vous nous avez préparé. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas donné trop de travail ?

Dobby se redressa de fierté et l'assura que c'était vraiment peu de chose et qu'ils étaient ravis de savoir que leur travail avait donné satisfaction aux invités. Winky souriait aussi, mais avec hésitation.

– Il y a t il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi, Winky ? demanda-t elle doucement.

L'Elf leva timidement ses grands yeux vers elle, puis vers Dobby qui hocha vigoureusement la tête et l'encouragea d'un geste. Winky prit une grande inspiration.

– Winky voit que Harry Potter et missy Hermione ont désormais une grande et belle maison, bredouilla-t elle en tordant la taie d'oreiller qui lui servait de pagne, avec beaucoup d'amis qui viennent les voir. Winky voudrait savoir si missy Hermione voudrait bien la prendre à son service, pour aider Dobby, finit elle dans un souffle, les yeux baissés.

Hermione était stupéfaite.

_Jésus ! Elle me demande de la prendre comme esclave. _

Elle avait déjà du mal à convaincre d'autres personnes de prendre S.A.L.E. au sérieux, sans parler d'y adhérer. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer les conséquences si elle prenait elle même un Elf. D'un autre coté, c'était manifestement ce que Winky attendait, et connaissant les Elfs, elle prendrait probablement très mal un refus. Elle était coincée, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment s'en sortir.

– Mais, Winky, tu connais mes sentiments en ce qui concerne les Elfs de Maison. Vous devriez tous être libres et vivre comme vous l'entendez.

Hermione s'arrêta en voyant que Winky fondait en larmes. Instinctivement, elle prit la petite créature dans ses bras et se tourna vers Dobby.

_Mais pourquoi est il le seul Elf qui accepte effectivement sa liberté ?_

– Winky s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Dobby, aide moi. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

Dobby posa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Winky.

– Est ce que missy Hermione pense que Winky devrait partir ? demanda-t il.

– Winky est bienvenue pour rester ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le désire ! s'écria Hermione du fond du coeur. (Winky s'arrêta de pleurer et releva la tête.) Ecoute moi, continua Hermione, en cherchant désespérément une solution. Il doit y avoir une autre manière que de te prendre comme esclave. Est-ce que tu voudrais être payée comme l'est Dobby ?

L'Elf afficha une expression d'incompréhension désolée.

– Winky ne comprend pas pourquoi elle devrait être payée. Ce qu'elle veut c'est un maître qui s'occupe d'elle, et dont elle s'occupera.

_Harry avait raison. __Il va vraiment falloir que j'en apprendre plus sur la psychologie Elfique si je veux résoudre ce problème. _

D'un autre coté c'était là vraiment l'occasion de faire avancer les choses avec S.A.L.E. Où allait elle pouvoir se renseigner ? Dobby pourrait peut être l'aider mais plus tard.

_Il faut que j'en parle avec d'autres._

– Winky, écoute moi. (L'Elf la regarda avec ses grands yeux brillants de larmes et d'espoir.) Je te promets que je vais trouver une solution pour que tu puisses travailler ici. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais en discuter avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il m'aidera à trouver le moyen.

Winky hocha la tête.

– Le Directeur Dumbledore est un très grand et très puissant sorcier. Il aidera missy Hermione. Winky en est sûre. Dobby a expliqué à Winky comment le Directeur Dumbledore et missy Hermione ont déjà réalisé de grandes choses ensemble. Winky a confiance.

– Bien, répondit Hermione, soulagée d'avoir au moins repoussé le problème. En attendant tu vas rester ici avec Dobby. De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup à faire à Poudlard pendant l'été. (Elle prit doucement l'Elf par les épaules.) Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me demander. D'accord ?

Winky acquiesça timidement et s'essuya les yeux. A ses cotés Dobby rayonnait et regardait Hermione avec une admiration sans borne. Elle leur adressa un sourire de réconfort et quitta la cuisine.

_Je vais commencer par en parler avec Remus. Après tout il va être notre professeur d'Histoire de la Magie._

Ils pourraient peut être même en faire une sorte de projet pédagogique. Ca serait vraiment l'idéal.

- - -

Dans la salle de bain, pendant que Ron était en train de prendre sa douche, Harry essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure, sans plus de succès que d'habitude. Même avec les cheveux mouillés c'était sans espoir.

– Ron ?

– Ouais.

– On a vraiment bien joué aujourd'hui. Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose.

– Quoi ?

– Angelina ne sera plus à l'école cette année. Il va falloir trouver un nouveau capitaine pour l'équipe.

– Ça pourrait être toi.

Harry se regarda sourire dans le miroir, en anticipation de ce qu'il allait dire.

– En fait, je pense que _tu_ ferais un meilleur choix.

La tête de Ron jaillit du rideau de douche.

– Hein ! Tu me fais marcher ?

– Non, non. Je le pense vraiment. J'adore le jeu, mais j'aurais déjà assez de choses à faire avec le groupe de Défense et tout le reste. En plus c'est toi le héro de l'équipe depuis le match contre les Serpentards, et tu as les bonnes idées pour organiser les joueurs.

Ron fixa Harry pour être sûr qu'il était sérieux.

– Whoa ! Tu le penses vraiment ?

Harry éclata de rire.

– Bien sûr que oui, espèce d'idiot.

Le regard de Ron devint distant. _Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !_ C'était une chose dont il avait rêvé depuis qu'il était gamin. Un rêve inaccessible.

Un rêve qui n'était pas encore réalisé. Le capitaine devait être accepté par les autres joueurs.

– Tu crois que les autres seront d'accord ? demanda-t il anxieusement.

– Et bien tu as ma voix, et probablement celle de Ginny. Et puis qui d'autre pourrait faire l'affaire ?

Ron hocha lentement la tête. Son sourire réapparut.

– J'ai hâte que l'école reprenne. (Il regarda Harry et ses yeux brillaient de joie.) Merci, vieux.

– Pas de quoi. A propos, est ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose pour demain ? demanda-t il aussi naturellement que possible.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Harry était toujours prêt à l'aider financièrement, mais ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il était tacitement entendu que Harry payait pour les friandises et les petits achats communs, mais cette fois, Harry ne serait pas là.

– Je me débrouillerais, grogna-t il.

Harry le considéra un instant, puis il haussa les épaules.

– Ok.

Ron décida de changer le sujet.

– A propos, qu'est ce que tu as prévu demain avec Hermione ?

Harry afficha un sourire de conspirateur.

– C'est l'anniversaire de sa mère, dit il avec un sourire de conspirateur. On va lui rendre visite.

– Mais ses parents sont encore chez les Krums, non ?

– Oui, je me suis arrangé avec Remus pour que nous passions notre examen de Transplanage demain matin, et ensuite il viendra avec nous là bas.

– Super ! (Il soupira.) Ginny et moi avons encore besoin d'y travailler.

– Tu ne préfères pas aller faire des courses avec Luna ? demanda malicieusement Harry.

– Pfff, Je vais juste lui donner un coup de main pour acheter un balai, répondit Ron d'un air dégagé, mais sans regarder Harry en face.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Ben... peut être qu'on ira manger un morceau. Je ne sais pas encore. (Il s'affaira avec sa serviette.) Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Ok ?

– D'accord. On n'en parle pas, dit Harry.

_Mais attend un peu demain soir._

Dans le salon plusieurs élèves, dont Hermione, discutaient avec animation. Luna n'était pas parmi eux et Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer la manière dont Ron la chercha du regard et prétexta une vague excuse pour aller voir dehors, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de faire un signe discret à Fred à George et de les attirer à l'écart.

– Super réception, Harry, dit Fred.

– Oui, vous êtes vraiment bien installés, ajouta George.

– Nette amélioration par rapport à la dernière fois en tout cas.

– Que pouvons nous faire pour toi, Généreux Financier ?

Les jumeaux étaient les seules personnes qui le traitaient comme un simple camarade, sans excès d'attention ni agressivité. Tant qu'ils continueraient de le faire, Harry pourrait se raccrocher à l'idée que le monde n'était pas complètement fou.

– Surtout ne changez jamais, tous les deux, dit il. J'ai un petit service à vous demander.

– Tout ce que tu veux.

– Ron sort avec Luna, demain. Ils seront dans votre coin. Il ne veut pas que je lui prête de l'argent, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu juste pour faire correctement les choses. Je sais que vous avez déjà été généreux avec lui, mais est ce que je pourrais vous utiliser comme intermédiaire ?

Fred redevint immédiatement sérieux.

– Harry, on te doit beaucoup pour l'argent que tu nous a confié - et à ce propos, on a fermement l'attention de te rembourser un jour - mais on a aussi pensé à Ron...

– ... et au reste de la famille, compléta George.

– Nous avons donc ouvert un compte à Gringotts pour Ginny et Ron...

– ... et un autre pour Papa et Maman...

– ... ils sont organisés pour qu'une partie des bénéfices du magasin y soient automatiquement transférés.

– Nous allons donc donner ceci à Ron...

George fit apparaître une petite clef, comme celle qu'avait Harry pour son propre compte.

– ... ce qui devrait suffire pour une première sortie...

– ... à moins qu'il investisse dans une bague de fiançailles dès le premier jour.

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Leur manie de se renvoyer la parole lui donnait le vertige, mais il était soulagé d'apprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait.

– C'est super sympa de votre part. Vous m'ôtez une grosse épine du pied. Merci beaucoup.

Les deux frères se lancèrent dans une pantomime de fausse modestie et de dénégation jusqu'à ce que Harry éclate de rire et les étreigne tous les deux.

– Alors, quand est ce que vous ouvrez une annexe à Pré au Lard ?

– En fait ça pourrait effectivement se faire bientôt. Zongo songe à prendre sa retraite, et nous pourrions louer sa boutique à mi temps...

– ... ce qui serait une super affaire pour nous.

Harry fit une moue approbative. Ce serait vraiment bien si les deux jumeaux restaient dans les environs de Poudlard.

– On pourra venir vous voir les week-ends. Croisons les doigts, alors.

Il les abandonna pour rejoindre le groupe d'Hermione. La discussion portait toujours sur la nouvelle affectation du professeur Rogue. Malgré les assurances qui leur avaient été données, la plupart des élèves restaient sceptiques.

– Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, Harry ? lança Dean. Enfin tu sais bien qu'il a toujours été épouvantable avec tous les élèves autres que Serpentard, et ce depuis le début.

Harry se glissa contre Hermione qui passa sa main autour de sa taille.

– Je suis confiant, et je vais même vous dire quelque chose d'autre sur le sujet. (Il prit le temps d'accrocher leurs regards pour avoir toute leur attention.) Quelle est la chose qui nous préoccupe le plus, en ce moment ?

Personne n'osa répondre mais leurs grimaces ne laissaient planer aucun doute. Au bout d'un moment Pavarti exprima ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

– C'est le retour de Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Nomme-Pas.

– Oui, opina Harry, mais tu peux dire son nom. Il s'appelle Voldemort.

Il y eut des exclamations étouffées, mais il vit avec satisfaction que la plupart se contentèrent de serrer les dents, et personne ne baissa les yeux.

_Bien. Ils commencent à vivre avec._

– C'est effectivement le plus grand des dangers qui nous menace, continua Harry, et nous devons nous défendre contre lui, et le vaincre. Ca ne sera pas facile, et ce n'est même pas quelque chose de très motivant. Surtout si, après lui, arrive un autre Mage Noir et qu'il faut recommencer. Souvenez vous qu'avant Voldemort il y avait déjà Grindelwald, et ce ne sont pas les seuls.

Il balaya leurs visages pour juger comment ils recevaient ses paroles, en utilisant les techniques que Tonks lui avait enseignées.

_Organiser le discours en plusieurs étapes et ne pas passer à l'étape suivante tant que la précédente n'a pas été acceptée._

– Laissez moi vous raconter une histoire qui s'est passée il y a longtemps.

Il résuma brièvement les circonstances de la création de Poudlard et la longue période de paix qui avait suivie. Il insista sur l'importance qu'avait eu l'union des Quatre Maisons et en particulier de l'amitié entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

– Pour faire de même, la première étape est de reconstruire cette union, chez nous à Poudlard, et ensuite de la montrer en exemple au reste du monde des sorciers. Chaque Maison présente des qualités nécessaires. Les valeurs de Pouffesoufle sont l'humanité et la loyauté, Serdaigle représente l'intelligence, Gryffondor le courage et la volonté de se dépasser, et Serpentard la ruse, l'ambition mais aussi la discipline. Ajoutées les unes aux autres, ces valeurs forment une combinaison redoutable, et une puissance qui peut, une fois de plus, renforcer notre société et réduire l'influence des Mages Noirs.

Il fit une pause. _Fin de la première étape. Ont ils compris ?_

– Est ce que vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? demanda-t il à l'assemblée.

Certain acquiescèrent, la plupart timidement. Aucun de manifesta de désaccord explicite, mais ils étaient loin d'être convaincus.

– Si l'unité de Poudlard est si importante, pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'impose-t il pas ? demanda Colin Creevey.

– Le Directeur tient à ce que chaque élève fasse son choix librement, répondit Hermione. Il sait que si cette décision est imposée, alors elle ne voudra pas dire grand-chose. Nous avons besoin d'y croire sincèrement, et on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à croire.

La plupart opinèrent. C'était assez logique.

– Comment penses tu convaincre les Serpentards de nous rejoindre ? demanda Michel Corner.

Harry s'attendait à cette question, et il avait beaucoup réfléchit à la réponse. Dumbledore leur avait montré la voie. _Deuxième étape, maintenant._

– Ca ne va pas être simple, et pour y arriver nous allons devoir faire quelque chose au sujet des Moldus.

– Des Moldus ?

L'incompréhension se lisait sur tous les visages, sauf celui d'Hermione.

– Oui. Plus spécifiquement, nos relations avec les Moldus et les sorciers qui en sont issus, par rapport aux Sangs Purs. C'est un sujet capital pour les Serpentards, et comme par hasard, pour la plupart des Mages Noirs et ceux qui les soutiennent.

– C'est aussi un sujet sensible pour plusieurs familles des autres Maisons, ajouta quelqu'un.

– Exactement. Je suis convaincu que ce problème doit être abordé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette question nous divise, et donc elle nous affaiblit.

– Comment ça ? demanda Zacharias Smith.

– Et bien par exemple, beaucoup de sorciers pensent que certaines de leurs idées sont mieux défendues par les Mages Noirs, ce qui fait qu'ils moins disposés à les combattre.

Un certain nombre de grimaces le confirma que cette idée n'était pas fausse.

– Et quelle est ta position sur ce sujet ? demanda Susan Bones.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui prit la parole.

– En tant que fille de Moldus, je suis directement concernée. Je ne peux pas prétendre en connaître toutes les dimensions, mais nous y avons longuement réfléchi, y compris avec des adultes. (Elle lança un regard vers Remus et Tonks qui suivaient silencieusement et attentivement la discussion.) Il y a un vrai problème de méconnaissance entre les deux mondes, continua-t elle. Une de nos conclusions et qu'il faudrait organiser des cours spéciaux sur la culture et les coutumes des sorciers pour les enfants de Moldus. Et faire de même, dans l'autre sens pour les Sangs Purs. Une autre idée est de constituer une association, ouverte à tous, qui fera la promotion des valeurs communes que nous voulons défendre, c'est à dire les vraies valeurs des Maisons de Poudlard.

Quelques murmures d'approbation se firent entendre.

– Tu penses que ça va suffire à amadouer les Serpentards ? dit Dean avec scepticisme. Je ne le crois pas.

– Ca ne suffira pas, mais c'est un début, répondit Ginny. En fait, c'est un premier pas nécessaire.

La moue de Dean lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas convaincu. Les yeux de la jeune fille se froncèrent et elle marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct.

– Nous sommes vraiment au début d'une discussion ouverte, et nous ne n'attendons pas de réponses définitives, reprit Harry. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si vous êtes d'accord avec cette analyse que les Mages Noirs, l'unité de Poudlard et la position des Moldus dans notre monde, sont liés ensemble.

Une fois de plus ce fut le silence. Le concept était trop nouveau pour qu'ils puissent l'accepter aussi rapidement.

– Qui pense que c'est manifestement une erreur ?

Plusieurs d'entre eux se regardèrent et échangèrent des haussements d'épaules. Il était clair que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient du mal à voir où tous cela pouvait mener.

– Est ce qu'au moins, je peux considérer que vous acceptez l'idée générale, mais que vous avez des doutes sur la possibilité d'un tirer un plan d'action efficace ?

Il y eut une nouvelle pause. Dean regarda autour de lui et répondit pour le groupe.

– Ouais, c'est plutôt ça.

– Ce n'est pas qu'on ne te croit pas, Harry, ajouta Seamus. En ce qui me concerne, je ne mettrais plus en doute ta parole. (Il y eut plusieurs murmures d'approbation qui touchèrent Harry.) Mais ce que tu proposes me parait très ambitieux, et je me demande si ce n'est pas le genre de tâche qu'on devrait laisser aux sorciers adultes.

Plusieurs manifestations d'assentiment lui répondirent. Harry hocha la tête, se leva et se plaça à un endroit d'où il pouvait tous les voir. Il prit le temps de réfléchir. La discussion avait pris une tournure décisive. Ils étaient presque prêts à le suivre, mais pour cela il allait devoir véritablement se poser comme leur chef, et l'accepter lui aussi.

_Je serais responsable des conséquences. Certains d'entre eux vont en souffrir, et ce sera vraiment à cause à moi. A cause de ce que j'aurais dit ce soir, même si c'est pour une bonne cause, et si je me trompe, ce sera pire._

Le visage grave de Remus montrait qu'il comprenait lui aussi quels étaient les enjeux. Tonks se tenait à ses cotés, comme un soldat qui attend les ordres.

_Pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'elle pense._

Remus était tiraillé entre son désir de protéger Harry, de lui éviter de se charger d'un fardeau supplémentaire, et la certitude qu'il était vital qu'il le fasse.

_C'est injuste, mais la décision a en fait déjà été prise pour lui, il y a longtemps. Ce sera pire plus tard, s'il recule maintenant. Le moindre que je puisse faire est de lui simplifier la tâche._

L'assistance entière retenait son souffle, consciente de l'importance du moment. Remus inclina gravement la tête, et Harry se redressa. Spontanément, Ron et Hermione, puis Luna et Ginny se levèrent et s'assirent autour de lui. Son regard accrocha celui d'Hermione, dans un échange silencieux.

_Je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi._

Tous les convives étaient revenus dans le grand salon, et ils le fixaient tous avec une attention extraordinaire. Il pouvait même apercevoir Dobby et Winky dans le fond de la pièce, et qui tremblaient en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. En temps normal, Harry aurait été extrêmement intimidé de parler à un tel auditoire. Il savait qu'il était incapable de trouver, ou d'exprimer, les arguments _logiques _qui pourraient les convaincre. Il n'allait pas essayer. Il allait leur parler avec son coeur.

Il s'exprima d'une voix calme, sans autre effet d'orateur que de mettre dans ses paroles toute la sincérité qui était la sienne, et toute sa volonté de réussir. Il n'avait rien d'autre à leur proposer.

Il repassa brièvement en revue les événements de ses dernières confrontations avec Voldemort, dans le cimetière avec la mort de Cédric et ensuite lors de la bataille du Ministère. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les détails les plus sanglants, et curieusement, ce n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, comme s'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'était vrai, en un sens. Il racontait une histoire qui les concernait tous.

– Tous ça ne représente que le début d'une guerre qui nous dépasse, vous comme moi. Mais nous en faisons partie, que nous le voulions ou pas. Dans ce combat, il est possible de se cacher, et d'espérer que l'orage passera à coté. C'est la voie des lâches, que beaucoup suivront, en priant pour que d'autres les sauvent. L'autre voie, c'est de nous préparer à nous défendre et à nous battre. Ce choix honorable a été celui de notre groupe, et j'ai été fier de le partager avec vous.

C'était beaucoup plus facile que ça n'avait été au déjeuner. Il leur parla de la prophétie, sans leur en donner tous les détails. Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent.

– Même si je peux espérer me préparer à combattre et à vaincre Voldemort, et je crois que j'ai une bonne chance de réussir ! ajouta-t il avec force. (Du coin de l'oeil il vit Tonks lever le poing en hommage et Pavarti applaudit presque. Il leva la voix.) Même si je peux faire ça, et devenir un Auror, je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à chasser les Mages Noirs, jusqu'à qu'un d'entre eux ne finisse par me tuer. (Il éleva la voix encore, presque en criant.) Si je veux dédier ma vie à quelque chose, je veux _mieux_ que ça. Je veux bien combattre Voldemort, mais je veux aussi combattre les causes qui produisent des criminels comme lui. Je veux combattre les peurs, les ignorances et les haines qui le servent. Je veux repousser ces choses aussi loin que possible, comme les Fondateurs de Poudlard ont réussit à le faire.

Cette fois ci il y eut plusieurs acclamations. Ils étaient fascinés par ses paroles et c'était une sensation enivrante.

– Et plus que tout cela, continua-t il, je ne veux pas le faire tout seul. Ce ne serait sans doute pas possible de toute façon, mais surtout, je voudrais le faire avec vous.

Les acclamations redoublèrent. Il continua avec une voix normale.

– Quelqu'un a demandé pourquoi c'était à nous, les élèves, d'agir pour cela. Je vais vous donner une première réponse.

Il marqua une pause, et le silence était extraordinaire. Personne ne bougeait. C'était tout juste s'ils respiraient encore.

– Où étaient les adultes quand ces choses sont arrivées ?" dit il d'une voix basse. Que faisait le Ministère ? Vous le savez très bien. Il bloquait nos efforts en nommant cette horrible femme, et il essayait de cacher la vérité. Certains adultes nous ont aidés. (Il indiqua Remus et Tonks.) Mais ils ont dû se battre pour pouvoir le faire. Peut être que le Ministère a changé, et qu'il a enfin compris. Je m'en fiche, parce que je ne suis pas prêt à faire confiance à quelqu'un comme Fudge encore une fois.

Ils applaudirent encore.

– Mais il y a une autre raison, plus importante, pour que nous jouions ce rôle. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas des adultes, mais c'est justement ça qui compte. Nous sommes encore en train d'apprendre, et capables de le faire. Nous pouvons changer notre vision des choses. S'il faut faire évoluer les mentalités, reconstruire les relations entre les Maisons, entre les fils de Sorciers et les fils de Moldus, alors _nous_ pouvons montrer l'exemple.

Il regarda Dean.

– Nous avons tous eu maille à partir avec les Serpentards, et nous haïssons certains d'entre eux, mais nous avons encore deux années à vivre ensemble, alors je dis : faisons un effort et donnons leur une chance. Tant pis pour eux, s'ils ne la prennent pas, mais je veux pouvoir affirmer que nous aurons essayés, et s'ils prennent cette chance, ou même seulement quelques uns, alors nous seront plus forts pour combattre. Nous serons beaucoup plus forts que les Mangemorts, et même que Voldemort.

A nouveau, il y eut des acclamations. Harry reprit son souffle et les regarda avec fierté.

– Alors, mes amis, ce soir je vous invite à me rejoindre dans cette mission. Ce ne sera pas une chose facile. Nous ne sommes qu'au début, et de même que ce soir nous partageons ce moment d'euphorie, il y aura d'autres occasions où nous devrons payer un prix terrible. (Son visage s'assombrit et ses traits se durcirent.) Il y aura des combats où nous nous soutiendrons les uns les autres, mais où certain d'entre nous seront blessés ou même tués. Il y aura des revers et nous perdrons des batailles, et nous pleurerons de chagrin et de douleur.

Il les laissa imaginer ces moments.

– Et lorsque ce sera le cas, nous nous réconforterons les uns les autres, et je pleurerais et je souffrirais avec vous, comme j'ai souffert et pleuré quand Cédric et Sirius sont morts.

Il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage mais il n'essaya pas de les essuyer ni de les cacher.

– Mais ça vaudra la peine, parce que nous aurons tous choisi, tous ensemble, de nous battre pour un but si noble. Et au bout du compte nous réussirons, parce que nous n'abandonnerons jamais.

Il dut s'arrêter un moment pour reprendre son souffle.

– Je suis sûr que nous arriverons à vaincre Voldemort, mais si nous réussissons en plus à relever ce défi encore plus grand, alors nous aurons vraiment fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Les autres sorciers se souviendront de nous comme ils se souviennent des Fondateurs de Poudlard, et nous saurons, tous autant que nous sommes, comment c'est arrivé et quel rôle nous avons joué. Et nous serons fiers.

Harry s'arrêta de parler, épuisé. Il scruta anxieusement leurs visages, avec l'espoir qu'ils avaient au moins compris une partie de ce qu'il avait essayé de leur dire. Ils le regardaient tous, et leur émotion était visible. Leurs yeux brillaient, et des larmes coulaient sur de nombreux visages, mais il n'y avait pas de trace de doutes ou de désaccord.

Dean fut le premier à réagir. Il regarda à peine les autres et il se leva. Il n'était peut être pas complètement convaincu, mais il savait qu'il voulait faire partie de ce que Harry proposait, et qu'il ne serait pas le seul.

Il marcha vers lui et lui prit le bras.

– D'accord, Harry, je suis avec toi et je sais que tout Gryffondor va te suivre. Dit nous ce que tu veux, et on le fera.

Harry cligna des yeux et sourit doucement.

Ernie Macmillan se leva ensuite.

– Je ne peux pas parler pour tout Pouffesoufle mais je serais surpris qu'ils ne fassent pas de même. Je suis avec toi, moi aussi.

Terry Boot les rejoignit.

– Serdaigle devra en discuter, mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis convaincu, et je plaiderais ta cause.

Ils se levèrent tous, les uns après les autres avec de plus en plus d'enthousiasme. Tout le monde se félicitait, au milieu d'embrassades et commentaires excités, comme après une grande victoire. Harry était bouleversé. Il ne pouvait que bredouiller des remerciements. Hermione l'étreignit passionnément et il ferma les yeux en la serrant contre elle, le visage perdu dans ses cheveux.

Il fallut un moment pour que la tension redescende. Des boissons circulèrent. L'atmosphère redevint lentement plus paisible, mais l'intensité de la communion qu'ils venaient de partager ne se dissipait pas complètement.

Ceux qui venaient de forger, ce jour là, une nouvelle fraternité ignoraient que dans une pièce distante, cinq silhouettes avaient été témoins du discours de Harry, et avec autant d'émotion qu'eux.

Dans son bureau, le Directeur et les quatre chefs de Maison, contemplaient le groupe d'élèves au travers d'un portail scintillant suspendu dans les air. Dumbledore fit un geste et cinq flûtes de liquide doré se matérialisèrent sur un plateau. Il prit la sienne et se tourna vers les professeurs.

– Mes chers amis, je tiens simplement à vous dire que ce que nous venons de voir et d'entendre est quelque chose que je chérirais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Portons un toast à ses magnifiques jeunes gens que nous pouvons être fiers d'accueillir dans nos murs.

– Aye, répondit McGonagall.

Elle était particulièrement émue que ses Gryffondors aient pris l'initiative dans cette affaire. Rogue, lui, semblait déchiré entre l'admiration partagée, et le chagrin qu'aucun Serpentard n'ait été présent.

_Mais ils devront y prendre part. C'est clairement ma tâche la plus urgente de les y amener. Merlin sait que ça ne va pas être facile._

Il sentit le regard de Dumbledore sur lui, et il leva les yeux.

– Ce moment viendra, Severus," dit doucement le vieil homme, devinant ses pensées. La prochaine étape, je sais que plusieurs de vos élèves seront avec eux.

– Monsieur, demanda le professeur Flitwick, est ce encore là quelque chose que vous avez organisé ?

– J'ai suivi les activités de ce groupe depuis quelque temps, mais je ne suis pas intervenu directement, répondit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Comme l'a très bien exprimé mademoiselle Granger, l'impulsion ne peut venir que d'eux mêmes. Nous les aiderons, bien sûr, mais ce sont eux, et le reste des élèves, qui resteront l'élément moteur. Ils représentent la prochaine génération et s'ils choisissent une direction, le reste des sorciers devra les suivre.

– Pensez vous qu'ils réussiront ?

– Ce sera difficile, mais je ne peux pas imaginer de meilleurs champions à notre cause, répondit le Directeur.

Les autres accueillirent ces paroles avec un silence sobre.

- - -

L'ambiance était revenue à la fête au 12 Square Grimmaurd, avec même si possible plus de dynamisme et de joie. Un énorme gâteau fut amené devant Harry. Fred et George déballèrent une énorme fusée qui fut installée dans le jardin. Plusieurs regards inquiets les regardèrent allumer la mèche et, dans un bruit assourdissant, l'engin s'éleva dans les airs et explosa dans un formidable feu d'artifice où un superbe Phénix de feu vola parmi eux avant de se désintégrer en les couvrant de débris colorés. Toute l'assemblée applaudit, puis Tonks mit en marche son gramophone. Harry et Hermione ouvrirent le bal, immédiatement suivis par d'autres couples.

Ron regardait la piste de danse lorsqu'il réalisa que Luna se tenait à coté de lui. Elle le regardait avec son air calme et légèrement mystérieux.

– Euh... tu veux danser ? demanda-t il.

_Merlin ! Quelle idée idiote. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est de lui écraser les pieds ou de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde._

– Je ne savais pas que tu aimais danser, répondit elle en souriant.

– Et bien... (Il grimaça.) Je ne suis pas particulièrement doué, mais j'imagine que tu... enfin je veux dire que j'aimerais que tu t'amuses... donc, si tu veux danser, je serais heureux de t'inviter.

– Ça te dirais qu'on danse dehors, à l'écart des autres ? demanda-t elle doucement.

Il acquiesça avec un soulagement évident, et elle lui tendit la main. Il la prit délicatement et la guida vers la terrasse. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre la musique, mais ils étaient seuls et Ron se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise dans la pénombre. Il pouvait la regarder sans s'inquiéter des regards des autres.

Comme la musique s'y prêtait, ils commencèrent une sorte de valse. Au début, ce fut elle qui menait, et il la suivait aussi bien que possible. Petit à petit, il trouva le rythme de la danse, et ses gestes devinrent moins raides. Ron avait intensément conscience de sa proximité. Les lumières de la maison se reflétaient sur le visage de Luna et faisaient scintiller ses yeux immenses. La main de Ron sur sa hanche percevait la tiédeur de son corps. Il respirait son parfum. Toutes ces choses étaient merveilleuses.

– Tu es très jolie, dit il spontanément.

– Merci. Tu es mignon, toi aussi.

Ron cherchait quelque chose d'autre à dire, mais il ne trouvait rien qui en vaille la peine. Luna n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on lui fasse la conversation, alors ils se sourirent et dansèrent en silence.

Le morceau de musique prit fin, et ils arrêtèrent lentement de tourner, sans se quitter des yeux. Ron savait bien que normalement, il devrait la relâcher, au moins jusqu'à la danse suivante. Ce qu'il voulait surtout à ce moment précis c'était de l'embrasser, mais il osait à peine y penser.

_Elle est probablement juste gentille avec moi, et si j'essaye, elle me collera une gifle ou quelque chose comme ça._

Le bras de Luna glissa derrière sa tête et elle approcha son visage du sien. Ron était paralysé, et avant qu'il puisse même comprendre ce qui se passait, elle l'embrassait doucement sur les lèvres en se serrait contre lui.

L'esprit de Ron fut submergé de surprise et de plaisir. Luna le relâcha le regarda en souriant doucement. Ron affichait une expression de stupéfaction, jusqu'à ce qu'un immense sourire éclaire son visage.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est vrai. Je dois être en train de rêver._

– Luna...

– Oui ?

– C'est merveilleux !

– Bien sûr.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Elle pencha la tête de coté.

– Alors ne dis rien. Embrasse moi encore.

C'était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus simple à faire.

Harry et Hermione contemplaient la scène depuis la porte fenêtre du salon. Ils échangèrent un regard de complicité avant de retourner à l'intérieur avec les autres.

La soirée dura longtemps, mais finalement, les invités repartirent les uns après les autres. Luna et Ron se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver le lendemain matin au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione imposa une heure raisonnable. Laissé à lui même, Ron y aurait été au lever du jour. Ils suggérèrent également à Luna de revenir passer quelques jours avec eux, il y avait largement assez de place pour loger une autre personne. Elle accepta sous réserve d'avoir l'autorisation de son père. S'il était d'accord, alors elle ramènerait ses affaires demain soir.

Ron était rêveur lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher. Ginny lui trouva un air particulièrement stupide, mais elle n'avait même pas le coeur à se moquer de lui. D'autres soucis la tracassaient. Personne ne s'en rendit compte. La journée avait été bien remplie et ils étaient tous fatigués.

Lorsque les lumières furent éteintes, Harry médita un moment avant de s'endormir. Après coup, il réalisait vraiment ce qu'il venait de lancer, et les doutes revenaient. Ils étaient tous avec lui, et c'était bien, mais il espérait surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une terrible erreur.

– Harry ? demanda Ron.

– Ouais.

– Comment c'était, la première fois que vous vous êtes embrassés avec Hermione ?

Harry se mit à sourire dans le noir. Il savait exactement ce qui devait se passer dans la tête de Ron. Il se souvenait encore de la magie de ce moment.

– J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde, et j'étais plus heureux que ne n'avais jamais été. C'est ce que tu ressens en ce moment ?

– Oui. (Il y eut une pause.) Ça veut dire que je suis amoureux ?

Harry lâcha un petit rire.

– On dirait bien, en tout cas. J'imagine qu'il faut attendre si ça dure. (Il se souvenait de Cho, avec qui ça n'avait pas été aussi simple.) C'est un sacré truc, hein ?

– Oui !

Une autre pause.

– C'était quoi, la différence avec Cho ?

Harry fit un effort pour se rappeler exactement les circonstances.

– Et bien, Hermione est plus passionnée, mais Cho est la première fille que j'ai embrassée. Il y avait un coté... enfin de découverte.

– Hum.

– Je crois vraiment qu'il va falloir voir comment ça va se passer. (Il réfléchit un moment.) Je peux te donner un conseil ?

– Ouais...

– Quelque soit ce que tu penses, dit le lui. Les filles comprennent beaucoup de choses mais elles peuvent se faire des fausses idées si on ne leur dit pas certaines choses.

– Quelles choses ?

– Et bien, par exemple, si tu es vraiment amoureux, ou si tu veux juste sortir avec elle. Il rit doucement. En fait je ne m'y connais pas vraiment. Si tu veux un conseil d'expert tu sais à qui demander.

– A Hermione ?

– Exactement.

– Ok, j'y penserais. Harry ?

– Oui.

– Ton discours était génial.

– Merci. Je pensais vraiment tous ce que j'ai dit. Je veux vraiment faire ces choses.

– Et moi, je veux les faire avec toi, répondit Ron avec sincérité.

– Merci, vieux. Moi aussi.

– N'uit, Harry.

– Bonne nuit, Ron.


	7. Visiteurs

**_Chapitre 7 – Les visiteurs_**

_Square Grimmaurd,_

Harry se leva tôt, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre des filles pour écouter si elles étaient réveillées. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, alors il ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Une masse de cheveux marrons émergeait du lit d'Hermione. Elle dormait tranquillement, et il la regarda pendant un moment. S'approchant doucement, il ferma les yeux pour respirer son odeur, et il embrassa sa joue, très doucement pour ne pas la déranger. Un jour, ils se réveilleraient ensemble, et ça serait encore quelque chose de précieux à partager.

Il quitta la pièce et sortit dans le jardin pour faire ses exercices matinaux. Une heure après, il était de retour pour prendre une douche rapide. Avec cette routine qu'il s'imposait scrupuleusement, il se sentait de plus en plus en forme, et il était sûr qu'il en aurait besoin un jour.

En rentrant dans la cuisine, Dobby et Winky le saluèrent joyeusement. Winky était toujours timide mais elle semblait avoir un meilleur moral chaque jour. Dobby lui apporta une tasse de thé, des tartines et la dernière édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

– Merci, Dobby.

_J'imagine qu'on va bientôt devoir s'abonner au Chicaneur._

– Harry Potter a l'air très heureux ce matin, remarqua Dobby.

– Oui, Dobby. Je pensais à Ron et à Luna.

– Ah oui. Est-ce que missy Luna va revenir ?

– Ca me parait probable. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle passe une bonne partie de l'été avec nous.

Ginny fit son entrée.

– Salut Harry. (Elle se pencha pour lui faire la bise.) Tu étais en train de parler de Luna ?

– Oui. (Il la regarda un moment.) Tu sais, on pourrait aussi faire signe à Dean de se joindre à nous.

Ginny détourna son regard.

– Non, je ne pense pas.

_Elle a l'air préoccupée._

– Je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble. Il y a un problème ?

– Rien d'important, et rien qui te concerne.

Sa voix était sèche et mal assurée.

– Ginny ?

Elle ne répondit pas et se concentra sur sa tartine, qu'elle beurrait avec férocité.

_On dirait qu'elle va pleurer_.

– Ginny, s'il te plait, je-

– Laisse tomber, je te dis ! coupa-t elle.

Elle le fixa un instant, avant de jeter rageusement sa tartine au travers de la table et de fondre en larmes. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

– Ginny, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t il doucement.

Elle enfonça sa tête contre sa poitrine, et les mots qu'elle avait cherché à garder en elle se bousculèrent pour sortir.

– Je suis jalouse, c'est tout, pleura-t elle. Je suis jalouse de Luna, et surtout d'Hermione. Parce qu'elle t'a toi, et que vous aimez tellement tous les deux.

– Mais... tu as tous les garçons que tu veux.

– Bah ! Ca n'a rien à voir. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux, et tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est de sortir avec des filles pour frimer. Alors on s'embrasse et on se caresse mais il n'y a pas de vrais sentiments ni de passion. Tandis que toi et Hermione, vous vous touchez à peine, et vous êtes dans les nuages.

Elle continuait de pleurer, et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux.

– Surtout, ne dit rien à Ron, continua-t elle. Mais j'ai même laissé Dean me faire l'amour une fois, et c'était juste... du sexe. J'espérais qu'il allait faire plus attention à moi, mais ça n'a servit à rien. Il n'y a pas de rêve dans ses yeux, son coeur ne bat pas plus vite quand il me voit. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est qu'on recommence. Je suis tellement déçue et dégoûtée que je ne sais plus quoi faire. (Elle le frappa sur la poitrine avec son poing.) C'est toi que je voulais ! Je croyais que je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'y a personne. J'aimerais tellement être à la place d'Hermione. Quand elle parle de toi le soir... Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quelle point elle t'aime, et comment elle est heureuse.

– Si je le peux, je pense la même chose... Oh Ginny, je suis désolé, mais n'abandonne pas. Tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui t'aimera comme tu le veux. Tu dois juste être patiente, c'est tout.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

– J'ai gâchée ma chance. Tout le monde doit penser que je suis une traînée, maintenant.

Du coin de l'oeil Harry aperçut Hermione qui descendait. Elle s'arrêta en les voyant, et partit sur le coté.

– Personne qui en vaille la peine ne pensera ça, dit Harry. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Ginny. Beaucoup d'autres le pensent aussi.

– Je veux être amoureuse !

– Je suis désolé, mais c'est quelque chose qui ne se commande pas. Il faut juste être prêt, c'est tout.

– Hermione va me tuer, Ron va me tuer...

– Bien sûr que non. Rien n'a changé et nous sommes toujours tes amis, et on tient tous à toi. (Il mit sa main sous son menton et lui leva la tête.) Je tiens à toi Ginny, dit il doucement. Peut être que si les choses avaient été autrement je... je ne sais pas.

Elle le regarda et essuya ses yeux.

– Tu n'as pas envie d'essayer la polygamie ?

Il rit.

– Non, mais je serais le témoin à ton mariage. (Ginny sourit à cette idée. Il prit une serviette pour essuyer les traces de larmes sur son visage.) Et sinon, tu n'as qu'à me considérer comme un grand frère qui ne te tuera jamais.

Elle s'était un peu calmée, et elle ne pleurait plus. Elle reposa sa tête contre lui.

– Merci, grand frère, murmura-t elle.

Puis elle se redressa et força un sourire triste, puis tout d'un coup, elle l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Il avait à peine commencé à protester qu'elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Shh. Il ne s'est rien passé, alors il n'y a rien à en dire. Passe une bonne journée, Harry, et occupe toi bien de Hermione.

Elle quitta la pièce avant qu'il puisse lui répondre.

Harry secoua la tête et décida que c'était le moment idéal pour s'intéresser à sa tasse de thé. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione re-rentra dans la cuisine.

– Salut, Mione.

– Bonjour, Harry. (Elle ne l'embrassa pas, contrairement à son habitude.) Je viens de croiser Ginny qui affichait un drôle de tête, et je viens de vous voir tous les deux ensemble. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda-t elle d'une voix neutre.

Harry soupira.

– Tu n'as pas écouté à la porte ?

– Je n'aime pas espionner les conversations intimes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas vu ce que Ginny a fait._

– Et bien ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé, dit il avec un peu d'agacement, parce que je n'ai rien à te cacher, et si tu veux bien m'embrasser comme je le mérite, je vais même te le raconter. (Il soupira.) Tu n'as aucune raison d'être fâchée avec moi, Mione

Hermione hésita un instant, fit la moue et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il répondit vigoureusement et elle perdit rapidement de sa froideur.

– Bon, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t elle un peu plus tard.

– Ginny est triste parce que Dean et elle ne sont pas vraiment amoureux, et c'est ce qu'elle cherche. (Il détourna son regard.) Et elle a toujours un petit béguin pour moi.

– Un _petit béguin _?

Il la regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

– C'est toi que j'aime, Hermione. Il n'y a pas de doute dans ma tête. J'aime beaucoup Ginny, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse d'elle. C'est vraiment très simple.

– D'accord, excuse moi. (Elle l'enlaça.) Tout ça est tellement merveilleux, que j'ai peur que ça disparaisse pendant la nuit. C'est tout.

– Ca serait peut être plus sécurisant si on dormait ensemble ? demanda Harry avec espoir.

Elle rit.

– Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en fait. (Elle repris son air sérieux.) Je ne suis pas prête à penser à ça avec l'estomac vide.

Harry lui versa immédiatement une tasse de thé tout en appelant Dobby pour qu'il amène des tartines et de la confiture. Lui et l'Elf mimèrent tout un cérémonial de serveur aux petits soins, en lui installant sa chaise et déroulant sa serviette. Hermione pouffa de rire et lui aussi. Ils continuèrent pendant presque une minute.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit normalement. Remus et Tonks arrivèrent à leur tour.

– Vous êtes prêts, tous les deux ? demanda-t il.

– Oui, répondit Harry.

– Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Où allons nous ? Comment dois-je me préparer ?

– Tu n'as besoin de rien de particulier, répondit Remus. Bien que ce serait probablement une bonne idée d'être bien habillée, ajouta-t il mystérieusement.

Hermione lança un regard exaspéré à Harry qui affichait une expression de parfaite innocence. Il était vêtu d'une robe plutôt élégante au lieu des jeans habituels.

– Je n'aime pas les conspirateurs, dit elle froidement, mais je jouerais votre jeu quand même.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ginny était allongée sur son lit, le regard perdu vers le plafond. Elle avait visiblement encore pleurée. Hermione s'assit à ses cotés et prit doucement sa main, sans rien dire.

– Je suppose que Harry t'a tout raconté, dit Ginny d'une petite voix.

Elle sentait les larmes revenir. Hermione serra doucement sa main.

– Il m'a dit que tu étais malheureuse avec Dean, et... que tu pensais toujours à Harry.

– Tu m'en veux ?

Hermione réfléchit.

– Je ne t'en voudrais que si tu essayais de me le prendre, sinon, j'ai surtout envie de t'aider.

– Merci, murmura Ginny. Je ne le ferais pas, et de toute façon... (Elle essaya de sourire.) tu sais bien comment il est têtu.

Hermione eut un petit rire et hocha la tête.

– Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? continua Ginny.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre à dire ?

Ginny baissa la tête.

_Harry le gentleman. Je l'aurais parié. _

Elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Dean, et éclata en sanglots une fois de plus. Hermione la serra contre elle.

– Oh Ginny, tu ne devrais pas te miner pour ça. C'était sans doute une erreur, mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

– C'est ce qu'a dit Harry, mais ça me rend malade quand même. (Elle renifla.) Est ce que toi et Harry... non ça ne me regarde pas.

Hermione compris que Ginny avait besoin de parler de ces choses.

_Les discussions entre filles. On y échappe pas._

– Non... pas encore. (Elle rougit.) On a décidé qu'on allait prendre notre temps.

– C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. Je l'ai gâché.

– Je ne crois pas que le plus important soit la _première fois_ que la _première fois avec le garçon qu'il faut_, raisonna Hermione. Au moins tu n'as plus à te faire du souci sur les détails pratiques.

– Ouais. (Ginny s'essuya le visage.) Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de trouver le garçon qu'il faut. J'espère seulement qu'il en reste encore.

– Bien sûr qu'il ne reste. Je te conseille juste de laisser les machos de coté. (Elle réfléchit un moment.) Qu'est ce que tu pense de Neville ? C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Ginny secoua la tête.

– Pas assez _macho_ pour moi. Je veux quelqu'un avec une personnalité plus... volontaire.

– Hum. Ca en élimine pas mal de gens dans notre Maison, et même chez Pouffesoufle ou Serdaigle. Peut être que tu devrais regarder du coté des Serpentards.

Hermione le disait en blaguant et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, mais quelque part, l'idée ne lui paraissait pas si absurde.

- - -

_Manoir des Malefoy,_

Severus Rogue Transplana dans le jardin et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bâtiment principal. Il marchait tranquillement, en prenant le temps d'admirer la propriété.

Son appréciation aurait étonnée n'importe quel Moldu et même beaucoup de sorciers. Le manoir des Malefoy était une demeure d'apparence sinistre. Il y avait peu de couleurs, et les teintes étaient sombres. Le jardin était bien entretenu, et il offrait une large variété de plantation, mais qui semblaient toutes provenir d'une jungle infernale. Les arbustes exposaient des épines noires et luisantes de venin. Les branches des arbres semblaient prêtes à accrocher le visiteur imprudent, ou qui n'était pas le bienvenu. Les murs du manoir lui même étaient faits de pierres grises. Des statues de démons et des crochets de fer en décoraient la surface.

Pour quelqu'un comme Severus, qui avait grandi entouré de manifestations de Magie Noire, ces choses n'étaient pas menaçantes. Il n'y voyait que la manifestation des forces qui protégeaient cet endroit. Une magie ancienne qui imprégnait chaque pierre et chaque plante dans le seul but de protéger les habitants légitimes. Même Voldemort serait en peine de briser ses sortilèges, ce qui ne pouvait que rassurer les amis de la famille, comme Severus.

Concernant les ennemis, c'était autre chose.

Pour Severus, ce pouvoir avait un autre avantage. Son ancienneté et sa permanence lui fournissaient un point d'appui, une référence stable contre laquelle il pouvait mesurer les menaces du présent.

Il soupira. Ces enchantements avaient également un coté obscur. Il avait été attiré et séduit par eux, pour tomber ensuite entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il en avait payé le prix par de longues années de solitudes et de souffrances. Dumbledore, puis Harry, l'avaient sauvé.

Et maintenant, c'était à lui de sauver Drago, son filleul.

Arrivé devant la porte, il fit un geste devant la gargouille qui l'ornait. La statue se déforma et poussa une longue plainte glacée. Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit. Un Elf l'invita à rentrer et le conduisit devant la maîtresse de maison.

– Soyez le bienvenu, Severus, dit Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle avait un air encore plus lugubre qu'à son habitude, ce qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre étant donné les circonstances, avec Lucius en prison.

– Bonjour, Narcissa. Comment allez vous ?

Elle lui fit signe de rentrer.

– La vie continue, plus ou moins. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Silena.

Silena était la jeune soeur de Drago.

– Elle ne va pas à Poudlard, cette année ?

– Non, pas avant l'année prochaine. Elle n'a que dix ans. Lucius avait envisagé de l'envoyer dans une autre école, mais nous avons convenus que Poudlard est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux, et puis je sais que vous veillerez sur elle.

– Bien sûr, dit il en inclinant brièvement la tête.

Narcissa forma un sourire absent et se détourna. En se redressant, il la mesura du regard. Elle était toujours aussi belle, mais terriblement froide et hautaine. C'était dommage. Pour autant qu'il le savait, elle n'était pas un Mangemort, mais elle avait embrassé tous leurs préjugés.

_Au moins, elle aime ses enfants._

– J'avais pensé emmener Drago en excursion, ajouta Severus. Comment va-t il ?

– Il n'a pas arrêté de ruminer, depuis qu'il est revenu de l'école. Saviez vous qu'il s'est encore battu dans le train avec ces horribles Gryffondors ? Lui et ses amis étaient dans un état épouvantable. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire ou faire à présent. Si vous arrivez à lui faire entendre raison, ce serait inespéré.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois.

– Je vais essayer. J'ai une idée qui devrait l'intéresser.

Narcissa se tourna vers un Elf de Maison obséquieux et lui ordonna d'aller chercher Drago, puis elle guida Severus vers un salon et demanda à un autre Elf d'apporter des rafraîchissements.

- - -

Drago était dans sa chambre, vautré au fond de son fauteuil préféré, une immense masse de velours vert foncé qui avait été son terrain de jeu favori depuis ses premières années. En ce moment, il n'en retirait aucun réconfort. C'était simplement plus confortable que le sol, et plus digne que son lit.

Il avait passé le début de l'été à ressasser ses frustrations et à en vouloir rageusement à ceux qu'il jugeait responsables de ses échecs.

_Qu'ils soient tous maudits, Potter, les Gryffondors et Dumbledore, de même que ces imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle, Voldemort et même mon père ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !_

Les premiers jours, il n'avait pu penser à rien d'autre. Il les avait tous rejetés, même Silena, pour laquelle il avait pourtant une réelle affection. Sa soeur était la seule personne à le serrer dans ses bras quand il était triste, tandis que sa mère restait toujours guindée, et que son père l'écrasait de son mépris arrogant.

Au moins cette fois ci, il n'avait pas à subir ses leçons et ses punitions.

_Que suis je supposé ressentir pour ce qu'il a fait ?_

Enfant, tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que son père était un personnage puissant au sein des milieux conservateurs, et qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis dans les plus anciennes familles. Il avait entendu ces gens condamner les actes les plus extrêmes de Voldemort, tout en partageant l'essentiel de ses arguments contre les Moldus et les Sangs de Bourbe.

Un jour, il avait réalisé que son père était un Mangemort, et que lui Drago serait un jour invité à les rejoindre. Il en avait tiré une grande fierté, parce qu'il allait appartenir au camp des puissants, pour être un des maîtres, destiné à régner sur les faibles. Il avait exulté de faire partie des Brigades d'Inquisition à Poudlard, l'année dernière.

Mais ils avaient été défaits. Ombrage avait échouée, les Mangemorts avaient échoués. Ils avaient été condamnés par les autorités, et maintenant son père était en prison et lui et ses amis étaient méprisés et hais par les autres élèves.

Et il avait échoué lamentablement dans sa dernière tentative de vengeance contre Potter.

_Quel est le pouvoir qui peut échouer à ce point ? Que vaut un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'arrive même pas à se débarrasser d'un gringalet binoclard ? _

Drago Malefoy ne savait plus quoi penser.

L'Elf pénétra dans la chambre avec précaution et attira timidement son attention.

– Mille pardons, jeune maître, mais votre mère et le professeur Rogue souhaitent votre présence.

Drago se tourna brutalement vers la misérable créature, les yeux brillant de colère.

_Severus ici ?_

– Quoi ? aboya-t il.

L'Elf répéta son message en tremblant.

_Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire._

– Dit leur que j'arrive. Et disparaît de ma chambre !

Severus était le seul professeur pour lequel il avait de l'estime. Il régnait sur Serpentard avec une main de fer. Les élèves avaient le droit de faire à peu près ce qu'ils voulaient en dehors, mais à l'intérieur de leurs quartiers, la discipline était sévère. Le professeur Rogue ne punissait jamais un Serpentard devant les autres élèves. Il prenait toujours leur défense en cas de dispute, parfois de manière éhontée, et tous les Serpentards le savaient. Par contre, derrière leurs murs, les comptes se réglaient en famille. Il ne faisait pas bon provoquer la colère du chef de la Maison Serpentard. Rogue utilisait une ancienne cane de bois dur dans une tradition qui remontait aux Fondateurs.

Les Serpentards étaient habitués à la douleur et à la discipline. Et aussi à la puissance.

Severus était en train de parler avec sa mère, quand Drago entra dans le salon.

– Bonjour, professeur Rogue.

– Bonjour, Drago. Comment vas tu ?

– Très bien, monsieur.

_Ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse, même quand elle est évidente._

– J'avais prévu une petite promenade aujourd'hui. Voudrais tu m'accompagner ? demanda Rogue.

Drago savait que la question était de pure forme.

_Et de toute façon, je suis mort d'ennui. Rien ne peut être pire que de végéter ici._

– Avec plaisir, monsieur.

Rogue se tourna vers sa mère.

– Je le ramènerais plus tard, Narcissa. Si cela vous convient ?

– Comme il vous plaira, Severus. Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment.

Ils prirent congé et sortirent. Drago remarqua que Rogue portait un petit sac en bandoulière.

– Dois-je prendre un balai, monsieur ?

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai préparé un Portoloin.

Rogue sortit un objet métallique de sa poche et le lui présenta. Drago prit l'autre extrémité, et ils furent emportés dans le néant...

... pour réapparaître au milieu d'un paysage de montagnes. Aucune habitation n'était visible, et la seule trace humaine était un vague chemin qui montait vers une sorte de plateau au dessus de leurs têtes. Drago n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient.

– Où allons nous, monsieur ?

Rogue regarda vers le chemin.

– Il y a un lieu, là haut, qui possède une signification particulière, pour ceux d'entre nous qui suivent le chemin de Salazar Serpentard. Peu de sorciers le connaissent, et j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais d'être l'un d'eux.

Drago fut immédiatement intéressé. La magie ancienne le fascinait, et par dessus tout, il était un Serpentard.

– Je vous en suis reconnaissant, monsieur.

Rogue se tourna vers lui

– Les choses ne se passent pas vraiment comme tu le veux, n'est ce pas Drago ?

– Je m'en sortirais, monsieur.

Il n'était pas question d'admettre quoique ce soit, même pas à cet homme. Rogue le regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis il commença à marcher le long du chemin. Le temps était agréable, et le paysage d'un calme absolu. Ils étaient seuls, sans même un animal autour d'eux. Un peu plus tard le professeur reprit la parole.

– Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Drago, mais le moment est arrivé où nous devons avoir une conversation sérieuse. Tu en es conscient, j'espère.

– Que voulez vous dire, monsieur ?

La voix de Rogue devint plus brutale et cassante.

– Tu as vu ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois assez intelligent pour imaginer ce qui va arriver dans les mois qui viennent !

Drago sursauta et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à un examen !_

– Vous voulez parler de la guerre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, monsieur.

Rogue s'arrêta te le fixa du regard.

– Oui ! Et qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Drago se sentait piégé.

_Qu'attend il de moi ? _

Il n'avait jamais discuté de ce sujet ensemble. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son père avait dit une fois que Rogue était 'un des nôtres', en parlant visiblement des Mangemorts.

_Est il ici à la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

Une peur terrifiante lui glaça les entrailles.

_Est ce que nous sommes dans ce lieu perdu pour qu'il puisse m'éliminer sans témoins ? Est ce qu'il va me demander de rejoindre les Mangemorts, et me tuer si je refuse ?_

Severus le fixait attentivement, conscient du chaos qui régnait dans l'esprit du garçon.

_Dans un sens, c'est une bonne chose. S'il avait déjà choisit le camp de Voldemort, il n'aurait pas peur. Il n'aurait pas de doutes. Je dois quand même le tester._

Brusquement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le garçon.

– Tu dois bien avoir une opinion, Drago ?

La peur de Drago s'intensifia. Il avala sa salive et fit un effort désespéré pour ne pas trembler.

– Monsieur ! Que...

Rogue prépara son esprit dans l'attitude mentale de la Legimencie.

– Drago, tu es à un carrefour de ta vie. Tu vas me répondre sincèrement. _Ne commet pas l'erreur de me dire ce que tu crois que je veux entendre !_ Je t'assure que je détecterais le moindre mensonge.

Drago inclina la tête pour signifier son accord. Son visage était livide, mais Rogue vit avec satisfaction qu'il gardait encore un certain contrôle.

– Tu as peur, avec de bonnes raisons, mais tu ne paniques pas. (Il marqua une pause.) Tu passes le premier test. Bien.

Drago déglutit. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'il pouvait presque l'entendre. Rogue le menaçait toujours de sa baguette.

– Je suis ton parrain, Drago, continua-t il. Est ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Ca veut dire que j'ai une responsabilité envers toi. Un engagement, si tu veux. (Il afficha un sourire froid, presque cruel.) Aujourd'hui, j'invoque cet engagement. Je vais t'aider à choisir ta voie, et une fois que tu auras décidé, tu seras contraint de la suivre, et moi de t'y aider, même si je n'approuve pas.

Drago essaya de comprendre ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Ca ressemblait à une ouverture. Une porte de sortie.

– Oui, Drago, confirma Rogue. Si tu choisis en conscience, alors aucune puissance de ce monde ne pourra me dresser contre toi. C'est ta chance, ne la gâche pas.

Drago retrouva sa voix.

– Et vous m'aiderez à choisir ?

– Jusqu'à un point. Je répondrais à tes questions. Si tu en poses de bonnes, alors mes réponses te guideront.

– Choisir quoi ?

_Ca ressemble à un jeu. Un jeu mortel._

– Que veux tu ? dit Rogue.

– Ce que je veux ?

Il était déconcerté.

– Oui, tu vas décider ce que tu veux faire, ce à quoi tu crois, qui tu vas suivre. (Il s'arrêta et laissa une trace d'impatience et de colère percer dans sa voix.) Dans quel camp tu veux être. C'est vraiment très simple.

Drago ne trouvait pas ça simple du tout.

_Est ce que je veux me rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Est-ce cela qu'il me propose de le faire ?_

Il ne pouvait pas décider ça maintenant. Il n'en savait pas assez.

– Peut être que tu as besoin que je te prenne par la main comme un enfant ? demanda Rogue avec sarcasme.

Drago leva la tête avec colère.

– Je veux la puissance ! Je veux la promesse des Serpentards !

– Et tu es prêt à accepter toutes les conséquences de ce choix ? répliqua immédiatement Rogue.

Drago sentit la peur revenir.

_Ne pas mentir._

– JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION ! tonna Rogue.

Drago fixait le visage de son parrain avec terreur. Il pouvait sentir la force magique de l'engagement qui les liait. Ce qui allait être dit ici deviendrait un pacte qui ne pourrait pas être brisé.

_Qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre ? J'ai dit ce que je pensais._

– Je le suis.

– ANNONCE LE CLAIREMENT !

– JE VEUX SUIVRE LA VOIE DE SERPENTARD, ET J'EN ACCEPTE LES CONSEQUENCES !

Rogue baissa sa baguette, et la tension nerveuse de Drago retomba brusquement. Ses genoux tremblaient et il se sentait épuisé. Rogue rangea sa baguette dans sa robe.

– Ça ira pour l'instant. Tu auras plus de temps pour y réfléchir quand nous arriverons là haut.

Ils reprirent leur progression. Le coeur de Drago battait toujours brutalement et il avait du mal à respirer. Il lui fallut quelque temps avant de reprendre la parole.

– Monsieur, où sommes nous ?

– Cet endroit est le lieu où Salazar Serpentard a vécu avant la construction de Poudlard. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Godric Gryffondor.

Drago en oublia immédiatement l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir.

– Que faisait il ?

– Il vivait comme un ermite, et de temps en temps il se battait pour divers seigneurs.

– Il se battait ? Vous voulez dire qu'il louait ses services ?

_Le grand Serpentard était un mercenaire ?_

– Oui, la plupart des sorciers agissaient ainsi, à cette époque. Les autres fondateurs aussi, d'ailleurs.

– Comment a t il rencontré Gryffondor ?

– Ils étaient au service de deux seigneurs différents, et Gryffondor reçut l'ordre de le tuer.

Ils arrivèrent sur le plateau. Drago pouvait voir les restes d'une maison en ruine, et plus loin, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cercle druidique.

– Ils ont engagés une grande bataille ici, continua Rogue. On dit qu'elle a durée toute une journée et une nuit. Mais aucun ne pouvait vaincre l'autre. Pendant la bataille, la maison a été détruite, comme tu peux le voir, et il y a eu une unique victime. (Il se tourna vers Drago.) Une Licorne avait été attirée par les éclats, et elle fit irruption au milieu de leur duel. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui c'est passé, mais tout d'un coup elle était morte. Les deux sorciers ont immédiatement arrêté le combat.

Drago acquiesça. Il comprenait pourquoi. De toutes les créatures magiques, la Licorne était la plus pure et la plus universellement vénérée. En tuer une, même accidentellement, était un acte terrible.

– Serpentard et Gryffondor furent horrifiés par cet événement. Leur vie en fut changée, et ce fut la première étape d'une chaîne d'événements qui allait aboutir à la fondation de Poudlard, et aux traditions qui y sont rattachées.

– Mais ensuite, ils sont redevenus des ennemis, dit Drago.

– Seulement longtemps après. Serpentard quitta Poudlard, à la suite d'une grave dispute entre les fondateurs. Il tenta de construire une autre école. Ce fut un échec, et il revint ici, rongé d'amertume. Laisse moi te montrer quelque chose.

Rogue guida Drago vers une tombe isolée à coté des ruines de la maison. La pierre était frappé des signes de la Maison Serpentard et portait une inscription rongée par le temps.

_Ici repose Salazar Serpentard,_

_Grand et puissant sorcier, co-fondateur de l'école Poudlard de magie et de sorcellerie, et ami de Godric Gryffondor._

– A la fin, Godric est retourné ici. Lui et Salazar se sont réconciliés avant sa mort. (Il indiqua une marque discrète à la base de la pierre, un serpent qui enlaçait une épée.) Ce symbole de l'épée et du serpent était la marque de leur amitié. On la voit rarement désormais, mais il est possible de la trouver sur certaines reliques, et à Poudlard, si on sait où chercher.

– Je les ai toujours considéré comme des ennemis, dit Drago après un moment de réflexion.

_J'ai toujours été fier d'être un Serpentard, et nous nous opposons sans arrêt aux Gryffondors. Qu'est ce que ça change ?_

Rogue le regardait attentivement à nouveau.

_Ce n'est pas fini. Il faut toujours que je pose les bonnes questions._

– Vous avez dit que j'étais à un carrefour, continua Drago. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai d'autres choix à faire ?

Rogue se replaça dans l'état Legiment. Son expression se durcit.

– Oui. Mais tu as fait le plus important.

Drago sentait la peur revenir mais l'environnement lui semblait plus favorable.

_Je prie pour que l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard me vienne en aide._

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur la position de Rogue.

– Avons nous fait le même choix, vous et moi ?

– Oui.

Il était impossible lire sur le visage du professeur, mais Drago était soulagé.

_Au moins nous serons dans le même camp._

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard. Est-ce vrai ?

– Il appartient biologiquement à sa lignée, par sa mère.

_Biologiquement. Pourquoi utilise-t il ce terme ?_

– Et son père ?

– Est un Moldu. Un homme nommé Jédusor.

– Un Moldu ! s'exclama Drago.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un Sang de Bourbe ! C'est de la folie._

Rogue acquiesça.

– Oui, Voldemort n'est pas un sang pur. Il s'appelait Tom Jédusor à Poudlard.

– Qui d'autre sait cela ?

– Pas grand monde. Ton père, le Directeur Dumbledore, Harry Potter et certains de ses amis.

_Potter ! Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il ne traîne pas dans cette histoire._

– Je ne comprends pas... je croyais que son but était de défendre les valeurs des sangs purs contre la pollution des Moldus...

– C'est ce qu'il dit effectivement. Il y a une petite contradiction, n'est ce pas ?

– C'est un imposteur !

– Et pourtant très puissant.

Rogue sortit à nouveau sa baguette. Drago nota le geste et son visage se durcit.

– Parlons en, de son pouvoir. Il n'arrête pas de perdre contre... ces Gryffondors.

– Se bat il vraiment contre les Gryffondors, ou bien contre quelque chose d'autre ?

– Les amis des Moldus, alors.

– Quel est le problème avec les Moldus ?

Drago était stupéfait. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. C'était juste évident.

– Ils sont faibles...

_Le sont ils vraiment ? Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de faire ? Il sème le trouble dans mon esprit !_

– Puis je poser une autre question, monsieur ?

– Oui.

– Etes vous un Mangemort ?

_Voila c'est fait. Je dois savoir._

Rogue fit un effort considérable pour se contrôler et baissa sa baguette.

– C'est une très bonne question, Drago. La réponse est plus compliquée que tu ne le penses. Mais très instructive.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à un simple oui ou non. Rogue posa son sac sur le sol et en sortit une sorte de coupe. Drago reconnut une Pensine.

– Pour répondre à ta question, je dois d'abord te raconter une histoire à mon sujet. (Il indiqua qu'ils devaient s'asseoir sur le sol, ce qu'ils firent, la Pensine posée entre eux.) Il y a plusieurs années, j'étais un élève à Poudlard. Mon meilleur ami s'appelait Lucius Malefoy, et mes pires ennemis étaient un groupe d'élèves emmenés par James Potter et Sirius Black. Nous étions tous des étudiants brillants et arrogants, comme tu l'es toi même, pourrais je dire. Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas.

Drago afficha une moue d'agacement.

– Comme toi, je voulais devenir un puissant sorcier de la Maison Serpentard, continua Rogue. Particulièrement, je voulais contrôler le pouvoir de la magie noire. Le sujet n'était pas enseigné à Poudlard, bien sûr, mais ton père me fit rencontrer un homme qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Je fus immédiatement séduit par son charme. Son intelligence était prodigieuse, sa personnalité et sa puissance, fascinante. Il m'enseigna des connaissances dont je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence. J'étais envoûté par son savoir. Un jour, il m'a demandé mon aide pour élaborer une potion particulièrement complexe. Moi, un simple élève, j'avais le privilège d'assister un tel maître. Ce n'était qu'une tâche parmi d'autres pour lui, mais pour moi, c'était un fabuleux projet. Evidement, j'ai accepté, en apprenant encore d'autres savoirs en le faisant, et en renforçant ma réputation auprès de ses disciples. Pour terminer l'opération, il fallait que je devienne un Mangemort. Je n'y ai pas attaché d'importance sur le moment. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de acquérir la connaissance secrète que Voldemort m'apportait. Ce qu'il disait et faisait avec les Moldus ne me préoccupait pas. Je les méprisais, mais je ne les haïssais pas.

Il leva un visage sans expressions vers Drago.

– Sais tu en quoi consiste la cérémonie d'initiation des Mangemorts ?

Drago n'en avait entendu que quelques détails vagues.

– Pas exactement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pose une marque sur le sorcier, et j'imagine qu'il y a un serment d'allégeance.

– La Marque des Ténèbres. (Les yeux de Rogue brûlèrent d'une intensité nouvelle.) Sais tu d'où elle viens ?

Drago secoua la tête. Rogue leva sa baguette.

– Je vais te le montrer.

Il se concentra et toucha l'extrémité de sa baguette contre sa tempe. Pendant un instant, un rictus déforma son visage et il récupéra un foisonnement de fils argentés qu'il plaça dans la Pensine. Il fit signe à Drago de l'utiliser.

Drago s'approcha de la surface de la coupe et plongea dans l'espace magique intérieur. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, mal éclairée par quelques torches plantées dans le sol. Rogue était là ainsi que son père, d'autres Mangemorts... et Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il n'avait jamais vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il comprenait maintenant la description que Rogue en avait faite. C'était un sorcier de grande taille avec des yeux brûlants et un visage très pale. Sa présence était telle qu'il semblait être la seule personne vivante dans la pièce, et que les autres n'étaient que des marionnettes.

Les sorciers psalmodiaient une étrange mélodie, et il vit Rogue en train d'être préparé pour la cérémonie. Sa robe fut retirée et Voldemort lui présenta une dague cruellement ouvragée. Sur une table, un chaudron bouillonnait.

Rogue prit la dague et la plongea dans son bras, en traçant un motif complexe. Le sang se mit à couler sur la peau. Ca devait être douloureux, mais son visage n'exprimait rien. Il semblait perdu dans une sorte de transe. Il donna la dague sanglante à Lucius.

Drago entendit un gémissement derrière lui, et il réalisa qu'il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce.

C'était une jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds. Elle était allongée, nue, sur le sol, sanglotante et paralysée de peur. Il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une Moldu. En la regardant plus attentivement, il vit qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa soeur Silena. Elle avait les mêmes traits délicats et les mêmes jambes longues et fines. Il commença à se sentir nauséeux en devinant ce qui était prévu pour elle.

_Sacrifice humain ? _

Ce qui suivit était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Son père s'approcha de la fille avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres et la dague pointée en avant. Elle releva la tête et commença à hurler, les yeux exorbités de terreur. Deux autres Mangemorts lui prirent les bras et la mirent debout.

Lucius lui enfonça la dague dans le bas du ventre et tira lentement la lame vers le haut. Elle hurla atrocement pendant que des flots de sang et d'entrailles coulèrent de la plaie. Drago sentit une nausée irrésistible le gagner.

_Comment sortir de là !_

Il ferma les yeux, mais il entendait toujours les cris de la fille et le rire de Voldemort. Il se précipita devant lui sans réfléchir...

... pour se retrouver dehors au soleil, à genoux à coté de Rogue qui le fixait avec un visage fermé et dur. Drago tremblait d'horreur. Sa respiration était haletante et l'atroce vision dansait encore devant ses yeux.

– Je n'ai pas pu rester jusqu'au bout, dit il après un moment. Qu'est qu'il ce passe avec la fille ?

– Son coeur est utilisé comme ingrédient pour tatouer la Marque sur mon bras, répondit Rogue d'une voix dépassionnée.

_Dégoûtant !_

– Pourquoi ?

– La peur, la douleur et la mort produisent une puissante magie qui est ensuite utilisée pour lier le Mangemort à Voldemort. Le Seigneur utilise la Marque pour convoquer son serviteur. Il lui est pratiquement impossible de résister.

– Mon père a fait cela.

Il ne pouvait pas effacer la vision de cette fille. Il secoua la tête.

– Oui.

_Son père, et mon ami aussi._

– Et après ?

– J'ai terminé le travail que Voldemort voulait, et j'ai également réalisé l'horreur de ma situation. Pour une raison inconnue, je ne me sentais pas tenu de rester loyal envers lui. Je pense qu'il était tellement pressé d'obtenir la potion qu'il a bâclé cet aspect du rituel. Une erreur typique de sa part d'ailleurs.

– Et qu'avez vous fait, alors ?

– J'étais terrifié et désespéré. Je suis revenu à Poudlard et j'ai cherché un moyen de me libérer de la Marque. Je n'ai rien trouvé, bien sûr, mais Dumbledore m'a trouvé, lui. (Rogue soupira.) Je lui ai tout avoué, et ensuite, il a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Il m'a pardonné, et il s'est engagé à m'aider.

Drago hocha la tête. Il comprenait désormais la loyauté et l'obéissance que Rogue avait toujours montrées envers le Directeur. Une telle dette ne s'oubliait jamais.

– A quoi a servi la potion ?

– Elle a été utilisée sur Peter Pettigrow, pour qu'il trahisse James et Lily Potter.

Le visage de Rogue était rigide comme la pierre.

– Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Quand il a essayé de tuer Harry, Voldemort a été presque détruit et un grand nombre de Mangemorts ont été capturés. L'influence de Dumbledore m'a sauvé. Mais j'étais maudit de toute façon. La Marque ne peut pas être retirée sans tuer le sorcier.

Drago parla sans réfléchir.

– Il peut toujours se couper le bras.

Rogue lui lança un regard méprisant.

– L'un d'entre nous a effectivement essayé. La Marque est réapparue à un autre endroit.

Drago frissonna.

_Quelle épouvantable malédiction !_

Il fit un effort sur lui même et durcit son expression en regardant Rogue.

– Montrez la moi !

Rogue hésita un instant, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait faire ce geste.

_Et si elle était revenue ? _

La peur ne le quitterait sans doute jamais. Il pouvait sentir son coeur s'emballer. Il tira brusquement sa manche pour découvrir son avant bras. Il n'y avait rien.

– Je ne peux pas. Je ne l'ai plus.

– Je ne comprends pas. Vous venez de me dire que c'était impossible !

Rogue s'autorisa un mince sourire.

– Une magie très puissante a été utilisée. Plus puissante que celle qui l'a placée. (Il secoua la tête et murmura.) Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.

La première réaction de Drago était de vouloir en savoir plus sur cette magie. Il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre mais il semblait bien que Voldemort n'était pas la force invincible que la plupart des gens, y compris lui même, pensaient.

– Comment est-ce arrivé ?

– Je vais te le montrer, c'est un souvenir beaucoup plus agréable, mais je pense qu'il te choquera plus que le précédent.

Drago fit une grimace où se mêlaient l'interrogation et l'appréhension. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que son parrain venait de dire, mais ce qui semblait clair, c'est que cela n'allait pas être _agréable_ pour lui.

Rogue utilisa sa baguette pour extraire un autre souvenir. Cette fois ci, Drago vit une expression rêveuse passer sur son visage. Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu qu'on aurait vraiment dit une autre personne. Drago cligna des yeux. Rogue le fixait avec son habituelle froideur. Drago considéra la Pensine. Il hésitait.

_Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir là dedans ?_

Il serra les dents et traversa encore une fois la surface. Quand il émergea, il n'y avait qu'une seule image dans son esprit.

_Potter !_

– Je refuse de le croire ! cria-t il.

Il se jeta sur la manche de Rogue, tournant et la retournant pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait effectivement plus rien.

– C'est extrêmement logique, énonça Rogue avec la même voix qu'il avait en classe. La magie n'est rien d'autre que la transformation d'une énergie par l'esprit d'un sorcier. Cette transformation est fortement influencée par la concentration mentale et par les émotions. Une volonté forte et un engagement sincère produisent des effets magiques considérables.

Drago le regarda durement. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.

– D'où vient l'énergie ?

– Des esprits.

– Des esprits ?

– Oui. Les esprits des sorciers, des Moldus, des créatures magiques et non magiques. En fait, je pense que l'essentiel de l'énergie provient des esprits des Moldus. Après tout, ce sont eux les plus nombreux.

Drago afficha un visage perdu. On lui assénait trop de chocs à la fois et il perdait pied.

– La raison pour laquelle les Mangemorts pratiquent les sacrifices humains et la torture, continua Rogue, est de générer une charge émotionnelle maximale. La peur, la douleur et l'horreur sont les plus simples à produire, et Voldemort a appris à les exploiter d'une manière inégalée. L'amour, l'affection et le respect demandent beaucoup plus d'effort et de temps. Mais il semble bien que la puissance obtenue soit plus grande et dure plus longtemps. Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry, savait cela mieux que quiconque à son époque. C'est ainsi qu'elle a réussi à le protéger pendant de nombreuses années.

Drago resta silencieux un moment, puis il baissa les yeux vers la Pensine.

– Et maintenant, Potter sait comment utiliser ce pouvoir.

– Oui, avec l'aide de Dumbledore.

Drago le regarda sévèrement.

– Et la votre aussi, dit il d'un ton accusateur.

Rogue ne releva pas.

– Je joue ce rôle depuis de nombreuses années. Au début par loyauté envers Dumbledore, mais maintenant, j'ai des raisons plus... _personnelles_.

– Vous ne le haïssez plus.

– Non. J'ai vu dans son esprit, à peine un instant mais c'était suffisant. Il soupira. Je n'ai pas encore complètement intégré tout cela. C'est arrivé il y a deux jours.

Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

– Voldemort n'a aucune chance.

– A moins de réussir à le tuer très vite, je ne le pense pas non plus. (Rogue eut un petit rire.) Potter regarde déjà au delà de Voldemort. Il a la même ambition que Godric et Salazar.

– Hein ! Quelle ambition ?

– Réconcilier les sangs purs et les autres sorciers, et restaurer l'unité de Poudlard. (Rogue regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.) Et il sait qu'il lui faudra un allié parmi les Serpentards.

Drago se sentait défait. Son ennemi personnel était détenteur de la plus puissante magie, et même Rogue était de son coté. Tout ce qu'il pouvait désormais espérer était une vie de médiocrité et de persécution.

– C'est à dire vous, bien sûr, dit il d'une voix écoeurée.

_Il va nous trahir. Il va vendre la Maison Serpentard._

– Certainement pas, dit sèchement Rogue. Mais cela pourrait être toi.

Drago leva un visage abasourdi.

– Mais ils me haïssent ! Ils haïssent tous les Serpentards.

– Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire ! aboya Rogue.

Le garçon sursauta comme s'il avait été surpris en train de rêver en classe.

– Ne confond pas des querelles d'écoliers avec la véritable haine, continua Rogue. C'est l'erreur que j'ai commise. Tu as l'étoffe d'un grand sorcier, mais il va falloir que tu l'assumes sérieusement, et surtout, il va falloir que tu réfléchisses à ce que ça signifie vraiment.

Il bascula le reste du sac sur le sol. Des livres et des provisions se répandirent sur le sol.

– Je t'ai amené ici pour te donner la chance de réaliser ton ambition. Tu y resteras le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu décides ce que tu veux faire de ton destin. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours. En attendant, je crois que tu as beaucoup à faire et à penser, et je t'engage à t'y mettre sans tarder.

Il se leva.

– Au revoir, Drago.

Et avec ces mots, il disparut.

- - -

_Les environs de Poudlard,_

Hermione suivit Harry et Remus dans le terrain, à coté de Poudlard, où ils avaient pris l'habitude de pratiquer leurs entraînements de Transplanage. Un vieux monsieur les attendait.

Remus fit les introductions.

– Harry, Hermione, voici Nessus Park du Ministère de la Magie. Monsieur Park, voici Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, les élèves dont je vous ai parlés.

Le sorcier les salua aimablement.

– Bonjour, jeunes gens. Je suis ici pour vérifier votre aptitude au Transplanage.

Hermione sursauta.

– Vous voulez dire que l'examen est aujourd'hui ! (Elle tourna un regard accusateur vers Harry.) Et tu ne m'as rien dit. C'est complètement irresponsable, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réviser.

– Je suis convaincu que tu n'en as pas besoin, dit il en souriant.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui laissait entendre qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard, et qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas facilement, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à se préparer mentalement pour le test.

Bien sûr tout se passa parfaitement bien. Elle et Harry connaissaient parfaitement leur sujet, et sur la partie théorique de la magie de Transplanage, Park fut même obligé de la faire taire.

– Ma chère enfant, je vous en prie," dit il avec un sourire bienveillant. Je suis totalement satisfait de votre compréhension de ces principes. Je dirais même que si vous les approfondissiez encore plus, vous seriez plus qualifiée que moi pour faire passer cet examen.

Il prit une plume et un jeu de parchemins officiels du Ministère et signa leurs licences avec une écriture majestueuse.

– Professeur Lupin, je vous félicite pour la qualité de votre enseignement. Je crois comprendre qu'il y aura deux autres élèves à tester dans quelques jours ?

– Oui, monsieur Park. Merci pour votre assistance, et pour avoir accepté cette dérogation quelque peu inhabituelle.

– Je vous en prie. Je vois qu'elle était parfaitement justifiée. Et bien monsieur, jeunes gens, je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Ils le remercièrent et, avec un dernier salut, il disparut.

Hermione regardait sa licence, le visage rayonnant de joie.

– C'est merveilleux, vraiment merveilleux. Remus, vous êtes le meilleur professeur que nous pouvions avoir.

Remus la regarda avec indulgence.

– Tu peux également remercier le Directeur qui a obtenu cette dispense, et aussi Harry qui a insisté pour accélérer le processus. L'examen était normalement prévu pour dans quinze jours.

L'expression joyeuse de Hermione retomba un peu. Elle n'était pas prête à pardonner si facilement à Harry le mauvais tour qu'il lui avait joué. Un examen _officiel_ était une chose sérieuse.

– Merci, Harry, dit elle sans chaleur excessive.

Il n'en eut cure et sourit largement.

– C'est tout naturel.

Il était plutôt amusé par son attitude, et en plus il avait une autre carte à jouer.

– Et maintenant, voici une autre surprise pour toi.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit cristal que Hermione reconnut comme étant une mémoire pour conserver des coordonnées de Transplanage. Il la lui tendit avec une expression rieuse.

– Remus et moi l'avons déjà mémorisée. Tu n'as qu'à faire de même et à nous rejoindre. (Elle fronça les sourcils et prit l'objet.) A tout de suite, dit il en lui soufflant un baiser.

Lui et Remus disparurent.

Hermione se trouva toute seule, tremblante d'indignation.

_Quelle blague stupide est-ce qu'ils ont encore imaginée ! _

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se faire à cette manie qu'avaient ces garçons, y compris Remus d'ailleurs, de passer tant de temps en plaisanteries toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres. Même Sirius et le père de Harry avaient été au moins aussi terrible de Fred et George.

Elle soupira et projeta son esprit dans le cristal. On pouvait apercevoir une sorte de parc. L'endroit lui semblait vaguement familier. Une étendue d'herbe bien coupée, des arbres et un paysage de montagnes dans le lointain. En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air dangereux.

Elle déclencha le sortilège pour apparaître juste devant Harry. Hilare, il lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle. Serrant les dents de colère elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec...

– Maman !

Elle reconnaissait enfin le parc du manoir des Krums. Ils étaient tous là devant elle, à coté d'une table où trônait un immense gâteau et...

_C'est l'anniversaire de Maman ! J'avais complètement oublié._

– Joyeux anniversaire, Maman ! dit elle en lui sautant au cou.

– Merci beaucoup, ma chérie. Je suis très heureuse de te voir, mais j'ai l'impression que la surprise et plutôt de ton coté.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

– Toi !

Elle s'avança vers lui. Il la regarda un peu plus calmement avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Ce sourire auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle se précipita pour l'embrasser furieusement.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi ! s'exclama-t elle.

Son père observa ironiquement qu'elle semblait quand même en savoir un peu plus que ça. Toute l'assemblée les applaudissait en riant. Hermione rougit et baissa un moment les yeux, avant de relever la tête en essayant de garder sa dignité. Elle échoua et éclata de rire à son tour.

Viktor était là, à coté de ses parents. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil un peu inquiet, mais il semblait réellement content de la revoir. Elle les salua.

– Monsieur, Madame, Viktor. Je suis ravie de vous revoir, dit elle en entamant une révérence.

– Bienvenue parmi nous à nouveau, ma chère, dit madame Krum. Vous êtes ravissante.

– Je suis enchanté de te revoir, Hermion-y, dit Viktor en souriant. Je vois que tu as apparemment résolu ton... problème.

Elle rougit et l'embrassa affectueusement.

– Oui, Viktor, dit elle doucement. Je crois que oui.

Madame Krum les dirigea vers la table où Jane Granger fut invitée à souffler les bougies de son gâteau. Des boissons furent offertes et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent tous à discuter en petit groupes.

Hermione se mit en devoir de raconter à sa mère les événements des derniers jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui écrire. Sur le coté, elle vit Harry engager la conversation avec son père. Il se tenait très droit et elle lui lança un clin d'oeil.

- - -

– Alors c'est vous le célèbre Harry dont ma fille me parle depuis des années, commença Marc Granger. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, mais, si je puis me permettre, je ne vous imaginais pas exactement comme ça.

Harry supposa que Hermione avait dû insister un peu lourdement sur ses problèmes.

– Ah ? Et bien...

– Je vous en prie, Harry. Je vous taquine. Je n'ai entendu que du bien en ce qui vous concerne. Je peux voir que Hermione est heureuse, et comme elle sait généralement ce qu'elle veut, c'est tout à fait en votre faveur.

– C'est vraiment la fille la plus merveilleuse qu'on puisse imaginer, monsieur. Vous devez être très fier d'elle.

– Oui, certainement, mais, comment dire... je dois admettre ne pas tout comprendre de votre monde.. Nous n'y avons rencontré que des gens charmants, mais je crois comprendre qu'il a également un coté sombre.

– Oui, monsieur, répondit sobrement Harry.

Son visage avait perdu un peu de son insouciance, en devenant d'un coup beaucoup plus vieux que ses seize années. Marc Granger nota le changement et devint sérieux à son tour.

– Hum. Vous avez l'air d'un garçon qui dit les choses telles qu'elles sont, plus que vos amis en tout cas. (Harry hocha la tête, en devinant que les parents de Viktor avaient dû éluder certaines questions.) Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, Harry, mais dites moi la vérité, s'il vous plait. Il y a-t il du danger pour Hermione là bas ? Pour vous ? Bref, Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

Harry grimaça et regarda l'homme avec un peu de gêne.

– Euh... je ne sais pas ce que Hermione vous en a dit, commença-t il.

– Elle nous a expliqué que vous aviez perdu vos parents à cause d'un sorcier criminel, et que vous avez encore maille à partir avec lui depuis. Elle a également parlé d'un affrontement où un autre sorcier est mort.

Harry fit un effort considérable pour contrôler sa voix. Il y arriva, presque.

– C'était mon parrain, oui.

Il se racla la gorge. Marc s'approcha et lui prit le bras dans un geste immédiat de sympathie.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. (Son regard était compatissant mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude.) Mais vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi je vous pose la question.

– Oui, monsieur. Si ces choses peuvent arriver, alors il y a effectivement du danger, y compris pour Hermione. (Harry se redressa.) Mais nous ne sommes pas sans défense, et nous avons des amis puissants. (Il chercha les mots pour expliquer la situation par analogie.) C'est une sorte de monde sauvage, avec des animaux dangereux et des tributs qui vivent loin de la civilisation, mais connaissent le terrain. Un peu comme le reste de la planète autrefois. (Il le regarda franchement.) C'est dangereux, oui, mais nous le savons, et nous ne sommes pas tous seuls.

– Hum.

– Hermione est une sorcière très capable, vous savez.

Marc Granger posa sur lui un regard appréciateur.

– Et vous même, vous avez montré que vous saviez vous en sortir.

Harry acquiesça.

_Oui, ça au moins, je peux le dire._

– Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour la protéger. Vous pouvez être sûr de ça.

– Vous êtes assez jeune. Ordinairement je ne me mêlerais pas des affaires de ma fille, respect de sa vie privée et ce genre de choses, mais vous êtes un garçon plutôt mûr, et ça a l'air sérieux entre vous deux.

Harry acquiesça. Il préférait encore parler de ce sujet là.

– Je l'aime vraiment si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. (Il détourna un instant les yeux.) Je sais que nous jeunes, mais... j'espère vraiment que ça durera toute la vie, finit il dans un souffle.

Marc le regarda un moment, puis il sourit et trinqua son verre contre celui de Harry.

– Je crois que ça ne me dérangerait pas non plus. Alors, buvons à cela, mon garçon.

Hermione trouva enfin l'occasion de parler avec Viktor. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que depuis à peine quinze jours. Il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'elle avait l'impression que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés.

Viktor semblait toujours aussi calme, peut être était il même plus serein. En tout cas il était très à l'aise avec elle.

– Tu es plus belle que jamais, Hermion-y, dit il. Je suis vraiment très heureux de te voir comme cela, même si peut être, je suis un petit peu envieux de Harry.

Mais il souriait en disant cela.

– Merci, Viktor. Je suis très content de te revoir aussi. Comment vas tu ?

– Je vais bien. Je croix comprendre que tu viens seulement aujourd'hui d'obtenir ta licence de Transplanage. C'est un honneur d'être la première destination.

– J'imagine que Harry a dû tout arranger avec toi.

– Oui. Il voulait savoir où serait ta mère pour son anniversaire. Nous avons eu une longue conversation et puis nous avons décidé d'organiser cette fête aujourd'hui.

– C'était très gentil de votre part.

– Vraiment, c'était un plaisir, dit il en inclinant la tête. J'ai apprécié de discuter avec lui. Il a beaucoup changé depuis le tournoi.

– Et depuis ces derniers jours aussi. (Elle rougit brusquement en se rendant compte comment ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées.) Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, se reprit elle devant son regard amusé. Je veux dire qu'il n'y a pas que moi. Beaucoup de gens se sont regroupés autour de lui, et il nous a rapprochés encore plus. Je suis vraiment très fier de ce qu'il a fait.

Viktor hocha la tête. Il avait compris beaucoup de choses depuis quelques jours.

– Je suis impressionné. (Son expression devint plus sérieuse.) Je sais aussi que vous avez des plans ambitieux. Il m'a dit que vous vouliez résoudre certaines des tensions entre les sorciers. C'est un noble but, et j'espère que vous me laisserez y participer.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent.

– Bien sûr que oui, Viktor. Je serais très heureuse que tu sois à nos cotés.

- - -

_Chemin de Traverse,_

Ron jeta la poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et prononça l'adresse à haute voix.

– Weasley's Wizbank's Widgets.

Il apparut dans le petit magasin de ses frères. La pièce principale était décorée de la même couleur flamboyante que leurs cheveux. Des clients déambulaient en examinant les différents objets exposés. Fred lui fit signe depuis derrière le comptoir. Ron se dirigea vers lui en faisant une mimique appréciative.

– Pas mal. Il y a un net progrès par rapport à l'époque où vous utilisiez la salle commune pour faire de la vente directe.

Fred cligna de l'oeil et lui indiqua une vitrine où trônait plusieurs bijoux à l'aspect innocent.

– Regarde par là. Peut être trouveras tu quelque chose pour ta petite amie ?

Ron fit une grimace.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir éprouver son sens de l'humour tout de suite. Et puis, c'est probablement au dessus de mes moyens.

Fred ricana, et dans un grand geste cérémonial, il lui tendit la clef du compte Gringotts qu'il avait montré à Harry la veille.

– Sérieusement, Ron, tu devrais faire plus confiance à ta famille. Ceci est pour toi et pour Ginny.

Ron prit la clef avec méfiance.

– Qu'est ce que c'est ?

– Un témoignage de solidarité, répondit Fred.

– Pour te dédommager de ta participation, parfois involontaire, dans la mise au point de nos produits, ajouta George qui venait de terminer avec un client.

– Le mode d'emploi est simple...

– ...tu vas à la banque avec...

– ...mais tu fais attention à laisser quelque chose pour la petite soeur.

Ron comprit immédiatement et commença à protester.

– Hé, les gars, il n'est pas question d'accepter...

– Bien sûr que si.

– Il n'y a pas grand-chose, de toute façon. A peine quelques dizaines de Gaillons.

George lui expliqua comment le compte était alimenté, et Ron devait convenir que c'était plus acceptable qu'un don direct. En fait, il était plutôt soulagé. Il n'avait pu rassembler qu'à peine assez d'argent pour offrir à Luna une ou deux glaces. Avec cela, il pourrait au moins l'inviter à déjeuner.

Comme il était encore trop tôt pour leur rendez vous, il fit le tour du magasin, extrêmement impressionné par la variété et l'ingéniosité de ses frères. Pour une fois, il ne manqua pas de le leur dire avant de prendre congé. Il aurait juste le temps de passer à la banque avant que Luna n'arrive.

Ils se rencontrèrent dans le hall d'entrée.

– Euh... bonjour, Luna.

Son estomac se mit immédiatement à faire des mouvements inhabituels. Elle portait une robe d'une chaude couleur marron décorée de motifs ésotériques, et elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux blonds sur son épaule comme une écharpe.

– Salut, Ron. Comment tu me trouves tu ?

– Super ! Euh, je veux dire que tu es... super jolie.

C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Il aurait voulut l'embrasser mais cela lui semblait inapproprié dans l'atmosphère plutôt guindé du grand hall de Gringotts. C'était idiot, il n'allait quand même pas simplement lui serrer la main. Trouvant enfin un compromis élégant, il prit ses doigts pour y poser ses lèvres.

– Oh. Quelle classe, dit elle en riant et en lui faisant une révérence.

Il afficha un sourire rayonnant.

– Oui. Euh... j'ai besoin de retirer un peu de monnaie, et ensuite nous pourrons aller voir les balais.

_Ronald Weasley pourrais tu prononcer une phrase sans 'Euh.' au moins une fois ?_

– Moi aussi. Allons y.

Les Gobelins étaient aussi bougons et déplaisants que d'habitude. Ron expliqua que lui et Ginny venaient juste d'ouvrir un compte à leur nom, sans s'étendre sur son origine, ni sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus important que celui du reste de la famille. Luna n'avait pas de ces pudeurs. Elle partageait le compte de son père et quand ils visitèrent son coffre, Ron fut soulagé de voir qu'il était très modestement rempli.

_Tant mieux. Ça évitera des situations gênantes, si aucun de nous n'est habitué à dépenser sans compter._

Ils sortirent, et Luna prit tout naturellement sa main. La banque se trouvait à coté d'un bâtiment garni de grandes colonnes en façade. Pendant un instant, ils étaient à l'abri des regards. D'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

– Maintenant, nous pouvons nous dire bonjour comme il faut, dit elle doucement.

Il sourit comme un gamin. Luna le prit tendrement dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'ils se remirent en route, Ron marchait sur un nuage.

Il retrouva l'essentiel de ses esprits devant le magasin d'articles de Quidditch, et se lança dans une présentation magistrale de l'offre présentée en vitrine. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et Luna expliqua qu'elle souhaitait acheter un balai. Ron l'assista pour résister aux boniments du vendeur qui voulait la faire investir dans les modèles les plus pointus. Avec son aide, elle arrêta son choix sur un Brossard 800, beaucoup plus adapté à un débutant que les balais exposé, et comme il s'agissait de la version de l'année précédente, il fut même en mesure d'obtenir une petite remise.

Quand ils sortirent, Luna était ravie, et Ron plastronnait. Il l'invita à prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

En discutant, Ron découvrit que Luna avait d'autres sujets de conversation que les conspirations bizarres et les histoires de créatures improbables. Elle faisait même preuve d'un sens pratique inattendu lorsqu'elle expliqua l'aide qu'elle apportait à son père dans la gestion de son journal.

Le temps passa rapidement pendant qu'ils en apprenaient plus l'un sur l'autre. Fred et George les invitèrent à déjeuner dans une petite taverne près de leur boutique. Ron fut d'abord inquiet à l'idée d'avoir ses deux frères présents à son premier rendez vous, mais ils furent, pour eux, relativement bien élevés. Même si Luna eut l'occasion de goûter à leur humour corrosif, elle s'en sortit très bien. Contrairement à Ron, elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils lui faisaient subir une évaluation, pour juger si elle était vraiment digne de sortir avec leur petit frère. Elle trouva ça amusant et répondit à leurs provocations sans se démonter.

Leurs deux familles avaient d'ailleurs des points en communs. L'obsession de Monsieur Weasley pour la technologie Moldus, était tout à fait comparable avec le goût de son père pour les théories exotiques qu'il publiait dans_ Le__Chicaneur_.

Ron rencontra Monsieur Lovegood lorsqu'ils passèrent le voir au journal. Il les salua distraitement, donna sans réserve son accord à Luna pour qu'elle passe quelques jours au Square Grimmaurd, et se replongea immédiatement dans le bouclage de la prochaine édition.

Lorsque Luna suggéra qu'ils aillent chez elle pour rassembler ses affaires, Ron se demanda si leur maison était autant à leur image que le Terrier l'était à sa famille, et effectivement, les Lovegood habitaient un appartement pittoresque. L'entrée et la pièce principale étaient décorées d'objets incompréhensibles et de nombreux animaux empaillés, Il s'agissait manifestement de créatures magiques mais dont l'authenticité ne serait peut être pas acceptée par n'importe qui. Sagement, Ron ne fit aucune remarque.

Il y avait également, un peu partout, une quantité de journaux, de lettres échangées avec les différents correspondant professionnels de Monsieur Lovegood, et de livres en cours de lecture.

Luna montra sa chambre à Ron. C'était une pièce de taille respectable qui aurait pu tout droit sortir d'un conte des mille et une nuits. Il y avait des tentures soyeuses sur tous les murs, plusieurs épaisseurs de tapis au sol, et tous les meubles et les coffres étaient couvert d'un nombre incalculable de flacons et de boites dorées.

Ron avait toujours considéré que la chambre de Ginny était bizarre, et il s'était souvent moqué d'elle à ce sujet, mais devant ce spectacle de celle de Luna, il était sans voix. Son expression devait bien le montrer, parce que Luna éclata de rire.

– Est que ça te plait ? demanda-t elle.

Il hocha machinalement la tête, son attention était retenue par la vision du lit qui le fascinait. Ce n'était pas évident de comprendre qu'on pouvait y dormir, mais cela ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Ça ressemblait à une tente dressée dans un coin de la pièce, au dessus d'un énorme coussin brodé. Au milieu, il y avait un service à thé sur un plateau circulaire, et entour, plusieurs dizaines de coussins plus petits.

L'ensemble paraissait extrêmement confortable. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'effet que ça ferait de s'y installer avec Luna, de l'embrasser et de se serrer l'un contre l'autre...

Il s'arrêta brutalement en sentant son regard de Luna sur lui, et rougit jusqu'à atteindre la couleur de ces cheveux.

– Euh... Super. Vraiment. Ca me rend d... Euh je veux dire que je suis vraiment impressionné !

– Je vois, dit elle avec un sourire malicieux. En fait c'est exactement l'effet recherché.

Elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, grimpa sur le lit et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il vit que le plateau flottait dans l'air, toujours à la même hauteur et sans jamais pencher.

_Ca doit être pratique pour les petits déjeuners au lit_

– Tu veux du thé ? demanda Luna.

Il faillit répondre qu'il préférerait quelque chose de légèrement différent, mais il se reprit et acquiesça poliment. Une petite tape de la baguette de Luna fit apparaître une théière pleine et un bol de biscuits. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, et elle lui versa une tasse.

Luna était plutôt amusée de sa réaction et elle comprit qu'il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver ses marques.

_Les garçons sont tellement faciles à manoeuvrer._

Mais cette pensée la ramena immédiatement sur terre. Elle ne voulait pas le manipuler, sans compter qu'en continuant comme ça, elle risquait de se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante.

– Ron ? dit elle doucement.

Ron était en train de faire des efforts héroïques pour se concentrer sur sa tasse de thé. Il la regarda avec appréhension.

– Ouais ?

– J'espère que je n'en fais pas un peu trop. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je ne voudrais pas sauter les étapes.

– Hum.

Il n'était pas absolument sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement, bien que son imagination lui fournissait plusieurs suggestions qu'il essayait d'ignorer. Il regarda sa tasse et avala une gorgée qui faillit prendre le mauvais chemin.

– Je ne sais pas... Non ! Je veux dire que je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi, dit il maladroitement.

Luna le regardait calmement avec ses grands yeux clairs. Elle semblait irradier la tranquillité et la confiance. Il se détendit et sourit.

– Je suis très content d'être avec toi. Je ne suis pas très habitué à tout ça, et tu es assez différente des autres filles que je connais.

_C'est à dire Hermione et Ginny, donc ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose._

Elle lui sourit en penchant la tête sur le coté. Ron sentit son coeur fondre en voyant ce sourire.

– Tu sais, Ron, je pense qu'on doit toujours suivre le chemin de son coeur. (Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table et poussa celle-ci sur le coté.) Le mien me dit que je suis prête à faire tout ce que tu veux. Et le tiens. Qu'est ce qu'il te dit ?

Sa tête lui tournait. Son coeur ne disait rien, mais il battait à toute vitesse, et tout son corps brûlait de la tenir dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas prévu, ni même imaginé se retrouver avec elle dans cette situation, mais il avait souvent rêvé à un tel moment. Il se glissa contre elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle répondit avec la même fougue, et ils s'abandonnèrent au milieu des coussins.

- - -

_Square Grimmaurd,_

Lorsque Harry, Hermione et Remus retournèrent au 12, Square Grimmaurd, ils trouvèrent Ginny en plein entraînement de combat de sorts dans le jardin. Tonks lui lançait un barrage de maléfices qu'elle bloquait avec détermination. Harry applaudit et Ginny lui lança un sourire en reprenant son souffle.

– Pas... évident... mais... je... progresse, souffla-t elle.

– Elle y est depuis le début de l'après midi, dit Tonks. Tu n'étais pas tellement intéressée par ça, jusqu'à présent, Ginny.

Ginny ne releva pas et regarda Harry.

– Tu crois que tu sauras te défendre contre moi, Harry ?

Il jeta un regard vers Hermione. En vrai, il aurait préféré passer un moment tranquille avec elle, et il pensait que c'était réciproque. Cependant, Ginny avait été très perturbée ce matin, et il y avait une trace de tension dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la décevoir si elle avait retrouvé l'énergie de se lancer dans une activité positive. Hermione sembla comprendre car elle acquiesça silencieusement. Sa main caressa la sienne avec la promesse qu'ils rattraperaient le temps perdu plus tard.

Tonks fit boire Ginny pour éviter la déshydratation, pendant que Harry montait se changer. Hermione prit un livre et s'installa sur le coté de la terrasse.

Quand Harry revint, elle était prête. Tonks avait disposé une zone de protection et d'atténuation autour d'une arène improvisée. Il se saluèrent et prirent leur position.

Ginny se déplaça immédiatement sur sa droite et lança un sort dans en direction de Harry, immédiatement suivi d'un autre du coté où il avait bondi pour éviter le premier.

Surpris, Harry parvint à bloquer le deuxième sort, mais Ginny préparait déjà une autre attaque multiple. Il contre-attaqua, mais sans pouvoir éviter une décharge électrique douloureuse dans la jambe droite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'échauffer, et il n'était pas encore dans le rythme du duel, alors que Ginny était totalement concentrée, bien que fatiguée. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry ne put que se défendre sans arriver à prendre l'avantage.

Les sortilèges fusaient d'un coin à l'autre de l'arène dans un spectacle impressionnant. Hermione avait levé les yeux de son livre, et comme Tonks, elle regardait les combattants échanger des ripostes foudroyantes. Ginny avait d'excellents réflexes, et elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait. Harry commençait seulement à reprendre la main, après la surprise devant la violence des premières attaques. Il parvint à lui lancer un _Impedimenta_, et il était sur le point de crier victoire, lorsqu'elle se dégagea au dernier moment.

– _Locomotor Mortis !_ cria t elle.

Harry tomba dans l'herbe, les deux jambes paralysées. Ginny poussa un cri de triomphe et préparait le coup de grâce, mais il avait une solution à ce genre de problème.

– _Auto Leviosa ! _

Il se propulsa en l'air dans la direction de Ginny en la bousculant violement. Le temps qu'elle récupère, il avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement, et il pouvait même reprendre l'initiative. Cette fois, c'est lui qui avait l'avantage. Ginny parvint à bloquer et à éviter plusieurs sorts, mais sa fatigue se faisait vraiment sentir. Tonks arrêta le duel qui risquait de mal finir.

Les deux jeunes gens respiraient bruyamment et souriaient du plaisir de leur exercions. Ginny était manifestement très fière d'elle, mais elle tenait à peine debout. Harry dut la prendre dans ses bras pour la ramener vers la maison. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le froncement de sourcils de Hermione. Harry allongea Ginny sur la banquette et s'assit à coté d'elle.

– Je suis très impressionné. Tu as fait des progrès incroyables.

Son visage était trempé de sueur. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui collait à sa peau. Ginny ne disait rien, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une joie immense. Elle colla sa joue contre sa main.

– C'était bien, hein ? dit elle d'une voix encore essoufflée. Encore mieux que le Quidditch, je crois.

Hermione, qui regardait la scène avec agacement, faillit commenter que, à l'entendre, c'était aussi bien que de s'envoyer en l'air, quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait de mettre son doigt dessus. Leur combat avait été étrangement érotique, et consciemment ou pas, Ginny avait certainement cherché à avoir un échange physique intense avec Harry. La manière dont elle se conduisait après coup n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

_Et la petite garce le fait devant moi !_

Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge.

– Harry, je crois que ce dont Ginny a surtout besoin en ce moment c'est de reposer et de boire un verre d'eau, dit elle d'une voix mécontente. Tu devrais lui en apporter un et la laisser tranquille.

Harry leva la tête, surpris par le ton agressif. Hermione ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de répondre et rentra à l'intérieur d'un pas brutal. Il tourna un visage interrogateur vers Ginny qui haussa les épaules en prétendant ne pas comprendre.

- - -

_Appartement des Lovegood,_

Luna se réveilla avec la tête contre la poitrine de Ron. Il dormait encore, et pendant un moment, elle ne fit rien d'autre que d'écouter sa respiration tranquille et le battement de son coeur, en se gardant de faire le moindre mouvement pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Elle voulait savourer ce moment.

Quelque chose de merveilleux s'était produite. Elle qui prenait toujours soin de garder ses distances avec les autres, et toujours conserver le contrôle d'elle même, avait été prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions et elle s'y était abandonnée.

Elle avait méticuleusement planifiée sa relation avec Ron. Elle l'appréciait, et elle voulait faire partie de la communauté qu'il partageait avec Harry et les autres. Sa propre nature sensuelle, et son attirance physique pour lui, avaient fait qu'elle s'était préparée à partager l'intensité d'un échange sexuel. Dans son esprit, cela avait été l'étape _logique_ pour sceller leur affection.

L'affection et la tendresse, oui, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'amour, Ce concept était trop abstrait.

_Prise à mon propre piège !_

Elle avait utilisé son talent emphatique pour le suivre, anticiper ses réactions et amplifier leur échange. La fusion de ses sensations, du désir brûlant de Ron et de leur plaisir physique avait été extraordinaire. De ce point de vue, les choses s'étaient très bien passées.

Mais Ron n'avait pas ressentit que du désir pour elle. Dans son émerveillement et son innocence, il lui avait ouvert son coeur sans aucune retenue, et elle avait été submergée par ses sentiments. Etait ce de l'amour ? Elle ne le savait pas mais un tel abandon l'avait profondément touchée, et en réponse elle avait baissé ses propres barrières. Les échos successifs de leurs réactions avaient augmenté l'expérience jusque vers des sommets vertigineux.

_Hermione m'avait prévenu. Avait elle devinée que ça se passerait de cette manière ?_

Luna se demanda si elle ne serait jamais capable de revivre une telle expérience. Ca ne semblait pas possible, l'effet de _surprise_ ne serait plus là, mais il en restait quelque chose. Dans son âme, il y avait désormais un endroit précieux où habitait Ron, et elle ne pourrait jamais se défendre contre lui ou le tenir à l'écart.

Et elle savait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

_Si ce n'est pas ça l'amour, alors je ne saurais jamais ce que c'est._

Ron bougea sous sa tête. Elle se redressa pour le regarder s'éveiller. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et une immense tendresse se lisait sur son visage. Il leva la main pour lui caresser la joue, et son expression devint plus sérieuse. Il savait lui aussi que quelque chose d'important venait de se passer.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. D'un commun accord, ils comprenaient que les mots ne seraient pas suffisants pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Au lieu de ça, ils restèrent un long moment l'un à coté l'autre, à se regarder et à se toucher, puis ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et commencèrent à préparer les affaires que Luna allait emmener à Grimmaurd.

- - -

_Square Grimmaurd,_

Ce soir, l'atmosphère de la maison était exceptionnellement tendue. Ils avaient attendu longuement que Ron revienne, et finalement ils s'étaient mis à table sans lui. Le dîner avait été triste et pratiquement silencieux. Ginny était épuisée, Remus était de plus en plus inquiet pour Ron, Hermione renfermée et boudeuse, et Harry alternait entre l'incompréhension et l'énervement.

Ils finissaient de ranger la cuisine lorsque le bruit de la porte et d'un déplacement de bagages se fit entendre dans l'entrée. Ils se précipitèrent pour voir Ron et Luna débarquer. Remus ferma les yeux de soulagement. Depuis des heures, son esprit avait imaginé des scénarios plus terribles les uns que les autres. L'idée d'avoir à annoncer à Molly et à Arthur la nouvelle qu'un malheur était arrivé à leur fils l'avait presque rendu malade.

Ron et Luna semblaient totalement inconscients de tout cela. Ils arboraient des visages heureux et légèrement rêveurs, et il était clair que l'idée de danger ne les avait jamais effleurée. Harry sourit à Ron, mais Hermione profita de l'occasion pour évacuer une partie de ses frustrations.

– Mais où étiez vous passés tous les deux ! s'écria-t elle. Est ce que vous avez la moindre idée du sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait à votre sujet ? Ron tu es vraiment impossible. Est ce que tu vas te décider un jour à être vaguement responsable ?

Ron était surpris.

– Hé Hermione. Où est le problème ? On est juste un peu en retard, c'est tout.

– C'est tout ! Est ce que tu imagines à quoi on a pensé ici ? Voldemort et les Mangemorts, tu te souviens encore qu'est ce que c'est ?

Harry se tourna vers elle avec un air exaspéré.

– Mione, je crois que tu réagis un peu excessivement.

Elle lui lança un regard de colère.

– Je réagis normalement ! Je me sens concerné par ce qui aurait pu leur arriver. Ca n'est peut être pas ton cas, parce que tu as l'esprit ailleurs, mais moi en tout cas je fait attention aux autres. Vous les garçons, il n'y a jamais qu'une seule chose qui vous intéresse, mais la vie, c'est autre chose qu'une croupe de fille qui se trémousse. (Elle se tourna vers Luna.) Ta chambre est prête. C'est la deuxième à gauche dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas de doute que quelqu'un te montrera le reste de la maison. Bonne nuit à tous.

Elle fit demi tour et monta rageusement les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent la porte claquer violement.

Ron regarda Harry.

– Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude d'Hermione, et il commençait vraiment à trouver ça injuste. Il avait été attentionné toute la journée, et elle ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole de la soirée.

Seule Ginny avait une assez bonne idée de ce qui tracassait Hermione, mais elle n'allait certainement pas en parler ici.

Ils aidèrent Luna à s'installer dans sa chambre. Quand ils eurent fini, tout le monde était d'accord pour aller se coucher. Remus et Tonks leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Ron resta un moment avec Luna, et Ginny pris la salle de bain. Harry alla dans sa chambre et prit un livre en attendant.

Un peu plus tard, Ron revint se coucher en pyjama. Harry leva la tête.

– Avec le sourire stupide que tu arbores, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je te demande si tu as passé une bonne journée.

Ron le regarda en secouant la tête.

– Tu n'as pas idée !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais il se reprit. Harry le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Ron hésita.

– Euh Harry ?

– Oui.

– Est ce que toi et Hermione, vous avez... euh tu sais... fait l'amour ? dit il en se raclant la gorge.

Harry secoua la tête.

– Non.

_Pas encore._

Ron sourit d'un air embarrassé.

– Je... nous. On l'a fait cet après midi.

Harry était impressionné.

– Whoa. Pas mal pour un premier rendez vous !

Ron pris un air rêveur.

– C'était... incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Je suis tellement amoureux d'elle que je n'arrive même pas à en parler.

– Je suis très content pour toi, Ron. Vraiment, c'est super, dit Harry avec sincérité.

– Merci, vieux. (Il marqua une pause et regarda Harry sérieusement.) Il n'y a pas de problème grave avec Hermione, j'espère ?

Harry soupira en exprimant toute son exaspération.

– Je ne sais pas ! Il ne s'est rien passé. La journée a été parfaite, on a obtenu nos licences de Transplanage.

– Félicitation.

– Merci. Et ensuite on a été chez les Krum voir ses parents. Tout était parfait jusqu'au moment où nous sommes rentrés ici.

– Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

– Je n'ai rien fait ! Ginny était en train de s'entraîner avec Tonks, et ensuite elle m'a proposé un petit duel. C'est devenu une vraie tigresse, je peux te dire ! Si Tonks n'avait pas installé un champ atténuateur, j'aurais certainement des cicatrices. (Les deux garçons rirent.) Quand on a fini, Ginny était crevée, et Hermione était furieuse.

Ron soupira.

– Je crois qu'elle est jalouse. Ginny pense toujours à toi, tu sais.

– Je sais, on discutait ce matin, et elle me l'a dit. Je crois qu'elle en a parlé avec Hermione, aussi.

– Oh zut. C'est ça alors. Connaissant Ginny, elle a dû prévoir de jouer avec toi et Hermione s'en est aperçu.

– Mais il ne c'est rien passé !

Ron secoua la tête.

– Vous vous êtes battus en duel. Tu viens de me dire que c'était une tigresse. (Il eut un petit rire.) Je suis sûr que du point de vue d'Hermione, ça devait être chaud.

Harry réfléchit à ce qui s'était effectivement passé, et il dut convenir que leurs actions pouvaient sembler moins innocentes qu'il ne le pensait. Tout d'un coup, il se souvint de ce que Ginny lui avait dit. _"C'était bien n'est ce pas ?"_, juste au moment ou il lui touchait les cheveux.

_Oh merde !_

Il était atterré.

– Je crois que tu as raison, mais c'est complètement idiot ! J'aime Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec Ginny. Je veux dire que l'aime aussi, mais pas comme ça, je la considère comme une soeur.

Ron haussa les épaules.

– Ça va passer. Hermione finira par comprendre mais...

– Quoi ?

– Non, c'est stupide vraiment, mais je pensais que la manière de faire de Luna est quand même... plus simple.

– Hermione est très bien, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils

– Oui, bien sûr. Ecoute, je ne veux pas en dire du mal, mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas tellement attirée par... le coté physique. (Il jeta un oeil inquiet à Harry qui semblait prêt à exploser.) Hé, je ne veux pas dire qu'elle soit froide ou quelque chose comme ça, mais tu sais bien comment elle peut être butée sur certains sujets.

Harry le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il soupira.

– Ouais, tu n'as pas tort, bien qu'on a quand même déjà fait deux ou trois choses assez osées, mais on a convenu qu'on allait prendre notre temps. (Il hocha la tête.) Je vais discuter avec elle et avec Ginny. Je vais juste leur expliquer les choses, et ça ira bien.

– Sûrement.

Harry fit une moue et considéra la situation.

_Les filles sont quand même sacrément compliquées ! _

Ron avait effectivement de la chance avec Luna, et il l'envia pendant un instant. Mais Hermione était quand même merveilleuse. Quand il repensait à leurs meilleurs moments ensemble, il ne regrettait rien. Comme elle venait de le dire il y avait d'autres choses dans la vie.

_Ceci dit, ça ne me dérangerait pas si elle empruntait quelques idées à Luna... ou à Ginny._

Il soupira profondément, en même temps que Ron. Il se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

– Ok, qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

– J'aimerais être avec elle.

– Hum. (Harry réfléchit un instant.) Tu le peux si tu veux, dit il doucement.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je veux dire que, si tu veux aller la rejoindre, je ne me sentirais pas offensé, dit il avec des yeux rieurs.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira comme une lampe.

– C'est vrai !

– Oui.

Ron se leva d'un bond et rassembla rapidement ses vêtements.

– Harry, tu es le meilleur pote qui soit. (Il hésita.) Ouais, mais qu'est ce que les autres vont dire ?

– C'est ma maison, non ? Et de toute façon ça ne les regarde pas.

– Harry, désormais entre nous, c'est à la vie et à la mort. Je le jure, tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu voudras.

– Tu accepteras mon argent alors ?

– Aw, Harry...

– Je blague, enfin non pas vraiment, mais en fait si. Allez, va la rejoindre.

– J'oublierais jamais. On se voit demain matin. (Il marcha vers la porte, et s'arrêta juste avant de l'ouvrir.) Hé, Harry ?

– Quoi ?

– Maintenant que tu as la chambre pour toi tout seul, peut être que tu pourras convaincre Hermione de prendre ma place... je veux dire mon lit.

– Ça serait chouette.

– Je suis sérieux. Hé, tu veux que je lui en parle ?

– Non ! Je veux dire, merci, mais laisses moi m'en occuper, Ok ?

– Sûr. Bonne nuit, Harry.

– Bonne nuit, Ron, et garde un peu de forces pour demain quand même ? ajouta-t il malicieusement.

Ron rougit.

– Aw. T'inquiètes pas.

Ron referma la porte, et Harry ne pouvait pas se retenir de sourire.

_Sacré Ron. C'est vraiment bien que ça accroche avec Luna. _

Il se glissa sous son drap et éteignit la lumière.

_Maintenant ça devrait être au tour de Ginny._

Il soupira. Ça arrangerait certainement les choses si Ginny se trouvait un petit ami sérieux, au moins pour calmer la jalousie d'Hermione. Harry ferma les yeux et imagina Hermione en train de dormir dans le lit de Ron. Il le lui suggérerait demain matin, après s'être excusé pour se qui s'était passé avec Ginny.

Au début, ils pourraient juste rapprocher un peu les deux lits...

- - -

Lorsque Ginny rentra dans leur chambre, Hermione était couchée, la tête tournée vers le mur. Elle faisait semblant de dormir mais en fait elle bouillonnait de rage, elle en voulait à Ginny, à Harry et à elle même.

Ginny était vraiment très fatiguée mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir non plus. La respiration régulière de Hermione ne la trompait pas.

_C'est ridicule_._ Nous sommes supposés être au delà de ces enfantillages._

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était la cause de la mauvaise humeur d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et en vérité elle ne regrettait rien. Ca avait été merveilleux d'avoir toute l'attention de Harry, et d'être enfin dans ses bras.

Ginny entendit un bruit de porte dans le couloir. Par curiosité, elle se leva et alla jeter un oeil. Elle vit Ron se déplacer précautionneusement et rentrer dans la chambre de Luna.

_Veinard ! Et veinarde._

Elle avait immédiatement compris ce qui c'était passé entre eux dès qu'elle les avait vus. Une terrible impression de solitude monta en elle. Elle referma la porte et fit un effort pour se ressaisir. Elle considéra la forme prostrée et immobile de Hermione.

_C'est le moment de réparer les dégâts. Je leur ai fait assez de mal._

– Hermione ?

Pas de réponse.

– Hermione ? Répond moi, s'il te plait. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Hermione tourna un visage baigné de larmes.

– Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Vas t'en, et laisse moi tranquille !

Ginny s'assit sur le lit.

– Hermione, je t'en prie. Excuse moi. Je l'ai fait exprès et j'avais tort. Tu peux m'en vouloir à moi, mais pas à lui.

– C'est un gamin stupide et tu es une...

Elle éclata en sanglots et Ginny la prit dans ses bras.

– Ne dit pas ça. Il ne l'est pas. Il est adorable, et tu devrais le savoir, mais moi j'ai été une garce, et j'en ai honte. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

– Tu _m'as_ fait du mal !

Ginny la serra plus fort.

– Je te demande pardon. Hermione, s'il te plait, va le voir et réconciliez vous. Il est tout seul dans sa chambre, et tu devrais être avec lui.

Hermione arrêta de pleurer et renifla.

– Comment ça, il est tout seul ?

– Il est tout seul parce que Ron vient de rejoindre Luna, bien sûr. (Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Ginny soupira.) Ne me dit pas que tu es choquée. Tu est vraiment ridicule tu sais.

– Ginny-

– Va le rejoindre. Je ne te demande pas de faire quoique ce soit avec lui, mais va lui parler. S'il te plait, Hermione, tu sais ce que je donnerais pour être à ta place ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Et bien, je peux imaginer.

– Exactement. Maintenant écoute moi, tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit à propos des dangers qui nous menacent ? Si quelque chose devait arriver, et que tu ais gaspillé le temps que tu aurais pu passer avec lui, tu ne te pardonnerais jamais. La vie et l'amour sont tellement précieux, Hermione, il faut les chérir.

Hermione considéra ces paroles.

– Je te laisse ici toute seule.

– Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Honnêtement, je me sentirais mieux si je savais qu'il est heureux avec toi, que si tu restais ici pour me tenir compagnie.

– Tu es sûre ? Je ne serais pas surprise si tu passais la nuit à pleurer.

– C'est une situation stupide. On aime toute les deux le même garçon, mais son choix est fait et c'est pour toi. (Elle soupira.) Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas être triste, mais on n'y peut rien. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'en chercher un autre comme lui. (Elle rit nerveusement.) A moins que tu n'acceptes de le partager ?

Elle secoua la tête en voyant l'expression stupéfaite d'Hermione.

– Laisse tomber, mais prévient moi si tu changes d'avis.

– Ginny !

– Hermione ! Est ce que tu vas y aller avant que je ne craque complètement ?

Elle était au bord des larmes. Hermione n'était pas vraiment rassurée de la laisser seule. Elle se regardèrent un moment, puis Ginny se leva brusquement, rassembla les affaires d'Hermione et les lui mit dans les bras.

Hermione hésita puis elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Ginny regarda la porte et sentit les larmes monter. Il y avait une potion somnifère dans son tiroir. Elle avala une gorgée et se glissa au lit. Avant d'éteindre, elle pris sa baguette et lança un sort de silence autour d'elle. Ils seraient peut être discrets, et peut être même qu'il ne se passerait rien, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre quoique ce soit. Elle se força à ne pas penser à Harry. Même avec la potion, le sommeil mit longtemps à venir.

- - -

Hermione commença à réaliser ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir. Elle se sentait complètement ridicule dans sa chemise de nuit, tenant ses vêtements en boule. Si quelqu'un survenait, elle était bonne pour mourir de honte. Son embarras s'intensifia devant la porte de la chambre de Harry. Devrait elle frapper ou bien simplement rentrer. Qu'est-ce que Harry allait penser ?

_Ma grande, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois mise dans une telle situation. Tu n'as jamais eu l'air aussi stupide qu'en ce moment._

Avant qu'elle puisse décider quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry était en face d'elle, dans son pyjama. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

– Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t il.

Elle rassembla toute sa dignité et le repoussa à l'intérieur.

– De quoi ça a l'air, ce que je fais, répondit elle sèchement. Je sors de ce maudit couloir, voilà ce que je fais.

Harry ferma la porte.

– Euh, Mione, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny. Je t'assure que je n'ai pas pensé à mal, mais... enfin, je comprends maintenant ce que tu as pu y voir.

Hermione le regarda fixement.

– Stupide ! dit elle d'une voix dure.

– Hermione, je...

– Pas toi, interrompit elle. Moi ! C'est moi l'idiote dans cette affaire. Tu es innocent, et Ginny a joué à un jeu stupide elle aussi.

Le soulagement était visible sur le visage de Harry.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour Ginny, mais je parlerais avec elle demain, et on va arranger tout ça.

Hermione soupira.

– Harry, je viens de parler avec Ginny. Qui crois tu qui m'envoi ici ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Ginny t'a envoyée ici ?

– Oui. Elle a vu Ron rejoindre Luna, et elle m'a dit que je serais la dernière des gourdes, et une garce frigide au coeur sec si je ne faisais pas la même chose.

– Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait utilisé ces mots exactement, dit Harry avec un sourire.

– J'exagère peut être un peu. (Hermione s'approcha de lui et baissa la tête.) Mais elle a raison quand même. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Tu m'as organisé une merveilleuse journée, que j'ai adorée, et au lieu de te remercier, je t'ai fait une scène stupide. (Harry voulu répondre mais elle l'interrompit.) Non. Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout. Tout ça, jusqu'au moment où je dois me faire botter en dehors de ma chambre pour venir te rejoindre, alors que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû manigancer depuis le début. (Elle le regarda intensément.) Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une fille froide et sans passion, Harry. Je ne le suis pas, et je t'aime.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Harry la serra contre lui. Il était très ému par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. Tu es ma douce, chaude, délicieuse et adorable Hermione, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Elle continuait de pleurer.

– Mais je ne te donne pas ce que tu voudrais. Si tu étais avec Ginny ou Luna, tu-

Cette fois ci c'est lui qui l'interrompit.

– Je ne suis pas avec elles. Je suis avec toi, et c'est exactement ce que je veux. (Il l'embrassa.) Mione, ma chérie, tu est bien plus qu'un corps sexy, et tu es ça aussi, et j'allais d'ailleurs te suggérer de déménager ici. (Il essuya les larmes sur son visage.) Mais nous avons décidés de ne pas brusquer les choses. Ca sera déjà formidable de dormir l'un à coté de l'autre, et pour le reste nous ferons les choses...

Elle compléta pour lui.

– ... une étape après l'autre.

– Oui.

– Harry Potter ! Si nous sommes tous les deux ici, je ne répond de rien ! dit elle avec passion.

Il sourit.

– Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Il fit un geste. Après toi.

- - -

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla et se tourna vers la forme étendue de Hermione à ses cotés. La nuit dernière ils avaient enfin fait l'amour, après de longues caresses et une exploration mutuelle et émerveillée de leurs corps. Ils avaient été maladroits au début, mais suffisamment attentifs l'un à l'autre pour compenser leur inexpérience. Comme ils l'avaient souhaité, leur échange avait été un mélange de tendresse et de passion, et une autre étape importante dans la construction de leur amour.

Il caressa doucement son dos, et elle remua en se tournant vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient dispersés sur l'oreiller et encadraient son visage souriant. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

– Bonjour, mon amour.

– Bonjour, mon amant.

– Tu es la plus belle chose que j'ai vue de ma vie.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu vois la tête de Ron tous les matins en te réveillant.

- - -

Les jours suivants marquèrent le retour à leur routine de vacance et de leçons avancées, en particulier de potions pour la préparation des cours de rattrapage avec Rogue. La seule différence, c'est que Ginny se sentait de plus en plus isolée, malgré tous leurs efforts. Elle et Ron passèrent leur examen de Transplanage avec succès, mais cela ne suffisait pas à la réconforter.

Un matin, elle leur annonça qu'elle retournait au Terrier, et qu'elle allait travailler dans le magasin des jumeaux. Harry et Hermione tentèrent de la convaincre mais rien n'y fit. Voyant comment elle devenait irritable jour après jour, ils n'insistèrent pas. Juste avant son départ Harry la prit à l'écart.

– Je suis vraiment désolé que tu partes, Ginny, et encore plus si c'est à cause de moi.

Elle le regarda avec le coeur serré. Ca lui faisait toujours mal de le voir et de savoir qu'il n'était pas pour elle.

– C'est surtout à cause de toi, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai besoin de changer d'air et qui sait ? Peut être que je vais trouver un gentil garçon dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Il caressa affectueusement ses cheveux et sourit.

– J'aimerais bien que tu fasses ça. Ca me fait de la peine de te voir malheureuse.

Elle pressa son visage contre sa main.

– On se reverra à l'école assez vite de toute façon. (Elle regarda rapidement derrière lui.) Hermione n'est pas là. Est ce que je peux t'embrasser, juste pour te dire au revoir ?

Il rit doucement.

– Est ce que tu pourras te contrôler ?

Elle acquiesça gravement, et il pensa la tête vers elle pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son visage s'éclaira, et il pouvait presque imaginer entendre son coeur battre plus vite.

– Vas y, petite soeur, murmura-t il, et reviens vite.

Ginny déglutit et hocha la tête, puis elle rassembla ses affaires, ouvrit la porte et disparut.


	8. Serpentard

**_Chapitre 8 – Serpentard_**

_Plateau de Salazar,_

L'esprit de Drago n'était qu'un tourbillon chaotique où ses pensées se perdaient. Son humeur alternait à nouveau entre accès de rage incohérente et dépression. Seul son père l'avait jamais traité aussi brutalement, mais au moins il avait été chez lui, là où il pouvait trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de sa mère ou de Silena. Ici, il était seul, et il n'y avait même pas un Elf pour s'occuper de lui.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la nuit tombait, et qu'il avait faim, Drago eut un moment de panique et se précipita sur le sac que Rogue lui avait laissé. Il y avait de la nourriture, mais pour l'essentiel il s'agissait d'aliments à cuire avant de les consommer. Drago n'avait jamais préparé un repas de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais _regardé_ quelqu'un préparer un repas.

_Ça doit être un peu comme élaborer une potion, mais quelles sont les recettes ?_

Il y avait aussi le problème de trouver un endroit où dormir. La température baissait rapidement dans l'air raréfié de la montagne. Drago avala rapidement quelques aliments immédiatement comestibles, du pain et un peu de fromage, et il transporta le reste de ses affaires dans les ruines de la maison. Avec une couverture, il s'arrangea un nid grossier, se roula à l'intérieur et résolut d'attendre le lendemain pour s'organiser. Epuisé par la tension des dernières heures, il s'endormit rapidement.

Au milieu de la nuit, un hurlement strident le réveilla brutalement. Terrifié, il resta immobile et tendit l'oreille pour en identifier l'origine. Le cri effrayant ne se reproduit pas, mais il pouvait entendre d'autres bruits incompréhensibles, et aussi inquiétants, tout autour de lui. Les couvertures et ses vêtements étaient humides de rosée, il avait froid, et mal au dos à cause d'un rocher mal placé. Il était impossible de se rendormir, et il passa le reste de la nuit dans une alternance inconfortable d'insomnie et de demi sommeil.

Quand le soleil se leva enfin, Drago se sentait plus misérable qu'il n'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Il était raide de courbatures, sale et fatigué. Il resta plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser que, s'il voulait se réchauffer, il lui faudrait allumer un feu.

Au moins, c'était une chose qu'il savait faire avec sa baguette, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'embarrasser des restrictions sur l'usage de la magie par les mineurs. Si le Ministère s'en apercevait, il serait trop heureux de payer une amende et d'être ramené chez lui, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de s'en sortir aussi facilement.

Avec quelques bûches et un sort incendiaire, il eut rapidement un feu crépitant. Il le regarda avec fierté en se chauffant les mains. C'était déjà beaucoup mieux. Fouillant une nouvelle fois dans le sac, il découvrit une vieille théière en métal, une bouteille d'eau, et une boîte hermétique qui contenait des feuilles séchées. Avec cela, il parvint à produire une sorte de thé.

Le dosage était incorrect, l'infusion était trop faible mais avec un peu de miel, c'était la plus exquise boisson qu'il avait jamais bue. Il la savoura lentement, les mains serrées autour du gobelet et contre sa poitrine, pour profiter de chaque parcelle de chaleur. Préparer du porridge était largement au delà de ses compétences, mais il avait encore du pain, et il pouvait le griller au dessus des flammes.

_C'est le premier petit déjeuner que j'ai fait tout seul, et je n'en ai jamais goûté de meilleur._

Il regarda autour de lui.

_Si je vais devoir rester ici un moment, il faudrait que j'explore les environs. _

La zone n'était pas très grande. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Les ruines et la tombe étaient adossées à une paroi assez abrupte qu'il ne pouvait pas escalader. Le cercle de pierres se trouvait au centre du plateau. A gauche, derrière un groupe d'arbres, la pente de la montagne semblait moins forte. Aucun chemin n'était visible, mais s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à trouver, ça serait probablement de ce coté.

Drago se leva et fit quelques étirements.

_La peste soit de Rogue ! Il aurait au moins pu me procurer un minimum de confort. Même de l'équipement de camping de Moldu aurait fait une différence._

Les Moldus.

Hier, Rogue avait dit, et laissé entendre, beaucoup de choses sur les Moldus. En faisant le tour de son nouveau domaine, Drago revint sur leur discussion. Il y avait été confronté à d'autres choses déplaisantes. Sur son père, le Seigneur des Ténèbres... et les Moldus.

Drago était un enfant gâté, égoïste et arrogant, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Rogue avait dit. Les Moldus étaient une source d'énergie magique, peut être même autant que les sorciers. Simplement, ils n'étaient pas capables de l'activer ni de la contrôler. Toutes choses égales par ailleurs, les sorciers issus de Moldus étaient aussi puissants que les Sangs Purs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours un formidable sorcier, et il était un Sang de Bourbe. Hermione Granger, sans aucun ancêtre sorcier, avait aidée à détruire une des plus puissantes malédictions jamais conçues.

Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas ignorer la force des enchantements ancestraux. Il y avait trop d'histoires qui se recoupaient quand à l'importance de ces traditions, et sur la protection qu'elles apportaient. Les vieilles familles ne s'affrontaient jamais directement à cause de cela, même en cas de haines tenaces. Les défenses de Poudlard étaient du même ordre, et personne ne les mettait en doute.

Poudlard.

Poudlard, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Peut être était-ce encore des préjugés, mais il était sûr que les autres fondateurs étaient moins importantes. Ces deux Maisons avaient toujours été les plus puissantes, et c'étaient leurs responsables qui avaient pris l'initiative de créer l'école.

_Quel époque extraordinaire cela a dû être._

Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier l'engagement qu'il avait prit devant Rogue. _Devenir un puissant sorcier Serpentard._ Drago n'avait aucun doute sur ses talents. Il apprenait les enchantements plus rapidement que les autres. Ses incantations étaient parmi les plus puissantes, mais en vérité, il ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts.

_Je pourrais être encore meilleur._

Il avait examiné les pierres druidiques, et il n'y avait rien de particulier de ce coté. Ce genre d'édifice était utilisé dans certains rituels, mais seulement à certaines dates, et il n'avait aucune indication pour les déterminer. Il se dirigea vers la zone arborée et y pénétra. Le terrain devenait plus rocailleux. En s'avançant encore, il entendit un bruit de cascade. Après quelques dizaines de mètres, il découvrit un ruisseau alimenté par une petite chute d'eau.

_Premier point positif, je ne vais pas mourir de soif._

L'eau pure n'était pas sa boisson préférée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il but une gorgée, et à sa grande surprise, il la trouva délicieuse. Drago n'avait jamais goûté auparavant à l'eau fraîche d'un torrent, et il n'avait jamais imaginé la différence que cela pouvait avoir avec celle d'une carafe.

_Dommage que le ruisseau ne soit pas plus près de la maison._

Il soupira. De toute façon il allait devoir travailler dur pour survivre ici, et pour Drago Malefoy, même un minimum de tâches ménagères était déjà insupportable. Et en plus Rogue voulait qu'il étudie.

_Je m'attendais à pas mal de choses, mais pas à ça._

Il revint vers la maison et explora en détail les ruines. Une des pièces était presque habitable avec un semblant de toit, deux murs intacts, et une cheminée utilisable. Il devrait pouvoir y organiser un habitat primitif, s'il parvenait à dégager les débris et les restes d'éboulements.

Il avait commencé à le faire à la main lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait un moyen plus facile.

– _Wingardium Leviosa._

Les rochers s'élevèrent dans les airs.

– _Mobilis._

Et il se déplacèrent sur le coté. En quelques minutes le sol était dégagé. Quelques autres manipulations plus tard, il avait positionné un bloc de marbre pour disposer une table grossière. Après ce travail, il fit un inventaire complet de ses possessions. Le sac contenait des livres sur divers sujets magiques, et même un sur les sorts élémentaires de tenue de maison. Drago y jeta un regard écoeuré, mais c'était sans doute l'objet qui lui serait le plus utile dans un premier temps. Il y avait aussi d'autres fournitures, quelques conserves, des vêtements de travail en toile grossière, et un chapeau en cuir largement rapiécé.

_C'est bizarre, il me rappelle..._

Il le déplia, et tout d'un coup il le reconnut.

_C'est le Choixpeau magique !_

Drago était surpris et plutôt impressionné. Le Choixpeau restait normalement dans le bureau du Directeur, sauf pour la cérémonie annuelle où les premières années étaient réparties dans les différentes Maisons.

_Rogue a dû l'emprunter à Dumbledore, mais qu'est ce que je suis supposé en faire ?_

– Me parler bien sûr. répondit le Choixpeau, en se redressant d'un coup.

Drago sauta en l'air comme s'il avait reçu une décharge violente.

– Q... Quoi ? balbutia-t il.

– Bonjour, Drago, dit le Choixpeau en se tordant à droite et à gauche, comme pour examiner les lieux. L'installation est originale. Cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose...

Drago regardait avec fascination ses contorsions. C'était beaucoup plus impressionnant que l'autonomie réduite de la plupart des artefacts magiques.

– Ah oui, je reconnais maintenant, dit l'objet. J'ai habité ici il y a longtemps.

– Vous avez habité ici, avec Salazar Serpentard ?

– _Comme_ Salazar, corrigea le Choixpeau, en fronçant ce qui aurait été ses sourcils, s'il avait eu des yeux. Ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens pas de mes chansons ?

Drago déglutit et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il n'avait jamais attaché beaucoup d'attention au petit numéro de spectacle du Choixpeau en début d'année, sinon pour évaluer les nouvelles recrues pour Serpentard. Il se souvenait vaguement de références aux personnalités des Fondateurs qui avaient contribuées à sa construction.

– Euh... vous voulez dire qu'il est à l'intérieur... avec les autres ?

Le Choixpeau se déforma pour figurer une grimace dégoûtée.

– Apparemment, tu n'y a pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, répondit il d'un ton acerbe. Je croyais quand même que chaque élève avait compris que j'étais un assemblage des mémoires des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. (Il se pencha vers le jeune homme et sembla le renifler.) Et je me souviens très bien, Drago Malefoy. La première fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu étais déjà un petit garçon désagréable, le digne fils de Lucius Malefoy.

Drago le regarda avec déplaisir.

_Pourquoi Rogue a-t il eu l'idée stupide d'apporter cet objet ridicule ?_

Un jet de lumière rouge jaillit du Choixpeau et frappa Drago de plein fouet, le projetant au travers de la pièce. Sa tête heurta brutalement le mur derrière lui, et il s'écroula sur le sol.

– Puis te suggérer de mettre un peu plus de respect dans tes pensées, Drago ? dit poliment le Choixpeau, comme s'il lui demandait de lui passer le sel à table.

Drago était à moitié assommé. Sa tête sonnait comme une cloche et il voyait trouble. Il se massa doucement l'arrière du crâne.

_Merlin ! Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça !_

Il considéra le Choixpeau avec un nouveau respect. Un Serpentard savait s'adapter aux manifestations de pouvoirs spectaculaires et dangereux.

– Veuillez accepter mes excuses. (Il secoua la tête et se redressa.) Je suis un peu perturbé en ce moment.

– Et manifestement, on ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières. L'arrogance est une perversion du courage, le savais tu ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

– On ne m'a pas non plus appris à être humble.

Le Choixpeau le regarda d'un air critique.

– Pour répondre à la question que tu te posais, le Directeur a suggéré à Severus Rogue de me laisser participer à ton éducation.

Drago avait envie de répondre qu'il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de recevoir une éducation particulière, mais désormais il n'osait plus _penser_ à quoique ce soit. En réalité, il se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Les chocs s'accumulaient les uns après les autres et si ça continuait encore, il allait finir par craquer complètement. Il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Le Choixpeau afficha un immense sourire plutôt effrayant.

– Le plus simple est sans doute que tu me mettes sur ta tête.

Drago hésita, mais il était conscient de n'avoir pas beaucoup de choix. Délicatement, il prit l'objet et s'en coiffa. Les rebords s'élargirent et le Choixpeau l'engouffra complètement. Il était plongé dans l'obscurité jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva au milieu d'une grande pièce. Il pouvait s'y déplacer. L'effet était en tout point comparable à celui d'une Pensine.

Il ne voyait pas les murs mais il y avait plusieurs séparations constituées d'étagères remplies de livres, un peu comme dans une bibliothèque. En s'approchant, il vit que chaque livre portait le nom d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière en guise de titre. Certains livres paraissaient très anciens, d'autres presque neufs. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de méthode dans leur rangement. Il en prit un au hasard, mais le contenu était brouillé et illisible.

_Ca doit être le registre de tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard._

Du coin de l'oeil, il repéra une lueur plus importante sur sa droite. Il se dirigea vers la lumière jusqu'à apercevoir une zone dégagée, avec en son centre un cercle de quatre fauteuils. Assis dans ceux ci, il y avait deux sorciers et deux sorcières, tous habillés de robes resplendissantes.

Drago comprit immédiatement qu'il avait devant lui les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. Il frissonna d'excitation. Il émanait d'eux la même qualité de présence qu'il avait trouvé chez Voldemort. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur celui qui ne pouvait être que Salazar Serpentard. Un grand sorcier mince, pale de visage et de chevelure, et vêtu d'une robe aux couleurs vertes et argentées.

– Mesdames, messieurs... commença-t il.

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni même comment il devait s'adresser à de telles personnes. En l'entendant, elles se tournèrent vers lui.

– Bonjour Drago, répondit Salazar d'une voix amicale. La sorcière qui devait être Pouffesoufle le regardait avec dégoût, Serdaigle semblait hautaine et méprisante et le regard de Gryffondor était celui que l'on porte à un adversaire au début d'un duel. Drago essaya d'ignorer l'hostilité qui émanait des trois autres Fondateurs, Serpentard était le seul qui l'intéressait, le seul qui comptait à ses yeux, et certainement, le seul qui pouvait l'aider.

Salazar jeta un oeil amusé à ses compagnons, et il eut un petit rire. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Gryffondor avant de se retourner vers Drago.

– On dirait que certains d'entre nous ne t'aiment pas beaucoup, continua-t il, et mon ami se demande ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Il rit encore. Le son n'était pas très agréable, certainement pas joyeux. Brusquement, les trois autres disparurent. Drago était désormais seul devant le maître de sa Maison.

– Leur opinion n'est pas très importante pour le moment, dit Salazar. C'est à moi qu'il appartient de décider ce que l'on peut faire de toi.

Drago retrouva l'usage de la parole.

– Et que décidez vous, monsieur ?

Il fit un effort pour prendre une contenance et ne pas montrer l'importance qu'il attachait à la réponse. Il ne réalisa pas que comme le Choixpeau, Salazar pouvait lire dans ses moindres pensées. L'expression du visage du sorcier se transforma lentement en un masque inflexible.

– Je suis d'accord avec tes professeurs. Tu es l'héritier d'une grande famille, et tu as montré que tu avais le potentiel pour faire de grandes choses. (Drago retint son souffle.) Mais tu en a gaspillé l'essentiel, et il est peut être trop tard pour que tu deviennes ce que tu aurais pu être.

Le jugement était tranchant comme un couperet. En entendant ces paroles terribles, Drago sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre et une panique le gagner. Ses yeux s'embrouillèrent, et il tomba à genoux.

– Non...

– Tu en doutes ? Laisse moi te montrer ce que tu as fait de ton héritage.

Une pression mentale irrésistible écrasa Drago, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il était assailli par une succession d'images. Les épisodes de sa vie défilaient devant lui, ses réussites et ses échecs, et à chaque fois la voix de Salazar résonnait dans son crâne.

_Là, tu as bien fait... mais ici, tu as échoué... là, tu aurais pu mieux faire... cette erreur était stupide..._

Chaque jugement négatif était comme une douche glacée et douloureuse, et il y en avait tellement qu'il avait à peine conscience des quelques évaluations positives qui y étaient mêlées. Sa vie défila sans pause, et sans la moindre marque de pitié. A la fin, Drago était prostré au sol, physiquement malade de désespoir et de honte. Une fois, son père avait utilisé le _Doloris_ sur lui. Le résultat n'avait pas été pire. Salazar resta impassible. Il ne le regardait même pas avec mépris, mais comme un juge inhumain.

– Tu noteras qu'il n'est pas question de bien ou mal, ni de justice ou d'injustice, dit il sans passion. Ce qui compte, c'est d'avoir fait fructifier son talent ou de l'avoir gaspillé.

Drago était sûr qu'il avait tout perdu. Que pouvait il faire ? Qui pouvait l'aider ?

_Je n'ai jamais supplié personne._

Sa fierté était sa dernière possession. A quoi pouvait elle bien lui servir désormais ? Après ce dernier désastre, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Mais quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas abandonner.

Il leva les yeux vers le sorcier, et peut être pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'essaya pas de prétendre.

– Je vous en prie, aidez moi.

Le visage de Salazar ne changea pas.

– A quoi mon aide te servirait elle ?

Drago ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Il voulait que cet homme l'accepte comme un fils.

– Aidez moi à être un Serpentard, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Les yeux du sorcier semblèrent briller dans l'ombre.

– Voilà qui est flatteur. C'est tout ?

– Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

– Et tu suivras mon enseignement ?

– Je ferais tous ce que vous me demanderez.

– Et tu penses en être digne ?

Drago baissa les yeux.

– Je travaillerais, et j'accepterais votre jugement, répondit il d'une voix de soumission absolue.

Un mince sourire fit son apparition sur les lèvres de Salazar. Il marcha vers le garçon et l'aida à se relever.

– Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus été un professeur, et je serais heureux de le redevenir. Nous allons voir comment faire de toi un sorcier digne de ce nom.

Drago tremblait de soulagement. Il se sentait renaître, et il regarda son mentor avec gratitude et fit le voeu solennel de s'appliquer sans réserve. Quel que soit le prix à payer et les efforts à y consacrer. Il allait devenir le plus magnifique sorcier de la Maison Serpentard de mémoire d'homme.

Les jours qui suivirent furent remplis d'une série étourdissante de leçons, d'exercices et de discussions. Drago apprit beaucoup de choses sur l'origine de Poudlard et sur les traditions de sa Maison. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, son mépris et la haine envers son père augmentèrent, à la mesure de son admiration pour son parrain.

– La voie est difficile pour vous, mes héritiers spirituels, dit Salazar lors d'une de leurs discussions. Le secret et la solitude nous cachent aux yeux des autres et nous en éloignent. Comme nous consacrons beaucoup d'efforts à ce qu'ils appellent les Arts Obscurs, il nous est facile d'y succomber. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Tom Jedusor, et à ton père.

– Je me demandais ce que vous pensiez de Jedusor et de Voldemort, monsieur.

Le visage de Salazar était sombre.

– Oui, et du fait qu'il descend de ma lignée. (Il soupira.) Au delà des aspects évidents, l'hérédité biologique n'est peut être pas aussi importante que je l'avais cru. Elle facilite certainement les appartenances et les convictions, qui elles sont essentielles, et bien sûr les liens du sang sont indispensables pour certains rituels. (Il lança un mince sourire à Drago.) Ces paroles peuvent t'étonner étant donné ma réputation, mais tu dois également comprendre que je ne suis pas, à strictement parler, le véritable Salazar Serpentard, mais seulement une mémoire conservée dans un but précis.

Drago ne répondit pas. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était le summum de la perfection pour un sorcier, plus vrai que l'original ne pourrait sans doute jamais être.

– Je ne me reconnais pas dans Voldemort, continua Salazar. Il a franchi la frontière entre les anciennes traditions, que je supporte pleinement, et la quête égoïste du pouvoir personnel. Ce qu'il désire est d'être immortel et tout puissant. Il ne peut qu'échouer au bout du compte, et les moyens qu'il utilise sont méprisables.

Drago acquiesça.

_Voilà en tout cas une réponse sans ambiguïté._

L'opinion de son maître le confortait dans sa décision. Quoiqu'il arrive, le camp dans lequel il devait se ranger était clair.

Régulièrement, Drago était autorisé à sortir pour s'aérer et à poursuivre ses études par lui même. Avec l'aide des livres de Rogue, il apprit à organiser correctement son campement, et à préparer sa nourriture. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs jours, lorsqu'il devint évident que son éducation privilégiée allait bientôt finir, qu'il osa aborder le sujet qui lui tenait tellement à coeur, et qui lui semblait le plus difficile.

– Maître, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe à l'école, demanda-t il un jour.

– Pas de tout, certainement, mais au moins de ce qui se discute dans le bureau du Directeur. Tu voudrais savoir ce que je pense de ton ami Harry Potter ?

Drago grimaça.

– Nous ne sommes pas exactement des amis, mais oui, je voudrais connaître votre avis sur la manière de gérer nos relations.

– Dois je vraiment te le dire ?

– Je sais que nous devrons nous allier contre Voldemort, mais va-t il accepter ? Comment ses amis vont ils réagir ? Et comment faire vis à vis des autres élèves ? Les Serpentards et les autres. (Il baissa les yeux.) Il n'y a pas de confiance entre nous, et je crains que ce ne soit irréparable.

Salazar haussa les épaules.

– Tu as vu toi même ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue. La sincérité est capable de briser les barrières les plus résistantes.

Drago le regarda silencieusement.

_Oui, mais justement, je vais devoir être sincère et y croire sans réserve._

Salazar n'avait aucun mal à lire dans les pensées superficielles du garçon.

– Je comprends tes interrogations. Une telle démarche n'est pas dans nos traditions, mais tu en es capable, même si tu n'es pas prêt aujourd'hui. Le jour où tu seras disposé à mettre ton destin entre ses mains, alors tu n'auras qu'une parole à dire et il acceptera.

– Vous en êtes sûr ?

– Absolument. Il me rappelle Godric par bien des points. Lui aussi est un vrai disciple de sa Maison. (Il rit doucement.) Ils sont complètement fous ces Gryffondors, mais nous avons besoin les uns des autres, et je te garantis que tu ne le regrettera pas.

Drago ne répondit pas. Salazar se redressa et le considéra avec sérieux.

– Je ne t'ai pas appris tout ce que tu dois savoir, d'autres finiront cette tâche, mais c'est désormais à toi de te prendre en charge.

– Et de guider notre Maison.

Salazar lui avait clairement indiqué que c'est qu'il attendait de lui. Il n'aurait pas dispensé son enseignement à un élève qui aurait eu moins d'ambition.

_Ca, je sais que je pourrais le faire._

– Tu as désormais une meilleure connaissance des principes qui nous gouvernent.

– Un savoir qui n'a pas de prix, maître.

– Les élèves ne devraient pas te poser de problèmes, les adultes seront plus difficiles. Je compte sur toi pour garder nos traditions, et pour corriger les préjugés.

– Maître, que devrais je faire au sujet de mon père ? De ma famille ?

– Tu sais bien que cela ne peut être que ta propre décision.

Le ton était celui d'une réprimande affectueuse. Drago baissa les yeux. En vérité, il connaissait déjà la réponse, et il n'avait posé la question que pour prolonger leur entretien. Ils allaient bientôt se quitter et il en était triste.

– Maître...

Salazar resta silencieux, mais son regard exprimait une rare sympathie. Lui aussi avait apprécié leur rencontre.

– ... je n'oublierais jamais votre enseignement, continua Drago, et j'en ferais bon usage.

L'ancien sorcier hocha lentement la tête. Un disciple d'une autre Maison aurait offert ses remerciements, mais pas un Serpentard. Il lui était seulement enjoint de transformer son savoir en succès.

– Tu es des nôtres, Drago. Nous ne nous reverrons peut être jamais, mais mon esprit sera toujours dans ton âme. Je t'engage à méditer cette nuit.

Drago acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il était dehors et le Choixpeau était inanimé sur la table devant lui. Il resta un moment à le regarder, puis il le prit respectueusement pour le ranger dans l'alcôve qu'il lui avait réservée. La nuit allait tomber, et il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il marcha vers le cercle de pierres et s'assit au milieu. Il se détendit et fit le vide dans son esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il était en parfaite harmonie avec lui même et avec les esprits de ce lieu. Il pouvait même sentir la présence distante de son mentor. Il revint sur leurs paroles et sur les décisions qu'il aurait à prendre.

Au petit matin, Drago émergea lentement de sa transe. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit immédiatement qu'il y avait une différence. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace mais... d'une autre présence.

Il se leva et se retourna. Severus Rogue le regardait calmement.

– Bonjour, monsieur, dit il en inclinant la tête.

– Bonjour, Drago.

Severus considéra attentivement le garçon. Il avait changé. L'assurance était toujours présente, mais l'arrogance agressive qui existait auparavant avait largement disparue. Ils revinrent vers les ruines, et Severus nota les aménagements qui avaient été mis en place.

_Spartiate mais fonctionnel._

La manière dont Drago s'était installé était une indication intéressante de son nouvel état d'esprit. Les éléments de confort étaient minimaux, et tout était bien rangé. Severus n'avait pas de doute que laissé à lui même le Drago _d'avant_ se serait aménagé un nid douillet pour y passer le temps de manière aussi agréable que possible. Un rapide sourire effleura les lèvres de Severus lorsqu'il aperçut le Choixpeau.

Drago fit chauffer du thé et le servit. Il décrivit brièvement à son parrain les événements des derniers jours. Malgré ses efforts de contrôle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser paraître une note d'émerveillement craintif dans sa voix. En levant la tête, il en vit l'écho dans les yeux de Rogue. Celui ci était tout aussi impressionné. Il n'avait pas immédiatement compris pourquoi le Directeur lui avait suggéré de prendre le Choixpeau pour le laisser à Drago. L'artefact était une relique puissante certes, et qui offrait parfois des remarques spontanées lorsqu'elle était témoin de discussions dans le bureau, mais jamais Rogue n'aurait imaginé ce que son filleul lui décrivait.

_A-t-il vraiment rencontré l'avatar de Serpentard ? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une expérience qui l'a certainement transformé. Fascinant._

– Je te trouve plus équilibré qu'à notre dernière rencontre, et c'est une bonne chose. As tu pris une décision concernant ce dont nous avons parlé ?

Drago grimaça.

– Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réagir vis à vis de Potter.

Le regard de Rogue se durcit.

– Il te faudra une très bonne raison pour me convaincre que vous ne pouvez pas vous entendre.

Drago baissa un instant la tête.

– Je ne vous décevrais pas monsieur, dit il sobrement.

Rogue répondit par un grognement et posa sa tasse sur la table.

– Montre moi ce que tu as appris. Il est temps de faire un point, et j'ai quelques idées sur la suite du programme que tu devrais suivre.

Les jours suivants, Rogue s'employa à lui inculquer ce qu'il allait devoir maîtriser pour tenir son rang dans la suite probable des événements. La Legimencie, l'Occlumencie et les techniques de combat étaient essentiels, il ajouta également les principes élémentaires de Magie Noire, en particulier les techniques de détection et de neutralisation des malédictions, et finalement le Transplanage pour faire bonne mesure, en notant mentalement de demander à Dumbledore une dérogation pour une licence. Il insista également pour que le garçon consacre un minimum de temps à des exercices physiques pour développer sa force et son endurance.

Drago accepta le programme intensif sans rechigner. Le rythme était pire que les révisions pour les examens de BUSE, mais sa motivation était totale. Non seulement, il tenait sa promesse faite à Salazar, mais il voyait clairement les bénéfices qu'il en retirait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, la perspective de sa rencontre avec Potter lui semblait moins terrible, et c'était une motivation supplémentaire.

Vers le milieu du mois d'Août, Rogue expliqua à Drago qu'il allait devoir s'absenter. Il semblait curieusement réticent, et il ne donna aucune explication.

– Vous ne reviendrez pas ?

– Non, tu sais désormais comment Transplaner pour revenir chez toi, mais je préfère que tu restes encore ici un moment. Tu n'auras besoin que de quelques jours pour préparer tes affaires pour la rentrée.

Rogue se redressa et regarda pensivement autour de lui, comme s'il allait partir pour un long voyage.

– Je suis très satisfait du temps que nous avons passé ensemble ici, Drago.

– Moi aussi, monsieur.

_Pourquoi est il comme ça ? On dirait qu'il part au combat._

Drago eut soudain un pressentiment sombre. Si Rogue était convoqué par Voldemort et qu'il n'avait plus la Marque, il allait être démasqué comme un traître.

– Monsieur, vous n'allez pas...

Il n'osait pas le dire. Rogue le regarda avec agacement.

– Quoi ? Exprime toi clairement, Drago.

Drago déglutit.

– Vous n'êtes pas convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, monsieur ?

Rogue le regarda avec ahurissement. Il allait seulement devoir faire ce ridicule cours de rattrapage de potions pour les élèves qui n'avaient pas obtenu le niveau minimal pour son enseignement de niveau ASPIC. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas mais cela n'avait rien de comparable avec une entrevue avec Voldemort.

_Ai je l'air si terrifié ?_

A vrai dire, cette corvée allait être la première occasion de retrouver Potter dans sa classe, et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il allait répondre, lorsqu'il réalisa soudain qu'il partageait en fait la même appréhension que Drago, et qu'il réagissait avec les même réticences. Cette manifestation de faiblesse l'énervait prodigieusement

_C'est complètement ridicule._

Tellement ridicule qu'il était hors de question d'en parler avec qui que ce soit. Il regarda Drago sévèrement.

– Absolument pas. Il ne peut plus me convoquer et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de me présenter devant lui.

Le soulagement était visible dans les yeux du garçon. Malgré lui, Rogue en fut touché.

– J'ai simplement une autre tâche à accomplir. Pas très plaisante, mais simple et sans danger. Une routine.

Drago était sûr que quelque soit ce que Rogue allait faire, ce n'était certainement pas de la routine, mais ce n'était visiblement pas non plus quelque chose dont il voulait discuter.

– Excusez moi, monsieur. C'était une réflexion stupide. Je vais suivre vos conseils, et j'aurais le plaisir de vous retrouver à la rentrée.

Rogue acquiesça brièvement.

– Je te laisse, Drago. Je sais que tu as de quoi t'occuper.

Et il disparut.

Drago réfléchit encore un moment à ce que Rogue pouvait bien avoir comme projet. Sa curiosité était intense. Il était sûr que le professeur avait été sur le point de le lui dire, avant de changer d'idée.

Il haussa les épaules et se remit à son travail.

- - -

_Poudlard,_

Les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la cour extérieure. Une partie du groupe de défense était là, ainsi que quelques Pouffesoufles, et deux Serpentards qui se tenaient à l'écart. Ils étaient tous tendus, même Harry. Les inquiétudes réitérées de Ron et des autres avaient fini par entamer son moral et son assurance. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient retrouver le professeur Rogue dans des circonstances qui ne devaient certainement pas lui plaire, et plus le temps avançait, plus leurs doutes se multipliaient.

La semaine précédente, Tonks et Hermione avaient organisé à Grimmaurd des séances de préparation pour tous les volontaires. Harry se souvenait de l'avertissement que Rogue lui avait lancé lors de leur dernière rencontre, et il était déterminé à faire bonne figure. Le programme de révision avait été aussi complet que possible. Ils étaient confiants d'avoir tous largement atteint le niveau Excellent exigé pour le cours de sixième année, mais Rogue n'était pas n'importe quel professeur. Le souvenir des années précédentes était difficile à oublier.

Harry mis un point d'honneur à saluer amicalement les deux Serpentards, Théodore Nott et un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ils étaient presque plus terrifiés que les autres, ce qui pouvait facilement se comprendre. Par leur seule présence, ils représentaient un embarras pour la Maison Serpentard, et ils avaient certainement de bonnes raisons de craindre la réaction de leur professeur principal. Ils ne répondirent pas, mais Harry eut quand même droit à un discret hochement de tête de la part de Nott.

_Pas facile à dégeler, ceux là._

Harry refusa de laisser abattre. Il se remémora les paroles d'encouragement d'Hermione le matin même, et son étreinte chaleureuse avant de partir. Voyant l'heure approcher, il alla rejoindre le groupe.

– Bon, on va y aller. On est bien d'accord sur l'attitude à tenir : respect mutuel, pas de provocation et pas de panique. (Il prit un air moqueur.) Je vous assure que nous avons d'excellentes chances de survivre à cette épreuve, alors haut les coeurs !

Quelques rires forcés lui répondirent. Ils se mirent en route et le suivirent dans le bâtiment.

- - -

Dans sa classe Severus Rogue mettait en place les derniers préparatifs. Il aurait préféré affronter Voldemort en combat singulier plutôt que de l'avouer, mais il se sentait aussi nerveux qu'avant son tout premier cours, il y a plus de quinze ans de cela. Il se rappelait qu'à l'époque, Dumbledore était venu le voir pour l'encourager. Il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'il fasse de même cette fois ci, mais heureusement, le Directeur ne l'avait pas jugé nécessaire. Il en aurait été mortifié.

_Grâce soit rendu à Merlin pour cette faveur._

Il ne savait toujours pas comment il aller réagir face à... Harry.

_Potter. Pendant les cours, il n'est rien d'autre que monsieur Potter._

Les choses seraient déjà assez compliquées comme cela.

Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Une série de pas qui s'arrêtèrent devant la porte fermée. Il regarda sa montre, au moins, ils étaient pile à l'heure. Quelqu'un frappa.

– Entrez, dit il.

La petite troupe pénétra dans la pièce, Harry en tête. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne chercha pas à se placer au dernier rang, mais il avança vers le centre de la pièce.

Pendant un instant, Severus eut le pressentiment terrifiant qu'il allait afficher son sourire dévastateur et venir lui serrer la main devant tout le monde, ou même lui donner l'accolade ou...

Harry prit place à une table au deuxième rang, avec Ron à ses cotés, comme d'habitude.

– Bonjour, professeur Rogue, dit il.

Les autres élèves murmurèrent de même.

– Bonjour, dit il sèchement.

Son regard parcourut le reste de la salle et tomba sur les deux Serpentards, qui inclinèrent la tête avec embarras. Severus soupira intérieurement en maudissant une fois de plus Dumbledore de lui imposer cette corvée.

– Vous êtes ici pour rattraper vos faiblesses lors de l'examen de BUSE, annonça-t il. Ceci n'est pas un cours d'enseignement, mais une vérification d'aptitude approfondie de vos... compétences. Une deuxième chance, en quelque sorte.

Harry ne laissa rien paraître, mais il nota que Rogue n'avait certainement pas perdu son ton mordant, ni son talent pour les remarques sarcastiques.

– Comme vous avez largement eu le temps de vous préparer, je noterais vos réponses avec une rigueur supérieure à celle de l'examen normal. L'organisation pratique sera la suivante. Vous logerez dans vos quartiers habituels. Les repas seront pris dans la Grande Salle. Les séances auront lieu dans cette pièce, à huit heures précise chaque matin, jusqu'à dix sept heures, avec une pause d'une heure pour déjeuner et des pauses de cinq minutes toutes les deux heures, et ceci jusqu'à mercredi prochain. Chaque midi et chaque soir, je déciderais qui sera digne de continuer. A l'issue de ces trois jours, ceux d'entre vous qui n'auront pas été éliminés seront de fait admis à mon cours de sixième année.

Ron jeta un regard horrifié vers Harry qui resta impassible.

– Si vous avez des questions, je me ferais un devoir d'y répondre, termina Rogue, d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre que seule une personne particulièrement obtuse pourrait avoir la moindre question au sujet d'un programme aussi simple.

Personne ne broncha.

La première partie de la matinée fut consacrée à répondre à des questions théoriques sur le programme.

– Monsieur Thomas, quelles sont les caractéristiques de l'ellébore ?

– Il y en a plusieurs sortes, monsieur. C'est un poison, mais il est également utilisé dans la composition du Breuvage de Paix, qui calme l'anxiété.

– Et avec quoi d'autre, monsieur... (Son regard balaya la salle.)... Potter ?

– Avec de la poudre de Pierre de Lune, monsieur. Celle ci doit être finement moulue et conservée dans un récipient non métallique.

Les élèves furent interrogés à tour de rôle. Les questions devinrent de plus en plus précises et difficiles, et la tension ne se relâcha pas une minute.

A l'annonce de la pause pour déjeuner, ils attendirent d'être à bonne distance de la salle de classe avant de discuter de leur matinée. De l'avis général, cela s'était plutôt bien passé, mais le rythme imposé était intense et la perspective de passer trois jours ainsi ne réjouissait personne.

– Il nous faudra encore un mois de vacance après cela, soupira Ron. Et en plus, on est obligé de rester ici le soir.

Harry grimaça. Ron pensait à Luna, et lui même savait que Hermione allait lui manquer. Ils avaient déjà été pas mal chambrés tous les deux à ce sujet, et cela n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Pendant le repas, ils étaient tous assis à la même table, et si les deux Serpentards ne participaient pas à leur discussion, ils semblaient quand même plus détendus que le matin.

– Qu'est ce tu as pensé du cours, Nott ? demanda Dean. Vous aviez l'air d'avoir encore plus peur que nous.

Nott se raidit, puis il afficha une moue dégoûtée.

– Je crois surtout que cette année, il va nous faire travailler comme des forçats.

Son compagnon et Ron soupirèrent bruyamment, et avec une synchronisation involontaire qui provoqua un éclat de rire général.

L'après midi fut consacrée à l'élaboration de divers potions inscrites au programme. La première était un contrepoison relativement simple, mais délicat à préparer. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle de classe, ils virent que Rogue avait disposé sur leur table des petites cages qui contenaient chacune un rat vivant.

– Rien de tel qu'un élément dramatique pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes, annonça-t il. Votre tâche sera de préparer un remède contre le poison que je vais administrer à ces animaux. La mesure du test sera simple, si votre rat survit vous continuez, s'il meurt vous êtes éliminé.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent. Ron haussa les épaules. Depuis l'épisode de Queudver il n'avait pas particulièrement d'affection pour les rats.

Ils se mirent silencieusement au travail. Harry jetait fréquemment des regards à Neville qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa maladresse d'antan. Rogue ne leur donnait aucune indication précise, mais il faisait de temps en temps des remarques générales. Pour une fois elles n'étaient pas insultantes mais toujours sarcastiques.

– Monsieur Londubas, détendez vous, je vous prie. Si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que les ingrédients que vous manipulez ne peuvent en aucun cas vous sauter à la figure, même si ça ne sera pas toujours le cas.

Harry vit Neville se raidir lorsque Rogue commença à parler, mais devant la neutralité de ses paroles, il se détendit au lieu de perdre encore plus ses moyens.

A l'heure impartie, Rogue fit le tour des tables. Pour chaque rat, il mélangea une dose de potion à une portion de nourriture empoisonnée qu'il donna ensuite à l'animal. Chacun regardait anxieusement l'état de santé du rongeur.

La potion était supposée être transparente avec des reflets argentés. Celle de Neville était un peu trouble, et son rat semblait être légèrement barbouillé. Il retint son souffle mais au bout d'une minute, l'animal était toujours vivant. Rogue se racla bruyamment la gorge et passa à l'élève suivant.

Ce soir là, un des Pouffesoufles fut éliminé, pendant que deux autres élèves de Gryffondor, dont Neville, savaient qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture. D'un commun accord une séance de révision d'urgence fut mise en place pour couvrir les sujets qui risquaient d'être abordés le lendemain.

Le deuxième soir, en rentrant dans leur salle commune, ils s'écroulèrent épuisés sur les premiers fauteuils disponibles. La seule consolation était qu'ils n'avaient pas de devoirs à rédiger. La veille, ils avaient organisé une veillée amicale mais après deux jours d'examens intensifs, personne n'avait la force de proposer le moindre jeu.

La troisième et dernière journée fut consacrée exclusivement à des exercices pratiques. A midi, un des Serpentards avait été éliminé. La tension était à son comble pour les dernières épreuves. A un moment, Harry hésita entre deux ingrédients. Une erreur aurait des conséquences catastrophiques, et il était incapable de se rappeler lequel il devait utiliser. Machinalement, il leva les yeux et vit Rogue qui marchait impassible entre les tables et examinait le travail d'un autre élève. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'image d'une racine se forma dans son esprit. Harry baissa les yeux sur sa table et prit la racine d'asphodel.

_Je n'y crois pas !_

Il termina la potion en se retenant de sourire. Peut être que les exercices d'Occlumencie de l'année dernière n'avaient pas été de pure perte.

A la fin de la journée, Rogue annonça les résultats.

– Je vous épargnerais la lecture fastidieuse de vos notes, vous les recevrez par hibou dans les jours qui viennent, sachez simplement, même si j'en suis surpris, que vous êtes tous admis au cours de sixième.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de joie, qui fut reprit par plusieurs d'entre eux. Rogue grimaça et leva les yeux au plafond.

– Monsieur Thomas, vous avez manifestement, ainsi que plusieurs de vos camarades, un excédent d'énergie à dissiper. Je vous confie donc la tâche de ranger cette pièce. Je vous retrouverais tous en Septembre. Je vous souhaite de bien profiter des vacances qui vous restent avant que nous puissions revenir aux choses sérieuses.

– Au revoir, professeur, répondirent ils tous ensemble, la plupart avec soulagement.

Tout le groupe participa tous au rangement de la salle de classe, et ensuite, ils coururent vers leurs chambres pour rassembler leurs affaires.

- - -

Drago passa sa dernière nuit sur le plateau à méditer devant la tombe de Salazar. Il retraça les événements des dernières semaines et les paroles de son maître, et en particulier celles qui avaient trait à Godric Gryffondor. Régulièrement son regard revenait vers le symbole de leur amitié.

_S'ils ont pu le faire, je le peux aussi._

En vérité, il était certain de pouvoir mettre ses désaccords avec Potter de coté. Une coopération était nécessaire, mais aller au delà était sans doute superflu.

_Severus peut dire ce qu'il veut. Pour lui, il y a eu la Marque, pour Salazar et Godric, la licorne. Les bonnes intentions ne suffisent pas, il faut une occasion extraordinaire pour se rapprocher d'une personne si différente._

Peut être que lui et Harry en trouveraient une, mais il ne voyait pas ce que cela pourrait être.

Le lendemain, il Transplana dans le jardin du Manoir Malefoy et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sa mère l'accueillit sans trop de surprise. Si elle remarqua les changements, elle ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle semblait perdue dans sa mélancolie. Silena était plus enthousiaste. Drago la prit dans ses bras avec plus d'affection que d'habitude. En regardant la maison d'un oeil neuf et exercé, Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les nombreux objets dangereux et sataniques, mélangés avec de véritables reliques honorables. Rogue l'avait prévenu que le moment n'était pas venu d'exprimer ouvertement ses nouvelles convictions. Il fit un effort pour les ignorer et alla directement dans sa chambre.

_Par contre, ici, je n'ai pas l'intention de tolérer ces monstruosités._

Pendant qu'il était en train de se débarrasser des pires horreurs, en les rangeant dans un vieux coffre qui irait moisir au grenier, la voix de sa soeur l'interrompit.

– Pourquoi est ce que tu jettes tout ça ?

Il haussa les épaules, comme si c'était une activité sans importance.

– Je préfère simplement en mettre d'autres à la place.

L'explication sembla la satisfaire.

– Tu as l'air en forme après tes vacances. Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Il lui sourit.

– Oui, et j'ai rencontré des gens très intéressants. (Il réfléchit un moment.) Peut être que lorsque tu seras plus grande je t'emmènerais au même endroit.

– J'aimerais bien. Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de sortir.

Il la regarda. C'était encore une gentille petite fille, mais il pouvait déjà pouvoir voir les premiers signes de l'influence empoisonnée de sa famille et de son entourage. Il pouvait facilement imaginer comment elle deviendrait une femme froide et distante comme sa mère. L'idée le rendait malade. Une autre image atroce lui vint à l'esprit, celle de la fille Moldu que son père avait assassinée pour l'initiation de Rogue. Il fit un effort conscient pour effacer ces visions et ne voir que sa petite soeur devant lui.

– Viens ici Silena, lui dit il doucement.

Elle obéit sans méfiance. Il la fit s'asseoir à coté de lui.

– Il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois te dire," chuchota-t il à son oreille.

– Oui ? répondit elle avec la même voix.

– Bientôt, je vais retourner à l'école, et toi, tu vas rester ici toute seule avec Maman.

– Et avec Ziggy, aussi.

Ziggy était l'Elf qui avait été sa nourrice et qui s'occupait souvent d'elle.

– Avec Ziggy, oui. Je veux que tu saches que je pourrais toujours revenir pour t'aider, si tu as besoin de moi. C'est très important, Silena. Si tu as des problèmes, ou des questions sur des choses qui te font peur, ou que tu ne comprends pas. Je veux que tu fasses appel à moi. Tu entends ?

– Et bien, oui, merci, dit elle un peu confuse.

– Tu peux me faire confiance pour garder tous tes secrets, même des choses que tu ne veux pas dire à Maman, d'accord ?

– D'accord, dit elle en acquiesçant avec sérieux.

Il la regarda et lui sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

_Elle ne comprend pas, et c'est sans doute une bonne chose, mais peut être que dans le futur, elle se souviendra de cela, et que je pourrais l'aider._

- - -

La veille du départ pour Poudlard, Drago visita le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats de fournitures pour l'année à venir. Il était dans l'arrière boutique de la librairie _Fleury et Bott_,en train de consulter une rangée de livres, lorsqu'il reconnu l'accent lourd de Vincent Crabbe.

– Hé, devinez qui est ici ? Le petit chaperon Weasley à tête rouge !

– Tu ne devrais pas te promener toute seule dans le Grand Méchant Monde, c'est dangereux, tu sais, ajouta la voix basse de Goyle, qui n'était jamais loin de son ami.

En tournant la tête, Drago les vit en train de manoeuvrer pour bloquer Ginny Weasley dans un coin du magasin. Elle leur tenait tête et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

– Vous avez intérêt à dégager de mon chemin, tous les deux, à moins que vous n'ayez pris goût à être transformés en limaces, siffla-t elle.

– Ah, mais où sont tes amis ? demanda Crabbe en regardant autour de lui. Je ne vois personne qui pourrait t'aider.

– Et tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, tandis que nous avons un léger avantage sur le plan physique, ajouta Goyle.

Ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire grossier. Goyle allongea le bras vers la jeune fille. Drago n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps.

_Les imbéciles ! Comme si ce que je voulais faire n'était pas assez difficile comme ça._

Il traversa la pièce, saisit le poignet de Goyle, et le tordit en tirant violement en arrière. Le garçon poussa un cri et tomba à genoux.

– Qu'est ce que vous croyez que vous êtes en train de faire, bande d'abrutis ?

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent avec surprise. Drago avait toujours toléré leurs brutalités jusqu'à présent, quand il ne les avait pas explicitement encouragées.

– Hé, Drago... commença Crabbe.

– Taisez vous ! Sortez tous les deux, et ne recommencez jamais ça. Compris ?

– Mais...

– FICHEZ LE CAMP !

Après un mois de comportement studieux et raisonnable, c'était un plaisir de se lâcher. Drago nota avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son autorité sur eux. Même Ginny était impressionnée. Crabbe et Goyle blanchirent et quittèrent précipitamment le magasin. Il se tourna vers Ginny.

– Je suis désolé pour ce que ces brutes ont dit. J'espère que tu n'as rien ? demanda-t il d'un ton poli mais froid.

Ginny était stupéfaite.

_Drago était désolé ? Drago Malefoy ? Je rêve._

– Ça va. Merci de ton intervention, mais je m'en serais sortie toute seule, répondit elle fièrement.

Il la considéra avec plus d'attention.

_C'est bien possible. Elle a l'air de savoir se battre, et Rogue m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé au Ministère._

– Il n'empêche, nos élèves devraient mieux se comporter.

Ginny l'observa attentivement, cherchant un piège. Elle nota plusieurs changements subtils dans son apparence. Déjà, il semblait plus calme. Au travers de sa chemise elle pouvait apercevoir les endroits où des muscles avaient fait leurs apparitions. Même son maintien avait changé.

– Je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, commença-t elle délicatement, mais je suis un peu surprise.

Il soupira et afficha brièvement une moue d'impatience.

_Je savais que j'allais devoir passer par là, et c'est seulement la première que je rencontre._

– Oui, évidemment. Ecoute, c'est un peu compliqué, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'étendre sur le sujet pour le moment. (Il se racla la gorge.) Mais puisque tu es là, tu peux peut être m'aider. Je voudrais parler à Potter, s'il est dans les parages.

Il remarqua un léger frémissement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il prononça le nom.

_Est qu'elle lui court toujours après ? Sa réaction n'était pas flagrante, et de toute façon ce n'est pas mes affaires. _

Elle aussi elle avait changée. Elle était même plutôt attirante, et cette chevelure rouge flamboyante était impressionnante. Il évacua cette ligne de pensée. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était rencontrer Potter le plus vite possible. Les choses seraient plus simples s'ils pouvaient se voir avant d'être à l'école, et aujourd'hui était une occasion comme une autre.

– Il sera là pour le déjeuner, répondit elle après un instant d'hésitation. On est supposés se retrouver au _Chaudron _dans une demi-heure. (Elle hésita encore avant d'ajouter.) Si tu veux, on peut aller les y attendre ?

Il lui retourna un sourire charmeur.

– Avec plaisir.

Ils payèrent leurs achats et sortirent. Drago ne lui proposa pas de porter ses fournitures. Arrivés à la taverne, Ginny réserva une table, et Drago commanda deux bièraubeurres. Ils discutèrent, difficilement au début, malgré les efforts manifestes de Drago pour être poli, et ceux de Ginny qui gardait en mémoire les projets de Harry. Leurs premières phrases furent d'abord émaillées de pauses embarrassées et de prudence réciproque. Les choses s'améliorèrent un peu lorsque la conversation porta sur le Quidditch, un sujet neutre et qui les intéressait tous les deux. Ginny réalisa subitement qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir une discussion pratiquement normale, et qu'elle était plus détendue que depuis des semaines.

_Et c'est vrai qu'il a un certain charme._

Dans le dortoir des filles, il était généralement admis que Drago était un des plus séduisants garçons de Poudlard, au moins sur le plan physique. S'il n'avait pas été un Serpentard arrogant, il y aurait certainement eu des combats acharnés pour conquérir son coeur.

Maintenant, s'il était devenu un gentleman alors...

De son coté, Drago constatait avec soulagement que ce premier contact avec une ancienne ennemie, se passait plutôt bien. Elle restait assez réservée, mais par moment, son enthousiasme et son énergie sortait au grand jour, et il se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie. Il l'écoutait commenter le dernier match de l'équipe nationale, lorsque Harry et ses trois compagnons débarquèrent dans la taverne.

– Hé, Gin ! cria Ron. Ça fait long...

Il avala le restant de sa phrase en apercevant qui était avec elle. Drago se tourna lentement et les regarda avec calme. Harry affichait une expression interrogative, et Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Ron semblait prêt à exploser, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Harry leva la main devant lui et jeta un regard à Luna qui se rapprocha immédiatement.

Drago absorba tout cela rapidement, puis il fit un geste pour les inviter à table. Harry s'assit en face de lui avec Hermione et Ron de part et d'autre. Ginny accrocha le regard du serveur et commanda une tournée supplémentaire.

Drago regardait toujours Harry, en essayant de lire un indice sur son visage. Il espérait avoir l'air calme et serein, mais son coeur battait rapidement, et il pouvait sentir sa bouche devenir sèche. Il se dépêcha de boire une gorgée pour se donner une contenance pendant que les autres finissaient de s'installer.

– Je voulais parler avec toi Potter, commença-t il d'une voix posée, en gardant son regard fixé sur Harry, comme si les autres n'existaient pas.

– Je t'écoute, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Lui non plus ne montrait rien, mais il pressentait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se jouer. Il espérait de tout son coeur que Ron allait pouvoir tenir sa langue avant de lâcher une remarque irréparable. Cette rencontre l'arrangeait plutôt, mais il regrettait de n'avoir pu la préparer soigneusement.

– De quoi voudrais tu parler ? ajouta-t il.

– De l'année qui vient et des conditions pour une forme de... collaboration.

Hermione et Ron étouffèrent une exclamation, tandis que les yeux de Harry se resserrèrent. Ginny le regarda encore plus intensément, et Luna se mit à sourire. Drago ignora les autres. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur Harry qui acquiesça lentement de la tête.

– Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, continua Drago, et je ne souhaite pas y revenir. (Il se tourna vers Hermione.) Je tiens seulement à m'excuser auprès de toi, Granger, pour l'usage d'un terme impoli que je n'emploierais plus.

La bouche d'Hermione tomba ouverte d'étonnement. Drago revint vers Harry. Il avait longuement répété ce discours, en pesant chaque mot.

– Beaucoup de choses ont changées pour nous deux, Potter. Nous avons sans doute encore des différences, mais l'heure est venue de faire un choix. (Il se redressa avec fierté.) Je ne souhaite pas le succès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je n'accepte pas ses méthodes. Je ne veux pas suivre sa voie, et je ne veux pas non plus que la Maison Serpentard le fasse. Si tu es d'accord, nous le combattrons côte à côte.

– Par la Barbe de Merlin ! explosa Ron.

– Il dit la vérité, annonça Luna comme si elle décrivait la couleur de la table.

Ron la regarda avec ahurissement. Elle hocha la tête avec affirmation, et il s'effondra sur son siège.

– Je deviens dingue.

Harry sembla considérer attentivement la remarque de Luna. Il plissa les lèvres, comme s'il prenait en compte un nouvel élément de réflexion. Pour sa part, Drago était extrêmement intéressé par l'assurance avec laquelle la jeune fille avait parlée.

_Ils font confiance à Lovegood pour prononcer un tel jugement. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ce talent. Ils ont certainement des atouts intéressants dans leur jeu._

Harry se tourna vers Drago, hésita un instant, puis se pencha en avant et allongea sa main au dessus de la table, paume vers le haut. Il sourit pour la première fois.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit il sobrement. Et je crois que je voudrais aller encore plus loin, Drago. Je voudrais que nous soyons amis.

Drago sentit son coeur s'emballer. De manière inexplicable, il était ému, séduit et impressionné par ce sourire et le regard qui l'accompagnait. C'était plus qu'il n'avait osé espérer mais c'était surtout plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais contrôler. Un accord négocié était une chose, alors qu'une amitié sincère l'engagerait potentiellement beaucoup plus.

_Je comprends ce qui s'est passé avec Severus. Il m'avait pourtant prévenu, et Salazar aussi._

Il regarda la main ouverte devant lui.

_Et ils m'ont tous les deux donné le même conseil._

Il tendit sa propre main et saisit celle de Harry.

– Je... (Sa voix accrocha un instant.) D'accord... Harry.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils restèrent un moment sans bouger. Drago réalisait avec soulagement que l'épreuve qu'il avait tant redouté était enfin derrière lui. Son regard glissa vers le reste de la table, et il éclata de rire.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? grommela Ron.

– Ta tête, Weasley. Si tu pouvais te voir, je suis sûr que tu craquerais toi aussi.

Les autres jetèrent un oeil à Ron qui affichait une moue ahurie, et ils s'esclaffèrent à leur tour. C'était communicatif, et la tension des dernières minutes demandait à être libérée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ron les regarda avec indignation, mais Luna avait son bras autour de son épaule, et après quelques instants il consentit à afficher un sourire désabusé.

Le sérieux de la situation s'imposa à nouveau. Ils levèrent leurs verres pour une sorte de toast maladroit, mais ils ne pouvaient pas complètement se débarrasser d'une certaine gêne à être ainsi ensemble. Cinq années d'animosités ne pouvaient pas s'effacer en quelques minutes. Avant que les choses ne redeviennent inconfortables, Drago se leva et annonça qu'il devait partir.

– On se retrouvera demain dans le train. J'imagine que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire à ce moment là. A propos, je suis toujours Préfet cette année. (Il grimaça.) Je devine à quoi vous pensez. Ne dites rien, s'il vous plait.

Il hocha la tête en direction de Ginny et prit la direction de la porte. Harry se leva à son tour.

– Attends ! Je te raccompagne.

Drago l'attendit et ils sortirent ensemble.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour les autres, dit Harry. Ça va bien se passer. Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée.

– Mais pas toi ?

Harry secoua la tête.

– J'y pense depuis un moment déjà. Je ne savais pas exactement comment cela allait se passer, mais je savais que c'était nécessaire.

Drago réfléchi un moment.

– Dumbledore ?

Harry fit signe que oui.

– Je suppose qu'il n'est pas non plus étranger à ce qui t'es arrivé ? A moins que ce soit le professeur Rogue ?

Le visage de Drago se ferma un instant. Il regarda Harry gravement.

– Oui. Il m'a expliqué... beaucoup de choses.

Il essaya de sourire. Le regard de Harry était curieusement hypnotique, et Drago ressentit une soudaine envie de lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il maîtrisa immédiatement l'impulsion.

– Pas seulement ça, dit Harry. Il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago déglutit.

– Ouais, quelque chose... _d'intéressant_. On en parlera peut être plus tard ?

– J'aimerais bien. (Harry hésita avant d'ajouter spontanément.) Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle moi. D'accord ?

– Ouais. Bon, j'y vais.

Harry resta un moment à le regarder s'éloigner. Tout d'un coup il cria.

– Drago !

– Oui ?

– Ca va bien se passer.

Il souriait et Drago se sentit subitement plus confiant qu'il ne l'avait été.

– Je sais.

Quand Harry retourna dans la taverne, les autres étaient encore en pleine discussion sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'assit à coté d'Hermione et commanda rapidement le repas en choisissant les premiers plats disponibles. Il avait l'intention de les laisser réfléchir et parler librement avant de leur demander leurs opinions.

Luna était simple et directe.

– Il pensait sincèrement tout ce qu'il a dit. Il a vraiment changé, c'est incroyable.

Ron continuait de secouer la tête et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y croire.

– Luna a peut être raison, mais moi je dis qu'il faut se méfier et attendre. Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un puisse changer à ce point.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny qui résuma la matinée qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Ron soupira.

– Et bien au moins, ces deux babouins restent les mêmes. Dans un sens, c'est rassurant, sinon je finirais par croire que je suis dans un affreux cauchemar.

Luna l'embrassa avec passion. Lorsqu'il émergea pour reprendre son souffle, elle coupa court à ses protestations.

– Est ce que tu crois que dans un affreux cauchemar il y a des baisers comme ça ?

Ron roula les yeux et commanda une autre bièraubeurre. Quand ils eurent fini de rire, Harry demanda son avis à Hermione.

– Et toi ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Rogue, et qu'il avait vécu une expérience inhabituelle. Il n'a pas voulu en parler pour l'instant. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

– Ce que nous avons fait avec Rogue a dû jouer un rôle, dit elle pensivement, Mais il doit y avoir autre chose. Un choc plus personnel, sans doute.

Elle frissonna. Il avait certainement été à la mesure du changement opéré.

_Ça a du être brutal. Les Serpentards ne font pas dans la nuance._

– Nous le saurons un jour ou l'autre, continua-t elle. En attendant, c'est une excellente chose, et nous devons aller dans ce sens. J'ai vraiment hâte que l'école reprenne.

– Moi aussi, ajouta distraitement Ginny.

Harry lui jeta un regard intrigué et prit note de lui en parler plus tard. Ils finirent de déjeuner et une fois dehors, Harry s'arrangea pour être seul un moment avec elle.

– Comment vas tu, petite soeur ? lui demanda-t il affectueusement.

– Très bien. (Elle le considéra avec suspicion.) Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Et bien la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu étais assez nerveuse. Je te trouve très sereine aujourd'hui.

– Tu crois que je suis enfin guérie de mon obsession avec le grand Harry Potter ?

Il rit.

– Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. (Il pencha la tête sur le coté.) Et toi ?

Ginny sourit et approcha lentement sa main de la poitrine de Harry, comme pour tester la chaleur d'un feu, jusqu'à le toucher.

– Peut être bien que oui ! s'exclama-t elle en feignant la surprise.

Harry lui lança un regard espiègle.

– Cela aurait il quelque chose à voir avec une vieille connaissance aux cheveux blonds ?

Elle détourna la tête.

– Je ne sais pas. (Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.) D'accord. Il est assez intéressant pour m'empêcher de penser à toi, et je t'assure que j'ai passé un été épouvantable à cause de ça, mais il faut que je réfléchisse. (Elle se tourna vers lui.) Qu'est ce que _tu_ en penses ? Et je t'en prie, laisse Ron en dehors de ça !

– Tu parles, dit il en riant. Je peux tout à fait voir sa tête s'il apprend que sa petite soeur envisage de sortir avec son ancien ennemi juré. (Ginny lui lança un regard noir.) Tu peux y réfléchir autant que tu veux, Ginny, continua-t il plus sérieusement. Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que j'aime bien la nouvelle version de Drago Malefoy. Croisons les doigts pour qu'il reste comme ça.

Ginny ne le regardait plus, et ses yeux étaient devenus rêveurs. Son visage sembla s'éclairer de l'intérieur avec une expression de tendresse qui était presque embarrassante à regarder.

– Tu t'occuperas de Ron pour moi ? demanda-t elle doucement.

Harry grimaça.

– Oui, dit il en soupirant.

_Et ça ne va pas être de la tarte. J'aurais intérêt à demander à Luna de me donner un coup de main. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour le calmer quand il comprendra._

Ce soir là, Arthur et Molly trouvèrent leur fille presque euphorique par moments, et distante et pensive à d'autres. Ils supposèrent que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec sa vie sentimentale, mais ils avaient depuis longtemps abandonné tout tentative d'en discuter avec elle. Au moins son humeur était un progrès par rapport à son irritabilité habituelle.

Ils avaient convaincu Ron et Luna de passer la soirée et leur dernière nuit au Terrier, dans des chambres séparées, au grand dam de Ron. Evidement, cette disposition resterait théorique étant donné qu'il prévoyait de la rejoindre sitôt les lumières éteintes - ce que tout le monde devinait, à l'exception possible de Molly - mais les apparences étaient sauves.

Le père de Luna avait également été invité, ce qui rendait la relation entre les deux jeunes gens presque officielle. Molly trouva monsieur Lovegood charmant, et vers la fin du repas elle était plus que rêveuse en regardant Luna rire à coté de son fils. Dans sa tête se mélangeaient des images de robes de mariée et de cérémonies.

La conversion de Drago fut largement discutée. Arthur avait été notifié par Dumbledore, mais il était quand même extrêmement impressionné par ce que ses enfants lui racontaient. Personne ne remarqua que Ginny faisait preuve d'un contrôle surhumain pour se taire lorsque son frère réitéra ses réticences. Prétextant une fatigue tenace, elle monta se coucher peu de temps après le repas. Arthur invita les convives à passer au salon. Sans le montrer, il était un peu inquiet. Pour l'instant les choses se passaient extrêmement bien, trop bien en fait. Toute son expérience lui faisait penser que cela ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher l'atmosphère.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, un dîner de clôture était également prévu. Hermione proposa de le rendre un peu formel, pour qu'elle et Tonks puissent s'habiller d'autres vêtements que des jeans et des robes de travail. La table fut dressée dans le jardin, avec une belle nappe blanche, la meilleure porcelaine des Blacks et un éclairage aux chandelles flottantes. Il n'était pas question de mettre de l'argenterie à cause de Remus, mais Tonks avait investi dans un élégant jeu de couverts en acier.

Ce fut une fin appropriée à un été mémorable. Les deux couples dansèrent romantiquement autour de la piscine et lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, leurs yeux brillaient de plaisir. Pour Harry et Hermione c'était la dernière occasion qu'ils auraient de dormir ensemble avant longtemps. Ils discutèrent longuement, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, ils partaient pour Poudlard.


	9. Les choses sérieuses commencent

**_Chapitre 9 – Les choses sérieuses commencent_**

_Londres,_

La journée commença très vite. Le petit déjeuner fut expédié en moins d'une demi-heure, et les différents coffres, cages et sacs furent rassemblés avec plus ou moins d'organisation dans deux voitures mises à leur disposition. Le groupe se retrouva rapidement sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's cross, devant la belle locomotive rouge de l'Express de Poudlard, au milieu de dizaines d'enfants, d'adolescents et d'adultes. Après plusieurs minutes de chaos et de bousculade, les cinq se retrouvèrent enfin installés dans un compartiment.

Remus et Tonks étaient du voyage ainsi que trois autres Aurors, dont Maugrey Fol-Oeil. La moitié d'un wagon leur avait été réservé. Harry n'avait pas reçu d'information particulière sur les mesures de sécurité envisagées, mais il s'amusa un instant à imaginer une escadrille d'Aurors sur leurs balais avec Fol-Oeil en tête, sillonnant le ciel au dessus du train jusqu'à l'épuisement. L'idée était plaisante.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a drôle ? demanda Ron.

Harry leur décrivit la scène, et ils se mirent tous à rire jusqu'au moment où on frappa à la porte. C'était Drago, seul. Ginny se précipita pour lui ouvrir. Ils se saluèrent avec un peu de raideur. La température de la pièce tomba d'un cran malgré l'échange de quelques sourires timides.

– Ok, Drago, dit Harry pour briser la glace. Il faut que tu nous racontes toute l'histoire. Hier, tu nous as sciés, et tant qu'on n'aura pas compris ce qui c'est passé, on ne pourra penser à rien d'autre. Alors ?

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La remarque de Harry ne le surprenait pas, et les Gryffondors n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience devant les énigmes. Ceci dit, le sujet était assez personnel, et il n'était certainement pas disposé à leur donner tous les détails.

– D'accord, j'admets que j'ai... changé d'avis sur plusieurs points. (Il leur jeta un regard de défiance pour signifier qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils y voient un revirement complet.) Ce qui s'est passé l'a été dans le respect des traditions Serpentards, que vous trouverez sans doute brutales, mais il y a de bonnes raisons à ça, et nous les acceptons tous.

Ils écoutaient avec attention.

– Ce que tu dis est très intéressant, dit Hermione. Je suis convaincue qu'il serait souhaitable que nous ayons tous une meilleure connaissance des principes qui sont derrières chaque Maison.

Drago leur raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé pendant l'été. Ils poussèrent des exclamations d'horreur lorsqu'il décrivit la cérémonie du Marquage de Rogue. Malgré lui, il baissa la tête.

– Je n'ai pas pu regarder jusqu'au bout. C'était obscène, et en plus, c'était mon propre père.

Quand il leva les yeux, ils le regardaient tous avec sympathie, même Ron. Il sentit une main sur son bras, celle de Ginny qui était assise à coté de lui. Il continua son histoire. La première nuit dans les ruines et la découverte du Choixpeau. Il examina attentivement le visage de Harry lorsqu'il décrivit sa vision des quatre Fondateurs, et effectivement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_Qu'est ce que tu ne donnerais pas pour rencontrer ton précieux Gryffondor ?_

Il connaissait la réponse, bien sûr.

Harry était fasciné et il commença immédiatement à chercher un moyen de partager cette expérience. Est ce que Dumbledore lui laisserait emprunter le Choixpeau ? Est ce que ça suffirait ?

Le récit de l'épreuve initiale de Salazar fut le plus difficile à exprimer. Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent, et en même temps, elles pensèrent à ce matin où Harry avait lui aussi partagé ses traumatismes avec ses amis. La main de Ginny monta sur l'épaule de Drago, et elle se rapprocha un peu de lui.

Harry le fixait avec des yeux brillants d'émotion et de compassion. Drago comprit enfin ce que Salazar et Rogue avaient essayé de lui dire, et pourquoi Harry lui avait offert son amitié. C'était la seule chose qui permettait de soulager de telles épreuves. La puissance de la magie qui avait permit de libérer Rogue n'était qu'une conséquence, et elle paraissait presque secondaire à coté.

Ce fut une nouvelle étape pour Drago. Cette fois ci, il n'était plus question de contrôle ou de réserve. Il tendit la main vers Harry, et qui la prit immédiatement. Le contact était presque électrique. Serrée contre Ron, Luna était submergé par les torrents d'émotions qui émanaient de chaque membre du groupe. Elle savait qu'elle en réémettait une partie et qu'elle contribuait de ce fait à l'intensité de l'expérience générale, mais une telle tension était épuisante, et après quelques instants, elle dut relever ses barrières mentales pour se protéger.

La tension redescendit rapidement, mais cette communion avait profondément atténué leurs réticences mutuelles. Drago n'était plus le même à leur yeux, ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui il était, mais le sale gosse mesquin qu'ils avaient connu n'existait plus.

Le bruit de clochette du chariot de friandises acheva de les sortir de leur transe. Ron se précipita pour commander leur sélection habituelle. Ginny retira sa main et Drago réalisa qu'elle s'était serrée contre lui pendant presque tout son récit. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, et il lui jeta un regard étonné. Elle était revenue à sa place et le regardait calmement. Il lui sourit automatiquement.

Ron demanda aux autres ce qu'ils voulaient et compléta sa commande. Harry lui passa distraitement son porte monnaie. Ils mangèrent, s'amusèrent et parlèrent de choses de moindre importance. Les éditions du jour de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et du _Chicaneur_ furent sorties et commentées. Drago leva un sourcil interrogateur lorsque Luna résuma un scoop sur le dernier projet du Ministère de la Magie de se re-localiser au fond du Loc Ness sous la protection des Dragons sous marins qui y habitaient. Il allait faire une remarque lorsque Hermione lui lança un clin d'oeil. Il resta prudemment silencieux. Manifestement, il y avait encore quelques détails qui lui restaient à apprendre. Après un moment, Harry revint sur leur conversation initiale.

– Si j'ai bien compris, la position des Serpentards sur les Moldus et les Sangs Purs n'est pas aussi simple qu'on ne pense, résuma-t il.

– Et aussi sur la pratique des Arts Obscurs, compléta Drago. Mais il y a une différence importante entre les principes originels et la réalité actuelle. Salazar a été très clair sur ce point.

– Et sur Voldemort ?

– Voldemort se trompe parce qu'il utilise de faux prétextes pour atteindre un objectif égoïste. Il représente une perversion des idéaux Serpentards.

– Il représente le Mal ! s'écria Hermione outragée. Il tue et torture des gens ! C'est quand même ça le plus important, non ?

– Tu as raison, bien sûr, répondit Drago, mais s'il ne faisait que cela, il ne serait qu'un criminel. Il n'aurait pas tant de disciples et il ne serait pas une telle menace.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent. Drago avait parfaitement raison et c'était même exactement l'argumentaire de leur projet. Luna enfonça le clou.

– C'est tout à fait ça. L'année dernière, Voldemort était en pratique protégé par le Ministère. Si Fudge et les autres sympathisants n'avaient pas eu cette attitude, les Aurors l'auraient poursuivis, et personne ne lui aurait donné refuge.

– Hermione, comprend moi bien, ajouta Drago. Ni moi ni Salazar Serpentard n'admettent ces actes. Il me l'a dit lui même. Ils ne sont même pas nécessaires pour disposer d'une magie puissante, comme vous l'avez démontré vous même. Malheureusement, c'est une méthode qui marche, et qui est relativement facile à employer. (Il durcit son regard.) Par contre, elle est effroyablement dangereuse. Aucun sorcier doué de bon sens ne devrait l'employer, mais la plupart des Mangemort ne s'en rendent même pas compte. La manière pitoyable dont les Arts Obscurs est actuellement enseignée en est en partie responsable. En dehors de tels actes, cette sorte de magie n'est pas intrinsèquement mauvaise, mais elle ne devrait être employée que par des sorciers disposant du sens de la discipline nécessaire.

– Tu veux dire des Serpentards ? demanda Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Pas nécessairement, mais notre tradition est supposée forger précisément cette qualités. Mais là encore, il y a eu des déviances. (Hermione considéra silencieusement cela. Il continua.) Désormais, mon but, et celui du professeur Rogue, est de corriger ces erreurs et de restaurer notre Maison à la place qu'elle doit occuper, à Poudlard et dans le monde en général. Ceci implique évidement que Voldemort soit vaincu.

Il les regarda tous.

– Ca devrait aller dans le sens de vos projets, tels que je les comprend, mais ça, c'est à vous de me le dire.

– Oui, répondit Harry. Notre objectif est de réunir les quatre Maisons, et la communauté des sorciers, initialement contre un ennemi commun, mais principalement autour d'un ensemble de valeurs communes.

– Quelles valeurs ?

Hermione lui tendit une liasse de documents.

– Ceci est la une proposition de statuts pour une nouvelle association que nous voulons mettre en place. Nous avons pris en compte des idées de plusieurs sources, y compris Serdaigle et Pouffesoufle. Pour des raisons évidentes Serpentard n'est représentée que de manière théorique, mais tu es là pour corriger cette lacune.

Drago parcourut rapidement les feuillets sans rien dire. A un moment, il fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne comprends pas cette section sur les Elfs de Maison et les minorités magiques. Quel est le rapport ?

Hermione soupira et résuma une fois de plus sa position. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup de concessions, le contenu était désormais largement symbolique, et elle désespérait de ne jamais se faire comprendre.

Drago grogna et haussa les épaules. L'exploitation des Elfs de Maison n'était pas quelque chose qui l'empêchait de dormir.

– Ok, on verra ça plus tard.

Il continua sa lecture, ne s'interrompant que pour demander quelques précisions supplémentaires. Quand il eut fini, il rendit le document à Hermione.

– Il y a un certain nombre de points sur lesquels on devrait discuter, mais je ne vois pas d'incompatibilité sur le fond.

– C'est déjà ça.

– Mais pour la plupart des Serpentards, continua Drago, il faudra beaucoup de travail et des arguments sérieux pour qu'ils acceptent un tel projet.

– Pas seulement les Serpentards, intervint Luna. C'est en fait vrai pour la majorité des élèves de l'école. Nous savons que nous sommes encore au stade où il faut convaincre les gens individuellement. C'est quand nous aurons atteint une masse critique qu'un tel document sera vraiment nécessaire et pourra être rendu public.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Hermione leur rappelle que l'heure de la réunion des préfets approchait. Ils se changèrent dans leurs robes d'école, et avec Ron et Drago, ils se préparèrent à rejoindre les autres.

– Après ça, je vais devoir passer un peu de temps avec ma Maison, expliqua Drago. Ça va déjà être assez compliqué avec les plus ouverts d'entre eux, alors je vous laisse imaginer-

– Aaaah ! cria Harry en portant la main à son front.

– Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? cria Hermione.

– Ma cicatrice... Elle me brûle !

Il serra les dents et se contraignit à rentrer dans la routine mentale de l'Occlumencie. La douleur diminua jusqu'à devenir contrôlable.

– Il faut que quelqu'un prévienne Remus ! dit Ginny.

Il y eut soudain un bruit retentissant, suivi d'un crissement de métal torturé. Le train perdit rapidement de la vitesse.

Hermione activa l'alarme générale sur la médaille magique qu'elle avait distribuée à tous les membres du groupe de Défense. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et Ron commença à les organiser au moment où le train s'arrêtait.

– Luna, tu restes ici, et tu nous tiens au courant de ce que Harry peut apprendre. Hermione, tu vas prévenir Remus. Je m'occupe de rassembler le groupe et les disposer en guetteurs dans les différentes directions. Drago et Ginny, sortez vos balais. Si personne ne patrouille dehors, alors il faudra sortir pour voir quelle est la situation.

Il donnait ses ordres avec une assurance inhabituelle et personne ne discuta.

Harry ferma les yeux et fit une tentative pour obtenir une des informations au travers de son lien avec Voldemort. C'était difficile. Dès qu'il baissait ses défenses, la douleur revenait en force.

Hermione se mordait les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, et Ron avait raison, il était vital d'organiser leurs défenses. Ils avaient déjà discuté de l'éventualité d'une telle situation et comment le talent empathique de Luna pouvait aider Harry, mais la longueur du train n'allait pas simplifier les communications. Il faudrait qu'elle regarde comment réaliser une sorte de Talkie-walkie magique avec les médailles.

_Quelle idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !_

Elle courut vers le compartiment où se trouvait Remus. Elle le trouva dans le couloir.

– Harry viens d'avoir une attaque mentale, dit elle en reprenant son souffle. Le groupe s'organise pour défendre le train. Je relayerais toutes les informations que nous pourrons avoir.

– Bien ! dit Remus. Nous allons envoyer des scouts dehors. Demande aux autres d'être prêts à sortir sur notre ordre mais pas tout de suite. A moins qu'ils ne soient très près, nous sommes probablement plus en sécurité à l'intérieur du train.

Hermione retourna dans leur compartiment pour transmettre le message. Ron organisait les membres du groupe AD en trio, deux en défense et un en attaque, et il les envoyait aux emplacements stratégiques. Des élèves plus jeunes furent affectés à la transmission des ordres et des messages.

Harry était à genoux et gémissait de douleur. Il était engagé dans un duel mental avec Voldemort et la pression dans son crâne était terrible. Un moment, il perçut une vision du train, vue de l'avant et sur la gauche, mais la réaction de Voldemort fut violente. Désespérément, il se concentra pour reconstruire ses défenses et l'image disparut. Il était incapable de parler, mais il pouvait entendre Luna répéter sa description à une Hermione livide qui se dépêcha de relayer l'information.

Après un moment, la douleur baissa d'intensité. Sa respiration était rauque. Luna lui tenait la main, et elle le regardait anxieusement.

– Ca va, Harry ?

– Ouais...

Il était trempé de sueur, et elle aussi. Il eut une pensée de sympathie. Elle devait ressentir une partie de ce qu'il subissait. Hermione réapparut et expliqua que les Aurors convergeaient vers la position supposée des leurs attaquants.

– J'ai... une idée, dit Harry en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Je crois... que je peux l'engager... et au moins le gêner un instant. (Il pris une profonde inspiration.) Ça pourrait leur donner un avantage décisif dans leur attaque.

Hermione voulait lui crier de ne pas tenter une chose aussi dangereuse, mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien.

– Je ne pourrait pas le retenir très longtemps, continua Harry, alors il faut choisir le bon moment. Tu peux mettre en place un relais pour ça ? (Il força un sourire.) Ça va aller, Mione, dit il doucement.

Elle déglutit et acquiesça brusquement avant de repartir en courant. Harry soupira et afficha une grimace en direction de Luna.

– C'est pas vraiment ce que préfère faire.

Luna était bien d'accord. Elle ne recevait qu'une petite partie de ses sensations, mais c'était pratiquement insupportable pour elle. Elle se redressa, prit sa tête dans ses mains et colla son visage contre le sien.

– Ferme les yeux et détends toi. Je vais essayer quelque chose.

Il obéit. Après un moment, il ressentit une étonnante sensation de douceur apaisante.

– Hmm...

_Je me demande si elle pouvait apprendre ça à Hermione._

_Je ne sais pas mais je veux bien essayer_, répondit la voix de Luna dans sa tête.

_Ne pense à rien. Détends toi._

Hermione revint à coté d'eux, à bout de souffle d'avoir parcouru le train de part en part. Elle ressentit une pincée de jalousie irrationnelle en les voyant l'un contre l'autre, mais elle devinait ce que Luna était en train de faire, et Harry avait besoin de tous les soutiens possibles.

– Ils seront à bonne distance dans 10 à 15 secondes, dit elle.

Harry se désengagea et se redressa. Il fixa le mur du compartiment et se prépara mentalement. Hermione regardait le premier relais de la chaîne dans le couloir et leva la main.

– Bientôt...

Harry essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur qu'il allait certainement bientôt ressentir.

_Ca ne durera pas. Ca n'est pas important._

– Maintenant ! cria Hermione.

Il baissa ses barrières mentales et dirigea toutes forces pour engager l'esprit de Voldemort, aussi brutalement que possible pour créer un effet de surprise. Dans un premier temps, ça sembla marcher, et il voyait à nouveau au travers des yeux de son ennemi. Il aperçut les silhouettes des Aurors qui volaient vers lui, et il reconnu même Remus. Il se força à détourner son attention et la vision bascula sur la gauche.

_Gagné !_

Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, et la contre-attaque de Voldemort explosa dans son esprit en le faisant hurler de douleur, c'était aussi intense qu'un sort _Doloris_. Il n'entendit pas Luna crier à coté de lui, et il n'était même pas conscient de Hermione qui se précipitait contre lui. L'attaque s'interrompit brutalement, et Harry s'écroula au sol sans conscience

Hermione était hystérique. Elle chercha frénétiquement à détecter son pouls et à vérifier sa respiration. Il remua faiblement et ouvrit les yeux, mais il fallu quelques instants avant qu'il puisse parler.

– ... presque marché, souffla-t il. Je crois... que je l'ai déconcentré pendant un moment... mais il était trop fort. (Il ferma les yeux et testa précautionneusement la liaison mentale.) Je ne sens plus rien. Je crois qu'il est parti, mais il ne devait pas être tout seul.

Comme pour confirmer son impression, un cri retentit dans le couloir.

– Les Détraqueurs !

Il essaya immédiatement de se lever en se raccrochant à Hermione D'autres cris confirmèrent la nouvelle, et ils entendirent Ron donner des ordres pour rassembler tous ceux qui étaient capables de lancer un _Patronus_. La menace venait de l'arrière. Drago et Ginny sortaient déjà pour les intercepter. Harry tituba pour attraper son balai, malgré les protestations d'Hermione.

– Fais le tour des guetteurs. Lancez un signal pour prévenir les Aurors. Il faut rassembler et protéger les enfants.

Il sortit à son tour du train et enfourcha son balai dans un geste automatique. Son mal tête restait sérieux, mais le vent de la course lui faisait du bien. Il fit un tour au dessus des wagons et détecta un groupe de quatre Détraqueurs sur la gauche.

Il visualisa Hermione dans son esprit et projeta toute l'énergie positive dans le sort.

– _Spero Patronum !_

Un jet de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et se transforma en un immense cerf argenté qui courut vers les monstres. L'émanation était suffisante pour les contenir un moment. Harry refit une boucle pour voir la situation autour du train. Plusieurs élèves utilisaient leurs baguettes pour produire de grandes arabesques de couleurs. Les deux Aurors qui étaient restés dans le train tenaient à distance un autre groupe de créatures.

Ron et les autres semblaient maîtriser la situation à l'arrière. Ginny avait des difficultés à lancer un _Patronus_ mais elle réussit finalement à produire un oiseau lumineux à son deuxième essai. Ca ressemblait à un aigle ou un faucon.

– Harry ! Il y en a d'autres. A droite et devant ! cria Hermione par la portière.

Les autres Aurors revenaient à toute vitesse, mais les Détraqueurs étaient presque au niveau du train.

Harry s'allongea sur son balai, poussa la vitesse au maximum et fila au ras du sol. Un des monstres commençait à démolir la vitre. Il vit les bouches ouvertes des élèves qui hurlaient à l'intérieur.

– _Spero Patronum !_ cria-t il de toutes ses forces.

Le cerf s'élança et rentra en collision brutale avec le Détraqueur qui poussa un affreux sifflement et battit précipitamment en retraite.

Quelques instants plus tard, le train était solidement entouré d'une dizaine de _Patronus_, et les Aurors avaient repris le contrôle. Il n'y avait pas de blessés, mais plusieurs enfants étaient choqués, et on entendait encore quelques hurlements de terreur, ainsi que des pleurs et des cris surexcités. Les préfets organisèrent les élèves les plus âgés pour qu'ils confortent les plus jeunes. Des rations de chocolat furent distribuées. Plusieurs acclamations fusèrent pour féliciter les défenseurs. Harry sourit de fierté.

_Voilà qui va faire merveille pour notre recrutement,__et pour faire taire ceux qui pensent qu'on en fait trop._

Il vola vers Remus pour faire son rapport. Au moment où il arrivait à sa hauteur, un nouveau groupe d'Aurors Transplana soudain autour d'eux. Plusieurs portaient des traces de combats. Remus le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ça va, Harry ?

Harry raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Les Aurors murmurèrent entre eux en hochant la tête.

– Tu es Harry Potter, dit l'un d'eux, taillé comme un athlète avec des cheveux blond coupés en brosse. Content de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Lewis Calton. Toi et tes amis vous avez fait du bon travail.

Il fit un signe en direction de Drago qui venait se joindre à eux. Remus résuma la situation.

– Nous avons raté Voldemort, mais je confirme qu'il a été neutralisé pendant un moment, et heureusement, car nous aurions certainement eu des pertes sans cela. Au bilan, nous avons capturé deux Mangemorts.

Le fait de savoir qu'il avait probablement sauvé des vies redonna une énergie considérable à Harry. Son visage s'éclaira de joie.

– Par contre il y a eu d'autres attaques," ajouta Remus d'un air grave. L'une d'elles a eu lieu sur Azkaban, et ils ont réussit à libérer plusieurs prisonniers. (Il lança un regard à Drago.) Y compris Lucius Malefoy.

Le visage de Drago se referma pour devenir un masque dur.

– Et les autres attaques ? demanda-t il.

– Des résidences de Moldus. Des diversions certainement. Ils ont planifié leur coup avec soin, et ils espéraient bien avoir au moins un succès, ici ou à Azkaban.

Harry soupira.

– Ca aurait pu être pire.

La fatigue lui tombait dessus après les efforts qu'il venait de faire. Remus lui frictionna affectueusement les cheveux.

– Ne te bile pas. Vous avez fait du très bon boulot, tous les deux. Vous pouvez retourner dans le train. Nous allons nous occuper de la protection jusqu'à Poudlard. Rentrez à l'intérieur et reposez vous.

Harry et Drago marchèrent vers leur wagon. Harry lui jeta un regard concerné.

– Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Pour ton père ?

La voix de Drago était froide.

– Je n'en attends rien de bon. Au moins il est toujours recherché. J'espère seulement qu'il n'essayera pas de revenir à la maison.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait essayer de te contacter ? Est ce qu'il ne risque pas d'avoir des soupçons ?

Drago réfléchit.

– Oui, c'est assez probable, lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Si ça arrive, je raconterais une salade. Je dirais que j'essaye de vous infiltrer et d'espionner ce que vous faites.

Il lança un regard rapide à Harry en disant ça.

– Tu as peur que c'est ce que _nous_ pourrions penser ? dit Harry. (Il secoua la tête.) Pas moi. Je te fais confiance, et de toute façon, Luna détecterait un mensonge.

Drago grogna.

– C'est une ressource précieuse. Je vois que l'avais sous-estimée.

– Je crois que tout compte fait, nous formons une assez bonne équipe, dit Harry en souriant.

– Et elle s'est encore améliorée, rétorqua Drago du tac au tac.

Harry éclata de rire et le prit par l'épaule. Ils remontèrent dans le train pour être accueillis par une troupe enthousiaste.

– Bravo, Harry !

– Bon boulot, les gars !

– On savait que tu pouvais le faire, Drago !

Tout d'un coup, la foule se fendit, et Hermione jaillit pour se jeter dans les bras d'Harry et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les cris de joie redoublèrent, accompagnés de sifflets, d'encouragements et de remarques canailles. Ils remontèrent les compartiments en vérifiant la situation des uns et des autres. Le chariot à friandises faisait des allers-retours en permanence, et cette fois ci, tout était gratuit. Rapidement, le bruit des pleurs fut remplacé par celui des emballages déchirés et de bruits de mastication. Les nouveaux élèves se faisaient raconter les précédents exploits de Harry et de ses amis, au grand embarras de ce dernier.

– Tu es un Gryffondor n'est ce pas, demanda une petite fille avec un air déterminé et des cheveux courts très noirs. Je veux aller dans la même Maison que toi !

Harry sourit et s'assit à coté d'elle. Il remarqua de plusieurs élèves, des Pouffesoufles à juger par leurs robes, levaient les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

– Tu seras bienvenue, bien sûr, dit il doucement, mais tu apprendras qu'aucune Maison n'est supérieure aux autres. Ca dépend de ce que tu veux vraiment faire.

– Je veux être une guerrière, comme toi ! affirma la fillette fièrement.

– Alors, tu seras une Gryffondor ou une Serpentard.

Cette dernière affirmation provoqua une exclamation outragée de la part d'un des Pouffesoufles. Harry se tourna vers eux.

– Il y avait un Serpentard parmi ceux qui se sont battus aujourd'hui. Ne l'oubliez pas.

– Je croyais que vous étiez ennemis, dit la fille.

– Non. Les Maisons sont différentes. Il y a une compétition pour la coupe annuelle et pour les matchs de Quidditch, et quelques fois il y a des disputes entre des élèves, mais nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, et quand nous faisons face ensemble, rien ne peut nous résister.

– Est ce que ces _choses_ vont revenir ?

Il la considéra avec curiosité. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur.

_Certainement une bonne recrue pour Gryffondor._

En tout cas, elle méritait qu'on lui dise la vérité.

– Pour le reste du voyage, je ne pense pas, et de toutes façon, plusieurs personnes sont arrivées pour nous protéger, mais tant que Voldemort (Il entendit d'autres exclamations étouffées.) ne sera pas vaincu, oui. Ils essayeront encore de nous attaquer. Mais nous sommes beaucoup mieux défendus à Poudlard, ajouta-t il.

Il lança un clin d'oeil à Hermione et s'approcha de l'oreille de la petite fille.

– Est ce que tu as lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ? Si tu ne connais pas ce livre alors Hermione ici est probablement capable de le réciter par coeur et... Aie ! cria-t il lorsque Hermione lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes.

– Harry Potter, dit elle sévèrement. Tu es peut être un héros, mais je ne te laisserais pas te moquer des livres. Je suis persuadé que le monde serait un meilleur endroit s'ils étaient traités avec plus de respect.

– Oui, Hermione, dit il humblement, avant de chuchoter à la fille. Un conseil, fait comme moi, et sois toujours d'accord avec elle. Je préfère encore affronter les Détraqueurs que sa colère.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris Hermione. La moquerie amicale était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour leurs nerfs. Ils se levèrent pour rejoindre leur compartiment. Harry félicita Ron pour la manière dont il avait pris en charge la défense.

– Aw Harry, c'était juste du bon sens, répondit il modestement.

Mais il était quand même très fier de lui. Même les Aurors avaient fait des compliments sur ses tactiques. Harry secoua la tête avec affection.

– Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y avait que ça. Bien joué, vieux !

Il leva la main et la claqua contre celle de Ron, dont le visage s'illumina.

– Où est Ginny, à propos ? demanda-t il tout d'un coup.

– Je crois qu'elle est encore avec quelques uns des enfants, répondit calmement Luna.

Harry acquiesça à son tour.

_Techniquement correct. Pas la peine de préciser qui d'autre est avec elle._

De fait, à cet instant, Drago approchait des compartiments des Serpentards, et il réalisait que Ginny le suivait comme une ombre.

_C'est comme ça depuis ce matin, et je ne vois qu'une seule raison à son comportement. Il est temps d'en avoir le coeur net._

Il s'arrêta dans un recoin à l'arrière d'un wagon. Ils n'étaient pas totalement isolés, mais il n'y avait sans pas d'endroit plus discret pour le moment. Au moins, ils pourraient parler tranquillement.

– Euh, Ginny ?

– Oui ?

Il y avait une tension audible dans sa voix. Elle était presque plus nerveuse que lorsqu'elle avait affronté les Détraqueurs. Drago jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui avant de continuer.

– J'ai remarqué que tu restais assez proche de moi aujourd'hui, demanda-t il délicatement. Est ce que je suis en train de me faire des idées ?

– Je t'apprécie. Je voudrais qu'on fasse équipe, répondit elle sans détour.

Il grimaça.

_Directement, comme ça. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne, courageuse, et tout sauf idiote. A vrai dire, elle me plaît aussi, mais j'ai pu voir comment son frère regarde les garçons avec qui elle sort. _

Une dispute avec les Weasley était la dernière chose que Drago voulait, et puis il lui fallait prendre en compte ses autres plans.

– Ecoute, finit il par dire. C'est... compliqué.

Elle accusa le coup.

– Il y a une autre fille ? bredouilla-t elle. C'est ça ? Pansy peut être ?

Pansy Parkinson avait été la cavalière de Drago lors du bal de quatrième année, et ils étaient souvent ensemble à Pré Au Lard, lors des week-ends de sortie. Drago eut l'air surpris.

– Non, non. C'est pas ça du tout, dit il en secouant la tête.

Il aurait bien voulu s'expliquer, mais pas ici, et il ne voulait pas non plus laisser entendre qu'il se souciait de l'opinion des autres. C'était plus complexe que ça. A titre personnel, il s'en fichait, mais l'angle _politique_ était ce qui le préoccupait.

_Et ça, c'est quelque chose de sérieux._

– Ecoute, on n'a pas le temps d'en discuter ici comme il faudrait. Il faut que je rejoigne les miens et toi aussi, mais si tu veux, on pourrait se voir discrètement après le banquet ?

Elle sourit malicieusement.

– La tour astronomique à onze heures ? Tout le monde devrait dormir.

– Ca marche.

Il allait repartir, lorsqu'elle s'avança brusquement et lui donna un baiser rapide sur la joue.

– Hé !

Elle ne dit rien et disparut en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Drago toucha sa peau, là où elle l'avait embrassé. Il était déjà sorti avec des filles, et il avait fait des choses beaucoup plus sérieuses qu'un simple bisou, mais celui là semblait spécial.

_Restons calme. Un problème à la fois. Pour l'instant, j'ai une occasion unique de récupérer l'initiative parmi les Serpentards._

Il se dirigea vers le compartiment où se trouvait le groupe des préfets Serpentards. Plusieurs des sixièmes et septièmes années étaient également là, y compris Crabbe et Goyle qui le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Les autres le saluèrent poliment, mais personne ne semblait pressé de prendre la parole.

Le contrôle de la Maison Serpentard était remis en cause chaque année. Chaque prétendant devait défendre ses ambitions, en sachant que la moindre trace de faiblesse serait utilisée contre lui. Drago avait longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire pour s'imposer. Il partait avec plusieurs avantages, y compris la confusion qui devait régner dans leurs esprits. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait été à leurs yeux que le fils, pas vraiment remarquable, d'un sorcier riche et influent. Ca lui avait bien servi, mais aujourd'hui, son père était un criminel, tandis qu'il avait fait preuve d'un comportement héroïque.

Et il s'était battu au coté du commando spécial de Potter.

Il considéra le groupe en face de lui qui le regardait avec hésitation.

_Tant qu'ils se posent des questions, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas comment manoeuvrer._

Il jeta un oeil sur un des nouveaux préfets. Lyn Merkin était une cinquième année sans allégeance particulière. Elle avait la réputation d'être une fille sérieuse, et respectueuse de la hiérarchie. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle se dresserait contre lui. Au contraire, il serait facile d'en faire une alliée, tant qu'il n'apparaîtrait pas isolé. Les autres élèves à prendre en compte était Millicent, qui avait l'étoffe d'une matriarche et qui était totalement dévouée aux anciennes traditions, et Montague, le préfet de septième année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et qui se considérait probablement comme le chef naturel des Serpentards.

Il n'aurait pas de problème pour travailler avec Millicent, mais Montague était une brute, et il allait devoir le neutraliser. Drago sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il vit l'ouverture qu'il pouvait prendre. Il se tourna vers Lyn.

– Tous les enfants sont sains et saufs ?

– Oui, répondit elle sans réfléchir. Y compris les premières années qui devraient se retrouver chez nous.

Par ça, elle entendait les fils et filles des familles Serpentards traditionnelles.

– Il sera bon de leur affecter des élèves plus âgés pour rester disponibles cette nuit. Il y aura sûrement quelques cauchemars, et je demanderais au professeur Rogue de nous fournir des potions de Sommeil Paisible.

– Très bien. Je vais m'en occuper.

_Et voilà. Maintenant c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative au combat et dans le suivi des troupes. Qu'ils s'amusent seulement à me défier sur ce plan._

Il se tourna vers Montague prit un ton accusateur.

– Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de Serpentards parmi les défenseurs. En fait, je n'en ai pas vu du tout.

Montague le prit de haut.

– Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas toi qui commande ici.

– Peut être que je devrais. Je ferais certainement un meilleur travail que toi.

L'autre était interloqué. Avant qu'il puisse se reprendre, Drago continua.

– Bien sûr c'était une attaque surprise, mais d'autres, et en particulier le groupe de Potter, s'étaient entraînés depuis plus d'un an. _Ils_ étaient prêt. (Il les toisa d'un air supérieur.) Si je n'avais pas été avec eux, notre Maison aurait été _humiliée_. Grâce à moi, notre honneur est sauf.

_Et maintenant ils ne peuvent plus non plus me reprocher de coopérer avec Harry. Ils ne peuvent plus m'attaquer sur aucun point. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire et de leur donner envie de me suivre._

– La Maison Serpentard est supposée être la plus solide et la plus forte, continua-t il. La prochaine fois, je veux que _nous_ soyons les héros. (Il fixa Millicent.) Quelle meilleure façon de défendre nos valeurs que d'être admirés ?

Elle jeta un regard à Montague puis revint vers lui. Lorsqu'elle hocha lentement la tête, Drago savait qu'il avait gagné.

– Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t elle.

– Nous arrêtons d'essayer d'exister _contre_ les autres Maisons. Nous coopérons lorsque cela a un sens, mais en suivant nos traditions, et en étant les meilleurs. (Il fit un geste en direction du dehors.) Nous sommes en guerre. La victoire va dépendre de la volonté et de la force de chacun, plus que de la loyauté, de l'intelligence ou de la bravoure. Nous aurons tous besoin de ces qualités, mais nous, à Serpentard, nous serons les plus durs et les plus forts.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'être réceptifs à ces paroles. S'il agissait comme leur chef, ils le suivraient. En les regardant, Drago en eut la confirmation. Montague n'avait rien compris. Il se taisait et semblait bouder. Drago avança pour s'asseoir devant Millicent. Les deux élèves en face d'elle se déplacèrent immédiatement pour lui faire une place.

– Nous avons plusieurs choses à préparer, commença-t il.

La renaissance de la maison Serpentard était en route.


	10. Poudlard

**_Chapitre 10 – Poudlard_**

_Pré au Lard,_

Tous les élèves acclamèrent vigoureusement lorsque le train fit son entrée dans la petite gare de Pré au Lard. Le soulagement était particulièrement fort parmi les adultes, qui avaient une bien meilleure idée du désastre qui n'avait été évité de justesse. S'il était nécessaire de confirmer le sérieux avec lequel la situation était prise en compte, il n'y avait qu'à jeter un oeil aux mesures de sécurité mises en place. Hagrid, armé de son énorme arbalète, dominait le groupe de sorciers qui les attentaient sur le quai, et plusieurs Aurors montés sur des balais patrouillaient au dessus de la gare et du chemin vers l'école Les enfants qui descendirent furent immédiatement entourés et pris en charge.

Après une discussion avec les habitants du lac, Il avait été décidé de maintenir la tradition multi-centenaire du trajet en barques pour les premières années. Le soleil se couchait mais le spectacle n'en était que plus magnifique avec les Aurors qui lançaient des sorts d'éclairages d'un bout à l'autre du lac, et les sirènes phosphorescentes qui nageaient au milieu des tentacules de la pieuvre géante.

Les autres élèves se dirigèrent vers le parking des diligences, et pour la première fois, Neville et Ginny pouvait voir les montures. Neville se tourna avec un air excité vers Harry, et il ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi celui-ci le regardait comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Ginny réalisa immédiatement ce à quoi Harry pensait. Elle murmura rapidement un mot à l'oreille de Neville.

– Oh, Harry, je suis désolée, dit elle.

Hermione et Ron les regardaient avec des expressions interrogatives lorsque Hermione comprit à son tour ce qui se passait. Neville et Ginny ne pouvaient voir les Sombrals, normalement invisibles, que parce qu'ils avaient été présents lors de la mort de Sirius.

Harry fit un effort pour avaler la boule qui venait d'apparaître dans sa gorge. Il avait déjà accusé le coup dans le train, lorsque l'euphorie de la victoire avait laissée la place à la réalisation que les vacances étaient effectivement terminées. Une fois encore, il se trouvait brutalement confronté à la terrible réalité de sa situation. Sirius était mort et Voldemort n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Les paroles de la prophétie lui revinrent en mémoire.

_... L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre..._

Même la présence d'Hermione à son bras ne pouvait dissiper sa tristesse qui l'enveloppait.

_Et je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à Sirius ces dernier temps, non plus._

Il venait de vivre des semaines extraordinaires, et Sirius aurait, plus qu'un autre, mérité d'être avec eux et de partager ces moments. Harry secoua la tête rageusement pour éviter de s'enfoncer dans la dépression.

– Ouille ! cria Hermione qui s'était s'approchée de lui et n'avait pas pu éviter son mouvement violent.

– Hermione ! s'écria-t il en oubliant immédiatement son chagrin. Excuse moi, je t'ai fait mal. Je suis vraiment désolé.

C'était au tour d'Hermione d'avoir les larmes aux yeux mais pas pour la même raison. Elle avait pris le coup en pleine tempe et elle était un peu sonnée.

– Ca va, ça va dit elle en se tenant la tête. C'est ma faute j'aurais du faire plus attention. Aie !

Harry se pencha pour examiner l'endroit où il l'avait touché et l'embrassa doucement.

– Bonne technique, Hermione, dit Ron avec malice. Tu as tout de suite compris qu'on en avait pour des heures à lui remonter le moral avec les méthodes habituelles, tandis que là tu as trouvé le moyen idéal pour lui changer les idées... d'un coup.

Hermione étouffa un rire nerveux, et Harry jeta un regard incendiaire à Ron. Mais Ron était ravi de son bon mot, et il refusait de se laisser impressionner. Luna souriait d'un air amusé et même Ginny se retenait de pouffer. Finalement Harry se mit à rire lui aussi en prenant Hermione doucement dans ces bras.

– Ron a raison, Mione, et c'est vrai que c'est efficace, mais la prochaine fois, je vais faire ça avec lui. (Il regarda son ami avec une expression menaçante.) Il est beaucoup plus costaud et je n'aurais pas peur de lui faire mal.

– Euh, Harry, dit Ron soudain un peu inquiet. C'était une blague, tu sais.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'essayerais de ne pas être trop brutal.

– Harry, excuse moi, dit Neville. Je n'ai pas réalisé. Je suis vraiment un idiot...

Tout en gardant un bras autour d'Hermione, Harry toucha amicalement l'épaule de Neville pour le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, et avec ses deux parents depuis quinze ans à St Mangouste, il avait lui aussi son lot de démons intérieurs.

– Ce n'est pas grave. On est tous là ensemble, et c'est le plus important. 'Il les entraîna vers les diligences.) Pensons à des choses plus gaies, la fête de ce soir, par exemple.

– Bonne idée, ajouta Ron. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà faim.

– Rien de neuf de ce coté là, rétorqua Hermione.

– C'est à cause de toutes ces émotions. Ça creuse.

Le trajet vers l'école se passa sans histoire. Comme chaque année, ils admirèrent le spectacle du château qui se dévoilait graduellement au fur et à mesure du chemin. Avec la nuit qui tombait, la vision des murs et des tours qui se dessinaient sur le ciel était toujours aussi impressionnante. L'édifice massif avait un effet réconfortant. De le voir, et de savoir qu'il existait depuis des siècles, était spécialement rassurant. Cette année là, plus qu'une autre, ils avaient conscience que le monde était un endroit dangereux, mais qu'à Poudlard, ils étaient davantage en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs. En débarquant devant les grandes portes Harry avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et il passa les bras derrière les épaules de Ron et de Hermione.

– J'adore cet endroit, dit il avec passion. C'est formidable de revenir ici avec vous deux. Je crois que c'est vraiment le moment de l'année que je préfère.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se serrèrent instinctivement les uns contre les autres. Luna, Ginny et Neville les regardaient silencieusement. Ils se sentaient un peu à l'écart, mais il y avait quelque chose de légendaire dans ce trio inséparable qui avait affronté tant d'épreuves.

– Vous vous souvenez du Troll ? murmura Ron.

– Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? répondit Hermione d'une voix basse.

Cet épisode avait été de point de départ de leur amitié, il y avait presque cinq années de cela.

– Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu, ajouta Harry. Je crois qu'on devrait essayer de le retrouver, un jour. Pour le remercier en quelque sorte.

– On ne va peut être pas... commença Ron, avant de repérer Drago qui ouvrait la marche du groupe des Serpentards. Regardez là bas. En voilà un qui n'a pas perdu de temps. (Il leur indiqua la direction vers laquelle il regardait.) Il est vraiment malin quand même. A peine arrivé, et les Serpentards le suivent déjà comme des moutons. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Ginny lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

– C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne le crois pas quand il dit qu'il veut travailler avec nous ?

– Je ne sais pas, grommela Ron, mais je me souviens des autres années, et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait autant changé, et je n'ai toujours pas confiance dans les Serpentards.

Luna lui tapa sur l'épaule et il se tourna vers elle.

– J'ai confiance en _toi_, et si tu me dis qu'il est sincère, alors je ne vais pas faire une scène, mais souvenez vous quand même que c'est un malin.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

– D'accord, Ron. Je lui fais confiance moi même, mais ce n'est peut être pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir un Saint Thomas avec nous. Tu peux garder tes yeux et tes oreilles ouvertes mais, (sa voix était très sérieuse), _j'insiste_ pour que nous lui donnions, et aux Serpentards, une vrai chance.

Il attendit, mais Ron garda son regard buté.

– Tu es d'accord avec moi ? insista Harry.

Ron était mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas avoir un argument avec Harry, mais celui ci lui offrait une porte de sortie honorable. C'était même plus que cela, il lui proposait pratiquement une mission.

– D'accord, murmura Ron.

– Vraiment d'accord ? répéta Harry doucement sans le lâcher des yeux.

Ron soupira bruyamment.

– Oui. Vraiment d'accord. Je garde les yeux ouverts et je lui... leur donne une chance. Ça va comme ça ?

Harry sourit et lui frictionna affectueusement les cheveux. Ron lança un coup de poing joueur contre l'épaule de Harry qui bloqua son poignet de sa main gauche.

– Dites, les deux machos, quand vous aurez fini de faire les clowns, nous pourrons peut être aller manger, interrompit Hermione d'une voix sarcastique.

– Et si tu veux bien lâcher la main de Luna, alors elle pourra peut être rejoindre les autres Serdaigles, ajouta Ginny sur le même ton.

Ron jeta un regard noir à sa soeur et embrassa Luna une dernière fois, avant de la laisser partir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe des Gryffondors.

Dumbledore était assis à sa place habituelle, au centre de la table des professeurs. Remus était placé entre Tonks et Rogue, tandis que Firenze se trouvait de l'autre coté, à coté de Trelawney qui avait tournée sa chaise autant que possible pour ne pas avoir à le voir. Les autres professeurs étaient là eux aussi, sauf Hagrid et McGonagall qui s'occupaient toujours des premières années.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent en place, la cérémonie de Répartition put commencer. Les nouveaux firent leur entrée dans la grande salle. On pouvait lire sur leurs visages les expressions usuelles d'appréhension, d'émerveillement et de détermination. McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau Magique sur son tabouret, et Harry se remis à penser à ce que Drago leur avait raconté au sujet de la relique.

_Qu'est ce que Godric Gryffondor aurait à me dire, si je pouvais le rencontrer ?_

Il jeta un oeil à la table des Serpentards, et comme il l'aurait parié, Drago regardait le Choixpeau avec une expression rêveuse, complètement inhabituelle chez lui.

Ginny regardait également Drago, mais en se disant qu'elle donnerait vraiment beaucoup pour que ce même regard soit un jour dirigé vers elle. Une soudaine réalisation la fit se détourner brusquement. Si elle se faisait remarquer par Ron, ou par quelqu'un qui pourrait éveiller ses soupçons, alors elle pouvait probablement dire adieu à son rendez-vous. Elle tourna les yeux vers le Choixpeau qui commençait son chant traditionnel. Comme chaque année, celui-ci était assez classique. Une exhortation des vertus traditionnelles des Maisons de Poudlard, et de l'importance de rester unis face aux menaces. Tout cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, cet idéal faisait rêver Harry et Dumbledore, et elle était certainement prête à y jouer son rôle, mais elle préférait se donner des objectifs plus précis et plus pratiques. De toute façon, c'était les gens qui comptaient, pas les idées. Ginny admirait les qualités morales de Harry, et elle comprenait qu'il les exprime au travers d'un projet ambitieux, mais au bout du compte, il faisait ce qu'il croyait juste, et il défendait les autres. C'était ça l'important, et elle se sentait capable de le faire, sans avoir besoin de philosophie.

La répartition commença. Harry repéra la petite fille aux cheveux noirs avec laquelle il avait parlé dans le train. McGonagall annonça son nom, Alice Parker. Elle marcha sans hésitation vers l'estrade, s'assit et se coiffa du Choixpeau.

– Gryffondor ! s'écria immédiatement celui-ci.

Alice poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers leur table. Harry et Hermione l'applaudirent vigoureusement, et elle n'hésita pas une seconde à s'asseoir entre eux deux.

– Je vous avais dit que je voulais être dans votre Maison ! exclama-t elle dans un souffle.

– Et tu y es la bienvenue, répondit Harry en lui tendant la main avec un sourire. Je suis sûr que tu le mérites tout à fait. N'est ce pas, Mione ?

– Absolument. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moindre doute.

Alice regarda Harry puis Hermione avec des yeux adorateurs. Ils lui présentèrent les autres Gryffondors qui répondirent avec un air de bienveillance amusée.

Le candidat suivant était un garçon dont le nom était Richard Parker et qui avait les mêmes cheveux très noirs que Alice. Hermione supposa qu'il s'agissait de son frère, mais à sa grande surprise, il fut envoyé vers Serpentard. Elle échangea un regard étonné avec Ron. C'était très rare d'avoir les membres d'une même famille dans ces deux Maisons.

Alice se mit à applaudir vigoureusement, il devait vraiment s'agir de son frère, et elle ne réalisa qu'un moment après que ses nouveaux camarades ne la suivaient pas. Elle jeta un regard embarrassé à Harry et Hermione. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry tapa des mains lui aussi, et Hermione lui emboîta le pas. Les autres Gryffondors les regardèrent interloqués, et pour certains, avec réprobation. De mémoire d'élève, personne ne souvenait que Gryffondor et Serpentard aient jamais manifesté leur satisfaction à la répartition d'un élève dans l'autre Maison.

_Il faut un début à tout. C'est un peu tôt, mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. _

Harry agita le menton pour encourager les autres, et en particulier ceux du groupe de Défense. Derrière lui il entendit des clappements du coté des Serdaigles, et il devina que Luna avait pris le relais. Lentement, les unes après les autres, toutes les tables se mirent à applaudir et le niveau sonore grimpa considérablement. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête, ravi d'être le centre d'autant d'attention. Il rejoignit la table des Serpentards qui se regardaient entre eux, et le regardait lui, en essayant de comprendre la cause d'une telle unanimité. Drago lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui et lui posa quelques questions à voix basse. Richard répondit en désignant sa soeur à la table des Gryffondors.

Pendant ce temps, la cérémonie continuait. L'élève suivant fut affecté à Serdaigle. Drago et Harry se regardèrent un instant et entraînèrent leur tables à se joindre aux applaudissements des deux autres maisons.

Dumbledore avait dressé la tête avec surprise lorsque le jeune Parker avait été acclamé par les quatre tables, et depuis, il ne quittait plus la salle des yeux, son regard allant d'un groupe à l'autre pendant qu'un large sourire illuminait son visage.

– Gryffondor ! cria le Choixpeau.

Cette fois encore Drago applaudit, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Millicent et de Lyn. Celles ci hésitèrent un moment puis frappèrent des mains à leur tour, sans trop d'entrain, mais suivi de la majorité des Serpentards, qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais pour lesquels suivre l'exemple des chefs était la meilleures des stratégies en cas de doute.

– Pouffesoufle ! ... Serdaigle !

A chaque fois les applaudissements étaient de plus en plus enthousiastes. Harry et Hermione murmurèrent une consigne rapide à leurs voisins, qui fut répétée de proche en proche.

– Serpentard !

Presque toute la table Gryffondor tapa des mains en cadence, accompagné par les autres. Le bruit était assourdissant, et il fut répété pour chaque élève suivant. Même les professeurs, qui manifestaient normalement une retenue de circonstance, accompagnaient avec énergie.

Lorsque le dernier élève fut réparti, à Pouffesoufle en l'occurrence, et après que les derniers clappements se furent tus, Dumbledore se leva.

– Mes chers enfants, voilà certainement la Cérémonie de Répartition la plus émouvante qu'il m'a été donné de voir depuis de nombreuses années. Je suis encore plus fier de vous pour cette manifestation de fraternité, que pour votre comportement admirable lors de l'attaque scandaleuse qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui. Ce soir, l'esprit de notre chère école est véritablement avec vous, et rien ne pouvait nous rendre, moi même et vos professeurs, plus heureux et plus fiers. Du fond du coeur, je vous en remercie.

Il s'inclina et il y eut de nouvelles acclamations. Dumbledore ferma un instant les yeux et leva la main avant de continuer.

– Et maintenant, si les émotions creusent l'appétit, je crois que nous sommes tous proches de mourir de faim. Je ne dirais donc que deux mots de plus : bon appétit !

Les tables furent immédiatement garnies de plats dorés, de flacons de jus de citrouille, de sauces fumantes et de gâteaux multicolores. Avec des cris de joie, les élèves se précipitèrent pour se servir, et pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne fut question que de goûter et d'apprécier la nourriture.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva une nouvelle fois pour faire ses annonces traditionnelles de début d'année.

– Bien. Je pense que les estomacs sont apaisés, et j'ai idée que vos cerveaux n'attendent plus désormais que le moment de vous endormir. Avant cela, accordez moi le peu d'attention qu'il vous reste pour que je vous rappelle quelques consignes. Comme chaque année, je tiens à préciser que la Forêt Interdite l'est toujours, même si certains d'entre vous l'oublient parfois. (Il jeta un regard sourcilleux en direction de Harry.) Monsieur Rusard me charge également de vous faire savoir que la liste des objets et produits interdits a été récemment mise à jour pour inclure l'ensemble du catalogue d'un petit magasin récemment ouvert par d'anciens élèves. Vous trouverez le détail au tableau d'affichage dans le hall d'entrée.

Quelqu'un cria les noms de Fred et George. Rusard se redressa avec colère, et Dumbledore sembla ne pas entendre.

– Nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir à nouveau le professeur Lupin, qui prendra en charge le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et qui assistera le professeur Rogue pour celui de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mademoiselle Tonks sera en charge de la sécurité de l'école. Vous lui obéirez comme à un de vos professeurs.

Il prit un air grave.

– Ceci nous amène à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, et qui s'est heureusement terminé sans dommages. Des mesures de sécurité exceptionnelles ont été mises en oeuvre, et j'ai également pris l'initiative d'envoyer des messages à vos familles pour les rassurer. Vous avez compris que nous vivons une période dangereuse depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Sans minimiser cette menace, vous devez savoir que les murs de cette école, et les enchantements qui y sont attachées, en font l'endroit le mieux protégé de toute l'Angleterre. Poudlard a survécu à bien des menaces, et ce sera également le cas avec celle ci, j'en suis persuadé. Vous pouvez compter sur nous, vos professeurs et ceux qui nous assistent, pour utiliser notre force et notre expérience pour vous protéger, comme nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur votre énergie et votre enthousiasme pour nous y aider. Voila ce que je voulais vous dire ce soir. Vos chefs de Maison et vos professeurs vous transmettront d'autres consignes.

La salle applaudit une dernière fois, puis les préfets se levèrent pour rassembler les premières années. Harry vit Ron se dépêcher de rejoindre Luna avant qu'elle ne monte se coucher.

_Ca va être dur pour lui de ne pas être dans la même Maison qu'elle._

Pour sa part, il était plutôt content que Hermione et lui soit dans la même tour. Les uns après les autres, les élèves quittèrent le hall par petits groupes. Harry resta un moment à discuter avec Neville avant de partir vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. A peine rentré, il fut intercepté par Ginny.

– Harry, je peux te parler un instant ? murmura-t elle.

– Bien sûr.

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart.

– Est ce que tu peux me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ce soir ? Et la carte des Maraudeurs ?

– Tu as déjà un rendez vous ? dit en souriant. Il y en a vraiment qui ne perdent pas de temps.

– La vie est courte, répondit elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Il afficha une expression sérieuse.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable. C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Je devrais peut être en parler avec Ron.

Elle soupira.

– Très drôle, Harry. Je suis morte de rire. Tu vas m'aider, ou bien est ce que je me débrouille toute seule, et avec quelques méthodes que Fred et George m'ont apprises ?

Il battit en retraite en levant les mains.

– Non ! Nous sommes déjà suffisamment en danger avec ce qu'il se passe dehors. (Il rit.) Je te taquine, Ginny. Je te ramène ça tout de suite.

Elle lui lança un regard exaspéré, et il monta rapidement dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il lui passa discrètement un paquet argenté qu'elle glissa dans sa robe.

– Tu sais, dit il, je pensais vraiment que c'est Ron qui me demanderait ça en premier. Il va peut être falloir que j'achète une autre cape, d'ailleurs. Tu sais comment te servir de la carte ?

– Oui. Merci, Harry. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, et je n'ai pas besoin de te demander d'être discret vis à vis de Ron.

– Dois-je comprendre que c'est Drago qui est le petit veinard ?

– Oui. (Elle le regarda sérieusement.) Tu vas me dire de faire attention. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas gâcher les choses cette fois ci.

– Même si ça veux dire de prendre ton temps ? demanda-t il, en insistant sur son point faible.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de patience. Elle se tortilla un peu sur le coté. Il continua.

– Ginny, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec des conseils que tu ne vas pas suivre de toute façon. Je laisse ça à Hermione. Tu sais que je suis à fond derrière toi, mais ne décide rien sans bien réfléchir. D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça sans le regarder en face.

– Je te le promets. (Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.) Merci encore, et souhaite moi bonne chance.

– Non. Ça porte malheur de le dire, répondit il en souriant.

Elle lui lança un dernier petit signe amical avant de disparaître dans le dortoir des filles. Harry continua de sourire et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il salua le groupe des élèves les plus âgés qui s'étaient installés devant. Tout le monde parlait de l'attaque du train et les septièmes années n'étaient pas très à l'aise, et en particulier les deux préfets, Andrew Kirke et Roseline Crawn, qui ne savaient pas vraiment quelle attitude prendre. En face d'eux, Dean et ses amis se tournèrent vers Harry et semblaient clairement attendre qu'il s'impose. A vrai dire, Harry se souvenait du peu de soutien qu'il avait reçu de ses aînés les années précédentes, et il ne sentait pas particulièrement bien disposé à leur égard. De son point de vue, les seniors n'avaient pas joué leur rôle.

A coté de Dean, Hermione affichait une expression déterminée. Quelques uns lui jetaient des regard inquiet. En fait, c'est d'elle qu'ils avaient le plus peur. Personne n'avait oublié ce qui était arrivée à Marietta.

– Bonsoir, dit poliment Harry.

Ils répondirent et Dean ouvrit le groupe pour lui laisser une place.

– On était justement en train d'expliquer tout ce que nous avions appris avec le groupe de Défense. (Il se tourna vers Kirke et enfonça encore le clou.) Si Harry n'avait pas été là, je n'ose pas imaginer comment les choses se seraient passées aujourd'hui.

– Sans parler des notes à l'examen de BUSE, ajouta Hermione.

– Absolument. Nous avons tous eu des notes Excellente ou Superbe, et ce n'était pas grâce aux leçons d'Ombrage.

Kirke grimaça et essaya de faire bonne figure.

– J'ai effectivement pu le constater. Félicitation, Harry.

– Tu peux aussi remercier, Hermione, compléta Harry. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée de départ, et Ron a fait un superbe travail pour mettre au point nos tactiques.

Ron protesta modestement, mais manifestement il buvait du petit lait.

– D'ailleurs, continua Harry, comme nous allons devoir décider qui dirigera l'équipe de Quiddich cette année, je propose sa candidature comme capitaine.

– Pourquoi pas toi, Harry ? demanda Kirke.

Il aurait bien aimé avoir le poste pour lui même, mais ce n'était pas très facile de combiner cette responsabilité avec la préparation des examens de fin d'étude, et surtout, il se disait que si Harry était capitaine, il serait peut être moins enclin à vouloir prendre la tête des Gryffondors. Harry secoua la tête.

– Non, je pense que Ron est mieux qualifié que moi, et même plus passionné. Je resterais dans l'équipe comme Attrapeur.

Plusieurs élèves approuvèrent. Kirke n'insista pas.

– Bon, et bien je suis d'accord, et ça me parait une très bonne idée.

– CAPITAINE RON ! cria Colin Creevey.

Le reste de l'équipe acclama sa nomination. Ron les regardaient tous en essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait bien entendu.

– Félicitation, mon vieux, dit doucement Harry. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Ron ne pouvait pas parler, mais son regard était plus éloquent que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Il venait de réaliser un rêve, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui n'arrivait tous les jours. Roseline sourit timidement à Harry.

– J'aurais vraiment cru que tu prendrais le poste. Après tout, c'est toi qui a le plus d'expérience dans l'équipe.

– Sincèrement, je préfère que ce soit Ron, et puis j'aurais d'autres choses à faire.

Elle eut l'air surprise.

– Comme quoi ? Excuse moi, mais tu n'es même pas préfet, bredouilla-t elle.

Hermione répondit à sa place.

– Harry n'est effectivement pas préfet, mais sa position est encore plus importante. Nous avons l'intention de continuer de jouer un rôle significatif dans la vie de l'école, et nous avons un projet très ambitieux qui concerne toutes les Maisons.

– Et nous sommes tous derrière lui, ajouta Dean sans quitter Kirke des yeux.

Les deux préfets se sentaient clairement mis à l'écart, et ça ne leur plaisait pas, mais le camp de Harry était largement majoritaire. S'ils avaient eu plus de personnalité, ils auraient sans doute cherché à défendre leur position. En fait, Kirke et Roselyne étaient dépassés par les événements. Harry vit une occasion de jouer son rôle de rassembleur. Il fit un signe de tête à Dean et reprit la parole.

– Et je voudrais que vous soyez avec nous. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous pourrons faire de choses, et je vous assure que c'est important.

Kirke regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'alternative. Avec ou sans son approbation, le mouvement était lancé. Il pouvait monter dans le train, ou le regarder passer. A contre coeur, mais aussi avec un certain soulagement, les seniors se rallièrent à la majorité, et la Maison Gryffondor retrouva son unité.

Ils étaient encore en train de parler lorsque McGonagall entra dans la pièce. Elle annonça à Harry que le Directeur voulait le voir un moment. Il prit congé de ses amis et la suivit dans les couloirs, jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Remus et Rogue étaient également présent. Harry salua le professeur de potions, et reçut en retour un discret hochement de tête.

Un Fumseck aux plumes flamboyantes lui lança un cri de bienvenue. Harry caressa doucement le cou du phénix. Il repéra également le Choixpeau sur une étagère, et une expression d'envie s'afficha sur son visage. La relique s'anima et se tourna vers lui.

– Bonsoir, Harry.

– Bonsoir.

Percevant ses pensées, le Choixpeau émit une sorte de gloussement. Il murmura.

– Un jour peut être, Harry. Pour le moment tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin.

Harry afficha une grimace de déception et se tourna vers les adultes qui le regardaient avec amusement. Même Rogue avait l'air satisfait de quelqu'un qui vient de jouer un bon tour à un ami. Dumbledore fit un geste, et cinq chaises se matérialisèrent devant son bureau. Ils prirent tous place en face de lui.

– Je vous remercie d'être venus malgré l'heure tardive, mais je voulais avoir un compte rendu détaillé des événements dans le train.

Harry parla en premier. Il raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis la première sensation de douleur de sa cicatrice. Au début, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails de leur organisation de défense, mais Remus insista, et il se retrouva à répondre à des questions de plus en plus précises.

– Ainsi mademoiselle Lovegood est capable de lire dans ton esprit, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore qui semblait soudain plus intéressé par cette information que par les intentions de Voldemort.

– C'est un peu comme la Legimencie, monsieur, mais elle ne lance pas de sort, et ça ne marche que si c'est quelque chose qui la concerne. Elle sait aussi se rendre compte si quelqu'un dit ou pas la vérité.

Il hésita puis il leur décrivit également le contact apaisant qu'elle avait établi avec lui. Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment puis il se tourna vers McGonagall.

– Qu'en pensez vous, Minerva ? Serait-ce une Empath ?

– C'est très possible, Albus. Il faudra entendre Mademoiselle Lovegood, et effectuer des tests pour évaluer son talent avec précision, mais si elle capable de faire autant de choses sans entraînement, il doit être considérable.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Remus et Rogue qui secouèrent la tête.

– Je ne connais presque rien sur ce sujet, monsieur, dit Rogue. Les points communs avec la Legimencie sont superficiels, et les principes de base me semblent assez différents.

– Qu'est qu'une Empath ? demanda brusquement Harry.

– C'est un talent assez rare qui lui permet à une personne de ressentir les émotions, et parfois les pensées, de ceux qui sont proches d'elle. (Il réfléchit un moment en se frottant le menton.) Nous avons là un développement très intéressant, mais je crois que nous en reparlerons plus tard. Revenons à notre sujet, Harry. Si j'ai bien compris, tu as repris le contact avec Voldemort de ta propre initiative ?

McGonagall semblait horrifiée, et Rogue afficha une moue désapprobatrice. Il était presque possible de l'entendre critiquer le courage imbécile propre aux Gryffondor.

_Ce gamin est capable de prendre les décisions les plus insensées. C'est décidément un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie._

Il soupira. Sans le courage de Harry, il serait toujours un Mangemort.

– Vous vouliez dire quelque chose, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton innocent.

Rogue grimaça.

– Non, monsieur. J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire pour suivre les initiatives de monsieur Potter pendant l'année scolaire, sans vouloir également me mêler de ce qui se passe en dehors de ma présence. (Il lança un regard acéré à Remus.) Certaines tâches sont au delà de la force d'un seul homme.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire radieusement à Severus.

– Harry ?

Il sursauta et retourna son regard vers Dumbledore.

– Excusez moi, monsieur. Comme je vous le disais, j'étais arrivé à avoir une vision lors du premier échange, et j'avais l'impression de mieux contrôler la situation. (Il grimaça en se souvenant de la douleur intense.) Enfin, ce n'est peut être pas le bon terme, mais en tout cas je me sentais moins impuissant. La deuxième fois, j'ai essayé de le prendre par surprise. J'avais demandé à Hermione de me signaler le moment où les Aurors arrivaient sur eux, et là, j'ai essayé de le déconcentrer. Je crois que ça a marché pendant une seconde ou deux, mais ensuite j'ai dû décrocher.

Il grimaça encore et il n'était pas le seul. Ils avaient tous une assez bonne idée de ce qui avait dû se passer. Harry jeta un regard vers Remus puis vers Rogue.

– Je pense que tous ces exercices d'Occlumencie ont quand même aidés. Peut être qu'avec plus d'entraînement ?

Dumbledore regarda Remus.

– Nous avons beaucoup travaillé cet été, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin avec Harry, expliqua Remus. Il résiste déjà à tout ce que je peux lui envoyer. Ceci dit...

Il ne continua pas. Dumbledore hocha la tête et se tourna vers Rogue. Ils savaient tous les deux que, bien que Remus soit un excellent professeur, il était incapable d'utiliser envers Harry la force brutale qui était sans doute nécessaire pour le faire progresser au delà de son niveau actuel.

Rogue secoua la tête.

– J'ai fait le point avec Remus sur le niveau atteint par Harry, et je ne pense pas pouvoir lui en apprendre beaucoup plus moi même, monsieur.

Dumbledore fronça les lèvres et regarda Harry pensivement.

– Harry, dit il enfin. Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, je voudrais essayer quelque chose. Bien sûr, nous pouvons faire cela demain, ajouta-t il doucement.

– Ça va bien, monsieur.

– Bien. Je vais tenter de pénétrer dans ton esprit, et tu vas te défendre, et en même temps utiliser le lien que j'aurais créé pour me faire faire quelque chose de particulier. De lever ma main droite, par exemple. Je vais résister, de manière limitée au début, puis de plus en plus fortement. Est ce que tu comprends ?

– Euh. Je crois, monsieur, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'appréhension.

– Rassure toi, Harry. Ça ne te fera pas mal comme avec Voldemort. Ce sera sans doute fatiguant, mais nous arrêterons dès que tu le souhaiteras.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentait que les autres, même le Choixpeau, le regardaient attentivement.

– Je suis prêt, monsieur.

Dumbledore posa ses mains sur la table et son visage prit une expression de concentration extrême. Ses yeux se mirent pratiquement à briller d'une lumière dorée. Harry sentit une pression énorme dans son crâne, et il entendait les battements sourds de son coeur résonner dans ses tempes. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas de douleur. Il s'engagea immédiatement dans une résistance mentale pour lutter contre l'invasion psychique, et dès qu'il eut stabilisé ses défenses, il tenta de faire ce que Dumbledore lui avait demandé.

C'était une expérience extraordinaire. Il recevait des bribes de vision, du point de vue du Directeur, superposées à sa vue normale. Il se voyait lui même crispé dans sa chaise. Il fit un effort de concentration pour lever sa main droite. Leurs deux mains se levèrent un instant, mais le Directeur augmenta son effort, et Harry perdit le contact. En serrant les dents, il essaya encore une fois. Il y parvint de justesse, mais il sentait qu'il était à bout de forces, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer.

La pression s'arrêta d'un coup et Harry s'effondra dans son siège. La pièce était totalement silencieuse jusqu'au moment où le Choixpeau prit la parole.

– Très intéressant, dit il. Mais, faites quelque chose, le garçon va perdre connaissance.

McGonagall se secoua brusquement et conjura un grand verre remplit d'un liquide rose et moussant. Harry n'était même pas capable de le tenir et elle dut le porter à ses lèvres. La boisson était délicieuse. A chaque gorgée, il sentait ses forces revenir. Il se redressa dans son siège et afficha un sourire timide en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son visage.

– Effectivement, Harry, dit Dumbledore. C'était très impressionnant, et tout à fait instructif. Nous allons travailler cet exercice ainsi que d'autres qui te serviront lors de ta prochaine rencontre avec Voldemort.

Ces paroles redoutables eurent un effet dégrisant sur l'assistance. Les adultes réalisèrent une fois de plus le poids terrible qui reposait sur les épaules du jeune homme.

Harry finit de boire le breuvage et regarda calmement Dumbledore.

– Merci, monsieur, dit il simplement.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et après tout ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il pouvait désormais espérer disposer d'encore plus de moyens pour se battre. Dumbledore se leva.

– Je crois que cela suffira pour ce soir. La journée a certainement été bien remplie. Maintenant, nous devrions tous aller nous coucher.

Ils quittèrent le bureau du Directeur et prirent congé les uns des autres. Harry retourna directement à la tour des Gryffondors, et il ne prit que le temps d'embrasser Hermione avant d'aller se coucher, en lui promettant de tout lui raconter demain à la première heure.

- - -

Rogue rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards et discuta un moment avec les préfets. Il ne fit pas de remarques sur le nouveau rapport de force que Drago avait imposé, mais il l'entérina implicitement en s'adressant à lui pour toutes les questions pratiques. La tradition chez Serpentard était pour le chef de Maison de déléguer un maximum de responsabilités, et en conséquence de pouvoirs, à un élève principal. Clairement, cette année, il s'agissait de Drago, et la question de son autorité fut définitivement réglée. Quelques potions de sommeil furent mises à disposition des préfets, et lorsque les derniers détails furent précisés, Rogue s'arrangea pour s'isoler un moment avec lui.

– Je vois que tu as la situation en main, à la fois ici et avec nos amis, dit il, en faisant un signe de tête en direction des quartiers des Gryffondors.

– Oui, monsieur. Drago le regarda calmement en attendant son jugement.

Rogue hocha brièvement la tête.

– C'est du bon travail, je te félicite - mais je n'en attendais pas moins.

Drago se permit un mince sourire.

– Merci, monsieur. Pour l'instant seul Montague est en en opposition déclarée, mais il n'a qu'une minorité avec lui.

– Pour l'instant, mais il faudra faire quelque chose au sujet des élèves dont les parents sont des Mangemorts déclarés.

– Bien, monsieur, je vais y réfléchir. (Il hésita.) Que pensez vous que mon père va faire ?

Le visage de Rogue était impénétrable.

– Il va devoir se faire discret pendant un moment. Au moins jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse retrouver un véritable soutien chez suffisamment de familles influentes.

– Vous croyez qu'il y arrivera monsieur ?

– Je ne sais pas. Nous en aurons une première indication demain avec les réactions officielles aux événements d'aujourd'hui, mais à mon avis c'était une erreur sur le plan des relations publiques. (Rogue relâcha un instant son expression sévère.) Je vais demander que le manoir des Malefoy soit mis sous surveillance, de toute façon, ajouta-t il doucement.

– Je vous remercie, monsieur.

_Je serais vraiment plus tranquille si Silena était assez grande pour venir ici._

Rogue lui souhaita bonne nuit. Drago fit un dernier tour des dortoirs, et se retira dans la chambre privée que lui offrait son nouveau statut. Il s'allongea sur son lit sans se dévêtir et vérifia l'heure encore une fois.

- - -

Dans la tour Gryffondor, le calme régnait dans le dortoir des filles. La plupart étaient dans leurs lits et se préparaient à s'endormir. Hermione aperçut Ginny dans la salle de bain.

– C'est un pyjama plutôt original, remarqua-t elle avec ironie.

Ginny était effectivement vêtue d'une tenue assez provocante, composée d'une tunique et d'un pantalon en cuir, et qui semblait plus adaptée à une partie de chasse qu'à une nuit de sommeil. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête, en laissant pendre quelques mèches sur le coté du visage. La salle de bain embaumait de son parfum, et elle finissait de se maquiller.

– Hermione, je t'en prie, supplia-t elle.

Elle avait attendue que les autres filles soient toutes couchées pour pouvoir se préparer sans attirer l'attention.

– Je sais, répondit Hermione en levant la main et en souriant avec indulgence. Harry m'a prévenue. En tant que préfet, je ne peux pas approuver, mais en souvenir de certains services rendus, je veux bien fermer les yeux, pour ce soir. (Elle fronça les sourcils.) Par contre, je te promets rien si tu abuses du privilège, ou si ça pose des problèmes avec les autres filles.

– Tu es un amour. Comment tu me trouves ?

– Totalement scandaleuse. J'ai presque pitié de ta victime désignée.

Ginny gloussa.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser la moindre chance.

– A moins que tu ne craques la première. _Il_ n'est pas mal non plus.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard de complicité, puis Ginny ajusta une dernière fois son rouge à lèvres et se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité.

– Attends ! souffla Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

– Quoi ?

– _Odorous Furtivium,_ murmura-t Hermione. La cape te cache peut être aux yeux des autres, mais la chatte de Rusard t'aurait reniflée à un kilomètre.

– Oh !

Ginny n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

– Le sort ne dure qu'une dizaine de minutes. N'oublie pas de le renouveler.

– Merci. Je te revaudrais ça. A demain.

– Bye bye. Amuse toi bien.

Ginny activa la carte des Maraudeurs et vérifia que la voie était libre. Drago était toujours dans les donjons des Serpentards. Elle se déplaça rapidement vers l'escalier principal de la tour astronomique. La terrasse d'observation supérieure était un lieu très apprécié des amoureux. Non seulement, il était assez discret, et très romantique au crépuscule, mais en plus, il y avait au moins deux issues pour y accéder ou en sortir.

Une fois sur place avec une avance confortable, Ginny repéra les lieux et décida de s'installer sur un petit muret. Elle serait visible sur un fond de nuages éclairés par la lune. L'effet devrait être assez flatteur. Elle jeta un oeil à la carte, et son coeur se mit à battre lorsqu'elle repéra le symbole de Drago qui progressait maintenant le long des couloirs. Elle était déjà assez nerveuse comme ça, et elle décida d'inactiver et de refermer le parchemin pour prendre le temps de se détendre. Ginny se força à respirer calmement et à se préparer du mieux possible pour leur rencontre.

- - -

Drago disposait de ses propres ressources pour se déplacer furtivement dans l'école. Il n'avait rien d'aussi précis que la carte, mais il avait lui aussi une cape d'invisibilité et un détecteur de créatures, qui avait l'avantage de fonctionner n'importe où. Il évita facilement Rusard, qui commençait sa première ronde, et arriva sans encombre au pied de la tour. Le détecteur lui indiqua une présence au sommet. Tout semblait parfaitement normal. Il monta lentement les escaliers en poursuivant ses propres réflexions concernant Ginny et ce qui pourrait se passer ce soir.

Elle ne lui proposait certainement pas seulement d'être sa petite amie. Elle voulait un _partenariat_ et ça, c'était une décision que Drago n'avait pas l'intention de prendre à la légère. La plupart des filles Serpentards étaient destinées à devenir des épouses modèles, décoratives si possible, mais au service des ambitions de leurs maris, comme sa mère. Celles qui participaient aux intrigues de pouvoir épousaient des sans grades ou restaient seules. Les partenariats étaient fréquents mais n'avaient la plupart du temps rien à voir avec l'affection ou les liens du mariage. Par contre, lorsque c'était le cas, les couples concernés étaient généralement puissants, etdonc craints et surveillés en conséquence.

Pour compliquer encore les choses, Ginny était une Gryffondor. Les unions entre Maisons concernaient typiquement des Serdaigles, et dans une moindre mesure, des Pouffesoufles. La dernière union de partenaires entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor devait dater d'au moins un siècle.

_Qu'est ce que ça a donné d'ailleurs ? Je ne me souviens pas._

En montant les marches, il revenait à la question centrale. Que voulait il exactement ? Certainement, il voulait jouer un rôle important dans les événements qui se préparaient, et plus tard sans doute, en politique. Est ce qu'elle l'y aiderait, ou bien serait elle un handicap ? Il y aurait inévitablement des préjugés contre leur alliance, mais Drago profiterait également du support de la famille Weasley et des amis de Harry.

_S'ils gagnent._

Il se corrigea immédiatement. Il avait clairement choisi son camp.

_Si nous gagnons._

Les avantages et les inconvénients s'équilibraient, et le facteur décisif serait donc Ginny elle même. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, et c'est ce qu'il allait devoir commencer à faire ce soir. Ce qu'il découvrirait, et ses propres sentiments, détermineraient sa décision. Après tout c'était finalement la meilleure manière de procéder.

Il posa le pied sur la plateforme d'observation et il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assise sur le mur.

Elle était incroyablement belle. Il en avait le souffle coupé, et il lui fallut un moment pour que son cerveau se remette à fonctionner, et qu'il réalise qu'elle s'était _préparée_ de manière à obtenir cet effet, ce qui était déjà un message en soit.

Il s'avança, attentif à garder autant d'assurance que possible, et en réfléchissant furieusement.

Ginny avait l'avantage de ne pas avoir à se déplacer, et même si son coeur s'était soudain déchaîné dans sa poitrine, elle eut au moins quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle même. Elle nota avec satisfaction qu'il avait clairement accusé le coup en la voyant. Pendant un instant, son visage avait perdu cette attitude un peu trop confiante qu'il arborait habituellement.

Mais elle était impressionnée elle aussi. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient avec des reflets d'argent sous la lumière de la nuit, et son maintien était celui d'un conquérant conscient de sa puissance et déterminé à prendre la place qu'il méritait.

_Il est comme un animal sauvage. Séduisant et dangereux._

Ginny comprit immédiatement que cette rencontre allait être déterminante pour leurs futures relations. L'un comme l'autre, ils recherchaient un absolu, et ils ne se livreraient jamais totalement avant de l'avoir trouvé. Dès le départ, les enjeux étaient au maximum, et la moindre erreur de part ou d'autre aurait des conséquences irréparables.

Ginny Weasley n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle allait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, en étant elle même, et en suivant son instinct.

– Bonsoir, Drago.

Elle fut soulagée de constater que sa voix était chaleureuse et assurée.

– Bonsoir, Ginny.

Il s'arrêta à quelque pas d'elle. Elle se leva et sourit calmement.

– Une belle soirée n'est ce pas ? Parfaite pour un rendez vous sous les étoiles.

Il inclina la tête.

– Toi aussi tu es très belle. (Il regarda autour de lui.) Je trouve qu'il devrait y avoir de la musique, et nous pourrions danser tous les deux.

– Merci. J'aimerai bien valser avec toi. (Son expression devint plus sérieuse.) Mais je pensais plutôt à d'autres sortes de danses.

– Oh. Quelles autres sortes par exemple ?

_Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu, petite Ginny, je suis prêt, et je connais très bien les règles._

Le sourire de Ginny devint charmeur.

– Et bien, il y a celles que tu as faites avec Millicent et Lyn cet après midi. Tu était vraiment très bon quand tu les as enlevées des pieds maladroits de ce butor de Montague.

Il explosa de rire.

– Tu nous as écoutés ! Par Merlin, tu es une vraie menace ! (Il attrapa sa main et l'attira brutalement contre lui.) Et que dirait ton cher ami Harry, s'il le savait ?

– Il serait content de savoir que la Maison Serpentard est entre de bonnes mains, répondit elle sans se démonter.

Il accepta sa réponse.

_Donc Harry est d'accord._

– Et pourquoi devrait-je prendre une partenaire qui joue les espionnes ?

Elle avait aussi une réponse à ça.

– Ne confonds pas la curiosité et l'initiative avec l'absence de loyauté. Je suis fidèle, totalement, mais je n'accepterais jamais d'être tenue à l'écart, ajouta-t elle fièrement.

Elle se tenait proche de lui, et il était intensément conscient de sa présence. Elle était très désirable, et son absence d'humilité la rendait encore plus attirante. Il repoussa immédiatement l'idée. Cela ne devait pas être un argument pour sa décision. Elle était d'abord une sorcière qui ne se laisserait pas cantonner dans un rôle mineur, et dont les talents pouvaient lui être utiles. Elle disait qu'elle était fidèle, mais que se passerait il en cas de crise ?

– Très bien, Ginny, mais il faut que je sache quelque chose. Si nous sommes ensemble, et que pour une raison ou une autre mon intérêt diverge de celui de Harry. Que feras tu ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et resta un moment silencieuse.

– Je ne sais pas, dit elle enfin. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses jamais me faire agir contre Harry, ou ses amis. (Elle leva les yeux dans un geste de défi.) Tu dois les considérer comme ma famille proche. Un lien sacré me joindra toujours à eux, et je les aiderais sans hésiter s'ils en ont besoin.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

– Ce sera pareil avec toi si tu m'accepte comme ton égal, continua-t elle, et je ne tolérerais rien de moins. (Son regard était brûlant et Drago retint sa respiration. Elle continua.) Seule une terrible trahison pourrait changer cela, et je ne sais pas comment je réagirais, mais je serais sans pitié.

Drago regarda la jeune fille devant lui avec une fascination qu'il ne pouvait pas dénier. En deux jours à peine, il l'avait vue comme une écolière réservée, une combattante courageuse, une espionne efficace et finalement, comme une jeune femme passionnée. Elle était honnête au sujet de ses allégeances, et lui même était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'une personne qui promettrait une obéissance sans limite, serait en fait de moindre valeur.

Elle méritait certainement d'être son égal, et il pouvait donc _après cela_ prendre en considération ce que lui disait son coeur.

Et son coeur lui disait qu'il la voulait elle et personne d'autre. Elle retenait sa respiration. Il hocha la tête et prononça les paroles qu'elle attendait, avec douceur, puisque le temps des jeux de pouvoir était dépassé.

– D'accord, Ginny. Nous pouvons être partenaires. Je m'engage envers toi par mon amour et ma loyauté, et je t'accepte comme mon égale.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit.

– Je m'engage envers toi par mon amour et ma loyauté, et je t'aiderais dans nos projets, comme ton égale.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, conscients que les mots qu'ils venaient de prononcer étaient désormais un pacte magique, comme tous ceux qui liaient les sorciers entre eux. Ce fut elle qui brisa le silence en levant la main pour caresser sa joue.

– Et maintenant tu peux me donner le baiser que j'ai attendu toute la journée.

Il baissa la tête vers ses lèvres, et ils se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils s'interrompirent, les derniers doutes et les dernières réticences avaient disparues. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre, du plus profond de leur coeur, qu'ils venaient de trouver leur complément, et que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Drago l'entraîna dans un recoin de la terrasse et conjurera une couche rudimentaire.

Ils firent l'amour passionnément, et Ginny ne prêta pas la moindre attention aux ravages que Drago faisait à son maquillage et à ses habits flambants neufs. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, mais rien de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ne pouvait se comparer à ce qu'ils découvraient ce soir. Ils se séparèrent au milieu de la nuit et repartirent chacun de leur coté après un dernier baiser, pour un sommeil symbolique.

En traversant la salle commune, Ginny aperçut Hermione affalée sur le sofa. Elle avait apparemment attendu jusqu'à s'y assoupir, un livre encore entre ses mains. Ginny s'approcha et secoua doucement son amie qui tourna vers elle un visage endormi.

– ...inny... Comment... passé ?

– Pas mal, commença Ginny, avant de lui sauter impulsivement au cou en poussant un petit cri de joie.

Hermione se frottant les yeux et la regarda attentivement. Ginny était radieuse mais ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses habits mal rajustés et son maquillage délavé de sueur.

– Est ce que... commença Hermione.

Elle s'arrêta en lisant la réponse dans ses yeux. Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et Ginny raconta rapidement à voix basse, ce qui s'était passé. Hermione acheva de mettre en pièce le chignon de Ginny en lui frottant affectueusement les cheveux.

– Alors maintenant, nous sommes trois couples. Voilà qui devrait rendre les choses intéressantes. Est ce que ce sera officiel demain ?

– Tu peux t'attendre à me voir prendre le petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards, répondit Ginny. (Elle gloussa.) J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Ron.

– Alors espérons que Luna descendra avant toi, soupira Hermione.

- - -

Le petit déjeuner fut effectivement mémorable. Luna avait retrouvée Ron très tôt, et puis Harry et Hermione les avaient rejoint un peu plus tard. Ils commentèrent le contenu de l'édition du jour de la _Gazette_. La première page était consacrée à l'attaque de l'Express de Poudlard, et à celle de la prison d'Azkaban. Fudge promettait une enquête 'dûment diligentée' et la mise en place d'une nouvelle commission. Le courrier des lecteurs était particulièrement virulent envers le laxisme des autorités, plusieurs personnes demandaient la démission du ministre, mais il y avait également des critiques sur la position de Dumbledore qui refusait de fermer l'école.

Ron referma le journal en se plaignant longuement des restrictions stupides qui l'avaient tenu à l'écart de Luna après l'heure du couvre feu. Il se consolait en se servant une deuxième portion de porridge lorsque sa bouche explosa brutalement, couvrant Harry et Hermione d'éclaboussures gluantes.

– Beurk ! Ron, espèce de dégoûtant ! Non mais, ça ne va pas bien ? s'écria Hermione.

– C'est vrai ça, vieux. Si tu ne peux plus avaler, arrête d'enfourner, ajouta Harry.

Il essaya sans succès d'essuyer ses lunettes maculées de porridge avec une serviette trempée. Ron n'en avait cure. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et il pointait vers la table des Serpentards où Ginny venait d'arriver et d'embrasser Drago devant tout le monde.

Les autres étaient tout aussi surpris. Crabbe et Goyle restaient la bouche ouverte en offrant la vision parfaitement écoeurante des détails de leur mastication. Les Serpentards n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Seules Millicent et Lyn ne semblaient pas surprises. Drago les avaient prises à l'écart pour leur expliquer la situation. Il voulait prévenir un conflit éventuel, mais cela avait également été une marque de respect qu'elles avaient appréciée.

Sans se démonter le moins du monde, Ginny se versa un verre de jus de citrouille et salua amicalement le reste de la table. Après une pause, et un regard vers Drago qui resserrait légèrement les sourcils, les élèves répondirent machinalement, à l'exception de Montague, ses sbires et Pansy.

Drago continua tranquillement de déjeuner et passa une corbeille de tartines à Ginny. Crabbe et Goyle reprirent leur mastication sans changer leur expression médusée.

_Probablement par pur réflexe somatique_, pensa Ginny.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ron bredouillait des phrases incohérentes et se débattait sur son siège pendant que Luna le forçait à rester assis. Hermione utilisa un sort pour se nettoyer, elle et Harry, et profita d'une pause dans ses vitupérations pour tenter de le ramener à la raison.

– Ron. Arrête, s'il te plait, de faire ce cirque. Il n'y a pas de règles contre le fait de prendre son petit déjeuner à une autre table. L'étiquette de l'école n'impose d'être avec sa Maison que pour le déjeuner et le dîner.

Il la regarda avec stupéfaction.

– Hermione, qu'est ce que tu délires au sujet de l'étiquette ? Elle prend bien plus que le petit déjeuner là bas. Ils se sont embrassés, et pas sur la joue !

– Et alors ? répliqua Harry. Elle a déjà eu des petits amis avant, et je trouve plutôt intéressant que Drago soit le nouveau.

Ron lui jeta un regard brûlant de colère.

– Tu m'as dit de garder un oeil sur ce qu'il faisait, et je vois _ça_ ! Il l'a séduite. Il va l'utiliser contre nous. Il va... mmh !

Luna lui essuya la figure et lui plaqua la serviette contre la bouche.

– Shhh, Ronny. Laisse moi être juge de la situation. Si Drago n'est pas sincère, je le saurais, mais s'ils sont vraiment amoureux, alors c'est leur affaire.

Ron la regarda avec indécision, puis il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

– Harry... commença-t il.

– Ron. Je te promets que je ne laisserais rien de grave arriver à Ginny, et je ne la laisserais pas non plus faire quelque chose de stupide. Je pense, comme Luna, que s'ils savent tous les deux ce qu'ils font, nous ne devrions pas les en empêcher. Est ce que tu veux bien nous faire confiance là dessus ?

Ron hésita un moment, et plusieurs sentiments contraires pouvaient se lire sur son visage, mais il fini par soupirer et hocher la tête.

– Bon. Mais je vous assure que je devient maboul avec tout ce qui se passe par ici. On ne pourrait pas s'arrêter de changer les règles tous le temps ?

Ginny avait suivi le manège à distance, en se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire devant les mimiques de son frère.

– Je crois que le pire est passé, et que je devrais aller leur dire bonjour.

Drago acquiesça, et elle se leva pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. Il se reversa une tasse de café.

_Les choses se passent bien. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à ce qu'elle et Millicent trouvent un terrain d'entente, et que je fasse la paix avec Pansy._

Le visage de Ginny rayonnait de joie. Elle se précipita d'abord dans les bras de Harry et se serra contre lui à lui faire perdre le souffle. Il était sincèrement heureux pour elle, et également soulagé que l'ambiguïté de leurs relations soit enfin résolue. Hermione et Luna l'embrassèrent à leur tour, tandis que Ron grommela un bonjour indistinct en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

Il fut finalement adouci par l'enthousiasme évident de sa soeur et les assurances de Luna, et encore plus lorsque Drago et Ginny expliquèrent le pacte qu'ils avaient conclu. Un tel engagement entre sorcier était considéré très sérieusement, et avec beaucoup de respect. A partir de ce moment, Ron accepta enfin Drago comme un membre à part entière de leur groupe.


	11. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

**_Chapitre 11 – Défense contre les forces du Mal_**

_Poudlard,_

Le premier cours de Défense avec le professeur Rogue était partagé entre les quatre Maisons, comme tous les cours de niveau ASPIC. Ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi la séance de rattrapage de l'été y allèrent avec appréhension, mais cette fois ci, Harry ne chercha même pas à les rassurer. Il avait une bonne idée de la manière dont les choses allaient se passer, et il ne se faisait pas de soucis.

Comme prévu, Rogue était extrêmement formel, mais scrupuleusement équitable. Il présenta le programme de l'année à venir, lequel avait été considérable modifié au vu de la situation. Remus était également présent. Les élèves avaient tous des mines sérieuses et appliquées. Seuls les meilleurs et les plus motivés avaient choisit cette matière, qui n'était pas obligatoire après le niveau BUSE. Ils en connaissaient l'importance, ou ils croyaient la connaître, Harry avait des doutes sur plusieurs élèves qui lui semblaient un peu trop enthousiastes par rapport à leur expérience.

– Etant donnée les circonstances, commença Rogue en rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet, nous allons donner à ce cours une dimension pratique inhabituelle. Vous allez tous apprendre aussi rapidement de possible à produire un _Patronus_, et nous verrons également les sorts de boucliers et les principales mesures de protection. Il est probable que nous auront à subir une nouvelle attaque des forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres avant la fin de l'année. Lorsque cela arrivera, nous pourrons compter sur plusieurs Aurors et une bonne partie des professeurs pour fournir des troupes aguerries capables de leur résister. (Il parcourut la salle du regard.) En dehors de quelques exceptions, il est peu probable que vous soyez capable de vous mesurer à un Mangemort, et ceux ci seront certainement beaucoup plus difficile à combattre que par le passé, dit il en regardant Harry avec un air appuyé. Ils ont commit des erreurs sur lesquelles il ne faudra plus compter. De toute façon, nous n'aborderons les sorts offensifs que lorsque je serais satisfait de votre compétence en défense pure.

Plusieurs visages exprimèrent de la déception, mais Harry nota avec fierté que ce n'était le cas d'aucun membre de son groupe.

_Sans une bonne défense, l'attaque est suicidaire face à un ennemi expérimenté. On leur aura au moins appris cela._

– Néanmoins, continua Rogue, vous pourrez jouer un rôle important en nous libérant d'une partie de la tâche de protéger le reste des élèves, et les plus avancés d'entre vous pourrons nous aider directement en gênant et en handicapant nos adversaires.

Il marqua une pause et contempla la salle remplit de visages sérieux et manifestement désireux de bien faire. Quelques uns souriaient même.

– Mais même cela ne va pas être aussi facile que vous ne pensez probablement, et avec le professeur Lupin nous avons prévu un certain nombre d'exercices et de simulations pour vous en convaincre.

Il termina sa phrase avec un sourire glacé qui fit passer un frisson au travers de la classe. Quelques élèves se demandèrent, mais un peu tard, si le choix d'un ASPIC en Défense avait été une si bonne idée que cela.

Remus décrivit ce qu'allait être les aspects pratiques de leur entraînement. Son ton enjoué contrastait avec celui de Rogue, et il commença par les rassurer en leur expliquant que toutes les précautions seraient prises lors de leurs exercices. Les plus timorés reprirent espoir en se disant que finalement, rien de terrible ne risquait de leur arriver. Ils changèrent rapidement d'avis lorsque le professeur expliqua que les protections ne garantissaient en fait que contre les séquelles permanentes. Plusieurs visages pâlirent lorsqu'il confirma que plupart des blessures pourraient être guéries en quelques heures par les soignants disponibles.

_Comment ça des blessures ? _

Remus expliqua également que la peur, la douleur et l'épuisement étaient des éléments essentiels dans un combat, et qu'ils devraient donc apprendre à y faire face.

– Bien sûr cet entraînement pratique sera la partie la plus ludique de nos activités, mais nous ne sommes pas là que pour nous amuser. Dans ce cours, vous recevrez également une formation théorique aussi complète que possible sur les Arts Obscurs, comme le professeur Rogue va vous l'expliquer.

Rogue détailla par le menu ce qu'il avait préparé pendant l'été. La liste faisait passer le programme des BUSE pour celui d'une colonie de vacance et provoqua plusieurs gémissements dans la salle. Même Harry semblait hésitant, et seule Hermione était sereine.

Rogue termina sa présentation.

– Il y a deux dernières choses que je voudrais mentionner. La première est que nous sommes conscient que des éléments de ce programme peuvent être physiquement éprouvants. En conséquence, il sera possible pour certains d'entre vous d'opter pour ne pas suivre les exercices de combats avancés.

Plusieurs têtes se relevèrent avec un nouvel espoir dans les yeux. Les moins naïfs regardaient quand même Rogue avec inquiétude.

– En compensation, continua Rogue, ces élèves suivront un programme optionnel sur la détection et la neutralisation des malédictions. Je l'ai préparé à partir de celui de l'Académie de Gringotts.

Les visages concernés devinrent verts. Les Gobelins étaient les maîtres incontestés des malédictions en tout genre, et les meilleurs étaient à Gringotts. Ils pouvaient s'attendre à des boules de feux, des explosions d'acides et toute sortes de transformations douloureuses à la moindre erreur. Le professeur poursuivit.

– La deuxième chose concerne le groupe de Défense que certains élèves ont organisé, et qui a permis à plusieurs d'entre vous de compenser le niveau médiocre de l'enseignement l'année dernière. (Rogue renifla dédaigneusement en souvenir du peu regretté professeur Ombrage.) Ce groupe va continuer son activité, mais avec un objectif légèrement différent. Je laisse la parole à monsieur Potter et à mademoiselle Granger pour vous en parler.

Harry et Hermione se levèrent et prirent place sur l'estrade. Harry expliqua que le groupe serait ouvert à tout élève ayant au moins le niveau Excellent en Défense, et qu'il serait dédié à l'assistance des adultes pour la défense de Poudlard. Hermione ajouta que le groupe organiserait également des soirées d'assistance et de cours de rattrapage pour les élèves qui en auraient besoin. Ces séances seraient ouvertes à tous sans restriction.

Après cela, le cours se poursuivit normalement.

- - -

Drago avait évidement l'intention de rejoindre le groupe de Défense, mais avant cela, il avait un dernier point à régler. A la première pause, il alla voir Crabbe et Goyle.

– Venez avec moi, tous les deux. Il faut qu'on parle.

Ils le suivirent avec une nervosité prudente. L'année avait commencée de manière très déroutante pour eux. Jusqu'à présent Drago avait été leur chef, et la personne qui ressemblait le plus à un ami. Le pacte implicite qui les rassemblait était simple. Ils lui obéissaient, et ils assuraient sa défense, pendant qu'il s'occupait des choses plus compliquées, y compris des devoirs scolaires. Jusqu'à présent, ce que Drago voulait était généralement ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux, c'est à dire jouer les gros bras. Maintenant, Drago semblait avoir complètement changé, et ils ne voyaient pas quelle rôle ils pouvaient désormais tenir, sans compter que si lui était assez malin pour s'entendre avec ses anciens ennemis, ça serait beaucoup plus difficile pour eux.

Son regard leur indiqua qu'il comprenait cela aussi bien qu'eux, ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

– On est ensemble depuis le début et c'est quelque chose que je veux bien prendre en compte, dit il. Je vais donc vous faire la meilleure proposition possible, mais vous allez devoir décider clairement, comme je l'ai fait. Nous avons tous les trois des parents Mangemorts, et donc en conflit déclaré avec la communauté officielle. C'est un fait qu'on ne peut plus ignorer désormais. (Ils grimacèrent devant ces paroles brutalement explicites.) En ce qui me concerne, je refuse de rejoindre le camp de mon père, et j'ai l'intention de travailler avec Dumbledore, Harry et ses amis, en défendant les intérêts de notre Maison, comme je l'ai dit hier.

Il marqua une pause pour être bien sûr qu'ils comprenaient ce que cela signifiait.

– Vous pouvez être avec moi et rejoindre le groupe de Défense. Je pense que vous y trouverez votre place comme combattants, ou bien vous pouvez choisir le camp des Mangemorts, et dans ce cas nous serons ennemis. Vous pouvez aussi essayer de rester neutres dans cette affaire, mais croyez moi, ce ne sera pas facile.

Crabbe grimaça et échangea un regard avec Goyle qui ouvrit puis ferma la bouche sans rien dire. Crabbe se tourna vers Drago et parla pour les deux. Ils avaient déjà assez discuté ensemble pour ne pas avoir à le faire maintenant.

– Euh... Drago on préférerait rester avec toi, mais qu'est ce qui va se passer avec Harry et ses amis ? Est ce qu'ils vont nous laisser tranquille ?

– Harry va jouer le jeu, et Ginny aussi. Les autres suivront, plus ou moins. De toute façon c'est avec moi qu'ils discuteront. (Il les regarda droit dans les yeux.) Et vous ferez ce que je vous dirais. D'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

– Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous demanderais un accord formel, leur dit il.

L'un après l'autre, ils affirmèrent leur allégeance, et lui même s'engagea à les aider. Leur soulagement était presque comique à voir. Le soir même, tous les trois, avec deux autres Serpentards que Drago jugeait assez ouverts ou disciplinés pour jouer le jeu, se présentèrent à la réunion de recrutement du groupe de Défense. Ron et quelques autres froncèrent les sourcils en les voyant. De leur coté les Serpentards semblaient prêts à répondre à la moindre provocation. Néanmoins, Harry et Drago avaient préparés le terrain, et si les regards étaient tendus, le ton des échanges resta poli.

Hermione expliqua le fonctionnement de l'association et leur demanda de signer le registre. Lorsque ce fut fait, Harry leur serra la main.

– Je suis heureux que vous avoir avec nous, et j'espère que ce sera le début d'une coopération fructueuse. (Il se tourna vers ses amis.) Je vous engage tous à oublier les anciennes querelles, et à nous concentrer sur le futur.

Il échangea un regard amusé avec Drago.

– Il est peut être un peu trop tôt pour s'embrasser, mais le premier exercice pratique sera une occasion de mieux se connaître.

Plusieurs soupirs montèrent des rangs des Gryffondors, comme de ceux des Serpentards. Les nouveaux arrivés prirent rapidement congé, et Ron secoua la tête en gémissant.

– Crabbe et Goyle dans le groupe de Défense, maintenant. Dites moi que je vais me réveiller, soupira-t il.

Harry ignora ses jérémiades. Il était très content de d'avoir enfin des Serpentards avec eux, même s'il avait lui aussi des doutes quand aux deux anciens acolytes de Drago, mais ce dernier avait très clairement affirmé savoir ce qu'il faisait.

- - -

La routine de l'école avait repris, avec comme principale différence que le trio des années précédentes s'était transformé en sextet, avec _de facto _une dimension multi-Maisons. Une tolérance mutuelle s'était établie entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, même si la liberté d'échange n'était pas encore au même niveau qu'avec les autres Maisons.

Le sextet rencontra les préfets en chef, Cyril Desmarets, un Pouffesoufle, et Carole Themis, une Serdaigle, et Hermione exposa leur projet d'association pour la coopération des sorciers et des créatures magiques. Une discussion s'engagea, au cours de laquelle la nécessité de faire participer plusieurs anciennes familles fut rapidement identifiée. Dumbledore se proposa d'envoyer plusieurs invitations aux représentants les plus ouverts d'esprits, pour qu'ils puissent venir discuter avec les élèves.

Dumbledore, McGonagall et Firenze eurent une longue conversation avec Luna. Après cela, ils demandèrent à parler avec Ron. Lorsque celui-ci ressortit, il était rouge comme une pivoine, et il refusa véhémentement d'en raconter le moindre détail. Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore rassembla les six élèves pour les emmener dans la salle de classe du professeur Firenze. La pièce ressemblait à une clairière dans un bois, et le Centaure était agenouillé au milieu.

– Le professeur Firenze va vous guider dans un certain nombre d'exercices qui seront peut être très important dans le futur, annonça Dumbledore. Je ne peux pas vous dire plus pour le moment car les premiers résultats vont en pratique déterminer comment nous allons procéder, ajouta-t il mystérieusement. Professeur Firenze, je vous confie vos nouveaux stagiaires.

Firenze inclina gravement le buste et il indiqua aux élèves qu'ils devaient de placer de manière à former un cercle avec lui.

– Devons nous prendre une position particulière ? demanda Hermione.

– Absolument pas, répondit Firenze. Les seules choses importantes sont que vous soyez confortables, et que vous puissiez tous vous voir facilement.

– Quel est le principe de l'exercice ? demanda Ginny.

– Il s'agit de déterminer dans quelle mesure vous êtes capables de pratiquer diverses formes de magie en tant que groupe plutôt que séparément. Cette technique est normalement réservée à des incantations rituelles avancées qui demandent beaucoup de puissance, et seuls des mages très expérimentés s'y essayent. Vous êtes encore très jeunes, mais le Directeur pense que les qualités particulières de Mademoiselle Lovegood peuvent compenser votre manque d'expérience.

– Parce qu'elle est un Empath ?

Hermione avait cherché toutes les références possibles à ce talent dans la bibliothèque mais elle n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'information.

– Essentiellement pour cette raison, mais vous serez également aidé par votre degré de cohésion, confirma Firenze. Je suis moi même capable de le ressentir en ce moment, même s'il reste encore imparfait. Par exemple, vous n'êtes pas un groupe suffisamment homogène, même si vous êtes tous liés les uns autres de manière diverses, d'abord comme couples, ensuite par les épreuves partagées et l'amitié, et même par d'anciennes animosités.

– Le but ultime est il de pouvoir lancer des incantations plus puissantes ? demanda Drago.

– C'est une des possibilités, mais il y en a d'autres, en particulier celle de pouvoir mettre en oeuvre des enchantements de protection exceptionnels, et de pouvoir communiquer à distance. Cela va dépendre de votre développement. Pour un groupe, comme un individu, il y a généralement une forme de spécialisation qui détermine le type de magie où les résultats seront les meilleurs.

Il leur demanda de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur une image unique.

– Nous allons commencer par plusieurs exercices qui vont viser à accroître les liens entre vous, et surtout leur homogénéité. Vous devrez être patients. Les résultats seront limités au début, mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure manière de faire. L'alternative est de partager de longues années d'études sur des rituels que vous jugerez certainement rébarbatifs.

Lors de certains exercices, Luna avait la charge de projeter un champ emphatique auquel les autres devaient se raccrocher. C'était relativement facile pour Ron, un peu moins pour Harry et très difficile pour Drago. Firenze leur répéta plusieurs fois de ne pas se décourager.

– A ce stade, vous devez travailler avec le minimum d'émotion et de sentiments. Vous êtes trois couples, et vous avez donc tendance à établir des liens plus forts avec votre compagne ou votre compagnon, mais vous devez éviter de le faire. Ces affinités joueront un rôle, mais plus tard, lorsque vous aurez construits des bases solides. Imaginez les fondations d'un bâtiment. Elles doivent être régulières sinon l'édifice sera fragilisé.

Il leur expliqua qu'ils organiseraient une séance de ce type chaque semaine, et qu'il serait souhaitable qu'ils répètent les exercices les plus simples par eux mêmes.

- - -

Quelques jours avant le premier exercice pratique de défense, Maugrey Fol Oeil rendit visite à Remus et Rogue. Une grande malle renforcée de métal flottait derrière lui. Elle se posa lourdement sur le sol de la salle de classe.

– Un petit cadeau pour vous, annonça-t il.

– Bonsoir, Alastor, répondit Remus. De quoi s'agit il ?

– De l'équipement dont vous aurez besoin pour les gosses, en tout cas, si vous avez l'intention de leur apprendre des choses vraiment utiles.

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement.

– Nous laissons à d'autres le soin de leur enseigner le tricot d'art et l'étude du marc de café, dit il sarcastiquement. J'ose croire que nos méthodes pédagogiques recueilleront votre approbation.

– Je compte certainement le vérifier, rétorqua Maugrey sans se démonter. Par exemple, comment vous comptez organiser des situations de combat convaincantes ?

Remus et Rogue se regardèrent. C'était un vrai problème, car avec les trois simulateurs que Harry avait achetés, et même en engageant tous les professeurs disponibles, il était difficile de simuler plus d'une demi douzaine d'attaquants.

– Je m'en doutais, grogna Maugrey. Vous avez de grandes idées et pas beaucoup de moyens.

– Nous avons fait une demande auprès du Ministère, expliqua Remus. Il y a une procédure en cours.

Maugrey laissa échapper une exclamation de mépris. Remus haussa les épaules. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion non plus.

– Voldemort ne demande pas la permission, dit Maugrey en désignant la malle, et il ne suit pas les procédures. Heureusement, il n'est pas le seul.

Remus s'approcha en lui jetant un regard méfiant. Le vieil Auror le regardait un peu trop intensément. Prit d'une soudaine intuition, Remus sortit sa baguette et marmonna une incantation en la passant au dessus du couvercle.

_Vigilance constante..._

Il afficha un mince sourire lorsqu'une aura rouge apparue autour de la serrure. Le coffre était piégé, ce qui était bien dans les manières de Maugrey. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour désamorcer le maléfice.

– Vous remontez dans mon estime, concéda Maugrey.

Rogue soupira en levant les yeux devant ces gamineries. La malle était remplit de sphères de simulateurs et de générateurs de champs d'atténuation. Remus lâcha un long sifflement. Il y en avait pour une fortune.

– D'où viennent ces objets ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Maugrey afficha une grimace sauvage.

– Officiellement, cet équipement appartient aux Aurors, mais le niveau d'entraînement auquel nous nous soumettons est très dommageable pour le matériel. Depuis quelques mois, il y a eu beaucoup de casse. (Il indiqua la malle ouverte.) Bien sûr, certains de ces objets peuvent sans doute encore servir.

Rogue se pencha et pris un simulateur au hasard et l'examina. Il semblait en parfait état et lorsqu'il l'activa il fonctionnait parfaitement. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

– Il est possible que notre service qualité soit un petit peu strict," expliqua Maugrey avec un clin d'oeil. En tout cas, ceux ci ne figurent plus dans les stocks, et personnellement je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à la paperasse et aux vérifications détaillées. (Il leur fit un signe amical.) Bon, je me sauve, et je vous laisse à vos affaires.

Remus et Rogue se regardèrent. Ils avaient désormais de quoi organiser de véritables batailles rangées, ou en tout cas des séances extrêmement réalistes.

– Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas vérifier le contenu en détail, s'interrogea Remus.

– Seulement si vous avez du temps à perdre, répliqua Rogue. Je vous parie un mois de solde que vous ne trouverez pas un seul défaut.

Le premier exercice fut organisé avec les septièmes années. Une zone avait été réservée à coté de l'école, et masquée au reste des élèves. Plusieurs d'entre eux, dont le reste du groupe de défense s'était quand même rassemblés autour de la sortie pour voir les premiers résultats.

Ce fut une débâcle.

A la fin de l'exercice, sur une douzaine d'élèves seuls trois pouvaient encore marcher sans assistance. Quatre brancards partirent directement vers l'infirmerie. Tous les participants affichaient des yeux hagards, avec des vêtements déchirés et salis de terre et de suie. Rogue les regarda passer avec un visage plus froid et dédaigneux que d'habitude. Même Remus affichait sa déception. Ni lui ni Tonks ne voulurent en discuter. Ils expliquèrent que le débriefing aurait lieu après l'exercice qui était prévu pour le lendemain.

Ce soir là, le cours de sixième année se réunis en urgence. Leurs aînés étaient prostrés dans leurs chambres, et les moins charitables caressaient l'espoir que les jeunes prétentieux se fassent remettre à leur place à leur tour.

– Connaissant Rogue, ce sera encore pire pour nous demain. Il sait que notre niveau est meilleur, commença Hermione.

Ron opina.

– Tonks nous a souvent dit que dans les entraînements militaires, les premiers exercices sont spécialement difficiles pour ébranler les recrues, dit il. On peut être sûr qu'il y aura un piège, et même sans doute plusieurs.

Harry réfléchissait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour se préparer mieux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

– On ne peut rien faire tant qu'on ne connaît pas le scénario, et je trouverais idiot de passer la nuit à s'épuiser en entraînement. Pour ma part, je suis confiant qu'on s'en tirera honorablement, mais je voudrais qu'on réfléchisse à ce qui pourrait nous aider. Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer cet après midi pour qu'ils soient battus à ce point ?

– Ils ont été mis en déroute, affirma Ron. Tellement désorganisés qu'il n'y avait plus aucune défense. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont tous été touchés plus ou moins sévèrement.

– Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient dû faire, alors ? demanda Neville.

Ron était catégorique.

– Primo, ne pas paniquer. Reculer dans l'ordre et reconstruire une défense. Deusio, avoir une réserve pour une contre-attaque, ou pour réagir à un imprévu. Je suis sûr que Rogue a imaginé un scénario avec une force ennemie moyenne au départ et une arrivée surprise venant d'une autre direction. Si on ne s'y attend pas, c'est radical.

– Il faudra pouvoir réagir vite, réfléchit Drago. Le terrain est grand.

Harry eu un flash en se souvenant de la première épreuve de la Coupe de Feu.

– Des balais ! (Il se tourna vers Ginny qui était venue avec eux.) Demain matin, tu iras mettre quelques vieux balais de la réserve contre le mur du gymnase.

Hermione compris immédiatement.

– Et on les appellera avec des _Accio_ ! Génial. Si on y place les meilleurs combattants, ils pourront intervenir n'importe où et peut être même prendre les attaquants à revers.

– Ok, dit Harry. Ça nous donne un avantage qui pourra être décisif. Ron a raison, le plus important sera de rester calme et de résister en groupe. On s'organisera en équipes et les équipes resteront unies. (Il regarda les élèves qui n'avaient pas fait partie du groupe de défense.) En temps normal, je n'imposerais pas de hiérarchie, mais je pense que pour demain, il faut être réaliste. Il y a trois classes de compétence. Ceux comme nous quatre qui nous sommes entraînés tout l'été, ceux qui étaient dans le groupe de Défense l'année dernière, et puis les autres. Nous allons répartir les équipes en fonction de cela pour qu'elles soient équilibrées, et chacun va s'appliquer à travailler en support des plus compétents. D'accord ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Les moins expérimentés étaient même soulagés de savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à assumer les décisions les plus difficiles. Le groupe se sépara avec un meilleur moral qu'au début.

Le lendemain matin était consacré à un cours de Transfiguration. McGonagall fut visiblement déçue par le faible degré de concentration de sa classe. Même Hermione perdit des points en répondant parfaitement aux questions, mais totalement à coté du sujet. Le repas du midi fut silencieux, et à peine troublé par les commentaires sarcastiques des septièmes années qui prirent un malin plaisir à insister sur les effets particulièrement douloureux de plusieurs des maléfices qu'ils avaient subis.

A l'heure convenue, la classe fut rassemblée au centre du terrain d'entraînement devant les deux professeurs.

– Voici la situation à laquelle vous devez faire face, annonça Rogue, le visage sévère. Poudlard est attaqué par des Sorciers Noirs, et votre mission principale est de rassembler plusieurs premières et deuxièmes années... (Il fit un geste vers un groupe de simulateurs qui prirent l'apparence de jeunes enfants.)... et de les ramener à l'intérieur des murs, qui sont figurés par cette zone, ici. (Une réplique du portail d'entrée de l'école se matérialisa à l'extrémité du terrain, à presque deux cent mètres de leur emplacement.) Des points sont accordés en fonction du nombre d'enfants mis en sécurité, et des dommages causés aux attaquants. Il y a des pénalités pour chaque perte dans votre camp, fortement majorés pour la perte d'un non combattant. La simulation s'arrêtera au bout de vingt minutes. Vous avez dix minutes pour réfléchir à votre organisation et pour vous placer à moins de quinze mètres de ce point central.

Hermione leva la main.

– Combien sont ils contre nous ?

– Entre dix et trente, répondit il sans ciller.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise parmi les élèves. Ils n'étaient que treize et assurer une défense dans ces conditions semblait impossible. Remus prit la parole.

– Vous devez considérer l'esprit de l'exercice. On ne vous demande pas de gagner une victoire écrasante, mais de faire le mieux possible dans des conditions difficiles. Vous serez jugés en fonction de cela.

– Une dernière précision, ajouta Rogue. Les enfants simulés peuvent obéir à des ordres simples, mais ne comptez pas sur eux pour se battre efficacement, et attendez vous à ce qu'ils réagissent avec peur et confusion. (Il regarda sa montre.) Vous avez dix minutes.

Harry rassembla immédiatement le groupe.

– Ok, on prend six minutes max pour formuler un plan, et quatre pour l'améliorer et se positionner. Ron, qu'est ce tu en penses ?

– Hum, la priorité c'est de sauver les gosses. Ca veut dire les rassembler, les protéger et les diriger vers la porte. On peut affecter une équipe à ça et puis deux autres équipes à combattre et à ralentir les attaquants. Voyons le terrain.

Ils regardèrent la disposition générale. Du centre où ils étaient il y avait trois chemins possibles pour se replier. A priori, le gros des attaquants allait venir du coté opposé.

– Par la gauche, dit Drago. Il sera plus facile de mettre en place des positions de défense, et surtout les derniers mètres sont à couvert.

Harry regarda dans cette direction. Il y avait un petit bosquet près de la porte qui pouvait aussi être très dangereux. Il le leur signala.

– Le chemin est parfait sauf pour ces arbres. S'ils sortent de là en embuscade, alors que nous défendons l'autre coté, ils nous prendrons à revers.

– Ouais, il faudra sécuriser le bosquet avant d'amener les enfants, admit Ron.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Harry résuma le plan.

– Hermione, tu auras l'équipe la plus nombreuse. Vous avez en charge de rassembler les gosses, et de vous diriger vers la sortie sous la protection de Neville et de son équipe. Ron, moi et Cho, on appelle les balais et on fonce vers le bosquet pour le neutraliser, ou en tout cas débusquer ce qui s'y trouve. S'il n'y a personne, on place des sorts défensifs et on sécurise votre arrivée. S'ils sont trop nombreux, alors on prendra le chemin central pour les contourner. Drago, avec ton équipe tu fermes la marche, et tu retiens les attaquants autant que possible. Dès qu'on le peut, on remonte t'aider.

– Je propose de tenir une position défensive ici, dit Drago. C'est un rétrécissement, et on devrait avoir le temps de creuser une sorte de tranchée. On pourra tenir assez longtemps, et peut être même les mettre en pièce avec une contre attaque.

Ils regardèrent l'endroit qu'il indiquait. C'était à plus de cent mètres de la porte.

– Tu es sûr ? demanda Ron. Vous serez tous seuls un bon moment, et vous allez vraiment en prendre plein la tête.

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent en grimaçant. Crabbe ouvrit la bouche en se tournant vers Drago.

– Je sais que vous êtes volontaires, affirma Drago sans leur laisser l'occasion de donner leur avis, et que vous avez hâte, comme moi, de montrer de quoi Serpentard est capable.

Crabbe referma la bouche et déglutit. Il essaya un sourire qui se transforma en une atroce grimace. Goyle semblait tétanisé.

– Depuis quand avez vous été transférés chez Gryffondor ? demanda Harry en souriant.

– C'est une bonne idée, dit Ron, qui avait réfléchi à la suggestion de Drago. Ça va permettre de simplifier le rapatriement, et l'équipe de Neville pourra vous assister quand la mission principale sera assurée.

Quelques détails supplémentaires furent discutés, ce qui donna lieu à quelques ajustements dans les équipes. Une Serdaigle proposa d'utiliser quelques sortilèges fixes pour baliser le terrain, ceux ci produiraient des murs temporaires derrières lesquels les élèves pourraient manoeuvrer.

– Plus qu'une minute ! cria Rogue depuis sa position sur le coté de l'arène.

– Ok, dit Harry. On est prêt, avec un bon plan et toutes les chances de s'en sortir. Prenez une bonne respiration, donnez vous à fond, et rappelez vous que le plus important est de ne pas paniquer. (Il les regarda fièrement.) J'ai confiance en vous. Ayez confiance les uns envers les autres on va leur montrer.

Ils le regardèrent gravement.

– Ça va ? demanda t il en élevant la voie.

– ÇA VA ! crièrent il.

Rogue et Remus observaient le groupe. Un sort de détection leur avait permis d'écouter les conversations des élèves.

– Je vous avais dit qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas piéger facilement, dit Remus.

– Leur plan est correct, mais beaucoup trop ambitieux. Je ne sais pas s'ils seront en mesure de l'appliquer, rétorqua Rogue.

– Et que pensez vous de l'idée de Drago ?

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement.

– Ce garçon subit de mauvaises influences, finit il par murmurer.

– Bonjour, messieurs.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir la silhouette du Directeur derrière eux.

– Bonjour, monsieur. Vous êtes venus voir vos protégés ?

– Je suis assez curieux, en effet, dit il en considérant le terrain d'exercice. Combien comptez vous mettre d'adversaires en face ?

– Trente, lâcha Rogue sans ciller.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il n'en avait eu que dix pour les septièmes années.

– Le but de cet exercice est de leur faire prendre conscience que certaines situations demandent la prudence et la raison, se défendit Rogue. Il vaut mieux qu'ils l'apprennent à l'entraînement plutôt qu'au combat.

– Oh, je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. Je me demandais seulement si trente seraient suffisant, ajouta-t il d'un air perplexe.

Rogue considéra le Directeur pour voir s'il se moquait de lui, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

– C'est tous ce que nous avons, dit il les dents serrés.

– Puis je faire une suggestion ? dit Dumbledore. (Rogue hocha la tête.) Demandez à Mademoiselle Tonks de se mêler à la dernière vague. Je suis sûr qu'elle saura ajouter un peu de piment.

Remus allait protester, mais il se retint. Tonks jouerait le jeu, évidement. Elle serait même ravie. Les forces en présence semblaient vraiment déséquilibrées, mais Remus finissait par s'attendre à tout de la part de Harry et de ses amis. Quoiqu'il arrive, le spectacle serait intéressant.

Rogue signala le début de l'exercice et immédiatement Harry et Ron lancèrent deux _Accio_ sonores, suivi d'un troisième pour Cho. Quatre sorciers Noirs apparurent non loin du groupe et furent immédiatement engagé par Neville et Drago. Le sifflement aigu de trois balais rasant le sol se fit entendre, et sitôt après les avoir récupérés, Harry et les deux autres se mirent immédiatement en route vers le bosquet suspect. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et son équipe partaient à la recherche des enfants qui avaient commencé à se disperser et à crier. Avec deux Serdaigles, elle assembla rapidement un amas de branchages pour construire un radeau improvisé qui fut enchanté pour flotter au dessus du sol et constituer un transport rudimentaire. Les enfants y furent placés et attachés magiquement.

– Très ingénieux, murmura Dumbledore.

Rogue grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et activa une demi douzaine de simulateurs supplémentaires.

Deux des sorciers noirs étaient hors de combat et le groupe commençait à battre en retraire en suivant le plan prévu. Harry, Ron et Cho arrivaient dans la zone du bosquet et cinq sorciers en jaillirent en lançant un barrage de sorts. Harry évita un trait de feu en balançant brutalement son balai sur coté.

– _Protego ! Diffido !_

Un des sorciers s'écroula, touché de plein fouet. Un sort illumina le bouclier que Harry venait de lancer. Ron engageait deux sorciers en zigzagant à toute vitesse. Cho semblait en difficulté. Son balai avait sans doute été endommagé.

– _Stupefix !_

Le sorcier en face de Ron s'immobilisa. Harry lança rapidement une volée de maléfices devant lui, ce qui désorganisa la défense des trois sorciers restants. Cho et Ron en éliminèrent un chacun et le dernier fut foudroyé par trois attaques simultanées.

– YIPPEE ! cria Ron en faisant un tonneau de victoire.

Le balai de Cho était inutilisable, et il fut décidé qu'elle resterait sur place pour préparer l'arrivée des autres. Ron et Harry filèrent vers le centre du terrain, où Neville et son groupe se débattait avec un groupe qui était apparu sur le coté. Drago, Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient barricadés dans leur position de défense. Ils se préparaient à subir l'assaut d'une dizaine de sorciers qu'ils voyaient venir vers eux.

– Euh Drago... commença Goyle.

– Vous vous occupez de la défense, coupa Drago. Rien que des sorts _Protego_ pour l'instant, pendant que je les élimine un par un.

Les deux colosses de mirent en position de part et d'autre et commencèrent à bloquer les multiples maléfices qui s'abattaient sur le groupe. C'était un travail qui demandait une solide constitution, car l'énergie des sorts ne pouvait pas toujours être complètement dissipée. Pour eux c'était l'équivalent de recevoir un déluge de coups en étant protégé par une armure rembourrée. La succession de chocs finirait par les assommer, sans compter que de temps en temps, ils ne pouvaient éviter qu'une partie du sort ne traverse leurs défenses en provoquant une estafilade, un coup, ou une brûlure.

Drago s'appliquait à viser et à éliminer le maximum d'ennemis. Régulièrement, un attaquant mordait la poussière, mais le Serpentard recevait lui aussi son lot de dommages mineurs. Après plusieurs minutes de combat intense, l'effet de la fatigue se fit sentir, et les protections de Crabbe et Goyle devenaient moins efficaces. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder en arrière, mais à en juger par les bruits qu'il entendait ça ne se passait pas trop mal.

– HARRY ! CA URGE ! cria-t il en voyant se rassembler une nouvelle vague à l'autre bout du terrain.

– ON ARRIVE !

Harry et Ron filaient à toutes vitesse vers la position de Drago qui était maintenant presque au corps à corps avec une demi douzaine de sorciers.

– _Diffido ! Stupefy ! Diffido !_

Harry lançait les maléfices à toute vitesse. Sa baguette volait de part et d'autre pendant qu'il basculait son balai en opposition. Drago vit deux des trois sorciers en face de lui être projetés en arrière.

– BAISSE TOI !

Il s'aplatit au sol, et le balai de Harry passa à un cheveu de sa tête pour frapper de plein fouet le troisième sorcier. Un instant après, Harry roulait dans la poussière à coté de lui. Drago reprit son souffle.

– J'ai failli attendre.

Harry lui lança un sourire rayonnant. Il était complètement dans l'euphorie du combat, et il ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

– Attention !

Drago se retourna brusquement et aperçut brièvement la forme bondissante au dessus de leurs têtes. Deux baguettes se levèrent en même temps.

– _Stupefix !_

– _Blugos !_

Mais le sorcier évita les deux maléfices avec une agilité surprenante et disparut derrière un rocher. Neville et son groupe était presque à leur niveau, et ils pouvaient désormais engager la dernière vague d'assaut.

Drago et Harry se regardèrent. Le dernier adversaire ne semblait pas du même calibre que les précédents, et ils allaient devoir faire particulièrement attention. Par signes, Harry indiqua qu'il allait contourner le rocher pour le prendre à revers. Au dessus d'eux, Ron tournait en l'air en lançant des sorts dans la mêlée. Au loin, les enfants étaient en train d'être mis en sécurité. Quoiqu'il arrive, la mission principale était accomplie.

Il y eut un éclair devant lui, et se jeta immédiatement sur le coté. Une explosion le couvrit de terre, et il ressentit une douleur aiguë à la jambe. Il continua de rouler jusqu'à se cacher derrière un monticule. Il entendit un autre cri et sut qu'un des leurs avait du être touché.

_Il a faillit m'avoir. Il a eu Dean, je crois bien que c'était sa voix._

Drago était à plat ventre un peu plus loin. En échangeant un regard, ils se levèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attaquer ensemble.

Le mystérieux sorcier apparut soudain de derrière un arbre à leur gauche. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir.

– _Protego ! Expelliarmus !_

Son bouclier fut ébranlé par un choc violent et le sorcier évita son sort, mais pas celui de Drago qui le toucha à la jambe. Il parvint quand même à se réfugier dans la tranchée avant que Rogue ne siffle la fin de l'exercice.

Les élèves se rassemblèrent. Ceux qui sortaient du combat étaient essoufflés et portaient diverses traces de l'âpreté des actions. Ils avaient perdu quatre défenseurs, dont Goyle. Crabbe était littéralement KO debout. Il brandissait sa baguette d'un air buté, et ne semblait pas comprendre que le combat était terminé, ni faire la différence entre les attaquants et les défenseurs. Rogue dut le désarmer de force avant qu'il ne lui lance un sort. Une vingtaine de simulateurs hors service gisaient au sol.

Tonks émergea de la tranchée et salua joyeusement l'assemblée. Harry la regarda d'un air dégoûté mais il convint que c'était sans doute de bonne guerre, et au moins ils avaient vu la différence entre un simulateur et un véritable combattant. Dumbledore s'avança en applaudissant calmement.

– Bravo ! Bravo ! dit il. Je constate avec plaisir, que vous avez mis à profit les enseignements qui vous ont été prodigués. Professeur Rogue, comment jugez vous l'exercice ?

Rogue balaya le terrain du regard et soupira intérieurement. Par n'importe quelle mesure du résultat, les élèves avaient remportés une victoire décisive, mais ils avaient aussi pris des risques extraordinaires. Le genre de risques qui peuvent transformer des revers en défaites catastrophiques.

Il regarda sévèrement Drago et Harry. C'était eux qui avaient choisit cette stratégie, brillante, mais excessivement dangereuse. Par contre, l'idée de conjurer les balais avait été particulièrement astucieuse, pas vraiment dans les règles, mais c'était justement le genre d'improvisation qu'il fallait développer.

Il exprima ses réserves en insistant sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si les choses s'étaient mal passées.

– Et que répondez vous à cela ? finit il sèchement.

A part Dumbledore, le reste de l'assistance était choqué. Ils avaient gagné, pourquoi Rogue leur faisait il des reproches ? Drago parla en premier.

– Monsieur, dans le pire des cas, nous aurions perdu trois défenseurs, et le reste aurait pu terminer la mission. Nous n'avions pas pour ordre de préserver nos forces à tout prix.

– C'était un risque calculé, ajouta Harry. Nous avions la chance de pouvoir gagner l'avantage sur la suite des opérations et d'empêcher une attaque ultérieure sur l'école.

Rogue digéra silencieusement leurs arguments. Drago reprit la parole.

– Il y avait une autre raison d'adopter cette stratégie, monsieur.

– Ah oui, dit Rogue. Et laquelle ?

– Nous avons démontré que les Serpentards pouvaient tenir leur rang.

_Et même les fils de Mangemorts,_ ajouta-t il silencieusement, en sachant que Rogue le comprendrait aussi.

Celui-ci hocha pensivement la tête. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus et à Dumbledore puis se retourna vers les élèves.

– J'accepte partiellement vos arguments, mais il reste vrai que vous avez été dangereusement imprudents. Cinquante points seront retirés à Gryffondor, (il y eut des exclamations étouffées,) _et_ à Serpentard. Si jamais une telle chose se reproduit lors des prochains exercices, alors je retirerais cent points à chaque Maison et je vous placerais tous en retenue pendant un mois. Est ce compris ?

Drago et Harry acquiescèrent sobrement.

– Par ailleurs, la qualité de votre prestation était excellente. J'accorde trente points par Maison pour avoir terminé la mission, dix points pour chaque ennemi détruit et vingt points de bonus chacun à messieurs Crabbe et Goyle pour leur rôle clef dans la défense.

Les élèves hurlèrent leur joie. Rogue grimaça devant les acclamations et annonça que le reste de l'après midi était libre, mais qu'il devaient ranger le terrain et préparer une rédaction sur le bilan de l'exercice pour la semaine prochaine. Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent en se demandant s'ils avaient correctement entendu. C'était pratiquement la première fois qu'ils faisaient gagner des points à leur Maison. Ils sourirent niaisement et se serrèrent solennellement la main.

La nouvelle se propagea à la vitesse de l'éclair, et le cours de sixième année entra dans la légende de Poudlard. Plusieurs septièmes années ravalèrent leur orgueil et demandèrent à faire partie du groupe de Défense. Ce soir là, Crabbe et Goyle furent fêtés comme des héros. Ils avaient demandé à Madame Pomfresh de ne pas effacer les traces sur leurs visages qu'ils voulaient les garder comme des décorations. Plusieurs élèves vinrent trinquer à leur table, et Ginny alla même jusqu'à les embrasser en remerciement d'avoir défendu Drago si loyalement.

Les autres classes étaient heureusement moins intenses. Hermione insistait pour que Ginny et Luna travaillent sérieusement pour leur examen de BUSE, et également pour que Harry et Ron consacrent un minimum d'efforts aux matières jugées 'secondaires' comme les Enchantements et la Transfiguration.

Le premier rendez vous avec une famille de sorciers leur permis de connaître un jeune couple de Serdaigle, héritiers de la très ancienne lignée des Tamerlan. John et Louise Tamerlan montrèrent beaucoup d'intérêt pour le projet de l'Association et firent également plusieurs suggestions intéressantes sur la manière d'aborder le problème des Elfs de Maison et en particulier sur les sortilèges historiquement utilisés pour les lier à leurs maîtres.

Un soir après le dîner, les six étaient confortablement installés dans un coin de la grande salle, près d'une cheminée crépitante, et ils écoutaient Hermione résumer les résultats de ses dernières recherches. Ginny était lovée sur les genoux de Drago dans un fauteuil, pendant que Ron et Luna avaient préféré s'allonger sur le tapis. Hermione et Harry se partageaient le sofa.

– Donc, au départ, expliqua-t elle, il y a eu un pacte négocié entre des sorciers et un groupe d'Elfs qui voulaient vivre loin de leur habitat naturel. Les sorciers ont acceptés d'apprendre la magie aux Elfs, et de leur fournir nourriture et logement, en échange de services simples.

– Tu veux dire que les Elf se sont vendus comme esclaves ? demanda Harry.

– Au début, ce n'était pas de l'esclavage. Ca ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de contrat, mais ce qui s'est passé, c'est que les Elfs n'étaient pas très malins, et les sorciers en ont profité. Le pacte initial était... Ron ! Est ce que tu peux sortir un instant ton nez du cou de Luna. Je vous parle d'une chose sérieuse.

Ron ne releva même pas la tête.

– Tu es _toujours_ en train de parler de choses sérieuses. Harry, mon vieux, tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour la distraire ?

Harry ricana pendant que Hermione les regardait tous les deux d'un air furieux.

– Luna, comment une fille intelligente comme toi peut elle supporter un comportement aussi infantile ?

– Je le trouve trop mignon, répondit calmement Luna. Et en vérité, on n'a pas tellement le temps de se voir autant qu'on voudrait. Au moins, toi et Harry vous pouvez vous retrouver dans votre salle commune.

Hermione rougit. Elle et Harry avaient 'utilisé' la salle commune une seule fois, lorsque tout le monde dormait. Sur le plan de l'intimité, cela laissait quand même à désirer, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu l'apprécier totalement en restant sur le qui vive au cas où quelqu'un arriverait à l'improviste. Même les capes d'invisibilité avaient des limites.

Ron se redressa finalement et son expression était sérieuse.

– Luna a raison. On travaille dur, (il ignora le reniflement dédaigneux d'Hermione,) et je pense vraiment que nous devrions utiliser nos connaissances et nos ressources pour nous organiser un endroit _à nous_ où nous pourrions, er... nous isoler.

Ils regardèrent Harry.

– Pourquoi pas Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Ginny.

– Impossible, dit il en secouant la tête. Dumbledore m'a fait lui promettre de ne y aller en dehors des vacances. Nous pourrons y retourner pour Noël, et vous êtes tous les bienvenus bien sûr, ajouta-t il en direction de Ginny et de Drago, mais en attendant, il faut trouver autre chose. (Il afficha un sourire moqueur.) Personnellement, je serais ravi d'une solution qui m'éviterait d'entendre tes lamentations chaque soir, Ron.

Ron leva la tête et poussa un long hurlement de loup.

– Il se lamente vraiment comme ça tous les soirs ? demanda Luna.

– Oui, répondit Harry très sérieusement. On arrive même plus à travailler à cause de lui.

Ron sauta sur la perche tendue.

– Tu vois, Hermione. C'est une mission de service public. Il faut faire quelque chose.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Il essaya autre chose.

– Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas l'aborder comme un projet de niveau ASPIC ?

Drago hurla de rire, et fut rapidement suivi par les autres. Même Hermione ne put retenir un sourire.

– Hum... Peut être qu'on pourrait effectivement en profiter pour apprendre de nouvelles choses.

– Ouaiis... ajoutèrent Ron et Harry avec des mines suggestives.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Vous avez vraiment l'esprit mal placé.

Ils continuèrent en évoquant des suggestions de plus en plus scabreuses. Drago riait de bon coeur, mais il ne participait pas aussi librement qu'eux. Cette ambiance de plaisanteries amicales ne lui était pas encore assez familière. L'équivalent chez Serpentard était plutôt constitué de traits d'esprits mordants et généralement cruels. En tout cas c'était beaucoup moins détendu.

– D'accord, admit finalement Hermione, mais soyons méthodiques. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit isolé, confortable et pas trop loin des dortoirs. L'école dispose de plusieurs lieux de rencontres comme l'oisellerie et la Tour Astronomique, (cette fois ci ce fut au tour de Ginny et de Drago de rougir,) mais la plupart des élèves s'en servent régulièrement pour se bécoter, et c'est de plus en plus difficile d'éviter Rusard.

– Harry, est ce que tu as regardé la Carte des Maraudeurs ? demanda Ron.

– En détail, mais pas avec cette idée dans la tête, répondit pensivement Harry. Peut être en demandant à Remus, ou à Fred et George ?

– Et pourquoi pas la Pièce de Nécessité ? demanda Luna.

– Euh... en fait nous l'avons essayée une fois,

Harry sourit en regardant Hermione et en repensant à ce qu'ils y avaient fait. Ron prit un air écoeuré et murmura quelque chose, où l'on pouvait distinguer les mots 'fichu veinard'.

– La Pièce n'est pas la solution, conclut Harry. Je suis sûr que son idée de ce qui est nécessaire ne correspondra pas à ce que nous voulons, sauf peut être pour Ron dans quelques semaines, railla-t il.

Ron poussa un autre long hurlement. Drago revint sur le sujet.

– Tel que je vois les choses, nous avons deux possibilités. Trouver un endroit existant, ou le construire.

– Comment ça le construire ? demanda Ron. Tu veux dire avec des pierres et du ciment ?

– Et bien je ne pensais pas utiliser de l'air pur, répondit Drago avec sarcasme.

Cette dernière remarque fit lever la tête à Hermione.

– Avec de l'air... murmura-t elle. Pourquoi pas ? C'est la solution idéale. Nous allons construire une nouvelle pièce à partir de rien, au milieu de l'école.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec stupéfaction.

– Je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour, annonça tristement Ron. Elle a pété un plomb. Son cerveau a disjoncté à force de trop réfléchir. Emmenons la à l'infirmerie. J'espère seulement que Madame Pomfresh pourra faire quelque chose.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

– Idiot. Je vais très bien. Voilà mon idée. Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre.

– Ca m'aurait étonné aussi.

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui.

– En fait c'est une combinaison du sort de _Fidélus_ et de l'enchantement d'expansion des contenants utilisé pour les coffres magiques, les voitures, et même le jardin de Grimmaurd. Nous ne pouvons pas l'utiliser directement dans Poudlard parce que l'ensemble du château est enchanté et protégé contre ce genre de magie.

– Ce que tout ceux qui ont lu _Une Histoire de Poudlard_ devraient savoir, ajouta Harry.

Elle tourna vers lui une expression glaciale.

– Si je dois être constamment interrompue, alors peut être que je ne vais pas me consacrer à ce projet. Contrairement à d'autres personnes que je pourrais nommer, j'ai énormément de patience, et les vacances de Noël ne sont pas si éloignées que cela.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent pour s'excuser et l'assurer qu'ils l'écoutaient avec toute leur attention.

– Hum. Bon, comme je disais, on ne peut pas modifier les matériaux existants sans utiliser une magie au delà de notre niveau. Par contre, il est possible de construire une sorte de bulle immatérielle qui fera office de chambre, et que nous rendrons invisible avec le sort de Gardien Secret. J'ai lu quelque part que des sorciers utilisaient parfois cela comme coffre fort.

– Est ce que nous pourrons vraiment lancer le charme _Fidélus_ ? demanda Luna. C'est supposé être un des sorts les plus complexes.

Hermione réfléchit un moment.

– Peut être ne sera-t il pas nécessaire de le faire avec toutes les options, mais ça serait pratique quand même. (Elle prit un air sérieux.) Ça pourrait même devenir une sorte de refuge de la dernière chance, si les défenses de l'école étaient mises en échec.

Ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour rassembler les informations nécessaires. Pour une fois, Ron était le plus motivé pour passer de longues heures sur d'obscurs ouvrages de Transfiguration. Il leur fallu trois jours pour être prêts. Ils avaient décidés que Luna apprendrait le sort pour la construction de la bulle, et que Hermione serait le Gardien du Secret.

Finalement, un soir, ils se rassemblèrent dans une alcôve d'un des couloirs du deuxième étage. Un lieu où Rusard faisait régulièrement ses rondes, mais avec une régularité qui leur assurait suffisamment de temps pour faire le travail. Ils avaient au moins une heure devant eux.

Luna prit sa baguette et traça un motif complexe dans les airs en murmurant une incantation.

– _Bublum maxima,_ dit elle finalement.

Une large sphère lumineuse se matérialisa au dessus du sol. Luna agita sa baguette devant une tache plus lumineuse que le reste de la surface. Une ouverture apparut, et à l'intérieur, le volume était celui d'une pièce circulaire d'environ six mètres de diamètre. Hermione prit la suite et lança le sort _Fidélus_. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois, mais soudainement, la sphère disparut aux regards de tous, sauf elle.

– Comment l'as tu appelée ? demanda Harry.

Le rituel demandait que le lieu à cacher ait un nom unique. Il balaya de la main le volume où avait été la sphère à peine un instant auparavant, et il ne pouvait rien sentir. Ce qui était évidement le but recherché.

– Je l'ai appelée _Le Repos des Maraudeurs_, et il se trouve dans la deuxième alcôve à partir du mur sud dans le couloir Ouest, au deuxième étage du bâtiment principal de Poudlard.

En entendant ces mots, la bulle réapparut à leurs yeux.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et Drago se mit en oeuvre de conjurer le mobilier pour terminer l'aménagement. Quand il eut fini, ils se trouvaient dans une large chambre avec un grand lit, une salle de bain attenante et assez de place pour un petit salon avec six fauteuils bas. Harry prit le relais. Il avait préparé sa participation personnelle, et il fit apparaître six verres et un grand pichet de Bièraubeurre.

– Whoa ! souffla Ron. Je suis vraiment content d'être en votre compagnie, les gars. (Il s'assit sur le lit pour en mesurer le confort.) Drago, mon vieux, t'es un sacré décorateur.

Harry vérifia sa montre et regarda la Carte.

– Rusard va passer par ici dans cinq minutes. A ce moment là, soit nous sommes bon pour la plus longue série de retenues de l'histoire de Poudlard, soit nous saurons que nous avons enfin notre petit coin à nous.

– Je bois à la deuxième hypothèse, dit Ginny.

– Et buvons aussi à ces deux merveilleuses sorcières qui viennent de mériter une note, officieuse mais bien réelle, de Superbe en Transfiguration et en Enchantement, ajouta Harry en portant un toast à Hermione et à Luna.

Ils levèrent leurs verres et burent. Harry avait placé la Carte sur la table, et ils la regardèrent silencieusement pendant que les symboles de Rusard et de Miss Teigne s'approchaient. Lorsque que l'intendant passa devant eux et tourna le coin sans encombre, ils laissèrent éclater leur joie. Ca avait marché. Harry trinqua une nouvelle fois avec Hermione.

– A la plus grande sorcière de tous les temps. Les vrais Maraudeurs auraient été fiers de toi. Voilà quelque chose qui mérite de rentrer dans la légende de l'école.

– Hum, toussa Ron, Il faudrait se mettre d'accord sur un tour de passage et, euh... qui passe en premier ?

Ils se regardèrent avec un peu d'embarras.

– Nous pourrions tirer à la courte paille ? suggéra Harry.

C'est ce qu'il firent, et au grand chagrin de Ron, ce fut Ginny et Drago qui gagnèrent. Le visage de Ron passa par plusieurs transformations intéressantes lorsqu'il regarda sa soeur et se mit à imaginer diverses choses, mais elle lui jeta un regard furieux, pendant que Harry et Luna lui prirent chacun un bras et le traînèrent au dehors.

– Harry... protesta-t il.

– Ca s'appelle l'égalité des chances, mon vieux, et si je puis me permettre, Luna a le même âge que Ginny.

– M... mais... Ron regarda Luna qui lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur.

Il soupira.

– Bon d'accord, mais si jamais Maman apprend ça, elle va me trucider.

Ils passèrent plusieurs soirées agréables, à tour de rôle, jusqu'à ce que Hermione insiste pour limiter le rythme avant d'éveiller les soupçons des autres élèves.


	12. Mangemorts

**_Chapitre 12 – Mangemorts_**

_Poudlard,_

La période des entraînements de Quidditch était bien entamée, et Harry, Ron et Drago n'avaient pas assez de temps pour tout faire. Cela provoquait des désaccords récurrents avec Hermione, qui s'investissait de plus en plus dans la nouvelle association. Cette dernière avait, en pratique, pris la place de S.A.L.E., et elle en attendait beaucoup. Harry était prêt à faire des sacrifices, à condition que Hermione accepte de passer le temps ainsi libéré avec lui, mais elle avait décidé que les études et son projet étaient prioritaires, et Luna avait pris fait et cause avec elle.

Un matin, Drago reçut un hibou de la part des Parkinson, les parents de Pansy. Lui et Pansy s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs demandé beaucoup de patience. Il ne l'avait pas fait que pour ses beaux yeux. Les Parkinson étaient une des plus anciennes et des plus respectées des familles Serpentards. Ils étaient très bien introduits dans les cercles conservateurs, et la mère de Pansy était célèbre pour organiser régulièrement des dîners mondains avec les sorciers les plus influents du moment, toutes Maisons confondues. Drago avait déjà été convié à plusieurs de ces réceptions avec ses parents. Tout aussi important, il n'y avait aucune indication que les Parkinson aient des sympathies particulières pour les thèses des Mangemorts. Si Drago voulait faire carrière en politique, il était indispensable qu'il soit en bons termes avec eux.

Dans leur lettre, les Parkinson proposait une rencontre dans la taverne de Pré Au Lard pour la fin d'après midi. Ils mentionnaient également qu'ils seraient très heureux de rencontrer 'la jeune sorcière remarquable' qui avait rédigée les statuts de l'association. Hermione réagit avec enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir enfin toucher le noyau dur des familles Serpentards, un domaine où ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de succès jusqu'à présent. Pour leur part, Harry et Ron étaient largement blasés de ces entretiens. La préparation du prochain match leur semblait beaucoup plus importante.

– Allez y sans nous, proposa Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine d'être tous présent à chaque fois.

– Oui, ajouta Ron. Demain soir, il y a la réunion du groupe de Défense et après demain, Firenze veut nous voir tous ensemble, et le match est pour samedi.

Hermione était furieuse.

– Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sérieux tous les deux. Ce qu'on fait est quand même plus important qu'un match de Quidditch.

– Mais on ne t'empêche pas d'y aller, et vous pouvez même prendre Ginny.

– C'est toujours la même chose, dit elle avec dépit. On ne peut jamais compter sur vous. Allez y, à votre jeu stupide, mais la prochaine fois que vous aurez besoin de mon aide, je m'en souviendrais.

– Le problème avec toi, Mione c'est que tu veux toujours que les autres soient à ta botte, répondit Harry, exaspéré. Quoi qu'on te donne, tu en veux toujours plus.

Ron s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte.

– Laisses tomber, Harry. Ca ne sert à rien de discuter avec elle, et on perd notre temps.

– C'est ça. Et un jour, vous verrez que vous perdrez plus que votre temps ! cria Hermione alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

Drago et Ginny avait suivi la scène sans rien dire. Hermione jeta un regard énervé à Drago comme pour le défier de la contredire.

– Tu as quelque chose à dire ? lança-t elle furieusement.

Drago secoua la tête. Il commençait à bien les connaître, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de s'interposer entre Hermione et Harry. Ils avaient régulièrement besoin de se disputer à propos d'un sujet ou d'un autre. Les choses finissaient toujours par s'arranger, mais parfois sur le dos des tiers qui avaient la mauvaise idée de s'en mêler trop tôt. Si la brouille persistait au delà de quelques jours, il serait toujours temps de jouer les intermédiaires, une fois les passions apaisées.

– A quelle heure est-ce qu'on doit y être ? demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

– Dans deux heures, répondit Hermione sèchement. Je vais rassembler quelques notes pour préparer la réunion.

Elle hésita. Elle aurait aimé discuter des Parkinson avec Drago, mais même s'il ne disait rien, elle voyait bien qu'il n'approuvait son attitude, et en conséquence, elle n'osait pas lui demander de l'aider. En tout cas, pas tout de suite.

– On se retrouve dans le hall dans une heure pour faire le point avant de partir ? proposa-t elle finalement.

– D'accord, dit Ginny.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle commune, en ne marchant pas trop vite dans l'espoir que Ginny la rejoigne, mais elle et Drago partirent dans une autre direction. Elle marmonna un juron et laissa cours à sa mauvaise humeur.

_Qu'ils aillent au diable avec leur jeu à la noix !_

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, elle redescendit pour trouver Ginny qui l'attendait.

– Où est Drago ?

– Il arrive. Il y a un petit problème à régler. Encore une histoire avec Montague.

Elle haussa les épaules. Montague vivait très mal sa mise à l'écart, et il ne ratait pas une occasion de semer le trouble. Ca irritait furieusement Drago, d'autant plus qu'il avait lui même joué ce jeu avec les Gryffondors les années passées.

Ginny regarda Hermione qui semblait toujours aussi inconfortable. De son point de vue, les deux avaient autant de torts l'un que l'autre. Elle avait quand même un peu pitié de son amie qui semblait plus affectée que d'habitude.

– Tu veux qu'on revoie tes notes en attendant ? demanda-t elle doucement.

Hermione lui jeta un regard de gratitude et ouvrit le classeur bien ordonné où elle rangeait toutes les informations tenues à jour. Sa main tremblait un peu.

– Bon, ce que je voudrais revoir c'est la position des Parkinson vis à vis des Serpentards qui travaillent avec le Ministère et...

Elle s'arrêta soudain et éclata en sanglots.

– Hermione ! Ginny la prit dans ses bras. Arrête de pleurer, ce n'est pas si grave.

– Non, je sais bien, répondit elle en reniflant. Mais j'ai un toujours un pressentiment quand on se quitte fâchés comme ça. Une idée que je ne vais plus le revoir, que quelque chose de terrible va arriver. (Elle s'essuya les yeux.) C'est idiot, je sais, mais j'y pense à chaque fois, et ça me rend malade.

Elle se leva.

– Je vais aller le voir avant de partir, pour faire la paix," ajouta-t elle.

– Euh, je ne sais pas si on a le temps, dit Ginny d'un air ennuyé. Tiens, voilà Drago qui arrive.

– Excuse moi, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, dit celui-ci avec un air soucieux. (Il regarda sa montre.) Bon, on va y aller, je ne voudrais surtout pas les faire attendre. Ils sont assez vieux jeu. On pourra discuter en chemin.

Hermione se laissa convaincre. Ils prirent la direction de Pré au Lard. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, et aucun ne pensa à prévenir de leur départ le sorcier en charge de la sécurité. Sur le chemin, Drago leur résuma les informations qu'il connaissait sur les Parkinson, et Hermione retrouva immédiatement son intérêt. Ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge des Trois Balais sans encombres. Un fois à l'intérieur, Drago identifia le couple assit à une table dans le fond de la salle.

Ils saluèrent monsieur et madame Parkinson qui se levèrent pour les accueillir. Ginny les trouva plus âgés qu'elle n'aurait cru. Ils avaient une expression bizarrement rêveuse, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela. Personne n'eut le moindre soupçon avant que le piège ne se referme sur eux.

Tout se passa très vite. Un moment, madame Parkinson tenait la main de Hermione en souriant, pendant que son mari serrait celle de Drago en touchant le bras de Ginny. L'instant d'après, le Portoloin les emportait dans le néant...

...pour se retrouver à l'intérieur d'une pièce aux décors lugubres. Drago reconnu immédiatement le manoir des Malefoy et cria un avertissement. Il était trop tard. Les bras énormes de monsieur Goyle empoignèrent Ginny et Hermione. Drago sentit également une présence derrière lui, mais son premier réflexe fut de donner une chance aux filles de s'échapper. La maison était protégée contre le Transplanage, mais si elles arrivaient à sortir, elles pourraient revenir à Pré Au Lard. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers le colosse.

– _Petrificus !_

Goyle était sonné, mais au même moment Drago reçu un violent coup par derrière, et un autre sort fit voler sa baguette au loin.

– Courrez ! cria-t il et indiquant la porte.

Il se tourna vers son agresseur. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Hermione qui tirait Ginny vers la sortie, mais un maléfice les frappa de plein fouet. Hermione s'écroula, et Ginny fut projetée contre le mur. Il entendit le choc sourd de sa tête contre la paroi. Le père de Vincent Crabbe s'avança vers lui, le bras tiré en arrière pour le frapper à nouveau. Drago feinta à gauche pour l'éviter et enfonça son poing dans le ventre du gros homme qui se plia en deux. Il allait lui asséner un coup à la nuque, lorsqu'il fut attaqué d'une autre direction.

– _Imperio !_

Son père venait de lancer un _Imperius_ contre lui. Paralysé, Drago tenta désespérément de combattre le sort, mais sans succès. Crabbe se redressa et en profita pour le frapper violement au visage. Sa vue se troubla, et il se sentit trébucher contre un meuble et tomber au sol.

– CA SUFFIT ! Je le tiens maintenant, cria Lucius Malefoy.

Crabbe, rejoint par Goyle qui avait récupéré, se saisit d'Hermione et laissa l'autre sorcier prendre Ginny qui gisait toujours inconsciente. Hermione essaya de se débattre mais sa force ne pouvait rien contre celle de Crabbe. Tout ce qu'elle tira de ses efforts fut une gifle d'une telle violence qu'elle en fut sonnée. Les deux filles furent descendues sans ménagement jusque dans une pièce au sous sol du manoir. Les murs étaient en pierres grossières couvertes de traces noires. Il y avait une grosse table de chêne et deux chaises comme seul mobilier. Hermione avait un goût de sang dans la bouche, mais elle s'apprêtait à protester vigoureusement, lorsqu'elle vit celui qui les attendait.

Voldemort.

Une sensation de terreur glacée la paralysa totalement. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginée qu'un visage puisse être aussi froid et cruel. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance à Crabbe qui l'attacha brutalement sur une des chaises. Ses muscles avaient disparus, transformés en gelée. Ginny, qui commençait à reprendre conscience, fut immobilisée de la même manière. Un terrible sentiment de désespoir envahit Hermione

Voldemort éclata d'un rire épouvantable.

- - -

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry fut soudain foudroyé de douleur. Portant la main à sa tête, il eut tout juste la présence d'esprit de se poser au sol avant de se recroqueviller en gémissant.

– Harry ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe !

Au prix d'un effort immense, Harry se força à faire le vide dans son esprit et à rétablir son bouclier d'Occlumencie, mais pas avant que son ennemi ne lui laisse voir une scène terrifiante.

_Hermione ! _

Harry hurla plus fort et plus désespérément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ron était devant lui, affolé par son cri et la vision de son visage décomposé et livide.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Harry le regarda avec des yeux fous.

– Hermione et Ginny ! Voldemort les a capturées !

Ce fut au tour de Ron d'accuser le coup violement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et il secoua la tête lentement.

– Non... non... c'est encore un piège...

– Je les ai vues ! (Sa voix se cassa.) Ron, j'en suis sûr. Il faut retrouver leur trace. Ca a dû se passer à Pré Au Lard.

Il chevaucha son balai. Ron ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais il réalisa tout d'un coup que Harry avait l'intention de partir immédiatement pour le village. Il l'attrapa avant.

– Harry ! Il faut d'abord aller voir Dumbledore !

Harry le regarda sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Ron répéta son injonction.

– Harry, il faut prévenir le Directeur.

Pendant un moment, Ron se demanda s'il n'allait pas devoir lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé avec Sirius, mais ça lui semblait trop terrible à dire. Harry restait à le regarder sans rien dire.

– Harry...

– D'accord, mais _vite_, répondit Harry.

Ils se mirent à courir en direction de l'école.

- - -

Hermione se força à regarder Voldemort, et à lutter contre la peur qui lui glaçait le corps.

_Harry a été dans cette situation. Il a résisté, Il a survécu. Je dois faire de même._

Drago entra la pièce, raide comme un robot. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Il regarda Hermione et Ginny en gémissant intérieurement. Que pouvait il faire ? Les Parkinson devaient avoir été possédés de la même manière, et son père avait du organiser leur capture.

– Sortez le garçon d'ici, ordonna Voldemort à Lucius. Il est amouraché d'une des filles. S'il reste, cela risque d'affecter votre contrôle sur lui. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard.

Le son de sa voix était la pire chose que Hermione avait jamais entendue. Chaque mot était une promesse de cruauté malveillante. Lucius se tourna vers Drago.

– Vas dans ta chambre, et restes y !

Contre sa volonté, Drago fit demi tour et monta les escaliers. Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Son esprit cherchait sans cesse une échappatoire, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il devait trouver de l'aide.

_Il faut les prévenir. Harry, Rogue et Dumbledore. _

S'ils pouvaient revenir ici assez vite, alors les filles pouvaient encore être sauvées. Il entendit un cri qui lui glaça le sang, et une fois de plus il tenta de lutter contre le maléfice, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger un seul muscle. _"Vas dans ta chambre et restes y !"_ il lui avait été dit.

- - -

Dans la cave, Lucius avait pointé sa baguette en direction d'Hermione.

– _Endoloris !_

Un jet de lumière la frappa, et elle hurla. Après plusieurs longues secondes, la douleur s'interrompit, et Hermione s'affaissa dans sa chaise. Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles avaient été tordues et déchirées de l'intérieur. Un haut le coeur lui fit vomir une bile sombre, et elle se mit à sangloter.

La voix froide de Voldemort se fit entendre à nouveau.

– Vraiment, mademoiselle Granger. Nous n'en sommes qu'aux préliminaires, et vous semblez déjà si affectée. Voilà qui n'est pas brillant pour quelqu'un avec votre réputation. Finalement, on ne peut vraiment pas s'attendre à grand-chose d'une Moldue.

Hermione leva la tête et se força à le regarder.

_Je résisterais, comme l'a fait Harry. Harry va venir. Il faut que je tienne jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. _

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Harry pourrait savoir où la trouver, mais il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait. Il lui avait dit de ne jamais perdre espoir.

– Je ne suis pas une Moldue ! Je suis une sorcière, dit elle fièrement.

– Vous n'êtes rien qu'un morceau de chair qui contient des informations que je désir, et vous allez me les fournir. (Il désigna Ginny qui essayait désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique.) Dans votre intérêt, sinon dans celui de votre amie.

Hermione ne répondit rien et chercha à rassembler tout son courage.

_Harry va venir._

Voldemort sourit cruellement et leva lentement sa baguette.

– Savez vous, mademoiselle Granger qu'il y a plusieurs variantes du sortilège _Doloris_ ? Elles rendent certaines situations tellement plus intéressantes... _Endoloris !_

Elle hurla encore. Toute sa peau et ses nerfs étaient en feu. Elle avait beau essayer de contrôler quelque chose, la douleur était plus forte que tout. Après un moment interminable, il arrêta le sort. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête et vit du sang couler sur sa robe. Elle s'était mordue profondément la lèvre. Ses poignets saignaient aussi, là où les cordes l'attachaient à la chaise.

_Harry..._

– Je réalise bien sûr, continua Voldemort, que je ne vous ai même pas encore posé de question. C'est vraiment peu charitable de ma part de ne pas vous donner une chance de m'obéir.

Il éclata encore du même rire satanique que précédemment.

– Vous allez nous tuer de toute façon, gémit elle.

_Du temps. Il faut que je gagne du temps. Harry va venir. _

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? ajouta-t elle.

– Et bien, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi mon serviteur, votre cher professeur Rogue, ne répond plus à mes convocations, et je suis évidement curieux au sujet des défenses de Poudlard, s'il y en a, mais je brûle surtout de connaître enfin le contenu de la prophétie. (Ses yeux s'allumèrent soudain, et son visage se durcit encore plus.) Et n'essayez surtout pas de me mentir. Soyez sûre que je m'en rendrais compte, et dans ce cas je ferais quelque chose de vraiment terrible. Par exemple, je pourrais demander à Goyle ici d'arracher un oeil à votre amie.

Hermione frissonna d'horreur. Voldemort se tourna vers Ginny qui le regardait avec une défiance désespérée. Elle aussi s'accrochait à l'espoir que leurs amis, Dumbledore, n'importe qui, puisse les sauver.

_Harry, s'il te plait..._

– Peut être connaissez vous également les réponses à ses questions, mademoiselle Weasley ? Peut être pouvez vous me renseigner... _Endoloris !_

Ginny hurla à son tour, et Hermione ferma les yeux en secouant désespérément la tête.

- - -

_C'est Ginny qui vient de crier !_

Drago en était sûr. Ginny, sa Ginny, était en train d'être torturée par ces animaux ! La fille envers laquelle il s'était engagé au delà de toute obédience. Il visualisa dans son esprit cette scène où ils s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre, et il rassembla toute sa volonté, toute son angoisse à l'entendre crier ainsi, et toute sa rage contre le sort qui le paralysait. Rien au monde n'existait sinon pour qu'il puisse enfin être libre.

Il y eu une sorte de déchirement dans sa tête, et il tomba au sol, chaque muscle agité de spasmes en réaction à son terrible effort. Il roula sur le coté avant de se relever,. Son corps lui obéissait enfin.

_Libre !_

Il courut en dehors de la chambre. Un Gryffondor se serait sans doute précipité au sous sol, mais Drago savait que seul, il n'avait aucune chance d'affronter Voldemort et plusieurs Mangemorts. En se dépêchant, il pouvait espérer revenir avec des secours. La première chose à faire était de sortir de la maison pour pouvoir Transplaner vers Poudlard.

Il écouta avec précaution, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de gardes en faction. Il descendit et traversa rapidement le salon, sans se préoccuper des Parkinson qui étaient toujours debout, hébétés dans leur coin. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit, sortit dans le jardin et courut jusqu'à l'allée principale.

Derrière le premier arbre, il se concentra et Transplana pour apparaître sur la route de Pré Au Lard. Il y avait un long chemin à faire avant d'arriver aux portes de l'école. Il se mit à courir.

_Si seulement j'avais pensé à prendre un balai ! Imbécile ! Il est trop tard, et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de revenir là bas._

- - -

Harry et Ron atteignaient l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Rogue.

– Professeur ! Hermione, Ginny et Drago ont été capturés par Voldemort ! s'écria Harry.

– Comment savez vous cela ?

– Je l'ai senti, je l'ai vu ! (Rogue fronça les sourcils et il allait répondre lorsque Harry ajouta.) Non ! Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Je vous assure ! Il faut en parler avec le Directeur.

Rogue afficha une moue dubitative, mais il annonça néanmoins le mot de passe à la statue. Les garçons se précipitèrent dans l'escalier. Le professeur les suivit d'un pas plus mesuré. Harry répéta son histoire à Dumbledore. Il était de plus en plus impatient et incohérent devant les questions détaillées qui lui posaient les deux hommes.

– Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ! cria-t il enfin. Il faut y aller maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

– Nous ne savons même pas où aller, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Voldemort n'est certainement pas à Pré Au Lard, ni aucun Mangemorts non plus. Je le saurais immédiatement.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminé, prit une pincée de poudre qu'il jeta dans l'âtre.

– _Auberge des Trois Balais. Madame Rosmerta_.

Quelques secondes après, la tête de l'aubergiste apparut dans les flammes.

– Oui ? Oh, bonjour, monsieur le Directeur.

– Bonjour, madame, nous cherchons trois élèves qui avaient rendez vous, avec un couple. Ils devaient être là depuis un quart d'heure environ.

La tête disparut un instant. Harry leva les yeux au plafond et s'agita avec impatience en ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Rogue. La tête réapparut.

– Ils étaient là il y a dix minutes, mais je ne les vois plus. C'est très étrange. Je suis sûr que personne n'est sorti.

– Puis je vous demander de chercher à en savoir plus ? En demandant à d'autres consommateurs, peut être ?

Madame Rosmerta s'absenta encore un moment, pour revenir et dire que selon le témoignage d'une personne, à prendre avec précaution étant donné le nombre de bouteilles vides sur sa table, le groupe en question aurait subitement disparu.

– Je vous l'avais dit ! s'exclama Harry de plus en plus hystérique Quand est-ce que vous allez me croire à la fin !

Dumbledore leva la main pour le calmer.

– Harry, nous ne devons pas agir avec précipitation. Je ne mets pas en doute ta sincérité, mais il était important d'avoir une information objective, et c'est malheureusement le cas. Si nos amis sont entre les mains de nos adversaires, il nous reste à déterminer le lieu de leur détention.

Harry porta soudainement la main à sa tête et se mit à gémir. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Il semblait lutter contre l'une des attaques habituelle de Voldemort.

– Monsieur Potter. Essayez d'avoir une indication de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, ordonna sèchement Rogue.

Harry se concentra un instant en grimaçant de douleur et soudain ses yeux d'agrandirent, et une expression d'horreur absolue se lisait sur son visage.

– NOOON !

Fumseck poussa un cri strident et s'envola brusquement de son perchoir, plusieurs étagèrent de livres s'écroulèrent avec fracas, et la lampe sur le bureau du Directeur explosa.

– Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Dumbledore très concerné.

Harry les regarda avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte lorsque Rogue lui agrippa le bras d'une poigne solide.

– Laissez moi ! Hermione... Il la torture ! LACHEZ MOI ! (Il frappa le bras de Rogue pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais le professeur bloqua son bras facilement.) Ils vont les tuer ! Si vous ne voulez rien faire laissez moi au moins y aller !

Il se débattait en criant comme un fou et en donnant des coups de pieds à Rogue. D'autres livres tombèrent au sol. La vitre en verre d'une bibliothèque explosa à son tour. Rogue lâcha finalement le bras de Harry et lui asséna une gifle retentissante, qui claqua dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre.

_Quand je pense que j'en ai rêvé pendant des années_.

Un silence total succéda au vacarme. Harry avait arrêté de se débattre, et il regardait Rogue avec stupéfaction. Son expression devint implorante.

– Il faut les aider, dit il dans un sanglot. Je vous en supplie.

Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Severus adoucit son expression. Sa main se leva, hésita un instant, puis se posa sur la chevelure ébouriffée du garçon. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête contre la poitrine de Rogue qui resserra maladroitement les bras autour de lui. Ron regarda la scène d'un air ahuri.

– Harry. Nous devons savoir où ils sont, dit Dumbledore doucement. Ouvre ton esprit pour que j'examine ta vision. Il y a peut être une indication qui nous sera utile.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en acquiesçant machinalement. Il tremblait violement et il se sentait en train de perdre pied. La pire des choses, ce qu'il craignait par dessus tout au monde, était arrivée. Ses amis, son amour, allaient mourir, à cause de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

– Harry ! dit de Choixpeau qui s'était animé, en secouant les débris de verre qui lui étaient tombés dessus. L'épée. Prend la.

Tous se tournèrent vers la relique. L'épée étincelante de Gryffondor était posée devant lui. Harry regarda l'arme et se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu en main, quand il avait presque perdu espoir de retrouver Ginny, de la sauver, et d'échapper au Basilique. Il s'était battu, et il avait vaincu, contre toute attente.

_Je méritais de tenir l'épée de Godric Gryffondor à ce moment là._

Il baissa les yeux de honte. Quelle différence avec ce qu'il venait de montrer.

– L'épée de donnera la force, Harry, insista le Choixpeau. Elle t'aidera.

Il secoua la tête. Il se disait qu'il n'en était pas digne, et en même temps, il se maudissait de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort.

Le Choixpeau se plissa dans un effort visible, et l'épée vola au travers de la pièce. Machinalement Harry étendit la main et attrapa la poignée au vol. Il regarda la lame comme si elle allait lui sauter au visage. Au contact du métal froid, il repris un peu de contrôle sur lui même et de détermination. Il regarda le Choixpeau, puis Dumbledore qui se tripotait la barbe avec un regard fasciné. Harry se détendit et laissa les deux sorciers pénétrer sa mémoire. La vision atroce de Hermione ligotée, puis hurlante, remonta à la surface de sa conscience, et il ne put retenir un gémissement.

– Qu'en pensez vous Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Certains éléments me sont familiers, répondit celui-ci, et notamment ce meuble dans l'arrière plan. Laissez moi une minute...

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec un regain d'espoir. Ils retenaient leur souffle lorsqu'un cri retenti du coté de l'entrée du bureau.

– Le Manoir des Malefoy ! s'exclama Drago en reprenant son souffle.

– Drago !

– Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Il fallut quelques instants pour qu'il leur raconte l'histoire. Dumbledore attrapa deux objets au hasard et les enchanta pour en faire des Portoloins. Il en donna un à Harry, enveloppé dans une feuille de papier.

– Celui ci nous ramènera ici. L'autre va nous conduire en dehors du champ de protection de l'école.

– Peut être, devrions nous prévenir Remus et Tonks ? demanda Rogue.

– Si nous les trouvons vite, oui.

Ils les retrouvèrent dans le couloir principal, avec Luna. La situation fut rapidement résumée.

– Je viens avec vous, affirma Luna.

– Non ! répondirent Harry et Ron d'une seule voix, immédiatement suivi de celles des adultes.

– Ce sont mes amis aussi, et vous pouvez avoir besoin de moi. Discuter est une perte de temps. Allons y !

Luna fusilla Ron du regard, et son expression était largement à la hauteur de l'opiniâtreté légendaire des Weasley. Dumbledore mit fin à la discussion en sortant le Portoloin et en les rassemblant autour. Un instant de vertige plus tard et ils étaient à l'entrée de Pré Au Lard. Rogue et Drago leur fit connaître les coordonnées du Manoir, et ils se Transplanèrent dans le jardin.

Immédiatement, les plantes se mirent en mouvement pour les attaquer, jusqu'à ce que Drago et Rogue parviennent à les contrôler. Ils coururent jusqu'à la maison et aperçurent les Parkinson, toujours au même endroit, les visages figés dans des expressions stupides.

Dumbledore annula l'effet du sort _Imperius_. Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'exprimer, il les rassura et leur demanda de se mettre en sécurité le plus vite possible. Drago et les autres s'étaient précipités vers la cave, mais il était impossible d'en ouvrir l'accès. Même ses sorts les plus puissants de Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire.

– Drago, sais tu comment ouvrir cette porte ? demanda Dumbledore.

Sa voix était toujours calme mais l'expression de son visage était dure et ses yeux ne riaient pas, ils étaient froids comme de l'acier.

– Non !

Un hurlement prolongé se fit entendre et les quatre jeunes gens se regardèrent horrifiés. Harry et Ron étaient livides.

– Drago ! Qu'est ce qu'il leur font ! cria Ron.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne put émettre qu'un son étranglé.

– Il y a-t il un objet dans cette maison qui pourrait être à la base de ces protections ? demanda encore Dumbledore.

Ils regardèrent tous Drago qui secouait la tête avec impuissance.

– Réfléchit ! Il s'agit sans doute d'une relique associée aux rituels Malefoy. Quelque chose qui doit être dans ta famille depuis très longtemps.

Drago eut un flash.

– Le Globe ! Suivez moi !

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements de ses parents.

- - -

Dans la cave, Voldemort termina de lancer une dernière malédiction sur Hermione qui venait de s'évanouir. Il avait alterné entre les deux filles, mais elles résistaient suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne que cette méthode prendrait plus de temps qu'il n'avait de patience. Il fit signe à Crabbe de réanimer la jeune fille.

Hermione était épuisée, et perdue dans un océan de douleur. En reprenant conscience, elle tenta encore une fois de trouver une idée, un plan, pour s'échapper, se battre, ou simplement mourir pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

_Harry..._

– Mademoiselle Granger, il semble que la douleur en elle même ne soit pas suffisante pour vous convaincre. Nous allons donc essayer autre chose. (Voldemort attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui pour continuer.) Notre ami Goyle a toujours manifesté une certaine attirance pour les jeunes filles, rarement payé de retour je le crains.

Il la fixa du regard pendant qu'elle réalisait avec horreur ce qu'il évoquait. Il se tourna brusquement vers le gros homme.

– Goyle ! Laquelle veux tu ?

Le regard de Goyle alla de l'une à l'autre et ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation et de gourmandise.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible... Harry je t'en prie viens... viens vite..._

- - -

Drago les conduisit à l'entrée d'une pièce remplie de reliques noires et maléfiques. Au milieu, sur un piédestal décoré d'inscriptions runiques, flottait une sphère lumineuse et violette.

– Ce Globe est le seul objet magique que mes parents ont utilisé avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais ils le traitent comme quelque chose de très important. Seul un Malefoy peut rentrer dans cette pièce.

Effectivement, tous sauf lui étaient bloqués à l'entrée. Dumbledore tenta quelques sorts, sans succès apparent, même si, à un moment, une lumière bleue dansa devant ses yeux.

– Détruire cet objet va certainement neutraliser plusieurs des protections de cette maison, dit il enfin. Je ne sais pas quelle pourraient en être les conséquences.

Drago durcit son regard et se tourna vers Harry.

– Donne moi l'épée !

Harry hésita puis lui passa l'objet avec précaution. Drago avait certainement du mal à la manier. L'épée semblait agir de son propre chef et se balançait de droite à gauche. Drago se mit à crier.

– Elle me brûle !

– Si tu dois l'utiliser, dépêche toi, ordonna Dumbledore.

Drago gémit et s'avança vers le Globe. Ses mains le brûlaient, et il pouvait voir de la fumée qui provenait de leur contact avec le métal, pendant qu'une odeur de viande grillée se répandait. Il se précipita pour frapper de toutes ses forces.

Le Globe explosa avec un bruit de gong assourdissant. En même temps, Drago fut projeté en dehors de la pièce et lâcha l'épée. Deux grandes marques noires et sanglantes étaient visibles sur la paume de ses mains.

Avant même que les derniers échos du fracas initial n'aient disparus, le sol et les murs se mirent à trembler. Les tableaux tombaient au sol, et on entendait des bruits de vaisselles et de verre qui se brisaient. Dumbledore murmura quelques mots et une bulle se matérialisa autour d'eux. Ils pouvaient voir des morceaux de plafond et des poutres rebondir contre le champ de force. Harry ramassa l'épée, Rogue releva Drago, et ils repartirent rapidement vers le sous sol. D'autres cris retentirent dans la maison, et ceux ci ne venaient pas de la cave.

– Maman ! Silena ! cria Drago.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent brutalement, coupés par un bruit d'éboulement. Drago cria encore mais Rogue l'entraîna sans ménagement.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Harry et Dumbledore entrèrent en premier. Hermione qui se démenait violemment sur son siège tandis que Ginny se débattait contre Goyle. Un jet de lumière fusa de la baguette de Dumbledore vers Voldemort, mais celui-ci le bloqua au dernier moment. Harry brandit l'épée en avant et se lança contre Goyle en le transperçant de part en part. Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble au sol. Harry retira l'épée et se dégagea. Un jet de sang l'éclaboussa ainsi que Ginny.

Remus réussit à étourdir Lucius, mais il fut touché par Crabbe. Rogue et Tonks ripostèrent et le Mangemort fut projeté à coté du père de Drago, juste avant que le plafond de la pièce ne s'écroule sur eux.

Dumbledore et Voldemort échangeaient des volées de sorts sans se préoccuper des autres. Harry essaya de lui lancer des sortilèges, mais ceux ci furent neutralisés presque sans efforts. Il abandonna et se tourna vers Hermione pour aider Luna à la détacher. Ron avait récupéré Ginny, et les autres se tournaient vers le combat principal, lorsqu'un sort traversa les défenses du vieux sorcier et le projeta contre le mur. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Voldemort avait disparu.

Le combat était terminé et Dumbledore gisait au sol, étendu sans connaissance. La maison continuait de se désagréger autour d'eux. Dans le fond de la pièce on pouvait encore voir les jambes de Lucius qui dépassaient d'une pile de débris. Rogue fut le premier à sortir de leur torpeur. Il les rassembla autour de lui et cria à Harry d'activer le Portoloin. Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans le hall d'entrée.

– L'infirmerie. Vite ! dit Remus.

Il tenait le Directeur dans ses bras. Le visage du sorcier était blanc comme la craie. Avec l'aide de quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là, ils se transportèrent rapidement dans la salle de soins. Madame Pomfresh commença à protester, mais dès elle réalisa l'urgence de la situation, il n'était plus question que d'agir avec efficacité. Dumbledore, Hermione et Ginny furent rapidement installés dans des lits.

Rogue ordonna à un élève Serpentard de lui ramener le coffre de potions d'urgence qui se trouvait dans ses appartements. Il rejoignit Pomfresh qui s'agitait au dessus du Directeur. En travaillant furieusement, ils parvinrent à stabiliser son état.

– Il est stationnaire, mais ce n'est pas bon, dit la nurse en se pinçant nerveusement les lèvres. Cela n'est pas un dommage de maléfice normal. On dirait plutôt une sorte de poison.

Elle se tourna vers les deux filles. Hermione était dans les bras de Harry et sanglotait de soulagement. Ginny et Drago semblaient en état de choc. Ron était debout à coté de sa soeur et Luna lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

– Nous devons organiser nos défenses, dit Rogue à Remus. Sans le Directeur, nous sommes extrêmement vulnérables. Contactez les Aurors et Arthur Weasley, et dites aux élèves de se préparer en conséquence. Prévoyez des guetteurs autour du château.

Remus acquiesça et partit immédiatement. Ron se tourna vers Drago, le visage déformé par la colère. Il le frappa violement à la poitrine et le repoussa contre un mur.

– Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Ma petite Ginny... C'est de ta faute !

Drago ne se défendit pas et regarda Ron sans comprendre.

– Je suis désolé... Je...

Il réalisait graduellement tout ce qui s'était passé.

_Silena était dans la maison, avec mère. Elle sont mortes toutes les deux. Mon père est mort, notre maison est détruite, et ils me tiennent responsable que ce qui est arrivé._

Il était seul et rejeté. Ginny regardait devant elle avec les yeux vacants. Il y avait à peine une heure, Drago avait tout pour lui, et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Ce n'était pas possible

– Monsieur Weasley, dit Rogue. Ce qui s'est passé n'est en rien de sa faute. Lucius les a piégés. Drago a sauvé les deux filles, au contraire. Il est revenu nous prévenir, et je vous rappel qu'il a détruit les protections qui nous empêchaient de les atteindre.

Ron regarda Rogue avec une expression confuse. Il se tourna vers Harry qui hocha la tête.

– Il a raison, Ron. S'il y a une faute, c'est nous tous qui l'avons commise par imprudence.

Il regarda Drago qui se tenait toujours à l'écart, pétrifié de douleur.

– Et, Ron. Drago a perdu toute sa famille aujourd'hui. Il a prit sa décision, et il a tout sacrifié pour sauver Ginny et Hermione.

Ron réalisa enfin l'énormité de ce que Drago avait fait. Lucius Malfoy était une chose, mais Drago avait aimé le reste de sa famille. Il leur avait souvent parlé de Silena, sa petite soeur.

– Oui il l'a fait. Oh Merlin...

Il avança vers Drago qui le regardait avec des yeux sans vie, et il tendit le bras.

– Excuse moi... je suis un imbécile... pardonne moi. Tu les a sauvés, tu es notre ami...

Drago éclata en sanglot à son tour. Il se serra contre Ron qui l'étreignit plus fort.

– Viens. Ginny a besoin de toi. On a tous besoin de toi.

Rogue poussa un soupir d'exaspération et se remit à fouiller dans le coffre qu'on lui avait rapporté. Il avait subit sa part de _Doloris_, et par nécessité, il avait étudié et mit au point un arsenal complet de potions pour en combattre les effets. Il fit signe à la nurse et lui expliqua à voix basse comment s'en servir.

Ginny sortait lentement de son état de choc lorsque Drago la prit dans ses bras. Hermione s'était un peu calmé, mais elle souffrait encore. Elle gardait les yeux fermés pendant que Harry lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes. Madame Pomfresh leur donna à boire un liquide crémeux qui dissipa graduellement des derniers effets des maléfices.

Le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition, et elle devint livide à la vue du spectacle devant elle. Le Directeur inconscient dans un lit, et les deux filles ensanglantées avec leurs vêtements déchirés. Même Harry était couvert de sang, mais il ne semblait pas blessé.

– Que c'est il passé ? demanda-t elle avec alarme.

– Voldemort et Lucius les ont capturés. Nous venons juste de les récupérer. Le Directeur a été blessé et nous n'arrivons pas à le ranimer, résuma Rogue.

McGonagall poussa un cri et s'approcha d'Hermione.

– Comment allez vous toutes les deux ? Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

Hermione regarda Harry qui acquiesça.

– Raconte nous, Mione. C'est fini, mais c'est probablement mieux si tu nous raconte toute l'histoire maintenant.

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Ginny et elle racontèrent leur épreuve, en se regardant intensément comme pour se rassurer que c'était vraiment finit, et qu'elles avaient vraiment survécues.

Toute l'assistance était horrifiée, mais la colère de Harry était plus forte que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Malgré ses efforts pour se contrôler, plusieurs lits se déplacèrent violement au travers de la pièce jusqu'au moment où il sentit la main de Rogue sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tira un peu de calme dans le regard du professeur.

Drago raconta à son tour comment il avait réussit à surmonter le sort _Imperius_. Il continua son récit, mais sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il arriva au moment où il avait brisé le Globe de protection du manoir. Le professeur McGonagall posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

– Nous te devons beaucoup Drago, dit elle doucement. Et nous réalisons tous la douleur terrible que tu dois ressentir. Quoiqu'il arrive tu n'est pas tout seule, et tu peux compter sur nous.

Il hocha la tête sans répondre et Ginny se serra contre lui. Il sentit les mains de Ron et de Luna sur son épaule et il leva la tête pour les regarder tous. La pitié lui faisait horreur, mais il n'en voyait pas trace sur leurs visages. Luna colla sa tête conte la sienne. Elle lui fit sentir leur admiration et leur affection. Il était à nouveau, plus qu'avant même, membre de leur groupe.

_Mais Silena est morte !_

Rogue rappela à McGonagall qu'il y avait plusieurs choses importantes à faire. Il fut décidé d'organiser une réunion exceptionnelle dans l'heure. En attendant, il fallait s'assurer que l'école n'était pas menacée, et dans tous les cas, qu'elle était en mesure de se défendre.

Harry et Drago restèrent un moment à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh les rassura en leur disant qu'il n'y aurait aucun effet permanent. Les filles se virent donner des potions de sommeil et la nurse autorisa les garçons à leur tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce celles ci fassent effet.

– On savait que vous viendriez, dit Hermione.

– Oui, ajouta Ginny. C'est comme ça qu'on a tenu le coup. Nous ne voulions pas abandonner.

– Je ne te lâche plus des yeux en dehors de ses murs, affirma Harry avec force. Même pas pendant une seconde.

– Pareil pour moi, dit Drago. Ça ne va plus jamais arriver.

Ginny se serrait encore plus dans ses bras, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement.

– Ginny !

Arthur et Molly Weasley se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, pour s'arrêter devant la vision de leur fille contre Drago.

– Ginny, comment vas tu, ma chérie ? demanda Molly.

– Je vais bien, Maman, dit Ginny d'une petite voix. Salut, P'pa.

Drago se détacha d'elle et se leva pour leur faire place.

– Madame Weasley, monsieur, dit il sobrement.

Arthur lui tendit la main, et il la serra. Molly semblait indécise quand à l'attitude à adopter. Elle regardait Drago fixement, et celui-ci avait repris son assurance habituelle. Elle savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, et elle comprenait l'importance d'avoir le jeune homme dans leur camp, mais elle ne s'était pas préparée à l'accepter au même titre que les autres.

Ginny fixait sa mère. Délibérément, elle étendit la main pour saisir celle de Drago, sans la lâcher du regard. Molly comprit immédiatement le message.

_C'est celui qu'elle a choisi, et ça se passera avec ou sans moi. _

Elle se rappelait encore du jour où elle avait présenté Arthur à ses parents. Les yeux de sa fille affichaient la même détermination que celle dont elle avait fait preuve à cette occasion, et Drago venait de perdre sa propre famille. Sa sympathie et ses instincts maternels prirent le dessus et elle s'avança pour l'embrasser.

– Je suis désolée, Drago. C'est un tel choc, et je ne m'en suis pas encore remise. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, et merci à toi aussi, Harry. (Elle essuya une larme et serra Drago et Ginny dans ses bras.)

Les filles s'endormirent paisiblement. Harry se leva, suivi par les autres. Dans le couloir, quand ils furent seuls tous les deux, il accrocha le regard de Drago.

– Je suis vraiment désolé pour Silena... je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Drago déglutit et acquiesça silencieusement.

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Si j'avais su à l'avance, qu'est ce que j'aurais fait ?_

Il ne pouvait pas y penser. Un jour peut être, il en aurait la force, mais pour l'instant c'était trop terrible.

– On a du travail à faire, dit il durement. Ce n'est pas fini.

Harry avait quelque chose d'autre à lui dire.

– Tu parleras avec Vincent et Gregory ? (Drago hocha la tête. Ca ne serait pas un moment agréable.) Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

– Non, je me débrouillerais. (Il hésita.) Tu sais, ils...

Harry l'interrompit.

– Ils sont nos amis, et je voudrais qu'ils le restent, affirma-t il. Personne n'est responsable des actions de ses parents. Personne.

Drago le regarda un instant, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe de Défense. Ensemble, ils organisèrent des patrouilles pour la soirée et pour la nuit. Tonks annonça que Maugrey serait bientôt là avec plusieurs Aurors. McGonagall et le reste des professeurs rassemblèrent les élèves dans la Grande Salle et expliquèrent la situation. Il y eut une série d'exclamations étouffées à l'annonce de chaque terrible nouvelle, la pire étant la mise hors jeu de leur Directeur. Elle expliqua sombrement que l'école était désormais en état d'alerte, et que toutes les sorties étaient annulées. En dehors des cours et des repas, les élèves étaient tenus de rester dans leurs dortoirs. Les seules exceptions étaient les membres du groupe de Défense, et dans tous les cas, personne ne devait se déplacer seul.

Les élèves repartirent en discutant furieusement entre eux, jusqu'au moment où les préfets imposèrent le silence. Les conversations continuèrent sous la forme de chuchotements furieux.

- - -

Sur les lieux des décombres de la maison Malefoy, Rogue et un groupe d'Aurors recherchaient ce qui pouvait être récupéré. Le bâtiment n'était plus qu'un amas de pierre. Il tachait de retrouver l'emplacement de la pièce du sous sol, lorsqu'un des sorciers poussa un cri.

– Il y a un corps ici. Une gosse. Elle est vivante.

Il se précipita pour découvrir la forme étendue de Silena sur le sol, à la limite des débris et d'un groupe d'arbres. Elle avait certainement plusieurs fractures, mais son pouls battait encore, irrégulièrement, mais avec force. Elle avait du être jetée en dehors de la maison, par sa mère ou peut être par un des Elf de Maison. Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il l'examina. Il y avait quelques dommages internes, mais elle était transportable avec un minimum de précaution. Il demanda aux Aurors de rechercher d'éventuelles baguettes qui pourraient être restés dans les ruines, puis il prit la fille dans ses bras et rejoignit l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Drago était dans la cour, en train de discuter avec les préfets Serpentards, lorsqu'il repéra Rogue qui courrait à sa rencontre, avec sur son visage le premier vrai sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Son coeur s'arrêta un instant de battre.

_Qu'est ce qui pourrait le faire agir de la sorte ? Est ce que..._

– Drago !

– Monsieur ?

Le professeur s'arrêta à son niveau.

– Nous avons trouvé Silena ! Elle est vivante. Elle souffre juste de contusions et de blessures secondaires. Elle est à l'infirmerie, et elle va bien.

Le visage de Drago s'illumina et il poussa un cri de joie qui aurait mortifié n'importe quel Serpentard. Rogue regarda autour d'eux avec embarras, d'autant plus que de nombreux élèves étaient autour d'eux et se relayaient la bonne nouvelle en criant de joie. Il attendit que Drago se reprenne, en regrettant de ne pas avoir lancé un sort de Silence et Désillusion avant de lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle.

_Enfin pas vraiment, mais Merlin sait que la discipline se délite en ce moment_.

Drago leva la tête avec une question silencieuse. Rogue secoua la tête.

– Nous avons aussi trouvé les autres corps. Je suis désolé. Drago baissa les yeux. Il y aurait tout compte fait un prix à payer. Au moins sa soeur était sauve.

– Silena pourra rester ici ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Vas la rejoindre, elle sera contente de te voir.

Drago courut vers l'infirmerie. Il trouva sa soeur en train d'être soignée par madame Pomfresh. Silena s'arrêta de pleurer en voyant son frère. Drago l'embrassa, et elle se blottit contre lui.

– Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? La maison bougeait de partout...

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, pas maintenant.

– Il y a eu un terrible accident, dit il simplement.

– Où est Maman ? demanda-elle d'une petite voix apeurée.

Drago détourna la tête. Il avait une boule dans la gorge, et il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

– Maman est morte, Silena. Je suis désolé.

Elle éclata en sanglots. Il la serra contre lui en lui parlant doucement. Il pouvait voir Hermione et Ginny endormies sur les lits voisins, et il se disait qu'aujourd'hui lui et sa soeur venaient de perdre une famille, mais qu'ils en avaient aussi gagné une autre.

_Ca aurait pu être pire. Merlin sait que c'est moche, mais ça aurait pu être pire._

Après un moment, Silena finit par s'endormir à son tour. Il ajusta doucement ses draps, puis il alla regarder Ginny dormir. Après une dernière caresse sur sa joue, il quitta l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers les quartiers des Serpentards. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur salle commune, Un groupe d'élèves qui murmuraient entre eux s'interrompit brusquement. Il aperçut Montague et une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit.

– Montague !

L'autre élève se tourna dédaigneusement vers lui.

– Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ?

Drago se glissa dans l'état d'esprit de Legimencie que Rogue lui avait enseigné.

– Je me demandais si tu avais une idée sur la manière dont les Parkinson ont pu être piégés si facilement par Voldemort et par mon père ?

Plusieurs élèves le regardaient curieusement. Drago les ignora.

– Ils étaient sous la malédiction _Imperius_. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à en dire, répondit Montague en haussant les épaules. A ce propos. Est ce que tu as conscience que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé sans tes idées stupides ? ajouta-t il vicieusement.

Drago laissa de coté l'accusation. Il pouvait sentir le manque de sincérité dans la voix de Montague. Ses soupçons grandirent.

– La malédiction n'explique pas tout. Ils savaient beaucoup de choses sur des développements récents. Quelqu'un les a renseigné. Peut être un élève ?

Montague fit un geste d'écoeurement. Quelque chose en lui le prévenait qu'il était imprudent de parler avec Drago, mais une autre force le poussait à le faire.

– Ton esprit a été corrompu par tes amis Sang de Bourbes, Malefoy. Tu imagines des choses ridicules.

Drago en était sûr, maintenant. Montague était coupable. Son sens de Legimencie lui détaillait toutes les petites trahisons cachées dans ses paroles et ses gestes.

_C'est lui. Il fait partie de la conspiration. Il en est même peut être à l'origine._

Drago augmenta la pression. S'il pouvait forcer Montague à avouer, les choses seraient plus simples.

– Comme ça, j'imagine des choses ? Pourquoi l'as tu fait, Montague ? Pourquoi nous as tu trahi ?

Il recevait des images furtives sur les détails de leur plan, au fur et à mesure que Montague se les remémorait. L'un d'eux était particulièrement intéressant.

– Et Pansy ? ajouta-t il. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ce que risquaient ses parents ?

Montague perdit tout contrôle.

– C'EST _TOI_ LE TRAITRE, hurla-t il. Je suis resté fidèle aux enseignements que le Seigneur des Ténèbres défend. Il est un vrai Serpentard, et toi tu n'es qu'un traître pour ta race.

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des exclamations d'horreur et de dégoût. Montague se tourna vers Pansy qui le regardait avec une expression horrifiée.

– Et toi, si tu avais eu la moindre trace de loyauté, tu aurais été avec nous au lieu de te défiler.

Drago sentait monter en lui une terrible colère, froide et implacable. Dans son état de Legimens, l'émotion devenait une source de puissance qu'il redirigea vers Montague, et vers ses complices qui s'étaient rapprochés de lui, entourés par reste des élèves.

– Tu as aidé mon père à nous capturer. Tu lui as expliqué comment faire. Savais tu seulement ce qui allait arriver à Ginny et à Hermione ?

– Bien sûr que je le savais ! s'exclama Montague. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Cette Sang de Bourde a le toupet de vouloir nous expliquer comment nous devons vivre, et ta précieuse Ginny n'est rien d'autre qu'une putain pour Moldus. Elles ont bien méritée ce qui leur est arrivé.

Drago était prêt à tuer lorsqu'il s'avança en levant sa baguette. Il était pleinement conscient qu'il pouvait transformer toute la fureur qui l'animait en une force meurtrière contre laquelle l'autre ne pourrait rien faire. C'était une sensation extraordinairement enivrante. C'était de la puissance à l'état pure.

– Drago ! Non !

Il ignora la voix de Rogue derrière lui.

_Pourquoi devrais je le laisser vivre ? Il mérite de mourir, et je vais leur montrer ma puissance._

– Drago ! Ne le fais pas. Il ne vaut pas le prix que tu payerais.

_Quel prix ? Je suis dans mon droit, au nom de toutes les traditions de sorciers. Cette larve croit qu'il sert l'héritier de Serpentard, mais je sais qui est le véritable héritier. Je..._

Drago réalisa brusquement qu'il était en train de tomber dans le même piège qui avait perdu tant d'autres sorciers. Il avait le pouvoir de détruire quelqu'un par la seule force de sa volonté, et c'était une chose infiniment séduisante. Mais cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. Ce chemin le conduirait à devenir comme Voldemort, et seuls les êtres méprisables comme Montague le suivraient. Il voulait avoir des partisans et des amis, mais pas de cette sorte. Il voulait le respect de gens comme Rogue, Harry... et Ginny.

_Ginny_.

Elle ne le suivrait jamais sur ce chemin. Une telle action briserait leur pacte. Il baissa sa baguette et relâcha la pression sur l'esprit de Montague qui s'écroula au sol.

– Vous avez raison, monsieur, dit il calmement. En fait, rien ne vaut un tel prix. (Il se tourna vers son parain.) Merci de me l'avoir rappelé.

Rogue soupira intérieurement en se demandant s'il en aurait jamais fini de voler au secours des jeunes sorciers surdoués. Il se tourna vers Montague et les autres. Sa voix était froide et tranchante comme une lame d'acier.

– Vous allez nous dire tout ce que vous savez au sujet des intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ensuite vous allez quitter cette école pour toujours.

Il rassembla leurs baguettes et les brisa d'un geste brutal. Le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce comme un coup de canon. Montague gémit et ferma les yeux, les autres se mirent à sangloter.

– Vous ne serez jamais des sorciers, continua Rogue d'une voix terrible et méprisante. Mais vous pourrez vivre - cette fois. Priez pour que nous ne rencontrions jamais dans le futur.

Il jeta les débris des baguettes dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Montague était brisé, et incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance. Il n'avait pas grand chose à dire au sujet des projets de Voldemort, sinon qu'une attaque contre Poudlard avait été mentionnée, et que Voldemort avait prévu d'éliminer Dumbledore avant de s'attaquer à Harry. Rogue donna des ordres pour rassembler les affaires des renégats. Elles furent entassées en désordre dans des coffres. Le petit groupe fut escorté jusqu'à la sortie de l'école et abandonné sans plus de cérémonie. Rogue envoya des hiboux à leurs parents pour leur dire de venir les chercher à la gare de Pré Au lard.

Drago était pensif. Le reste des Serpentards le regardait avec appréhension. Pansy s'était isolée sur le coté. Elle rassembla tout son courage et s'approcha de lui.

– Drago ? demanda-t elle d'une petite voix.

– Oui ?

Il savait qu'elle avait presque suivi Montague, et qu'elle avait prit une petite part, plus par bêtise qu'autre chose, dans ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir tout à fait. Elle n'avait été qu'un pion dans leur jeu, comme lui même l'année dernière dans un autre. Dans les deux cas, ils n'avaient pas eu conscience des enjeux réels.

– Je voulais te dire à quel point je suis désolée, et te remercier pour avoir aider à sauver mes parents, et... que tu saches que je n'avais rien à voir avec ce que Montague et les autres ont fait.

Son visage ruisselait de larmes. Elle fit un effort pour le regarder dans les yeux en grimaçant.

– J'admets que... j'étais fâchée avec toi, et que je lui ai parlé... Mais jamais...

Il leva la main et soupira.

– Je sais que tu ne n'as pas voulu ce qui est arrivé. Il me l'aurait dit si cela avait été le cas.

Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent à l'idée qu'il était capable de contrôler les esprits. Il secoua la tête.

– N'ais pas peur. Il s'agissait seulement de circonstances exceptionnelles, et de toute façon, je te crois. Je suis content que tes parents s'en soient sortis, mais pour cela, le Directeur est autant à remercier que moi.

Elle hocha la tête, et fit une grimace craintive, avant de se précipiter dans le dortoir des filles. Les autres s'était dispersés. Drago aperçut Vincent et Gregory, abattus dans un coin de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers eux, et il leur raconta à voix basse les détails qu'ils pouvaient encore ignorer. Ils étaient écoeurés. Ils savaient que leurs parents étaient des Mangemorts, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avoir la preuve qu'ils avaient torturés deux de leurs camarades.

– Qu'est ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? demanda Vincent, le visage défait.

Gregory ne disait rien mais ses yeux exprimaient la même supplique.

– Vous avez toujours votre place avec nous, bien sûr, répondit Drago.

Il leur répéta ce que Harry lui avait dit. Ils restèrent silencieux et hochèrent la tête tristement. Les élèves se préparaient à dormir. Les plus âgés se partageraient les tours de garde.

_Il y a un seul endroit où je veux être cette nuit. A coté de Ginny. Il n'est pas question que je la laisse seule ce soir._

– Venez avec moi, dit il aux deux garçons.

Il rassembla plusieurs choses, y compris son balai, au cas où. Il vérifia que tout était en ordre, et que Millicent savait où le trouver. Ils quittèrent la salle commune en direction de l'infirmerie.

Les autres y étaient déjà. Ils avaient tous pris la même décision. Harry s'avança et serra la main aux deux Serpentards, suivi de Ron et de Luna.

– On ne sait pas quoi dire, bredouilla Vincent.

– Il n'y a rien besoin de dire, affirma Luna tranquillement. Nous sommes tous ensemble, et c'est ça qui compte.

Ils s'installèrent pour une longue nuit. Vincent et Gregory insistèrent pour prendre le premier tour de garde.


	13. La Bataille de Poudlard

**_Chapitre 13 – La Bataille de Poudlard_**

_Poudlard,_

Un nouveau matin se levait sur Poudlard.

Madame Pomfresh constata avec une pointe d'agacement que son infirmerie s'était transformée en un dortoir secondaire, et mixte de surcroît. Au moins les visiteurs étaient ils restés en tenue décentes.

Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge en rentrant dans la salle, et Harry fut le premier à ce réveiller. Il afficha un sourire affectueux envers la nurse qui l'avait si souvent remis en état. Le coeur de madame Pomfresh fondit, et elle ne put pas se résoudre à le réprimander pour la transgression. Les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles, et le règlement pouvait, pour une fois, être ignoré.

Le Directeur était toujours dans son étrange coma. Elle n'avait rien de vue de tel. Malgré les doses d'anti-poison que Rogue avait préparées, son teint était verdâtre, et il avait une fièvre tenace. Elle s'affaira un moment pour lui administrer une nouvelle dose.

Hermione se réveilla la première et ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le visage de Harry.

– Bonjour, Mione. Comment te sens tu ? demanda-t il doucement.

– Ca va.

C'était vrai. Les douleurs résiduelles avaient disparues. Il restait seulement la mémoire de ces heures terribles, mais après une nuit de sommeil sans rêves, le souvenir était déjà plus supportable. Hermione réalisa qu'ils avaient tous passé la nuit avec elle et Ginny, même Vincent et Gregory qui étaient en train de se réveiller. Elle repéra également une petite fille aux longs cheveux clairs dans le lit à coté de Drago.

Harry suivit son regard.

– C'est Silena, la soeur de Drago. Le professeur Rogue l'a trouvée dans les ruines de la maison. C'est la seule qui ait survécue.

Il lui résuma rapidement les événements de la soirée.

– Il y a pas mal d'orphelins dans cette pièce, conclut il.

– La pauvre. Elle doit être terrifiée.

Hermione se leva et marcha vers eux. Drago et Ginny étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et elle se serra un instant contre eux. Drago était un peu surpris, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires. Il se tourna vers Silena qui était en train de se réveiller.

– Silena.

La petite fille regardait toutes ces personnes avec des yeux craintifs. Elle avait déjà vu Vincent et Gregory à la maison et elle ne les aimait pas particulièrement. Elle reconnut le garçon qui devait être Harry Potter, contre lequel son frère s'était tellement enragé, et qui était maintenant ami, comme il le lui avait expliqué dans ses lettres. La fille aux cheveux rouges devait être Ginny Weasley, il en parlait souvent. Elle ne connaissait pas les autres.

– Silena, tous ces gens sont mes amis, et les tiens aussi. N'ait pas peur, tu es en sécurité ici. Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle avait du mal à parler.

– Bonjour... bredouilla-t elle avec un sourire timide.

Les réponses et les sourires qu'elle reçut en retour la réconfortèrent un peu. Il y eut un silence gêné qui fut finalement rompu par Ron.

– Personne n'a envie de déjeuner, par hasard ? demanda-t il.

Vincent et Gregory approuvèrent vigoureusement. Harry se mit à rire.

– Bonne idée Ron, répondit Ginny. Pour une fois, on va écouter ton estomac. Viens, Silena. On va te trouver des habits.

Elle prit la petite fille par la main, et avec Drago ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers des Serpentards. Le groupe décida de ce retrouver dans la Grande Salle.

Il était encore très tôt, et ils étaient les premiers. Tout naturellement, ils prirent place à la même table. Un sentiment exceptionnel de camaraderie rendit le repas spécial. Cette dernière crise les avait encore rapprochés, dans une combinaison d'affection et de confiance qui se renforçait chaque jour. Quoiqu'il arrive, ils l'aborderaient ensemble.

La situation était peut être terrifiante, mais tant qu'ils étaient unis, elle serait supportable. L'ambiance était sérieuse, sans les plaisanteries et les frivolités habituelles. Ils ressentaient tous que ce n'était pas un jour pour s'amuser. Rien de particulier n'était prévu, mais _ils savaient_ qu'une action décisive se préparait.

Ils seraient prêts.

La première annonce en fut une convocation de McGonagall pour Harry et Drago. Ils se regardèrent et sans dire un mot, ils se levèrent tous les six pour se rendre dans le bureau du professeur.

Le Ministre de la Magie était là, avec deux sorciers aux mines sérieuses, et Percy Weasley. Rogue était à coté de McGonagall. Les deux professeurs affichaient des visages fermés et mécontents. Percy semblait mal à son aise. Ron et Ginny le regardèrent avec animosité.

Fudge fronça les sourcils à la vue des six élèves.

– Excusez moi, mais seuls messieurs Potter et Malefoy sont concernés par ceci.

Harry l'ignora et se tourna vers McGonagall.

– Je suis désolé, professeur. Nous avons pensé qu'il était préférable que nous soyons tous présents.

Le message dans ses yeux était clair.

_Je vous obéis à vous, mais pas au Ministre._

McGonagall saisit l'occasion au vol.

– Vous avez parfaitement raison, monsieur Potter. Il est effectivement normal que tous les témoins soient présents. (Elle tourna un visage froid vers Fudge.) J'ai également demandé à Arthur Weasley de nous rejoindre.

Le Ministre semblait sur le point d'exploser.

– Quel rapport cela a-t il avec notre affaire ? Voyons, c'est absurde !

McGonagall ne se troubla pas.

– Beaucoup de choses, en fait. Après tout, il est le père de deux des élèves, co-gardien de deux autres et il a également exprimé son souhait de prendre monsieur Malefoy et sa soeur sous sa protection.

Fudge se tourna vers Percy avec un regard furieux. Il leva le menton, comme pour lui demander de trouver un argument à opposer au professeur. Il n'avait même pas l'air de réaliser qu'il s'adressait au fils d'Arthur. Percy grimaça et se sentit obligé de citer la réglementation en cours.

– Euh... Le professeur McGonagall a raison, monsieur, bredouilla-t il. Il y a un précédent dans l'ordonnance mille deux quatorze qui...

– D'accord ! coupa Fudge. Mais il n'est pas question d'attendre que toutes les parties imaginables soient notifiées avant de pouvoir commencer. J'ai du travail sérieux qui m'attend moi, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à...

Il s'arrêta en apercevant Arthur Weasley qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

– Certainement, monsieur le Ministre. Nous ne voudrions en aucun cas vous faire perdre votre temps, dit il poliment.

Fudge rassembla sa dignité et fit signe à Arthur de s'approcher.

– Humphrr ! Et bien ne restez pas là, Weasley. Rentrez donc et finissons en avec cette affaire. (Il sortit une note de sa robe et parla sans regarder quiconque.) Je viens de recevoir un rapport sur un incident très grave, dont une des conséquences est la mort de plusieurs sorciers, y compris Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, et la destruction de leur maison. (Il regarda Drago.) Et il y a un survivant à part vous ? Votre soeur, c'est cela ?

– Oui, monsieur le Ministre, répondit calmement Drago. Son nom est Silena. Elle est blessée, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

– Bien, et où est elle à présent ?

– Ici à l'école, monsieur le Ministre.

Fudge n'insista pas. Clairement le sort de la fille ne le concernait pas.

– Que c'est il passé exactement ?

Drago décrivit les événements de la veille. Percy s'agita soudain lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui était arrivé à sa soeur.

– Ginny ! Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce...

– Weasley ! interrompit Fudge. Voulez vous bien vous tenir ! Nous menons une enquête sur un sujet grave, et vous avez un devoir de réserve à respecter.

– Monsieur ! Il s'agit de ma soeur ! Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de...

– WEASLEY ! Suis-je clair ?

Percy était livide. Il regarda Ginny, puis son père qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

– Oui, monsieur le Ministre, dit il d'une voix éteinte.

Il jeta un regard inquiet à Ginny, et sa main se leva inconsciemment vers elle, jusqu'à qu'il s'en rende compte, et qu'il se ressaisisse brusquement.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

_Fudge n'a même pas expliqué à Percy ce qui s'était passé._

Le Ministre ignora son subalterne et se tourna vers Drago.

– Ce sont là des accusations très graves, et qui concernent également les familles Crabbe et Goyle, elles aussi victimes dans cette affaire. Avez vous des preuves de ce que vous affirmez ?

Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à protester, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent parler, Arthur répondit au Ministre d'une voix assurée.

– Nous avons un rapport complet du groupe d'intervention des Aurors, et du professeur Rogue ici présent. Tout concorde, monsieur le Ministre.

Fudge avait l'air embarrassé.

– Ah. Oui, bien sûr... mais les Parkinson ont également portés plainte, et plusieurs familles ont demandés des protections supplémentaires. (Il soupira.) Je vais devoir attribuer d'autres missions aux Aurors actuellement affectés à Poudlard.

– Mais Voldemort nous menace plus que quiconque ! s'exclama McGonagall. Et tant que notre Directeur est blessé, nous avons absolument besoin de cette protection.

– Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire autrement, répondit Fudge d'un air buté. Je suis sûr que l'école est très bien protégée.

– Sauf votre respect, monsieur le Ministre, intervint Rogue, je suis entièrement d'accord avec le professeur McGonagall. Il est très probable que nous soyons attaqués à brève échéance, et un groupe d'Aurors fera sans doute la différence entre notre survie et une catastrophe.

– Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, je vous dis. J'ai besoin d'eux ailleurs. Dans quelques jours, nous aurons organisé des comités de défense, et je verrais si je peux vous en affecter quelques uns.

McGonagall se redressa pour le toiser.

– Dans quelques jours, monsieur le Ministre, il sera trop tard. Vous nous condamnez par votre décision. Je vous conjure de changer d'avis.

Fudge lui lança un regard agacé.

– Professeur, si vous ne pensez pas être capable d'assurer la sécurité de cette école, je peux nommer quelqu'un d'autre à sa tête. A vous de choisir.

– Donneriez vous à cette personne plus d'assistance que ce que vous m'accordez ?

– Non, certainement pas, répondit Fudge.

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant.

– Dans ce cas, je ne compte pas me dérober à mes responsabilités, mais vous pouvez être certain que je me souviendrais de votre attitude, monsieur le Ministre.

– Est ce une menace, professeur ? répondit Fudge avec son ton le plus administratif.

Personne ne répondit, mais les visages des deux professeurs étaient éloquents. Fudge haussa les épaules et fit signe à ses assistants de le suivre. Percy ne bougea pas. Le Ministre s'arrêta à la porte et le regarda avec impatience.

– Et bien, Weasley. Vous venez ?

– Non, monsieur. Je reste ici, dit Percy en regardant son père.

– Quoi ! Arrêtez de faire l'idiot, Weasley. Vous n'êtes pas partie prenante dans cette affaire. Venez avec moi.

– Non, monsieur.

Percy se tourna vers son supérieur. Il avait prit sa tête butée, mais cette fois ci, son entêtement était dirigé vers quelqu'un à qui il n'aurait jamais imaginé désobéir.

– Weasley, si vous ne venez pas ici immédiatement je vous fais renvoyer !

– Vous ne le pouvez pas, monsieur, répliqua Percy avec assurance. J'invoque la clause de conscience de la Charte du Ministère, article quatre vingt quinze, et je demande en conséquence une autorisation d'absence exceptionnelle datée d'aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Arthur. Fudge devint rouge comme une tomate.

– Je ne tolérerais pas une telle insubordination ! (Il se tourna vers Arthur.) Weasley. Je vous demande de faire entendre raison à ce garçon !

Arthur secoua la tête.

– Ce garçon est un homme, monsieur. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire changer une décision que j'approuve.

– Je vous ferais renvoyer vous aussi !

– Cela ne sera pas si facile, monsieur, objecta Percy. Mon père est un chef de département du Ministère, et son renvoi nécessite la convocation dans les règles d'un comité exécutif complet.

Fudge écumait de rage. Il bredouilla des phrases incohérentes, puis il tourna les talons et sortit brusquement. Percy se mit à trembler en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Ginny se jeta dans ses bras.

– Percy, je t'adore. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

– Bienvenu parmi nous, fils, dit Arthur simplement.

Percy les regardait d'un air gêné.

– Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas de doutes qu'il avait raison, et qu'il essayait de faire ce qui était nécessaire et juste, essaya-t il d'expliquer. C'était quelquefois difficile, mais là c'était vraiment trop. (Il serra Ginny dans ses bras et secoua la tête.) Je vous jure que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Il aurait au moins pu me prévenir.

– Cornélius Fudge ne s'est jamais préoccupé d'autre chose que de sa carrière, affirma Rogue.

Percy grimaça. Il avait été exactement pareil, et pas seulement pour des raisons égoïstes.

_A quel moment me suis je trompé ? _

Le passé lui semblait confus, mais la situation présente était limpide. La décision de Fudge d'affaiblir les défenses de l'école était criminelle.

Arthur prit la parole. Son ton n'était plus celui du fonctionnaire excentrique et rêveur. Il prenait vraiment la direction des opérations, au dessus même de McGonagall maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là. En fait il était le membre le plus gradé de l'Ordre du Phénix et cette organisation était à nouveau le dernier rempart contre Voldemort, et le seul soutien sur lequel ils pouvaient compter.

– Nous devons convoquer tous les membres de l'Ordre ici même, et il est temps d'avoir une réunion avec vous six, dit il à l'attention de Harry et des autres. L'heure est venue de discuter des derniers plans que nous avons conçus avec le Directeur.

Ils furent électrisés d'entendre de telles paroles. Harry savait que Dumbledore préparait quelque chose, mais cela n'avait pas atteint le stade où ils auraient pu en discuter.

_C'est le moment. C'est la confrontation finale avec Voldemort. Ca ne peut pas être autre chose._

Les choses s'organisèrent rapidement. Tonks avait violemment protestée lorsque Fudge lui avait notifié son nouvel ordre de mission. Elle avait menacé de démissionner avec un tel fracas qu'il avait battu en retraite. Le reste des Aurors était indécis, même lorsqu'ils reçurent un ordre écrit signé du Ministre. Maugrey Fol-Oeil était officiellement en retraite, et donc libre de faire ce qu'il entendait. En pratique, il passait beaucoup de temps avec les Aurors, et il était un héro à leurs yeux. Il rabroua Fudge avec sa véhémence habituelle, mais même lui ne parvint pas à convaincre plus de quelques uns à désobéir au Ministère.

Le reste de l'Ordre rallia Poudlard, y compris Fred et George qui firent une entrée spectaculaire sur un immense chariot remplit à ras bord de tout leur inventaire, sous les acclamations des élèves. Rusard faillit s'étrangler de rage lorsque Rogue lui ordonna d'aider les deux jumeaux à entreposer leur matériel.

La réunion commença, et après avoir mit tout le monde au courant de la situation, Arthur demanda à Rogue et à Madame Pomfresh de décrire l'état de santé de Dumbledore.

– Le Directeur souffre d'une combinaison de malédiction et d'empoisonnement, expliqua elle.

– Le poison est un type de venin de serpent qui se régénère constamment, ajouta Rogue. Il s'adapte à tous les antidotes que je peux concevoir. Je suppose que la malédiction rend cela possible, en établissant un lien entre la blessure et la source du venin. (Ils l'écoutaient avec une fascination morbide.) Le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilise sans doute une forme de magie pour provoquer des mutations chez l'animal. Tant que ce mécanisme reste en place, nous parvenons tout juste à garder le Directeur en vie, et malgré tous nos efforts, son état se détériore continuellement. Je ne crois pas que nous puissions le maintenir pendant plus de quelques jours, et peut être même seulement quelques heures.

Ils se regardèrent avec horreur. L'idée que Dumbledore puisse mourir était trop terrible à contempler. Jusqu'à présent il avait été le seul sorcier à pouvoir tenir tête à Voldemort.

– Que pourrions nous faire pour stopper cela ? demanda Arthur.

– Tuer l'animal serait une solution. Annuler la malédiction à partir d'ici me semble très difficile.

Rogue se tourna vers Bill et vers le professeur Flitwick qui étaient ceux qui avaient le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

– C'est la chose la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vue, certainement plus complexe que la Marque des Ténèbres. Je ne crois pas que nous puissions la détruire sans tuer le Directeur, même avec la technique qui a été mise au point pour le professeur Rogue.

Le professeur Flitwick acquiesça tristement. Harry abandonna l'espoir qu'il avait eu de pouvoir refaire la même opération qui avait libéré Rogue. Cela aurait sans doute été difficile sans Dumbledore, mais s'il y avait eu la moindre chance, ils auraient essayé quand même.

– Une partie de la force de cette malédiction est que Voldemort lui même y participe, continua Rogue. Il lui faut sans doute s'en occuper en permanence, mais c'est peut être quelque chose que nous pourrions mettre à notre profit. (Il se tourna vers Harry.) Nous disposons d'une autre connexion avec lui.

Harry se sentit soudain devenir le centre de toute leur attention. Son visage prit une expression grave lorsqu'il devina où le professeur voulait en venir. Arthur l'expliqua clairement.

– Harry, tu te souviens de t'être entraîné avec le professeur Dumbledore dans le but précis d'utiliser le lien que tu possèdes avec Voldemort, au travers de cette cicatrice qu'il t'a donné.

Harry acquiesça, il se souvenait à quel point cela avait été difficile.

– L'idée initiale était de s'en servir défensivement en cas de nouvelle attaque, continua Arthur. Cela reste bien sûr d'actualité, mais dernièrement, nous avions discuté d'une approche plus offensive.

Hermione protesta. L'idée que Harry affronte Voldemort en combat mental singulier la terrifiait. Et à en juger par les murmures autour de la table, elle n'était pas la seule. Arthur leva la main.

– Laissez moi terminer, avant de vous méprendre sur mes intentions. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Harry puisse affronter Voldemort seul et survivre. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Par contre, Harry a prouvé qu'il est capable de produire une magie très puissante lorsque d'autres se joignent à lui, et lorsque des émotions fortes sont en jeu. (Il fit un geste pour englober les jeunes gens.) Tous les six vous constituez un groupe très spécial. Non seulement, vous êtes très unis les uns aux autres, mais vous représentez également une rare combinaison de talents complémentaires. Une telle chose ne s'est pas produite depuis que les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard se sont rencontrés.

Il marqua une pause pour leur laisser imaginer où il voulait en venir.

– Ces sorciers et ces sorcières ont construit quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Vous en ferez peut être autant un jour, mais le Directeur était confiant que vous seriez bientôt en mesure de détruire Voldemort. Et je crois que vous êtes capables de neutraliser la malédiction qui est en train de le tuer.

Il y eut une exclamation générale dans la salle. Harry regarda Hermione et les autres. Ils ne s'étaient certainement jamais entraînés dans un tel but.

– Comment pouvons nous faire une telle chose, monsieur ? demanda-t il.

Arthur était embarrassé.

– C'est une très bonne question, à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse précise, Harry. C'est le problème de l'oeuf et de la poule. Dumbledore est celui qui pourrait vous le dire, et il ne le pourra pas tant que vous n'aurez pas réussi. (Il fit un geste général pour désigner tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.) Mais peut être que nous pouvons le trouver ensemble.

– Arthur. N'est-ce pas très dangereux ? demanda soudain Molly. Ce lien fonctionne dans les deux sens. N'y a-t il pas une chance pour que Voldemort les attaquent en retour ?

– Et bien, Harry a une certaine pratique de ces choses, répondit Arthur en grimaçant. Je comprend qu'il s'agit d'une expérience très pénible, et soyez sûr que je ne le prend pas à la légère. Nous allons certainement essayer de vous aider, mais le fait est que nous sommes en terrain inconnu.

– Si cela devient une véritable bataille mentale, ils ne pourront peut être pas se dérober, insista Molly. Ils peuvent être tués, ou sombrer dans la folie, et pas seulement Harry, mais tous les six. Est ce que tu as pris cela en considération ?

Arthur déglutit et regarda sa femme.

– Oui, dit il d'une voix étouffée. J'en ai discuté avec Dumbledore, et nous avions prévu de nous entraîner beaucoup plus avant d'essayer quelque chose de ce genre. (Il se tourna vers les six.) Tout ce que dit Molly est vrai. Ce sera très dangereux, et certainement douloureux. Personne ne penserait à vous demander de prendre un tel risque, si la situation n'était pas si désespérée.

Il regarda autour de lui.

– Si quelqu'un a une autre suggestion, je suis prêt à l'entendre.

Le silence qui suivi pesa sur l'assemblée comme un poids mort. Après un moment, Remus prit la parole.

– Est ce que l'école est en mesure de résister à une attaque de Voldemort ?

Maugrey était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience.

– Nous avons environ quinze adultes en état de se battre, et en face, ils disposent sans doute d'au moins le double de Mangemorts. Ils auront des Détraqueurs et peut être d'autres créatures. Nous pourrions sans doute tenir contre cela, si des renforts nous parvenaient rapidement. J'imagine que nous subirions une demi douzaine de pertes parmi les combattants défenseurs, et sans doute beaucoup plus parmi les élèves. Ce serait un match nul sanglant, mais ce serait sans compter avec Voldemort. Je ne crois pas que nous pourrions résister contre lui.

– On va le faire, dit Harry.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en discuter avec les autres. Ils le suivraient, quoiqu'il décide, et il ne voyait pas comment décider autrement.

C'était aussi simple que cela.

Il tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Hermione, en essayant d'éviter de penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. La pression rassurante de ses doigts lui confirmait qu'elle était prête, et la même confiance pouvait se lire dans les yeux des autres.

_Tout vaut mieux que d'attendre sans rien faire._

Il regarda Rogue, et le professeur fit une grimace qui apporta un très léger sourire sur les lèvres de Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais contemplé une action aussi folle et même celui qui les avait toujours tancé pour leur imprudence, ne pouvait rien leur dire. Il devait comprendre les exigences de la situation sans doute mieux que quiconque.

_Echec et mat professeur._

Harry croisa le regard de Arthur.

– Quand commençons nous ?

McGonagall se sentit obligé de demander une confirmation.

– Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ? Tous ? Vous réalisez les conséquences que cela peut avoir ?

– Oui, professeur. Nous comprenons très bien, répondit doucement Hermione.

Il n'y eut plus aucune objection. Les adultes discutèrent de ce qu'ils pourraient faire, si les six parvenaient à perturber le contrôle de Voldemort. Le but était de tuer le serpent, ou au moins d'endommager la liaison avec le Directeur. Ils décidèrent d'agir immédiatement. Au vu de la dégradation de l'état de santé de Dumbledore, ils ne voyaient pas de raison d'attendre.

McGonagall alla chercher le Choixpeau Magique, et elle les entraîna dans une pièce où ils n'avaient jamais encore mis les pieds, dans les sous sols au centre de l'école.

– Cette chambre de méditation est normalement utilisée pour des exercices mentaux qui demandent beaucoup de concentration, dit elle. Nous allons vous laisser là pour que vous vous prépareriez, mais nous serons juste à l'extérieur si vous avez besoin d'aide. Les autres seront à l'infirmerie avec le Directeur, prêts à intervenir si vous réussissez.

Elle considéra le Choixpeau qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle l'avait pris dans le bureau de Dumbledore, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Une intuition, tout simplement, et l'idée que le Choixpeau était certainement celui qui avait le plus d'expérience pour pénétrer dans le cerveau des autres. Peut être qu'il leur serait utile. Harry et les cinq burent des potions de fortifiant que Rogue leur avait préparées, puis ils s'assirent en cercle, comme lors de leurs exercices avec Firenze, mais cette fois ci, ce serait pour de vrai. McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau au centre.

Remus fut le dernier à les quitter.

– Rappelez vous d'une chose par dessus tout, dit il. Rappelez vous de votre affection les uns pour les autres. Ce sentiment devrait être l'arme la plus efficace contre Voldemort. Harry, rappelle toi de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. Si rien ne va plus, vous devez vous servir de cela. N'utilisez surtout pas la colère ou des émotions négatives, il les retournerait contre vous.

Ils acquiescèrent gravement, et lorsque Remus eut quitté la pièce, ils se prirent par la main. Malgré leur courage et leur détermination, ils avaient tous peur. Le Choixpeau se redressa et tourna sur lui même pour les regarder.

– Hum. On dirait qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel aujourd'hui, dit il en se plissant avec concentration. Voyons cela. Ah oui, je vois ce que vous voulez faire. Courageux oui, hum... ambitieux et bienveillant aussi, et bien sûr, très intelligent. Ca me plaît beaucoup. Oui.

– Pouvez vous nous aider ? demanda Ginny.

– Oui, oui. Au moins un peu. Je peux vous aider à communiquer ensemble. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de puissance, mais peut être que je pourrais invoquer la mémoire des Fondateurs. Eux pourront vous aider encore plus.

Leur appréhension diminua, et ils se sentirent moins seuls devant la tâche formidable à accomplir. Le Choixpeau se leva et continua de tourner. Ils sentirent quelque chose d'impalpable, une présence diffuse qui amplifiait leurs sens.

– Fermez les yeux et concentrez vous, ordonna la relique. Harry, lorsque tu est prêt, et lorsque les autres sont avec toi, alors tu peux ouvrir la liaison vers Jédusor.

Harry ferma les yeux, et il pouvait toujours voir les autres autour de lui, seule la pièce avait disparue. Il percevait leur esprit, beaucoup plus nettement que jamais auparavant.

_On aurait du s'entraîner avec le Choixpeau. Dommage de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt._

Il entendit immédiatement la réponse.

_Vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps. Vous deviez d'abord acquérir les bases._

Après un moment, la perception mentale semblait avoir atteint son maximum. Il recevait des bouffées d'émotions, et même des bribes de pensées, de la part des autres. Chaleur et tendresse de la part des filles. Enthousiasme et la loyauté de Ron, l'admiration et la volonté de Drago.

_Je suis prêt y aller_. _Et vous ?_

Ils acquiescèrent et Harry concentra son esprit sur celui de son ennemi. C'était la première fois qu'il tentait de le faire sans y avoir été provoqué. Cette fois ci, la surprise était dans leur camp. Il plongea brutalement dans l'esprit maléfique de Voldemort. Autour de lui, il y avait une pièce pleine d'objets bizarres, de fioles et de flacons multicolores, des cages avec des animaux étranges. Il pouvait même sentir les odeurs des produits et les vapeurs nocives, et entendre le bouillonnement des chaudrons. Jamais il n'avait atteint une telle intimité de contact avec son ennemi. Le serpent devrait se trouver quelque part. Il se força à tourner la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

Voldemort réagit, et une douleur fulgurante explosa dans leur tête, mais pour Harry c'était beaucoup moins pénible que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Ron était le plus vulnérable mais tout les autres avaient déjà suffisamment d'expérience avec ce genre de situation pour ne pas paniquer.

Il y avait également quelque chose de différent.

_Harry !_

La pensée venait de Luna.

_Il souffre lui aussi, je le sens. Remus avait raison._

Harry se concentra sur son amour pour Hermione, sur son affection pour les autres. Il laissa ces pensées remplir son esprit. L'effet fut immédiat. Il pouvait entendre Voldemort hurler, et la douleur diminua considérablement.

_Ca marche ! _

Il reprit le contrôle du corps du sorcier et rechercha leur cible.

_Le voilà._

Un serpent noir aux yeux rouges flottait dans un champ de force sur une des tables. Il y avait aussi des objets argentés et une sorte de mécanisme de soutien. C'était cela qu'il fallait détruire, mais comment ? Ils avaient discuté de plusieurs techniques, mais aucune n'était garantie.

Harry tenta un _Finite Incantanum_. Le champ de force fut agité d'un frémissement; mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils lancèrent des _Reducto_ sur les objets métalliques, et l'un d'eux se fissura, mais Voldemort récupérait rapidement. La douleur dans leur tête augmentait en intensité.

Le champ de force n'était plus tout à fait comme avant, des ondes lumineuses le traversaient chaotiquement. Il était peut être endommagé. Harry demanda aux autres de se joindre à lui et essaya un autre _Finite Incantanum_ en y mettant toute sa volonté. Le champ de force se désagrégea.

Voldemort augmentait la pression jusqu'à troubler leur vision se troubla. La douleur dans la tête de Harry était incroyable, et il perdait le contact avec les autres. Il pouvait tout juste sentir Drago qui lança un maléfice mortel sur le serpent. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il y parvienne parce que sa dernière action consciente fut de rompre la connexion avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsque Harry revint à lui, il était toujours dans la chambre de méditation, mais la perspective était différente. Il mit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était allongé sur le sol. Ses tempes battaient d'un mal de crâne épouvantable, et il se sentait humide et poisseux. Il était trempé de sueur et il tremblait d'épuisement. Le contact des dalles était froid et apaisant sous sa joue. Son esprit était vide de toute pensée. Il ferma les yeux.

Après un moment, il entendit des voix et des bruits de mouvements. Il rouvrit les yeux, et il aperçut les autres, également allongés sur le sol en désordre. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et sa vision était floue. Plusieurs personnes se déplaçaient parmi eux, en les aidant à se relever. Il était tellement fatigué, qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Quelqu'un le releva et lui fit boire un liquide. Il sentit un peu de force et de clarté mentale revenir en lui.

– Hermione, les autres, le Directeur... murmura-t il.

– Ils vont tous bien, répondit Remus. La liaison a été interrompue et nous avons pu annuler la malédiction.

Harry dut faire un effort pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

– On a réussi ? demanda-t il en levant la tête. On a vraiment réussi ?

Les yeux de Remus brillaient de fierté.

– Oui, répondit il doucement. Vous avez réussi. (Il serra Harry contre lui.) Je suis tellement fier de toi Harry, de vous tous. Vous avez fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

– Super, murmura Harry. Il essaya de se dégager. Où est Hermione ?

Remus le fit tourner sur le coté, et lui remit ses lunettes sur les yeux. Hermione était soutenue par McGonagall. Elle avait l'air aussi épuisée que lui. Ses cheveux lui collaient sur la tête et elle saignait du nez. Ils échangèrent un sourire, et il fit un effort pour tendre la main vers elle, mais il était tellement fatigué... Elle fit de même et leurs doigts se touchèrent, mais ils en avaient tout juste la force. Juste après, il se laissa aller dans les bras de Remus.

- - -

Les adultes transportèrent les jeunes gens à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore était encore en train de récupérer, mais il était conscient. Le reste de l'école avait été mis au courant de la tentative, et de son succès, et il était impossible de les tenir en place. Des représentants de chaque Maison furent autorisés à voir par eux même que le Directeur était vraiment guéri, en tout cas qu'il allait mieux, et le moral remonta en flèche. Néanmoins, la situation était toujours critique. Maugrey et les Aurors continuaient leurs patrouilles en répétant à tout le monde de ne pas baisser la garde.

- - -

Harry se réveilla dans un lit, à l'infirmerie, une fois de plus.

_Je passe vraiment trop de temps dans cet endroit._

Il se sentait courbaturé, et avec encore un léger mal de tête, mais c'était vraiment peu de choses. Il se leva et marcha vers le lit d'Hermione. Elle dormait encore profondément. Il posa doucement la main sur son bras en la regardant sans la réveiller. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres avant d'aller voir les autres.

Harry pouvait encore sentir les effets résiduels de leur communion. Cette fois ci ils étaient allés beaucoup plus loin qu'auparavant. Il comprenait mieux le phénomène et il était certain qu'avec un peu de pratique ils pourraient utiliser leur puissance de manière encore plus efficace. Déjà cette fois, ils avaient mis en échec Voldemort dans un combat frontal. Il ne l'avait pas détruit, mais ils avaient désormais une arme efficace.

C'était une pensée immensément réconfortante, et elle s'accompagna d'un sentiment de puissance enivrant, comme s'il était baigné par la chaleur d'un soleil d'été. Il entendit les autres bouger dans leur sommeil, et il devina qu'ils étaient encore liés. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait sentir leur présence, pas aussi précisément qu'avant, mais assez pour les distinguer les uns des autres.

Il se détendit et transmit la volonté qu'ils fassent de même. Immédiatement leur sommeil se calma.

_C'est dingue._

Ils en parleraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils avaient besoin de se reposer. Ce n'était pas encore fini.

– Bonjour, Harry.

Le Directeur était assit dans son lit, adossé à plusieurs oreillers, avec Fumseck perché sur un des barreaux du lit. Harry ne peut retenir un sourire à la vue des multiples boites de friandises éparpillées sur les draps et les tables de nuit autour de lui. Il alla le rejoindre.

– Bonjour, monsieur. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Dumbledore étendit la main vers une boite de Chocogrenouilles et lui en offrit.

– Beaucoup mieux grâce à toi et à tes amis, Harry. Pour une fois, laisse moi t'offrir quelques unes de mes provisions de convalescence. (Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir.) Je crois que des félicitations sont à l'ordre du jour, ajouta-t il.

– Vous nous avez très bien éduqués, monsieur.

Et plus que ça encore. Dumbledore avait fait plus que leur transmettre un savoir. Il les avait rassemblé, et il avait donné à Harry tous les éléments d'une vie merveilleuse. En y pensant, il sentait des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux.

Dumbledore le regardait avec fierté, et il sentait lui aussi toute l'affection qui débordait du coeur du jeune homme. Il avala une boule qui était apparue dans sa gorge.

– Harry, mon cher enfant...

Sa voix se brisa et Harry n'en pouvait plus lui même. Il se précipita pour embrasser le vieux sorcier à qui il devait tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux en serrant Harry contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment immobiles, puis il se relâchèrent, et le sorcier fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

– Vous avez fait quelque chose de vraiment remarquable, Harry, d'incroyable presque. J'en suis très fier, et je te remercie, toi et tes amis, mais j'en suis encore plus heureux pour une autre raison. (Harry pencha la tête sur le coté avec un regard interrogateur.) Une raison qui nous concerne tous les deux.

Harry retint sa respiration. Il était presque sûr de comprendre ce que Dumbledore allait lui dire.

– Oui Harry. Ce que vous avez fait était le dernier secret que je n'avais pas encore partagé avec toi. Je n'en étais pas sûr, et donc je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, mais maintenant tu sais comment vaincre Voldemort.

– Vous voulez dire c'est ça le pouvoir dont parlait la prophétie ? Et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choses ?

– Il y a certainement d'autres choses, mais je ne les connaît pas. Quand à la prophétie je suis sûr que nous en avons désormais tous les éléments.

– Et vous n'avez... je veux dire... bredouilla Harry qui ne savait pas comment formuler sa question.

Dumbledore sourit.

– Non Harry. Je n'ai plus rien à te cacher sur Voldemort, ou sur toi même. J'ai encore beaucoup à t'apprendre mais désormais ton destin est entièrement entre tes mains.

Harry baissa pensivement la tête. Depuis des années, le Directeur avait été celui qui avait régné sur sa vie, le dernier recourt. Souvent ça lui avait sauvé la vie, ou ça l'avait rassuré. D'autres fois, il en avait été énervé. Maintenant, il allait devoir s'assumer seul, mais en contrepartie, plus personne n'avait désormais de pouvoirs cachés ou inconnus sur lui. Pour ce qui comptait, Harry était désormais son propre maître. Il releva la tête et laissa apparaître le sourire de conquérant qui lui allait si bien.

Dumbledore ressentait une grande joie et une paix immense. Il avait longtemps espéré vivre ce moment, celui où il n'aurait plus rien à cacher à cet orphelin qu'il avait recueilli. Il n'avait plus de responsabilités à assumer, plus d'exigences qui lui interdisaient de montrer ses vrais sentiments. Il s'était souvent sentit terriblement seul pendant ses années, lorsque personne ne comprenait vraiment la menace de Voldemort.

Harry semblait aussi réaliser ce qui avait changé. Son maintien était différent. Il y avait toujours énormément de respect entre eux, peut être encore plus qu'avant. Il y aurait toujours un maître, mais l'élève était devenu un disciple, et l'enfant était devenu un homme.

Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble, tranquillement, de sujets qui n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre. C'était une expérience nouvelle pour Harry, et pour Dumbledore, un plaisir qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de longues années.

Mais Harry se sentit obligé de revenir à la situation présente.

– Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

Dumbledore soupira.

– Je ne vois pas beaucoup de choix pour Voldemort, sinon de nous attaquer le plus rapidement possible. (Il regarda sobrement Harry.) Vous avez démontré que vous étiez capable d'engager le combat à votre initiative. Il sait que vous allez devenir de plus en plus forts, jusqu'au moment où vous pourrez le détruire où qu'il se trouve. Il ne peut faire que deux choses : essayer de construire une défense contre une force qu'il ne comprend pas, ou bien chercher à nous vaincre tant qu'il garde un avantage.

Harry acquiesça. Il pensait la même chose.

– Devrions nous l'attaquer une nouvelle fois ? Nous nous en sommes sorti de justesse la dernière fois.

– Vous avez fait un travail extraordinaire, si l'on considère le peu d'expérience dont vous disposiez, répondit Dumbledore. Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois, mais je ne crois pas que vous aurez la puissance nécessaire pour le détruire avant longtemps. Cependant, peut être pouvons nous vous procurer une assistance supplémentaire.

– Que voulez vous dire ? Vous pourriez vous joindre à nous ?

Avec Dumbledore derrière eux aucune force ne pourrait leur résister.

– Non. Je le pourrais peut être si nous avions plus de temps pour nous préparer, mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Je pensais plutôt au reste des élèves. Vous êtes des héros pour eux, ils vous suivront dans cette dernière bataille.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Comment pourraient il participer ?

– Au travers du Choixpeau, bien sûr, et en utilisant l'image de leurs Maisons comme point de concentration. Le Choixpeau a été dans chacun de leur esprit. Il vous a aidé la dernière fois, et les Fondateurs étaient les derniers à avoir pratiqué cette magie à grande échelle.

Harry était fasciné. Le Directeur continua.

– Chaque élève ne pourra contribuer qu'une faible puissance, mais globalement, le résultat sera considérable. De plus, si l'ensemble de l'école est derrière vous, et comme vous luttez pour la défendre, une partie des enchantements dans ces murs seront également pris en compte. Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelque chose puisse y résister.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'un tel pouvoir ne dépendait pas d'un seul homme. Il ne pourrait en disposer que s'ils étaient tous ensemble. Il pensa à autre chose.

– Ne risque-t il pas de pouvoir s'échapper ?

– Il ne le doit pas, répondit sombrement Dumbledore. Et il ne sera possible de l'en empêcher, que si nous pouvons l'attirer à l'intérieur de ces murs.

– Vous voulez dire qu'il faudra se battre dans l'école ? demanda Harry horrifié par cette perspective. Mais il risque d'y avoir des victimes parmi les élèves !

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question.

– J'ai contacté le Magenmagot, et ils pourront nous envoyer des renforts dans quelques jours. (Son expression était froide et dure.) Plusieurs mages importants ne sont pas du tout content des décisions du Ministre. Sa carrière politique s'en ressentira. (Il haussa les épaules.) Mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Il afficha un sourire malicieux.

– Par contre, pendant que tu dormais, j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec Fred et George Weasley, et je tiens peut être une solution.

Il décrivit son idée, et malgré la gravité de la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Sacrés jumeaux ! On peut vraiment leur faire confiance pour ce qui est des farces et attrapes._

Un peu plus tard, l'école était à nouveau rassemblée dans la Grande Salle. Ils écoutèrent attentivement lorsque le Directeur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire.

– Nous ne savons pas quand l'attaque viendra, ou même si elle viendra un jour, conclut il. Mais pour l'instant nous devons compter sur nous même, et sur les braves qui sont venus nous rejoindre.

Il marqua une pause pour contempler l'assistance.

– La meilleure défense de Poudlard, continua-t il, c'est l'école elle même, et vous ses élèves, vous en faite partie. Ce moment est un grand moment pour vous, pour l'école et pour notre monde dans son ensemble. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de ma charge qu'aujourd'hui, et personne n'oubliera jamais ce que nous allons faire ensemble.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et puis l'assemblée se dispersa. Chacun avait son rôle à jouer, même les plus jeunes. Ici, des barricades étaient mises en place. Là, un groupe d'élèves préparait des litres de potions sous oeil acéré de Rogue. Ailleurs, des objets était enchantés et positionnés à des emplacements stratégiques. Une délégation fut envoyée au village de Pré Au Lard pour les prévenir d'être prêts à l'évacuer à la première alerte. Le village lui même n'était pas défendable avec les forces dont ils disposaient, et seuls ceux qui étaient en mesure de Transplaner pourraient y rester. Ils avaient pour consigne de fuir à la première menace.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, les principaux préparatifs étaient terminés. Il ne restait plus que des détails à finaliser, et chacun fut invité à se reposer à tour de rôle. Les six se déplacèrent parmi les élèves, plus pour le moral que pour autre chose. Les plus âgés les regardaient avec un mélange de fascination et de fierté, les plus jeunes avec adoration. Eux même ne savaient pas très bien comment réagir. Harry se mit à espérer, plus que la victoire sur Voldemort, qu'un jour on le traiterait enfin comme une personne normale.

Le temps passa lentement.

- - -

De son point de vue, au dessus de la Forêt Interdite, Voldemort examina le château qui dominait le paysage. Il ne l'avait pas contemplé depuis longtemps. La dernière fois, ça avait été au travers des yeux fuyant de cette larve de Quirrell. Ca ne comptait pas. Il n'avait été qu'à peine vivant et le souvenir lui était déplaisant.

_Maudit soit ce gamin de Potter !_

Ce qui c'était passé ce matin avait été un choc.

_Comment a-t il pu devenir si puissant ? Probablement encore un enchantement de sa maudite mère. Ca ne peut être que cela, et quelques astuces de Legimencie que Dumbledore a dû lui enseigner._

Il se répéta que son ennemi avait échoué, qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le blesser, même si la douleur avait été particulièrement pénible.

_Si Potter essaye ça encore une fois, je lui grille le cerveau. Je ne joue plus maintenant._

Le plan d'attaque était simple. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rassembler beaucoup de force, mais il savait que les défenses seraient faibles. Une fois de plus, Fudge lui avait rendu un grand service en retirant les troupes d'élite. Il n'avait en face de lui que quelques Aurors, des professeurs gâteux, des élèves inexpérimentés et un Dumbledore affaibli.

Il allait leur rentrer dedans. Il ferait un carnage parmi les élèves pour semer la panique dans leurs rangs. Ce serait un gâchis, mais devant une telle situation, les adultes ne sauraient plus comment réagir. Ils tenteraient de sauver les enfants, et ses Mangemorts les élimineraient les uns après les autres. Voldemort donna le signal et une première vague de reptiles ailés prirent leur vol et se dirigèrent vers l'école. Les Détraqueurs suivraient. Rien que de la chair à canon, mais il fallait saturer les défenses. Il n'avait plus que trente Mangemorts à sa disposition, et il avait perdu les meilleurs. Il lança un regard glacé à Bellatrix.

– Ne me déçois pas cette fois ci, siffla-t il. Je ne souhaite pas te revoir, si nous ne réussissons pas. N'essaye pas de tuer Potter, il est à moi. Occupe toi de ses amis.

Les yeux de Bellatrix brûlaient de haine. Elle était encore plus maigre qu'avant. Il savait qu'elle s'était entraînée sans pitié depuis des mois, et qu'elle pousserait les Mangemorts jusqu'au delà de leurs limites. Ils avaient presque plus peur d'elle que de lui même.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élancèrent à leur tour. On pouvait voir les éclairs des sorts jaillir du château et provoquer des pertes sévères dans les rangs des oiseaux. Plusieurs _Patronus_ engageaient les Détraqueurs. La pression était à son comble, et c'était le moment d'intervenir. Les Mangemorts lancèrent plusieurs sorts à distance. Ils étaient trop loin pour viser mais leur but était d'ajouter à la confusion. Ils avaient du mal à voir ce qui ce passait. Une sorte de brouillard flottait autour des murs et dans la cour.

_Une forme de protection rudimentaire sans doute._

Ils étaient désormais assez proches pour apercevoir les silhouettes des défenseurs, les Mangemorts lancèrent plusieurs _Avada_, et Voldemort ressentit une terrible joie cruelle en voyant des corps s'écrouler.

_Ca marche ! Je les tiens. C'est un présage pour la suite._

Le brouillard s'intensifia. Les _Patronus_ avaient repoussés la masse des Détraqueurs vers la forêt, et il ne restait plus que quelques oiseaux qui tournaient, désorientés.

_Aucune importance. Ils ont fait leur travail._

Dumbledore s'était certainement replié à l'intérieur de l'école. Ils n'eurent à mener que quelques combats sporadiques avec les défenseurs encore valides qui étaient restés dehors. Ils se battaient bien, et ils ne semblaient pas gênés par le brouillard, ce qui fit que plusieurs Mangemorts tombèrent aussi. De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol et les remparts, certains en uniformes d'Aurors, mais beaucoup étaient des élèves. Il y avait même des Elfs de Maison.

Voldemort posa son balai dans la cour intérieur et éclata d'un rire satanique.

_Nous sommes dans la place ! Je suis en train de gagner !_

Il rassembla les Mangemorts autour de lui et marcha vers l'entrée centrale. Les portes étaient certainement bien protégées, et il lui faudrait du temps pour les forcer, sans compter qu'un comité de réception les attendait sûrement. Il suivit le mur pendant quelques dizaines de mètres et prit un moment pour ce repérer. Les Mangemorts se tinrent à distance respectueuse. Voldemort repéra la marque qu'il avait faite plus de cinquante ans auparavant et murmura quelques paroles en fourchelangue.

Les pierres se réarrangèrent pour composer une ouverture. Il avait déjà prévu, lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, qu'un jour il lui serait utile de pouvoir revenir dans ces lieux, même s'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il fit un signe impatient et deux Mangemorts se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils entendirent des cris et des bruits de combat. Deux autres Mangemorts suivirent les premiers et Voldemort leur emboîta le pas.

A l'intérieur le combat fut acharné, mais rien ne pouvait les arrêter. A chaque coude et dans chaque pièce, une ou deux figures se dressaient contre eux, aidés par ce maudit brouillard. Il tenta plusieurs fois de le dissiper, mais il réapparaissait sans cesse. Il n'interférait pas qu'avec leur vision d'ailleurs, les sorts de perceptions et à effet de zones fonctionnaient mal, ou pas du tout. Ils subirent encore des pertes, mais leur chemin était également jalonné de corps brisés et ensanglantés des défenseurs.

_Je gagne ! Bientôt je vais les cerner dans leurs derniers retranchements. Ils mourront, et je régnerais pour toujours._

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, Voldemort sentit le parfum de la victoire. Le brouillard se dissipait, Dumbledore était devant lui, tenant à peine debout avec un bras cassé qui pendait le long du corps. A coté de lui, Potter était à genoux, blessé lui aussi, et tenant une fille inanimée dans ses bras. D'autres corps sans vie jonchaient le sol. Des enfants pleuraient sur les cotés et derrière eux.

Un éclair traversa la pièce, et le corps désarticulé de Dumbledore s'écrasa contre un mur.

_C'est la fin. C'était tellement facile. J'aurais du le faire bien avant._

– Alors Potter, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Franchement, je ne suis pas impressionné.

Harry hurla de rage et leva sa baguette. Voldemort fit un geste, et elle vola dans sa main.

– Plus que cela, je crois que je suis déçu. J'espérais vraiment un combat digne de ce nom. Enfin quelle importance, l'essentiel est que tu meurs.

Le garçon se lança vers lui en criant. Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers lui, presque négligemment.

– _Avada Kevada !_

Le jet de lumière frappa Harry et celui-ci disparut, en même temps que les autres corps. Voldemort se retourna et vit qu'il était seul avec ses derniers Mangemorts dans la pièce désormais vide.

_Qu'est ce que c'est cela ? Une illusion ! Comment..._

Avant de pouvoir réagir, il sentit une pression terrible dans sa tête.

_Potter ! Il veut me refaire le même coup que ce matin, mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça._

Voldemort projeta toute son énergie contre la tentative de possession de Harry, il n'essayait même pas de lui faire mal, il voulait seulement détruire et tuer, mais à sa stupéfaction, sa magie, et plus encore, se retournait contre lui. Il parvint tout juste à la dévier et à en neutraliser une partie. Les derniers Mangemorts autour lui hurlèrent atrocement. Lui même fut sonné et tomba à genoux.

_C'est un piège ! Je dois sortir d'ici._

Il essaya de Transplaner mais bien sûr ce n'était pas possible, et il n'avait pas de Portoloin !

Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit au plus vite. Il ignora les cris d'agonie de ses partisans.

_Qu'ils se débrouillent tous seuls_ !

Voldemort trébucha vers la porte, mais la pression dans son crâne augmentait sans cesse.

_Tant de puissance ! C'est impossible !_

Ses défenses n'y pouvaient rien. Il essaya tous les moyens à sa disposition, et rien n'y faisait. La douleur était intolérable, et en plus il ressentait une nausée insupportable qui provenait de _lui_, de _ses pensées_. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il s'écroula en vomissant sur le sol. Il sentait son corps se désagréger atrocement. Du sang lui coulait des yeux, des oreilles et de la bouche.

_Sortir !_

Il rampait sur le sol, ses ongles griffaient les dalles. Il glissait sur son propre sang. Ses os se brisaient les uns après les autres. Il était perdu dans un maelstrom de douleur et d'écoeurement. N'importe quel homme serait déjà mort, mais il avait enchanté son corps pour être presque indestructible. Il ne pouvait pas être tué, mais il était en train de mourir quand même.

La pression monta au delà de tout. Il n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente, juste cette agonie. Son esprit et son corps se décomposaient, les enchantements se dissipaient les uns après les autres, ses chairs étaient réduites en bouillie.

Il n'y avait plus rien qu'une masse sanglante sur le sol de pierre.

- - -

Au fond de la Chambre des Secrets, Harry sentit Voldemort mourir. Les autres aussi, même le reste des élèves et les professeurs étaient conscient de cette boucherie écoeurante, mais pour Harry et les cinq autres c'était atroce. Lui même avait été la force principale derrière cette _exécution_, et il se demandait s'il pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Personne ne disait rien. Harry tremblait et il n'osait pas regarder ses amis. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans leurs yeux, et lui dans les siens. Il avait été terrifié la première fois que Dumbledore lui avait annoncé la prophétie, et il avait toujours eu du mal à expliquer pourquoi le fait de tuer Voldemort lui semblait aussi terrible que d'être tué par lui. Maintenant, il savait.

Ce qui avait commencé comme quelque chose de noble et de pur, finissait comme une souillure. Ils avaient rassemblé la puissance de leurs sentiments d'amour, d'amitié et de générosité, et ils les avaient utilisés pour commettre un acte infiniment répugnant et vil.

Et ils l'avaient fait _durer_. Il n'y avait rien eu de la brillance d'un sort dévastateur qui anéantit d'un seul coup. Harry avait du insister, seconde après seconde, en sachant exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il était dégoûté avec lui même. Il avait commis un acte épouvantable. Il avait sali ce qu'il y avait de plus noble dans son âme, et dans les leurs.

Le visage d'Hermione était défait comme celui des autres. Harry se mit à pleurer. Une peine infinie l'envahissait. Perdant tout contrôle, il s'affaissa, secoué par de terribles sanglots. Les autres se mirent à pleurer aussi. Ils étaient encore liés et ils partageaient tous la même douleur, et le même dégoût.

Les élèves de Poudlard, blottis dans les multiples recoins de la Chambre, pleuraient avec eux, en résonance avec ces émotions terribles. Les échos de leurs cris se répercutaient contre les murs comme un concert de désespoir. Ils pleuraient la perte de leur innocence. Aucun n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses se passeraient comme ça. Ils l'avaient pris comme un jeu, un jeu terrible et dangereux, mais pas quelque chose qui pouvait leur voler leur âme.

Dumbledore et les adultes pleuraient aussi. Ils n'étaient pas aussi directement impliqués que les enfants, mais ils comprenaient encore mieux qu'eux ce qui s'était passé. Ils pleuraient de honte d'avoir entraîné leurs élèves à commettre un tel acte.

Personne ne devrait avoir à payer un tel prix.

Les uns après les autres les enfants s'endormirent, épuisés et vidés de leurs émotions. Dumbledore se leva et vérifia que leur sommeil était aussi profond que possible. Les autres adultes restaient hébétés. Il les rassembla. Il fit venir les Elfs de Maison, et il leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

Ce fut long, très long, mais les uns après les autres, les élèves furent transportés dans leurs lits et bordés. Des sorts furent lancés, des potions élaborées et administrées et finalement, au milieu de la nuit les adultes purent enfin se retirer.

Mais chacun d'eux passa un instant devant Dumbledore, et à la fin, celui-ci était seul.

- - -

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla dans son lit, dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de la tour Gryffondor. Son esprit était encore ensommeillé, et pendant un moment, il était incapable de se rappeler quel jour c'était, ou comment il s'était couché. Il fit un effort pour ce concentrer, mais c'était vraiment bizarre. Il se leva et se précipita vers le lit de Ron.

– Ron, Ron ! Réveille toi !

Une tête en broussaille émergea des couvertures.

– ..Mmmh ...rry ?

– Ron ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Ron était tout sauf un lève tôt et Harry s'amusait généralement de son numéro de zombie matinal, mais pas aujourd'hui.

– Ron ! Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier. Je ne me souviens de rien !

– Quoi passé hier ? (Ron se frotta les yeux et bailla.) Il ne s'est rien passé hier. On a juste...

L'expression stupéfaite sur son visage était assez drôle, mais Harry ne riait pas du tout. Ron le regarda, stupéfait.

– Je ne me souviens de rien non plus !

– Où sont les filles ?

Harry n'attendit même pas la réponse, et il ne prit pas le temps de s'habiller non plus. Il courut jusqu'à la salle commune et s'arrêta net devant la vision du professeur McGonagall allongée sur le sofa.

– Harry !

Hermione et Ginny descendaient de leur dortoir.

– Hermione qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien de la soirée d'hier !

C'était très bizarre que tout soit aussi tranquille en sachant qu'il manquait un élément essentiel. Il fit un effort pour retracer les événements de la veille.

_On a passé la nuit à l'infirmerie... La malédiction de Dumbledore a été brisée et puis..._

– Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Voldemort ? demanda-t il brusquement.

– Vous pouvez arrêter de vous inquiéter à son sujet. Il est mort, répondit McGonagall d'une voix fatiguée.

Ils pivotèrent tous pour la regarder. Elle non plus, elle n'était pas du matin, et le sofa n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable comme lit.

– Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? crièrent ils tous d'une même voix.

McGonagall ferma les yeux et grimaça.

– Je vous en prie ! Tout va bien, mais après la nuit que je viens de passer, je ne répondrais à aucune question avant d'avoir bu une bonne tasse de thé, et d'ailleurs... (Elle fronça les sourcils puis rassembla ses robes autour d'elle et se leva.) De toute façon, il vaut mieux que vous soyez tous là. Prenez le temps de vous habiller et rejoignez moi dans la Grande Salle dans dix minutes.

– Professeur...

– Dix minutes, monsieur Potter.

Elle leur lança un dernier regard troublé et quitta la pièce. Hermione réagit la première.

– Ok. On va faire comme elle dit. On se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes.

Quand ils prirent le chemin du hall, ils furent rejoints par Drago et Luna. Tout le monde présentait les mêmes symptômes d'amnésie partielle, et personne ne pouvait se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après que l'ensemble des élèves se soit rassemblé dans la Chambre des Secrets, même les autres élèves.

Le plan de Dumbledore avait été de mettre en place une défense mobile et de créer suffisamment d'illusions pour que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts pénètrent sans méfiance profondément à l'intérieur des murs. Comme les protections de l'école les empêcheraient de sortir, ils seraient forcés de se battre et ils n'auraient aucune chance. Ça avait certainement fonctionné, sinon il ne pouvait pas imaginer que les choses soient si tranquilles, mais pourquoi ne se souvenaient ils de rien ?

Ils trouvèrent McGonagall en train de prendre son petit déjeuner avec Dumbledore. Le Directeur avait l'air terriblement fatigué, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses traits tirés, McGonagall affichait une expression mécontente. Le Directeur regarda attentivement le visage de Harry.

– Bonjour, Harry, dit il doucement. Comment te sens tu ?

– Très bien, monsieur. Vraiment très bien, sinon que je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, et les autres non plus.

Dumbledore hocha gravement la tête.

– Je sais, Harry. C'est moi qui vous ai fait cela. (Il se tourna vers McGonagall.) Et à tous, dans une plus ou moins grande mesure.

Ils le regardèrent avec surprise.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

L'idée d'avoir eu sa mémoire altérée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi McGonagall était furieuse.

– Pour votre bien, répondit le Directeur. Croyez moi quand je vous dit que je ne l'ai pas fait à la légère, mais c'était nécessaire.

Il les regarda et il y avait quelque chose de sombre et de triste dans ses yeux, la marque d'une terrible culpabilité. Harry commençait à comprendre.

– C'était... si terrible de cela ? demanda-t il doucement.

Le vieux sorcier ferma les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

– Oui, Harry. Voldemort n'est pas mort facilement, et tu as... Enfin, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. (Il frissonna.) Je veux vraiment que vous sachiez que je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça. Je suis désolé de vous y avoir conduit, et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour... réparer. (Il soupira.) Vos souvenirs reviendrons avec le temps, lorsque vous serez mieux préparé à les comprendre et à les accepter.

Il y eu une longue pause pendant qu'ils digéraient ces paroles.

– Voldemort a disparu pour toujours, continua Dumbledore d'une voix monocorde, et vous êtes des héros. Pour nous, pour l'école, et pour le monde. C'est une bonne chose, mais cela peut aussi être un poids très lourd à porter. Vous êtes toujours des élèves, et vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir. Triviales sans doute, par rapport à ce que vous venez de faire, mais l'existence humaine est aussi faite de ces détails. (Il se força à sourire, sans vraiment y parvenir.) Et vous avez vos vies devant vous. Je sais qu'elles seront riches et que vous ne manquerez pas de défis à relever.

Harry regarda ses amis. Il avait tant redouté devoir remplir les conditions de la prophétie. Tuer ou être tué. Il était infiniment soulagé de savoir que c'était enfin terminé. A lui, au moins, ses souvenirs ne lui manqueraient pas. Les autres n'étaient peut être pas si sûrs. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réalisés, et ils ne s'étaient pas angoissés à imaginer cette épreuve. Ce n'était pas grave. Ils comprendraient plus tard.

Il se tourna vers le Directeur. C'était dramatique de voir comment il avait changé en une nuit, ses yeux qu'il avait si souvent vu scintiller joyeusement, étaient éteints. Ses cheveux étaient plus blancs et plus terne. Pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte que Dumbledore était très vieux.

Harry avait eu son lot de sentiment de culpabilité, il pouvait mesurer le poids que le sorcier devait porter. Il ne voyait qu'une seule manière de l'alléger.

– Merci, monsieur. Merci pour ce que vous avez fait, dit il.

Il s'était exprimé du fond du coeur, comme un enfant remercierait un oncle, ou un grand père, qui se serait montré exceptionnellement généreux, et qui venait d'offrir un merveilleux cadeau.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se troublèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de Harry, que celui ci était sincère, qu'il acceptait pleinement ce qui avait été fait, et donc qu'il le soulageait d'une partie de ses responsabilités. Il s'était préparé à perdre sa confiance, et cette harmonie qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de savourer, et Harry venait de lui dire qu'il n'avait rien perdu. Il hocha la tête, et un peu de vie était revenu dans ses yeux. Il se leva, avec un plus d'élan qu'avant.

– Les vacances de Noël devaient commencer bientôt de toute façon. Je pense que nous allons les avancer. Nous avons tous certainement besoin de repos.

McGonagall soupira bruyamment, ce qui déclencha une vague de sourires, Luna étouffa un petit rire. Dumbledore s'en alla silencieusement, et McGonagall le suivit peu de temps après. Les six se regardèrent. Des vacances, oui. Ce serait bien de se retrouver Grimmaurd. Ginny prit la main de Drago dans la sienne.

– Harry, est ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait préparer quelques chambres pour de nouveaux invités ? demanda-t elle.

– C'est comme si c'était fait. Drago, tu es le bienvenu, avec Silena, et je voudrais que tu considère notre maison comme la votre.

– Avec plaisir.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir pour déjeuner. Plusieurs autres élèves descendirent à leur tour, assez mal réveillés pour la plupart. La journée commença au milieu de discussions étonnées et confuses, jusqu'à ce que les explications circulent, en provoquant un enthousiasme grandissant. Des nuages de hiboux délivrèrent une quantité exceptionnelle de lettres de parents inquiets, de messages de félicitations et de remerciement.

Hermione ouvrit _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dont la une était exclusivement consacrée au titre principal : "VOLDEMORT EST MORT". Luna avait reçu une copie du _Chicaneur_ qui annonçait la même chose, mais avec plusieurs explications ingénieuses, et parfaitement fantaisistes, sur ce qui s'était passé.

Chaque élève avait également reçu un petit paquet somptueusement décoré et marqué du logo de la Confiserie des Chocogrenouilles. A l'intérieur se trouvait une édition de luxe avec six cartes sur lesquelles figuraient Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny et Drago. Ron était muet de stupéfaction en regardant sa carte. Il ignora même la grenouille en chocolat qui s'échappa promptement sous la table. Quand il retrouva sa voix, il pouvait que murmurer avec émotion.

– Merlin. Ca c'est la gloire... Harry, tu peux imaginer ça ? Ma propre carte...

Ils rirent et comparèrent leurs images. Hermione était représentée dans la bibliothèque, évidement. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient sur leurs balais en tenues de Quidditch, Luna flottait sur un fond d'étoiles, et Drago trônait dans une splendide robe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Sur chacune de leurs cartes, les cinq autres étaient visibles dans le fond.

_Les Six Fondateurs, appuyés par les élèves de Poudlard, ont vaincu Voldemort, le plus terrible Mage Noir de tous les temps._

Les autres élèves se rassemblèrent pour les féliciter. Ils furent portés en triomphe, et le reste de la journée fut une succession de jeux, de pique-niques autour des cheminées et d'autres amusements. Fred et George distribuèrent tout le reste de leur stock, et Rusard fit pratiquement une dépression en voyant les résultats. Mais surtout, ils oublièrent la guerre, les héros, les batailles et les dangers. Ils n'étaient plus que des élèves qui voulaient fêter la fin d'un long et difficile trimestre.

Il y aurait un banquet exceptionnel ce soir là, et le lendemain, l'Express de Poudlard les ramènerait chez eux.

FIN


	14. Qq infos sur la suite

Juste une note à l'attention des fans .

D'abord merci pour vos encouragements, j'espère que vous serez encore nombreux à faire des remarques.

En attendant je vous donne quand le résumé d'introduction du _Pèlerinage des Centaures._ Que je vous engage vivement à lire si vous avez aimé les Six Fondateurs (les deux histoires sontpubliées en version anglaise et française).

Le type reste action/aventure/romance avec une nouvelle menace (vous ne regretterez pas Voldemort croyez moi) et pas mal d'interactions entre les personnages. Ca débute le soir du banquet d'adieu. La structure du récit est beaucoup plus élaborée que la précédente avec un scénario principal et plusieurs intrigues secondaires qui s'entrecroisent. Le thème principal est celui de l'amitié entre les Six, avec des hauts et des bas. Il y a un peu de romance bien sur, de l'humour, et de l'action, y compris un match de Quidditch. Il y en a pour 34 chapitres (y compris prologue et épilogue)

Les élèves vont partir pour les vacances d'hiver mais de nouveaux acteurs entre en jeu. Du coté des Centaures d'une part, et avec une mystérieuse organisation de sorciers qui ont suivi avec attention la chute de Voldemort d'autre part. Les Six Fondateurs vont goûter aux joies et aux douleurs de la politique. Par ailleurs, à Poudlard, un nouveau trio va reprendre une tradition immémoriale, et un certain professeur de potions va en voir de toutes les couleurs.


	15. Des nouvelles de l'auteur

Si vous avez aimé cette fic, écrite il y a déjà un certain temps, une autre de mes histoires vous plaira peut-être.

Elle s'appelle "Les Pousse-Pierres", ce n'est pas une fic mais une histoire originale. Vous pouvez en avoir un aperçu sur mon site (via mon profil).

A bientôt, je l'espère.


End file.
